Life after Sailor Moon
by Cindra
Summary: A story set after Darien and Serena are married with one surprise after another. That involve all of the scouts and their generals. Happy Reading
1. Night of Surprises

Life after Sailor Moon

Night of Surprises

By Cindra

Rated K+ for now but promise that it won't be any higher than T

-------------

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon I do this for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of my readers…The original characters and the original ideas are mine and it's going to stay that way.

Although this isn't my first Fanfic it is my first purely sailor moon one so I hope that all of you enjoy it. I usually tend to write about another anime and throw in other shows to the storyline to make it interesting. I am going to make this into a series though so there will be more to come.

Notes: I put colons between conversation denoting silent thought between two characters

' and in bold denotes a Heart link between a couple…

italics denotes a characters thoughts

This is first chapter is about Serena's reaction when Darien suddenly breaks the news that the friends that he had invited from his University days in the states... Were really the reincarnated souls of his four generals from the days of the Silver Millennium all of those years ago.

Okay I don't do Cannon in anything that I write... Certain Names that I use in my stories are different from the dub because I just can't stand the names that they gave certain characters. The Inner Senshi I used the American names. I don't like Darien's last name so I changed it to Fortune…(It sounds so much better than Shields) The Outer Senshi have the same names except for Uranus and Pluto ; (I mean what were they thinking!) I happen to like Selena for Pluto and Erica for Uranus. I use American names for the four Generals. Kunzite is Kevin, Nathan is Nephrite, Jared is Jadeite, and Zachary is Zoisite.

And now on with the story...

-------------

Serena Angela Fortune should have been one very happy young woman. She was happily married to her prince, was expecting her first born and owned The Silver Millennium, a very successful anime company; which had been Darien's gift to her for graduating number one in her class at one of Japan's finest art schools. She had eagerly gotten to work on her first anime and it had become an instant hit, seeing as she had based it on her alter ego. So why was she so upset you ask? Well I'll tell you... her prince had told her who he had invited to dinner...And let's just say that she was just a little bit surprised.

"Say that again... Did you just say that the four friends that went to Harvard with you are the four generals of the Silver Millennium and they are the ones coming here for dinner tonight! " Serena paced in front of the fireplace in the study, as she tried to attempt to take what he was telling her in. "This is not a good idea! Ami's homecoming party is tonight!"

Dare set down the Medical file that he had been studying and walked over to his radiantly beautiful wife. "Calm down my sweet, my friend's are nothing like Beryl's Negaverse clones. Kev, Nat, Zach, and Jare have lived in the states all of their lives." He pulled her into his arms and was rewarded by a kick by one of the babies that were nestled inside Serena's womb. "Please angel try and calm down. This is not good for you or the twins. Everything is going to be fine I swear it. Now please come over to the couch and sit down."

Serena buried her head against his shoulder and burst into tears. "How can you say that? When the clones of the four generals tried to kill all of us! The girls aren't going to react well to any of this!"

Dare swept her up into his arms and carried her over to the soft leather couch. "The four of them are my best friends and nothing like their counter parts." He cuddled her against him, as he spoke in a low soothing tone.

Serena looked up at him with disbelieving azure blue eyes and sniffled.

"Jared Matthew Kennedy has a doctorate in parapsychology and is an award winning author on his third best seller. In fact he and Raye met when the girls went to visit Ami and they have been in contact with each other ever since. She even agreed to let him use her in his next book. Dr. Zachary Allan Powers is an up and coming surgeon and has agreed to join my surgical team here in Tokyo. He is also bringing his fiancée with him Dr. Ami Elizabeth Anderson. Nathan Maxwell Stanton has made a name for himself in two fields he holds a doctorate in Astronomy and is also a chef and owner of, The Celestial Gardens, a chain of high class restaurants all over the globe and each one focuses on a different planet in our solar system. He and Lita also hit it off when they visited Ami a month ago and they came up with the idea for his new restaurant using the theme of the Lost Kingdom of the moon. Now lastly is Kevin Malcolm Knight, he happens to be the heir to the Knight Corporation, one of the wealthiest companies in the world. He also owns the studio where Mina is shooting her first picture and he's the reason that Mina keeps jetting to the states all of the time. I meant what I said when I told you that everything was going to be all right." Dare placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"But why didn't they tell me?" Serena began to cry even harder. "I talk to Raye, Mina, and Lita everyday and I chat with Ami online in the evening and not one of them even hinted that they were romantically involved with anyone! How could they keep this from me!" She wrenched herself free of Dare's arms and ran out of the Den in tears.** 'Even you kept this from me!' **Serena used her link with him to really let him know what she was feeling.

**'Sere calm down! It wasn't for me to tell! They thought that you'd overreact and didn't want to upset you, especially now that you're carrying the twins.' **Dare tried to remain patient with her.

"I'm not made of glass! I haven't had to be Sailor Moon since Galaxia and I don't want nor do I need them to treat me like I'm some kind of mindless twit! I want to be trusted damn it! I worked my ass off to gain that respect and they should have trusted me! I'm not the same girl that I was all those years ago! I happen to have grown up!" Serena's moon symbol blazed on her forehead and she instantly transformed into Neo Queen Serenity. "Not now! This is the last thing that I needed!" Serenity threw herself onto the bed in defeat.

"You know that your temper reacts to the crystal, besides you happen to be fighting a losing battle by trying to suppress that side of you." Luna curled up against her mistress.

"I can't help it Luna! I happen to like living a normal life, even if my friends and husband think that they still need to protect me!" She closed her eyes and tried to revert back to just plain old Serena, only to find that she wasn't able to do that anymore.

"Don't panic Serena; it was going to happen eventually." Luna tried to calm her.

"Why does it have to happen now!" She buried her face into her pillows.

"But you've been Serenity since your eighteenth birthday...It's your destiny, now please calm down before you make yourself sick." Luna lectured her.

"I can't calm down Luna!" Sere felt her stomach beginning to roll and bolted for the bathroom. "Goddess! I hate getting sick!" She gasped trying desperately not to lose her lunch.

Darien calmly walked into the master bedroom and headed for the bathroom. "I'm sorry angel, please calm down before you make yourself any worse." He knelt down beside her and handed her a glass of water. "They didn't mean to hurt you my love...they love you too much to ever do that. They just wanted to surprise you in their own way."

Serenity looked up at him with her endless blue eyes pooled with tears and whimpered. "I can't be just plain old Serena anymore...my temper (sniff) caused me to transform into Serenity and now I'm stuck."

"Oh angel...you will always be my meatball head no matter if your Neo Queen Serenity or Serena that will never change." Dare bathed her face with a cool wash cloth. "Your Moon symbol fades when you calm down and you were already radiantly beautiful...I guess the only real change is that your hair has a more silver gold quality to it." Dare kissed her nose. "Wear that tonight at dinner that way you can really get back at them for keeping all of this from you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you so much Muffin." Sere snuggled up against him.

"And I love you too my meatball head." Dare carried her out of the bathroom and over to the bed. "Why don't you nap for a while? I promise to wake you before they arrive." He carefully tucked her into bed.

Serena was asleep almost instantly.

-------------

"Hey Dare! Is anyone home?" Came some shouts from the foyer of their mansion.

Dare quickly shut the door to the master bedroom and ran down the steps. "Yes! Now quit yelling Sere is sleeping and I don't want anyone to wake her!" Dare glared at Raye, Lita, Mina, Jared, Nat, and Kevin.

"Is she all right? I sensed that she was really upset a little while ago?" Raye frowned at Darien.

"Let's just say that she found out about all of you and wasn't happy that we hid this from her." Dare downed some aspirin for his headache.

Raye narrowed her eyes at Darien, "I knew that you would cave in! Damn it Darien you shouldn't have told her anything!"

"Easy love she probably panicked when he told her about us." Jared pulled her into his arms. "Besides that the Serenity I remember was always as curious as a kitten."

"Come with me Red...Lets you and I prepare the ultimate dinner." Nate winked at Lita. "She still loves to eat doesn't she? Besides she never could resist my cheesecake."

"Oh she still has her appetite all right, more so now that she is carrying the twins." Dare grinned at his friends.

"TWINS?" The girls exclaimed in unison. "She never said anything about having twins!"

"Then I guess you're even with her for not telling her about the new loves of your lives." Dare growled.

"We get the point buddy...now go upstairs and soothe her ruffled feathers. We can handle things down here." Kev decided to take matters into his own hands before the girls decided to do the prince any bodily harm.

"He's right Dare, besides Ami will skin you alive if she arrives and Serena isn't her usual self." Mina walked over and gave him a hug. "But if you ever keep news like this from us again Cape Boy...we'll skin you alive." She hissed into his ear.

"I think the same goes to you and the girls...Sere wants to skin you alive as well." Dare hissed back. "If you guys are sure..." Darien started to protest only to be cut off by Kevin again.

"We've got it covered, now go comfort the princess." Kevin growled.

"I'm going! Who's the prince around here you or me." Dare headed up the staircase, but he didn't act as if he were in any hurry to go check on his wife.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that Endy is afraid to face Sere." Jare smirked.

Dare turned around to glare at his friends. "She happens to be Neo Queen Serenity. She can wield the full power of the Silver Imperium Crystal, so yes I'm a little wary of her when she's beyond furious at me." with that said he continued to head up the stairs to check on his wife.

"SAY THAT AGAIN?" If their guys hadn't had a firm hold around their waists Raye and Mina would have made a run for the stairs to check on her themselves.

"Easy Flame he was just stating a point." Jare held her closer to him.

"We just hit a nerve V. He's just stressed out because she's driving him crazy." Kev pulled Mina to him for a quick kiss. "Now let's get this place ready for Ami's homecoming party. We have a lot to do and only a few hours to do it."

"Relax handsome we've got everything under control. Dare and Serena are going to pick them up at the airport. Then they'll bring them here for dinner." Mina and Raye began to hang the banner.

"Serena might not agree with our plan if she's still angry with the four of you." Jare began filling balloons with helium.

"Our princess isn't one to hold a grudge. She'll be fine." Raye tried to sound optimistic, but she didn't need to use her psi to know that Serena was beyond furious with them.

Luna padded down the stairs and went over to curl up next to Artemis. "Serena is really upset with them." She sighed.

Artemis had missed Luna and nuzzled his face against her cheek. "I missed you." He purred. "On a scale of one to ten just how mad is our princess?"

"Try a twelve...I missed you to." She purred. "She's also Neo Queen Serenity...so that makes this even worse...seeing as she can't will herself to be just plain Serena anymore."

"This is going to be a really fun evening...What do you say we go somewhere quite and let them deal with it." Artemis knew when to lay low and this was definitely the time to do that, besides that he wanted to cuddle with Luna for a while.

"For once I agree." Luna and Artemis padded up the stairs.

-------------

Serenity listened to all of the noise going on downstairs and found that she didn't want any part of it. "Enjoy the party Endymion, because I'm not going." She informed him as soon as he opened their bedroom door.

_Endymion? She really is furious about this._ Dare turned on the bedside lamp and looked down at her. "Don't do this my sweet. It's not like you to hold a grudge."

"I can't just forgive all of you every time you feel the need to hide things from me! I'm not that naive fifteen-year-old anymore! I haven't acted that way since that last battle with Galaxia! Hell I graduated with honors from High School and Art School! I didn't need any of you to protect me against Galaxia and I don't need you to protect me now! I can handle any situation on my own damn it!" Sere's voice was like ice as she spoke.

"I told you all about my college buddies. I just didn't say who they used to be in a previous life or that they were in the process of courting their own princesses." Dare crawled in next to her and pulled her into his arms, "Please try and see this for what it is...they needed time to find each other, just like you and I did. They weren't trying to hide anything from you."

"I'm feeling left out of everything..." Sere burst into tears. "I'm fat and ugly and no one wants anyone to see me anymore!"

"Sweetheart, you are not fat or ugly, and no one is leaving you out of anything. Raye wanted to blacken my eye for spoiling their surprise and upsetting you." He rocked her in his arms.

"Really?" She sniffled looking up at him with her expressive azure blue eyes. "Who prevented her from hurting you?"

"Jared pulled her into his arms and all thoughts of hurting me vanished from her mind." Dare chuckled.

"Chad would have gotten decked if he had tried that with her..." Sere whispered sadly. "I miss that goof ball."

"I still can't believe that he's gone." Dare cuddled her even closer to him.

"I didn't think that Raye was ever going to smile again, after the plane crash." Sere whispered.

"At least they got to tell each other that they loved each other before it happened." Dare growled hoarsely.

"Does he make her smile?" Sere asked softly.

"What my sweet?" Dare kissed away her tears.

"Jared...does he make Raye smile?" She asked again.

"Yes he does...but then you can see that for yourself...if you come downstairs with me." Dare kissed her on the nose.

"What if they don't like me?" Sere buried her face against his chest.

"Angel, they'll adore you just like the rest of us do." Dare couldn't believe that his princess was suddenly acting shy.

"I know that I'm forever in Serenity mode now, but I'm eight months pregnant with the twins and this dress clings to much." Sere rubbed her swollen belly affectionately. "I mean I already know that I'm as big as a baby whale...there's no since announcing it to the entire world." She pouted.

"You are absolutely breathtaking my love and that dress does look incredible on you, but I want you to be as comfortable as possible, so wear what you want." He smiled down at her.

Sere concentrated on the crystal and her dress was transformed into a beautiful white gown not unlike the one she wore as Princess Serenity. "Ah this is much better...why darling, you looked shell shocked...is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong dearest...that just took me by surprise." He helped her to her feet. "Is that something new that you've been practicing?"

"I've really gotten good at using the crystal haven't I muffin." She winked at him. "Want me to try it on you?"

"That's not necessary angel...I can manage." Dare growled.

Sere waddled into the bathroom to touch up her make-up before joining him to head downstairs to meet the others. "Love trust me when I say that you are totally hopeless when it comes to fashion, unless it means choosing the perfect tux." She whispered in his ear and then made a dash for the door.

Darien proceeded to follow her out of their room down the hallway and to the stairs before pulling her into his arms and kissing her senseless. "Can I help it if I happen to be a little bit color blind?" He growled in her ear.

"Its okay muffin your secret is safe with me." She giggled. "I mean what would happen if anyone ever found out that Darien Michael Fortune was not so perfect after all."

"You'll pay later for that brat." He growled softy, as they made their way down the stairs.

"Talk is cheap Cape Boy." She whispered back.

"Keep it up Miss Moon and I'll kick everyone out and you and I will have our own party." He all but purred into her ear.

Sere was just about to answer his challenge when she realized that they had an audience. "Hi everyone! This looks really wonderful! I just know that Ami is going to love it!" She smiled at all of them.

The girls just stared at her and the guys, well, they were speechless. She looked like a blonde replica of her mother.

"Well don't all of you speak at once...am I that huge or did I say something wrong?" Sere tried to get them to snap out of it.

The girls snapped out of their shock and raced over to give her a hug.

"Come over here and sit down on the couch Serena. You really shouldn't be on your feet." Mina led her over to the couch in the living room.

"Are you hungry? I made you some of your favorites." Lita smiled at her.

"Do you need more pillows? Are you comfortable enough?" Mina piled some pillows behind Sere.

"We're sorry that we upset you Rena, but we really wanted this to be a surprise." Raye sat down next to her.

"I'm fine. I was a little miffed...well more than a little, but I thought about the whole situation and realized why you needed to keep this from me." Sere eyed each of her friends with wary eyes. "Now why are you suddenly acting like I'm made of glass? I'm just expecting a little one."

"Serena? Is there something that you want to tell us? Something that you've felt the need to hide from the four of us?" Raye pinned with her all-knowing-all-seeing look.

Sere looked over at Dare who gave her this very guilty look. "I guess I did sort of forget to mention that I'm having twins..." She gave them all a guilty look. "I just didn't want all of you to overreact and start treating me like you are now." She sniffled.

"It's okay Serena we love you, just don't ever keep something like this again." Raye gave her a hug, as did the other girls.

"The same goes for the rest of you. I think that it's about time that I met your soul mates don't you?" Sere looked over at the four generals and smiled. "It's okay you three I really am quite harmless."

"Jared, Nathan, Kevin...I would like you to meet my beautiful wife Serena." Darien made the introductions. "Serena these are my friends from college."

"Honestly, Endymion, you could have done better than that." Serenity pushed herself up to her feet and proceeded to greet each of them with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite...welcome to our family it's about time that you finally found your brides, but then it took Endy a while to find me, so I guess that I can forgive you this once." She winked at them and found herself in a group bear hug.

Now that they had their princess back the guy's sighed in relief. She had always been like a sister to them, so her accepting them was a very heavy load off of their shoulders.

"It's good to be back, Sere. We missed you to." Kevin smiled down at her.

"Your mother would be very proud of you." Jared smiled.

"Our little princess is all grown up." Nate sighed.

"Oh I missed you so much!" Sere burst into tears.

"Zach is going to go into over protective brother mode when he sees you." Kev handed her a tissue. "After all, he and Ami always were the ones who tended your scrapes and bruises whenever you trained along with the others. You were only just starting your training and the others had been Senshi for years."

"Staying at the palace all of the time was boring, I wanted to be with my friends." Sere pouted. "Being a Senshi seemed like more fun than being the heir to the Moon Kingdom. I wanted to prove to Mother and the Royal Council that I could become a Senshi and that being one really mattered to me."

"No wonder you were so clueless Serena! You were never really finished your training...that explains a lot." Raye smirked at her friend and was rewarded with a glare.

"I wasn't that bad Raye...well maybe I was that bad...but I did get the hang of it and became one of the greatest heroines in the world. I think that I more than earned my place on the team." Sere stated in her defense.

"Easy love she's just teasing." Dare glared at Raye.

Raye got up off the couch so that she could go over and give Sere a hug. "Sorry Rena you were great as Sailor Moon...I was just teasing."

"As much as we're enjoying this little catch up session of our past...Sere and I need to go pick up Ami and Zach at the airport." Dare had looked at the time and noticed that they were running a little late.

"Are you sure that she needs to be jostled around in that crowded airport?" Raye wasn't so sure that she liked the plan now.

"I'll be fine, besides Ami is expecting Dare and I to pick her up at the airport not you so relax." Sere let Darien help her with her coat.

"If you say so, but might I suggest something before you go?" Raye noticed that Sere was still wearing her tiara.

"Sure but make it quick." Dare sighed.

"You might want to leave the tiara here." Raye grinned.

Sere reached up, took off her tiara, handed it to Raye, and then followed Dare out the door.

"Once a princess always a princess." Jared chuckled.

"As long as we're waiting, why don't you girls show us what made Serena one of the biggest names in Japan and all over the world." Kevin suggested.

"You want to watch Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon? Are you sure? I mean it is based on what we went through and the first part deals with Beryl and your clones?" Mina frowned at them.

"We're big boys. Besides, its only anime...how's it going to hurt us?" Nate shrugged.

"Don't say that we didn't warn you." Raye led them to the entertainment room. "We'll only be able to watch a few of them and the first part deals with Jadeite's clone."

"Thanks for trying to protect me love, but I think that I can handle this." Jared pulled her to him for a kiss as the opening title played across the Wide screen TV.

-------------

(Tokyo International Airport)

Ami and Zach had been flown in on one of Kevin's private jets, so they didn't have to deal with the bustling activity of the main terminal. In fact they hardly had to deal with anything at all and were shuttled to the VIP lounge of the Airport.

"I can't wait to see Serena and the girls again." Ami smiled at Zach. "I want to make sure that Serena and her little ones are well and that she doesn't over do herself during this last month of her pregnancy. Tokyo General can wait until after the twins are born. Making sure Serena is taken care of is my first priority and then I will focus on my residency at the hospital. That's why I told them that I would begin my residency in a few weeks."

"We both need to get settled in, besides that I haven't taken a real break in years, so I have more than earned this time off, before I officially join up with Darien's surgical team. We also have a wedding to plan." Zach pulled her to him for a kiss.

"It's good to be home. There is so much that I want to show you Zach." She sighed happily.

"I can't wait to see Japan through your eyes." Zach looked around the terminal for Dare, but didn't see any sign of him. "Do you think that Darien and Serena are here already here?"

"Let's check the lounge to see if that's where they're waiting for us." Ami frowned. "I hope that nothing has happened to Serena."

"Well the most comfortable place in this airport is the VIP lounge and Serena is very pregnant with twins, so that seems like the logical place to begin our search." Zach and Ami went in search of their friends.

Dare and Serena were the only ones in the lounge and Serena was curled up in his lap snoozing away. While Dare attempted to read his latest medical journal.

Ami saw how pale Serena looked and rushed over to them. "Is she okay?" She whispered to Dare.

"Welcome home Ami and welcome to Japan, Zach. Did the two of you have a nice uneventful flight?" Dare set down his medical journal and smiled up at his friends.

"Don't dodge the question Darien...and why is she Serenity?" Ami wanted some answers and wanted them now.

"Ami, she's fine and the twins make her sleepy. Now as for why she's Serenity, that answer is obvious she's been Serenity since her eighteenth birthday, but something really upset her today that triggered her final transformation as Neo Queen Serenity." Dare explained in a calm and neutral tone.

"What happened to upset her enough to revert to Serenity? Only her temper or battle usually causes the transformation to occur." Ami was now sitting next to him and had automatically begun to check her vitals.

"She didn't like finding out that we've been keeping important information from her." Dare growled softly.

"Serenity never could stand secrets." Zach sighed in frustration. "She seems fine to me Ames lets just get her back home."

"Of course she's fine! Do the two of you really think that I would have ever let her come with me, if she hadn't been fine? I am the head surgeon at Tokyo's finest hospital! I think that I can take care of my princess and our unborn little ones!" Darien situated Serena in his arms, stood up, and stalked out of the lounge.

"Wait Dare we didn't mean to make you angry. We're just worried about Serena." Ami and Zach went after him.

Sere blinked her eyes open and looked up at her not so happy prince. "What's wrong Muffin? You seem upset about something." She yawned.

"Nothing that you need to worry about my Angel," He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"I just can't seem to stay awake these days." She sighed. "Are Ami and Zach here yet?"

"Yes love they happen to be right behind me...in fact I've already been accused of not taking proper care of you." Dare sighed in frustration.

"She overreacted to my being Serenity didn't she." Sere worried her lower lip with her front teeth.

"You could say that, but then so did Zach. So I did what any intelligent man would do and beat a hasty retreat." Darien nodded.

"My poor Muffin...Don't worry darling, I'll protect you. Just put me down so that I can talk to Ami." Sere began to squirm in his arms.

"You are going to stay right where you are, besides I love holding you in my arms." Dare smiled down at her.

"But I want to see Ami and Zach..." She sniffed her eyes instantly pooled with tears.

"Don't cry princess, we're not going anywhere. We just needed to get our bags." Zach walked over to them with their luggage cart in tow.

"Let's get Serena home. It's starting to get stormy and she doesn't need to catch a chill." Ami took charge once more.

"Not you too Ami! I'm fine!" Sere pouted.

"And I want to make sure that you remain that way, so let's get you home." Ami headed for the front doors just as lightning flashed across the sky, followed by loud cracks of thunder.

Sere immediately went from pouting to sheer terror in moments and had buried her face against Darien's coat. "I hate thunder storms!" She whimpered her whole body was trembling in sheer terror.

"We were at the house and saw that you had chosen to take the Lexus instead of the Limo. I guess that you didn't notice that we had a storm brewing, so Shell and I sent it here." Erica and Michelle arrived at the airport with a solution to their princess's current dilemma.

"Welcome home Ami and it's about time Zach or should I say Zoi?" Michelle winked at Ami.

"It's good to be back." Ami smiled at them.

"It's good to see you Shelly. I see that some things never change." He chuckled.

Darien decided to quickly change the subject before Erica lost it and decked Zach. "Excellent idea Erica...here take the keys to the Lexus while I get Sere safely into the Limo." He winced when Sere dug her nails into arm. "Easy angel, as long as your in my arms you're safe." He tired to calm her down.

"That was the plan Dare...as for you Zoi...you and I are going to talk later." Erica gave him an icy glare then she and Michelle left the terminal.

"CAN WE PLEASE GO HOME!" Sere wailed as thunder seemed to shake the windows.

"Will you two move it!" Ami all but snarled at them and the two men bolted for the front doors. "I've already gotten them to put our bags in the Limo! Honestly, men can be so dense some times." Ami muttered under her breath as she got into the Limo. "Hurry up before it starts pouring!" She snapped.

"I'm okay Mercury...I just hate storms." Sere was curled up across from her.

"You are not okay...being scared to death is not okay...but we're safely inside the Limo so the storm can't get you." Ami went to sit next to her friend. "So please try to calm down and relax."

"I'll try..." She whimpered.

Dare and Zach joined them in the Limo and Sere was immediately pulled into his arms. "Shh...Baby its okay...I won't let anything happen to you." He rocked her in his arms as if she were a little girl.

"I remember when she first experienced a thunderstorm...back during the Silver Millennium. It was during one of our fierce summer storms." Zach looked over at Dare to see if he would remember.

"And a tree was struck by lightning and came crashing through the window in the sitting room of her stateroom. I didn't think that she would ever stop trembling..." Dare finally realized why his angel was so terrified of the storms.

"I think that she has every right to be afraid of storms...don't you." Zach sighed.

"And the feeling is intensified even more because she's Serenity." Ami frowned.

"Right as usual my love..." Zach kissed her on the nose.

"She'll be fine as soon as we get her home and feed her...that always seemed to work when we were kids." Ami smiled up at him. "I only wish that the others were in town to greet us...I really wanted to see them today."

"Well Mina, Lita, and Raye all flew to the states to see if they could drag Kevin, Nate, and Jared back with them." Dare didn't think that it would hurt to tell one tiny white lie. "But they are all due here tomorrow so you'll see them all then."

"Oh well at least I get to catch up with you and Serena." Ami looked out at the Tokyo skyline. "It's good to be home."

-------------

(Sere and Dare's mansion)

Raye paced the ultra plush living room carpet. The storm appeared to be intensifying outside. "I hope that their plane landed before this storm hit...Poor Serena must be scared out of her mind! She hates storms. In fact they absolutely terrify her. Thank goodness we have an emergency generator that way the lights will be a welcoming sight for them."

Jared walked over and pulled her into his arms. "Easy Flame, I called the airport before the storm hit and they said that the plane had already landed."

"It just reminds me of the night that Chad..." Raye couldn't finish what she had wanted to say, because it still hurt too much to think about that awful night when Chad's plane had crashed.

Jared swept her up into his arms and carried her over to the couch. "It's okay love, I've got you." He let her curl up in his arms and cry.

"I still miss him...you are my life, but I miss him so much..." She finally let herself cry after over a year and tears finally fell down her cheeks.

"I know baby...I know...just let it all out..." He rocked her in his arms.

"I treated him so badly, but he never once complained or let me run him off. He just took whatever I threw at him." She sobbed against his chest. "I used to chase him with a broom all around the grounds of the temple, because he thought that he could sing...when the truth was that he couldn't hold a tune. He always tried to save me no matter the danger. He was such a goof ball...I loved him so much and he was always there for me." She let herself remember the good times as she continued to cry on Jared's shoulder.

"Did you know why Chad fled to Japan?" He asked softly.

"No why" She sniffed.

"He and my Uncle had this big fight and he just vanished...no one knew where he went. Then a few years ago he came back home, because his father was dying. That's the first time that I knew that you weren't only a dream. You were all that Chad could talk about. All that he could think of was getting home so that he could ask you to marry him. I asked him if he had a picture of his love and he had all kinds of them...the moment that I saw your picture I knew that you were lost to me. God it hurt...it felt as if some one had ripped out my heart, but all that I cared about was that you were happy. I lost myself in my work and avoided any of my family, until Kevin insisted that I pick you up at the airport and then well the rest is history." He looked down into her endless violet eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this?" Raye asked softly.

"I didn't want to upset you...I knew that you were still hurting, it was like your pain was my pain." Jared whispered hoarsely.

"You would have let me go just like that? Regardless of our destiny?" Raye reached up and brushed a lone tear from his cheek.

"I would do anything for you...my eternal flame." He kissed away her tears.

"Then marry me, be the father of my children, and be mine forever." She her eyes never left his as she spoke.

"As you wish my love, but wasn't that suppose to be my line?" He smiled down at her.

"While you were talking to Grandpa...I um..." She gave him a guilty look. "I snuck into your room and happened to notice this little velvet ring box sitting on your night stand."

"Raye Lynn Hino, did you try and sneak a peak at your engagement ring?" Jared arched a brow at her.

"I couldn't resist it...you left the box sitting in plain sight on your nightstand...so I carefully opened up the box only to find that there was no ring inside." She pouted.

"You mean this ring?" Jared reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small velvet pouch. "I had a feeling that you would try and find it, so I've kept it with me."

Raye watched as he opened the pouch and out dropped a gorgeous ruby ring surrounded by a spray of flawless diamonds. "Jared it's absolutely gorgeous!" She gasped in delight.

"It's a replica of the ring that I gave you the first time I asked for your hand in marriage. Princess Mars...my eternal flame will you marry me, be the mother of my children, and be mine forever?" Sapphire eyes met violet ones.

"Yes...Prince Jadeite. I would love to marry you again, only this time it will be forever." She watched as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"You remember?" Jared had tears shining in his eyes.

"How could I forget the happiest time in my life, even if it was only for a brief amount of time." She through her arms around him and kissed him. "I love you so much."

"And I love you my eternal flame." He deepened the kiss and they both fell back onto the cushions of the couch.

Lita and Nate were curled up on the window seat of the sunroom, as they watched the storm rage outside.

"I love you Lita and I never thought that I would ever say that to anyone." Nate brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them.

"I love you to Nate. I want back what was stolen from us all those years ago." Lita smiled at him.

Nate fished a ring box out of his pocket. "Princess Jupiter will you marry me?" He opened the box revealing a beautiful emerald and diamond ring.

Lita watched as he slid the ring onto her finger. "But how did you manage to find...it's my ring from the first time that you asked me to marry you." She was so happy that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I had it designed especially for you." Nate brushed away her tears. "Only one ring would ever do for my princess."

"This means more to me you will ever know." She through her arms around his neck and kissed him.

-------------

Kevin and Mina were snuggled up together in the entertainment room. "Are you happy my goddess?" He had just given her an engagement ring.

"I have never been happier my prince. I love my ring...it seems perfectly natural to see it on my finger again." Mina watched as the diamond ring with a spray of perfectly carved citrines surrounding it, sparkled on her finger.

"This time we will have forever." Kevin vowed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way handsome. Now enough talk we still have time for some serious kissing." She was immediately kissed senseless.

-------------

The Limo pulled up to the front door of the mansion which still had welcoming lights blazing against the fierce storm raging outside. "Are we home?" Sere looked up at Dare. Her back was killing her and she just wanted to get up and walk for a while.

"Yes angel we're home." Dare kissed the top of her head as he carried her inside.

Ami had noticed that Sere had not been very comfortable during the ride home and she had a feeling that it wasn't the storm that was making her uncomfortable but something else. "I think we might still be in for a few more surprises tonight." Ami gave Zach a knowing look.

"Then the twins will just be a few weeks early. I think that the two of us can handle delivering the twins, seeing as we've kept constant contact with Dare since he told us about the twins." Zach wasn't the least bit concerned.

"Two of us? What about Darien?" Ami asked quietly.

"Darien will be a basket case the minute she goes into labor." Zach looked up at the Welcome Home banner and the balloons and smiled. "I think that they were going to surprise you with a party."

Jared and Raye sat up the second that they heard Ami and Zach talking in the foyer.

"Welcome home Ami! Hi Zach!" Raye blushed.

"Welcome to Japan, Zach." Jared grinned.

"Are all of you here?" Ami dragged Zach over to the couch. "This was all for me?"

"Of course it's all for you and yes we're all here! Lita and Nate are in the Sunroom and Mina and Kevin are still in the entertainment room." Raye smiled.

"Well that's one way of passing the time away." Zach chuckled.

"We were celebrating our engagement." Jared growled.

"Congratulations!" Ami exclaimed happily.

Lita, Nate, Mina, and Kevin all came in to greet Ami and Zach.

"Welcome home Ami!" The girls ran over and gave Ami a big hug.

"Hey buddy did you have a nice flight?" The two men walked over to greet their friend.

"It was long, but then I had my princess to keep me company." Zach grinned.

"Where are Darien and Serena?" Raye noticed that they weren't there.

"I'm right here Raye." Sere smiled at them. "I'm fine Darien so stop hovering!" She hissed at him.

"Serena I think that you need to lie down...you said that your back was hurting you." Darien followed her into the great room.

"I'm eight months pregnant with twins you idiot! Of course my back is aching! Now stop hovering!" She snarled at him, her crescent moon symbol blazed on her forehead as if to warn him that she meant business.

"Seeing as the storm is still raging outside I half expected her to be clinging to him in sheer terror." Raye smirked.

"She was during the ride home, but then experiencing pre-labor back pains does tend to make one grouchy." Ami knew that her hunch was right.

"Pre-labor...? Now?" Raye couldn't believe what Ami was telling her.

"But she isn't due for another three weeks." Mina whispered as not to alert Serena.

"Twins come early, relax or she'll think that something is up." Zach hissed at the girls.

"Come over here and sit down Serena." Lita smiled at Serena as she walked over to them. "I'll bet you're absolutely famished."

"I don't wanna sit and I'm not hungry." Serena rubbed at the small of her back it seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

"Then how about a nice soothing cup of tea," Lita never thought that she would ever see the day that Serena would turn down one of her meals.

"Yes, Lita that's just what she needs." Ami answered for Serena.

"I'll be back in a minute." Lita went to get the tea.

"Will all of you please stop hovering over me! It's not like I'm going into labor!" She exclaimed just as her water broke. "Then again maybe I am going into labor." She whimpered shakily now that she was soaking wet.

Darien tried to act as calmly as possible and picked up the phone to tell the Hospital that they were on their way, but the phone wasn't working. _Don't panic Darien, just use your cell phone._ He told himself. "Everything is fine the storm seems to have knocked down the phone lines. I'll just use my Cell phone to inform the hospital that we're on our way. Raye, why don't you and the girls take Serena upstairs so that she can change out of her wet dress." He tried his Cell phone, but the storm was playing havoc with that to.

Erica, Michelle, Hotaru, and Selena arrived for Ami's party. It seemed that the city was experiencing one of the worst storms in years.

"Half the city is out of power, there are lines and trees down everywhere. It seems that Typhoon Ling decided to hit us instead of lower Japan. No one is going anywhere tonight." Eric informed them.

"ERICA! There has to be some way! Serena's water just broke a few minutes ago! I need to get her to the hospital!" Darien was not taking the news very well.

"Calm down Darien. After all Ami, Zach, and yourself are all doctors or did you cheat your way through all of those years of medical school?" Erica had never seen him this unglued before it was really quite amusing.

"That's enough Erica. The prince is on the verge of panicking so leave him be." Selena tried to hide her grin.

"I am not panicking! I just wanted this to happen at the hospital! Where I knew that there was a medical team standing by in case something were to go wrong." Dare raked his fingers through his jet-black hair.

"That doesn't seem to be the case, so this is what I want everyone to do." Ami came downstairs to take charge of the situation. "All of you relax and above all don't panic. Darien please go upstairs Serena needs you. We're going to need some towels and some blankets...Zach get Darien's medical bag you'll know what we'll need. Now as for the rest of you smile...after all it isn't every night that the future heirs to this planet are born." With that said she headed back up the stairs.

"Nate? I'll need you to boil some water, so that I can sterilize the instruments that we're going to need. Don't worry everyone she'll be fine and so will the twins." Zach smiled at them.

"So now all we can do is wait?" Kevin hated to wait.

"That's the way it goes...why don't you go play a game of pool or something...this could take hours." Zach suggested as he went to get things ready for the birth of the twins.

-------------

(A few hours later)

Darien and Serena were awed by the two perfect little miracles that they were holding in their arms. "I am so proud of you angel." He kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry about the black eye." She smiled at him.

"Are you kidding it was worth it...look at them so perfect." He had tears shining in his eyes.

"He looks just like his Daddy." She cooed down at her son.

"And she looks like a little duplicate of her momma." Dare kissed the top of his baby girls silver blonde hair.

"Well Muffin do we stick with tradition or try something new?" Sere yawned.

"You mean call them by our given titles?" Dare had to think that one over.

"Serenity Rose Fortune?" Serena arched a brow at him.

"Endymion Rafferty Fortune?" Dare tried out the name.

"Rose and Rafe...I like those names don't you?" She sighed happily.

"Well? Can we come in or do you want to be alone?" Raye poked her head into the room.

"Come on in and see our little miracles." Sere smiled at her.

Everyone piled into the room to see the twins.

"Look at how adorable they are." Lita cooed down at one of the twins.

"You did a good job little sister." Kevin and Jared walked over and kissed Serena's forehead.

"Great job princess." Michelle smiled at her.

"I agree about the twins and Darien's black eye." Erica winked at her and Serena blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm so proud of you Serena..." Raye smiled down at little Rafe.

"Would you like to hold him?" Serena smiled at Raye and carefully placed him in her arms.

"Hello there I'm your Aunt Raye." She cooed down at the snoozing infant in her arms.

"Sere what are their names?" Mina was cooing at Rose.

"Serenity Rose and Endymion Rafferty or Rose and Rafe for short." Dare announced proudly. "Selena would you like to hold Rose?"

"I would be honored." Selena now cradled the little princess in her arms.

"Welcome to the world little prince and princess...you hold the key to the future of this planet." Hotaru whispered softly.

"Yes little one and what a brilliant future it will be." Selena smiled down at Hotaru as they continued to celebrate the new additions to their family.

-------------

Next Chapter Two

© Cindra 2002-2006


	2. Serenity's Plan

Life after Sailor Moon

Serenity's Plan

By Cindra

-------------

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon I do this for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of my readers…The original characters and the original ideas are mine and it's going to stay that way.

Notes:: represents silent talk between characters

italics represents what the characters are thinking.

' and bold represents a heartlink between couples

The Three Lights also have American names Seiya is Stephen, Yaten will be Justin, and Taiki will be Trevor.

-------------

The girls had decided to take Sere away from the twins and treat her with a girl's day of fun and shopping. While the men stayed home and watched over the 9-month-old babies. Dare and Sere had thrown them all a huge wedding a month after the twins were born, so all of them were blissfully happily married and were also with child.

"Are you sure that it was a good idea to leave my angels alone with them? I mean what if Zach and Dare have an emergency at the hospital? Do Nate, Kev, and Jared even know how to change a diaper or prepare a bottle?" Sere frowned at her friends, as they dragged her into Millennium to each lunch.

"This will be good practice for them besides, neither Dare nor Zach is on call this weekend." Ami tried to get her to relax.

"I know that it took them two bags of diapers that one time, but they really do know what their doing now. They have incentive now that their father's-to-be." Mina patted her rounding belly.

"But we did leave them with plenty of diapers and formula just in case, now please try and relax and enjoy this taste of freedom." Raye rolled her eyes at Sere.

"What if they take their first steps and I'm not there!" Sere was having major baby withdrawal being away from her babies.

"Serenity, will you please relax! They are fine and we are going to enjoy our day of shopping!" Raye snarled at her and ordered lunch for both of them.

"Listen to me Raye! You have no idea what this is like yet so back off!" Sere's moon symbol was beginning to appear on her forehead.

"Easy Sere we know that you hate to leave them and even take them with you when you're working on the anime, but they are perfectly safe and sound with Dare. So it is safe to assume that it's alright to let your hair down and try and have some fun for a change." Ami tried to get Sere to calm down and relax.

Sere's Cell phone rang. "Hello! What's wrong? Is it the twins!" She panicked when she heard Dare's voice on the other end of the line.

"Easy angel the twins are fine. I was just checking to see how your day was going." Dare calmed her with his voice.

Raye grabbed the Cell phone from Sere and talked to him. "She's being paranoid! She thinks that you men are going to warp the twins and refuses to relax enough to have any fun! She isn't even enjoying her lunch! Do something or I may have to come over there and give you a hot foot!" Raye snarled into the phone and then handed it back to Sere.

"Angel you really have to try and calm down. We are not going to warp the twins…Did you actually say that to the girls?" Dare sounded like he was trying to rein his temper. "Never mind what I just said…I want you to relax, shop till you drop, and have fun or else! Understand me meatball head! The twins are fine this is your day so enjoy it!" He ordered her.

"I'm sorry muffin but I miss them." Sere whimpered.

"I know that you miss them, but you need this time away." Dare could almost see the tears pooling in her azure blue eyes. "And the Senshi are going to kill the guys if you come back early. It's only for a few hours and you love to shop."

"You win Endy I'll try to have fun, but if they walk while I'm away you're moon dust!" Sere hissed into the phone.

"Got it my sweet no walking until you get home…I think that I can manage that. What's your first stop?" Dare frantically raced over and stopped the guys from coaching the twins into taking their first steps.

"I was thinking of stopping into Victoria's secret and picking up a few things." She waited for his reaction and the phone hit the carpet on the other end. "Endy? Are you still there?" She winked at the other girls who were trying not to laugh for fear of choking on their food.

"What did you say to him to make him breakout in a cold sweat?" Kev picked up the phone.

"Hello big brother. Now don't you dare try and teach them to walk while I'm away. I want to be there for their first steps." She ordered him.

"Answer the question Serenity." Kev growled.

"I merely told him that I was going to pick up a few things at Victoria's Secret not that it is any business of yours!" Sere growled back. "Now give him back the phone!"

"The twins are paging me sweetheart have a nice time! Love you!" He ended the call.

Sere grinned wickedly at her court. "Let's hurry and finish lunch girls. I have a lot of shopping to do." She dug into her food.

"Hey girls I think we have the old Serena back with us again." Mina could see that Sere was back to her playful self.

"I never left it's just hard to not be serious when you have twins that depend on you." Sere winked at her friends.

"So are you planning on making Darien squirm?" Raye grinned at her friend.

"Yes Sere, I can tell that you're up to something, so tell us how you're going to bring the prince to his knees." Ami seconded Raye's question.

"The shoe is going to be on the other foot for once. I'm going to plan his seduction and he isn't even gonna know what hit him." She dialed her mother's number on her cell phone. "Momma its Serena, I was wondering if you and Daddy would like to watch the twins tonight. You would that's great you can pick them up at seven. I love you too! Kiss daddy for me and hug Sam for me! Bye Momma."

"He won't even know what hit him." Lita held up her glass of milk for a toast. "To our men…We love them to death, but they can be so hopelessly clueless, and to Sere may her prince fall to his knees at her feet."

Sere was busy arranging the rest of her husband's downfall. "Andrew? It's Serena I need you to do me a big favor and distract Darien for me at for a few hours. I'll be home by five I just need you to keep him away our place until seven. You will! Thanks I owe you big! Bye!" She continued to make several more calls.

-------------

Dare set his sleeping babies in their cribs and left the nursery. He knew that Sere was up to something when her mother called to verify that she was picking up the twins at seven. _What are you up to? You couldn't leave them less than two hours ago and now its okay for them to spend the night at your parent's house? _Dare joined the rest of the guys in the game room for a game of poker.

"So what do you think she's up to?" He looked over at Zach.

"She wants the two of you alone for an entire night and you're questioning that?" Jare eyed Dare as if he were nuts.

Before he could answer the phone rang. "This is Darien…Hi Andrew…sure no problem I'll see you around five…bye." He now knew that she was up to something. "Andrew just made the craziest excuse to get me out of the house when Sere gets home. He hasn't focused on the Crown in years and now he's decided to remodel it? He wants me to come and check out the plans for the new Arcade."

"It does sound to me like our princess is plotting something, but I doubt that it's anything that you're going to regret in the morning." Nate had used Dare's computer to check his email and on tonight's guest list and special dinners at the Millennium and saw that Sere had ordered dinner for two to be delivered to the mansion at 6:30 that evening.

"Sounds more like the princess wants to seduce her prince." Kev watched, as Dare's face flushed crimson.

"Either that or she wants to bring you to your knees and just thinks the girls can more than help her carry out her little plan." Zach chuckled.

"This is Serenity that you guys are talking about! Not Venus, Mars, or Jupiter! She's the mother of twins!" Dare didn't know if he liked the fact that his princess was going to try and seduce him…no he didn't like it one bit.

"Look Darien! If Mercury can lure Zoi into a supply closet at the hospital and have her way with him, then our Sere can turn the tables on you. The Scouts have very devious minds when it comes to getting what they want and in this case Sere has decided that she is going to have you and not the other way around." Kev enlightened him on the fact that Serenity was just as devious as the other Senshi.

"I for one have never been able to look at a closet the same way again. That and our efforts created our unborn son." Zach grinned at them, as he drew two more cards.

"Lita lured me into our green house and I've never been able to look at plants the same way either and we have a little unborn baby girl as a result of our union." Nate confided.

"Mina had her way with me at in the private balcony of that theater that she convinced me to buy, I love that theater now, and our son was created that day." Kev had a smug grin on his face and turned to look over at Jare.

"Raye lured me to the recording studio at the Silver Millennium to listen to a song that she had just cut for the anime and then afterwards celebrated by having her way with me. The result of her efforts is our unborn baby girl." Jared was the last to confide that he was a fallen man as well.

"You can't honestly tell us that Sere has never once lured you somewhere and had you at her mercy! You two can't keep your hands off each other for ten minutes so that isn't possible!" The guys waited for Dare to answer only nursery monitor saved him by alerting Dare that the twins were awake and not happy.

Dare left the game room, but the guys were not giving up the chase. "Sorry guys but duty calls." He sprinted up the stairs and headed for the nursery.

-------------

Sere had ended up in Selena's boutique because Victoria's Secret didn't have what she was looking for. Now that virtual peace had seemed to come over the planet as well as the Galaxy, Selena Meiou was able to focus on what she loved to do best that was designing high fashion designer clothing and she was one of the best on the planet.

"You know how delicate the prince's ego is, so why risk harming it by showing him that even he can be brought down to his knees." Selena arched a brow at Sere.

"Even the great Tuxedo Mask deserves to be shown that he isn't the only one that can the romance socks off someone. I've just rarely shown my more devious side to him." Sere looked at Sel's latest private line of night attire and grinned. "Were you honestly going to add these to your new line? Do we at least get first choice as to what we want before you release it to the public?" She held up a sheer white silk version of her princess gown. "I mean this is my gown. I honestly don't think I could stand knowing that someone else had one and that goes the same for our Senshi uniforms."

"Relax Serenity, that's the line that I designed for us not for the public eye. I designed each of you your own private line of clothing and lingerie and yours is the first one that I've completed." Sel showed her the rest of the line.

"I'll bet he never looks at my Senshi uniform the same way again." Sere held up a teddy that was similar to what she wore as a Senshi.

"You know as well as I do that you don't need any of this to bring him to his knees and that all you really need are those glorious angelic wings of yours and nothing at all. You have the ultimate weapon and only use it for sailor business. I know that Luna and I have always told you that anything else was abusing your powers, but in this case I think you can bend the rules." Selena actually winked at her. "

Sere's eyebrows shot up, as she listened to what the keeper of time was suggesting that she do. "I haven't used my wings since I defeated Galaxia, but I guess that it's worth a shot. That doesn't however mean that I can't have all of this as a back up plan." She winked back at Selena.

"Where are the rest of the girls?" Sel went about seeing to her princess's request and personally boxed up her purchases.

"They get way too depressed now that they can't fit into anything anymore and are over at the baby store looking at all the baby things." Sere grinned.

"You're really enjoying this now that they are all huge and you're the one that can wear anything you want." Sel handed her the dress bag and the other packages that contained accessories to the various outfits.

"Now they know how I felt all of those times when they dragged me from store to store. Its not fun not being able to wear what you want to wear, but the end result is something that I wouldn't give up for all the outfits in the world." She handed Sel the photo CD with the latest pictures of the babies on it. "I've got to get going or this is never going to work as I planned. I'll email you how it went." She hugged Sel and raced out of the store.

-------------

The guys had decided that they missed the girls and the twins wanted their momma, so they met up with them at the mall.

"Okay you two lets go fine your momma." Dare pushed the stroller towards Sel's store just in time to see his wife come sprinting out of the front doors with her arms loaded with packages.

"Mama, Mama, Mama!" Rose squealed happily.

"Dada!" Rafe looked up at his father and then pointed to his mother. "Mama! Mama!"

"I see that now how are we going to get her attention?" Dare reached into his pocket and pulled out his Cell phone.

"Mama!" Rose was not happy that her mother hadn't come when she had been called.

"Shh…it's okay angel. Daddy will get her attention." He cooed down at his little girl just as Sere finally managed to answer her Cell phone. "Hi sweetness, are you enjoying your day?" He was not ten feet from where she was standing.

"I'm enjoying my shopping spree, but I miss you and the babies. Is everything okay?" Sere sensed that he was nearby, but that wasn't possible seeing as he was at home and she was at the mall.

"We missed you too, now if you turn around you might find that Rose wants you to look at her." He was now right behind her.

Sere turned around and saw that her family had decided to come to her. "Hi muffin, were you missing me that much." She kissed him before cooing down at the babies. "How are Momma's little angels?"

"Mama!" The twins chattered up at her.

"Does that answer your question?" Dare noticed that all of her packages were from Sel's boutique. "Are you about done or do you have more shopping to do?"

"No I'm done. I was just going to join the others. They're over at the baby store." She smiled at him. "Why was there something that you wanted to do tonight?"

"Well your mom called and begged to take the twins for the night and I told her that you and I could use some quality time alone together. So we're going to drop off the twins at your parent's home, then how about we go out to dinner, and maybe catch that movie that you've been dying to see." Dare waited for her reaction.

"Didn't Andrew call you this afternoon? I saw him and Rita today and he wanted you to look at something. I guess he wants to remodel the Crown or something like that?" Sere acted, as if what he was saying was perfectly fine with her.

"I told him that I would meet him there at five, but he won't mind if I cancel. Not if I tell him that you and I want some quality time alone together." He all but purred into her ear, as he produced a rose out of thin air, and ran its soft petal along her cheek.

"He really wanted to talk to you today, so why don't you go and see what he wants to show you. I can take a bubble bath or something while you're away and then get dressed for that dinner and a movie." Sere didn't even miss a beat as she spoke and ignored the effect that he was having on her senses.

"Are you sure you won't mind?" Dare arched a brow at her.

"Of course not muffin." She smiled up at him.

"It really shouldn't take me more than a half hour or an hour at the most then you and I can focus on us for a change." He tilted her chin with his finger and then kissed her.

_He's not playing fair! He must suspect that I'm up to something! If only Momma hadn't called to confirm that she was picking up the twins tonight. Serena_ was not about to let him ruin her plans for him and used all the control that she had left to break off the kiss. "I really don't mind Muffin. Andrew is a very good friend of ours and he wouldn't ask your opinion if he didn't think that you could help." Her voice trailed off, as she looked up into his eyes and got lost in the endless sapphire depths of his eyes. _Great Going Sere look into his eyes and melt! She_ berated herself.

_Fight this all you want my sweet, but I'm the one that is going to win this little battle of ours. Dare_ knew that she was fighting a losing battle, she never could resist him when he looked into her eyes. "Nothing is going to interrupt the two of us tonight and that my sweet is a promise." He kissed her on the tip of her nose.

All hell broke loose in the Mall and she didn't have a chance to counter his challenge. "Darien get the twins out of here!" She raced towards the commotion at the center of the mall.

' **Damn it, Serena you don't know what the situation is and you can't fight them on your own!'** Dare shouted in her mind.

'**I am more than capable of handling this on my own! Now do as I say!'** She hissed back. "Cosmos moon power!" She shouted and transformed into Sailor Cosmos, her final and ultimate transformation of Sailor Moon.

Dare raced into Selena's store. "Where's Selena!" He shouted at one of the Sales clerks.

"Please sir, lower your voice!" Terry hissed.

Hotaru Hailey Tome calmly walked over to Darien. "She's in her studio and please refrain from shouting you are scaring the clients." Hotaru narrowed her eyes at Darien. "What is the big emergency anyway?"

"Terry would you please close the Boutique for the time being and you can take the rest of the day off. Hotaru bring Darien and my godchildren into my studio." Sel's voice came over the intercom on Terry's desk.

Terry raced over to her desk and answered her boss. "Yes Ms. Meiou." She answered back and then left the boutique.

"Wait a second something is going on in the mall!" Hotaru saw that people were running frantically in all directions.

"Yes Hotaru and guess who went to see what was going on." Dare ushered her into Sel's office.

"This is so not good…She can't fight something alone." Hotaru was getting major Nega-vibes from the center of the mall.

"I've called Erica and Michelle their already on there way here. I however do not think that there is any need for any of us to panic. She has mastered the Silver Imperium Crystal and can easily handle any battle." Selena had transformed into Sailor Pluto.

Lita, Raye, Mina, and Ami all raced into the boutique and into Sel's studio.

"We'll watch the babies you need to go help her! We can't and this guy is like a dead ringer for Jared! If you know what I mean!" Raye filled them in on the situation.

"What! Jadeite's clone is awake?" Dare shouted in disbelief.

"Let's just say that he's not happy at the moment and while were at it since when does our princess wear a silver costume?" Mina frowned at him.

"She's more than handling him, but there's the problem of too many innocents getting in the way." Lita hated not being able to do anything.

"She's more powerful than all of us combined and she called herself Sailor Cosmos instead of Eternal Sailor Moon." Ami had scanned Sere with her computer and was floored by the results.

"Look, I really don't have time for twenty questions! Where are the General's!" Tuxedo Mask glared at them.

"They're backing her up and keeping the crowd under control! They can't transform into the General's, because there are too many eyes in the mall! The media was covering some big record signing and now they are covering the fight!" Raye glared at him in annoyance. "Did I mention that Stephen, Trey, and Justin were back?"

"The Three Lights are here? This just keeps getting better and better!" Tux was not pleased with the news. "Anything else?"

"Sailor Galaxia is fighting along side Sere, her Senshi uniform is identical to ours now, only her color is gold, but that doesn't matter go help the princess!" Mina snarled.

Pluto and Saturn had already left to join the battle.

Sailor Neo Moon ran into the boutique. "You guys are missing an awesome battle! I mean Momma is like kicking this guys butt!" She was now fourteen years of age and was wearing a pink version of her mother's original sailor uniform. "Hi Daddy!"

"Stay here with your brother and sister!" Tux ordered her.

"But Daddy! I want to help Momma fight! Why can't my aunts watch the twins?" Neo Moon pouted.

"That's true, but they can't fight and I want you here with the twins just in case!" Tux was not in the mood to argue and raced out of the room to go help his princess. _So much for our evening alone! _Tux felt like roaring in frustration.

"I never get to have any fun!" She sulked but did as she was told.

-------------

Sailor Cosmos was tired of this battle and was going to use her silver crystal to put a stop to the evil Jadeite's rampage. "You were a mistake created by Beryl and now I will correct that mistake by turning you to moon dust!" She easily dodged one of his blasts.

"So the moon brat his grown up! Where's your friends and Cape boy!" The clone sneered at her.

"You can't use the crystal in here there are too many innocents that could get hurt if he dodges your blast." Galaxia warned the princess.

"I have complete control over my crystal, but you do have a point." She used the millennium tier to place a protective barrier around the civilians that had decided to stay and watch. "That should keep them safe while I finish this battle with the evil version of Jadeite."

"You don't really need the Senshi anymore do you Serenity?" Galaxia was impressed.

"Yes you reject from the clone factory I have grown up and I don't need the Senshi or Tuxedo Mask to beat you!" Cosmos glared at him. "No, but it's nice to have back up nearby just in case I need it." She glanced over at Galaxia just as Jadeite fired off one of his blasts.

"Sailor Moon?" Sailor Star fighter whisked her out of the line of fire.

"Fighter!" She gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Tuxedo sent a glowing red rose at the evil clone and the force of the explosion sent him flying into the fountain. "I don't think so Jadeite!" He shouted.

"Back off creep!" Sailor Saturn shouted.

"You have caused more than enough damage and it is going to stop now!" Sailor Pluto stood next to Saturn.

"Ah, so there are more of you are there? No Matter I will dispatch you one at a time!" Jadeite snarled.

"We'll catch up later…you have a mad man to take care of." Fighter set her back down on her feet.

"You're right." Cosmos got down to business. "You're going down Jadeite! In case you haven't noticed the Four General's are alive and well and on my side!"

"That is impossible moon brat! The Four General's are dead!" He snarled.

"On the contrary I'm very much alive." Jared was in full General mode and now stood next to Sere. "I do not however like seeing my evil clone destroying everything in sight!"

"That's not possible!" The clone shouted in protest.

"No! You're the one that isn't supposed to be possible and I have been waiting years to pay you back for what you did to Mars!" He snarled at the clone and with one gesture of his hand sent him flying into the front window of a vacant store.

"Thanks Jadeite. I'll take it from here now that he's away from the crowd." Cosmos winked at her big brother. "It's time to get dusted you creep!" She stood outside the storefront.

"I don't think so Moon Brat!" He sent glass flying at her nailing her with shards of glass.

"No!" Tux cried out as the glass struck his wife and he rushed to her side.

"Sailor Moon!" Pluto, Saturn, Jared, and Fighter shouted in horror.

Sere ignored the pain from the wounds. "Silver Moon Cosmos Elimination!" She sent a beam of white hot energy at him and then fell back into her husbands arms..

"NO! I will not be defeated!" He screamed in agony and within seconds was nothing but a pile of dust on the empty floor.

'**I'm sorry Muffin…you were right…I did need back up…'** She winced in pain. "How bad is it?" She didn't want to open her eyes.

"Just stay still while I'm trying to find out." Tux could see that the glass had cut her arm and her leg pretty deeply, but nothing had come close to any of her vital parts. **' We'll talk later…I need to get you to the hospital, so that I can see to those cuts of yours.'**

Zach rushed over to them with the medical bad from his car, "I'm a doctor let me help." He acted as if he had never met Tuxedo.

"Shows over everyone now get out of my way!" Uranus and Neptune made the scene.

"Sorry that we were late…Is she going to be okay?" Neptune arched a brow at Pluto.

Jadeite created a portal for all of them to walk into. "I think this is a better idea…" He saw that no one was even close to leaving the scene.

"Excellent idea Jade!" Tux carried her into the portal.

"I'm sorry, but this is just so that you can't tell anyone where we're going." Saturn blindfolded Zach.

"I understand completely." Zach let her lead him into the portal. :Meet us at Sel's boutique: He sent to the others.

:Already on our way…: Kev sent back.

:The girls are going to kill us…: Nate groaned.

:It's the couch tonight for all of us…: Kev agreed.

-------------

Raye paced the plush carpet of Sel's studio. "Something happened to Sere!" She snarled.

"Calm down Raye. You are going to scare Renny." Ami frowned.

"Calm down! Calm down? How can I calm down when that reject from the clone factory hurt Sere?" She glared at Ami.

A portal opened in the room and out stepped Jade, Tux, Zoi, Saturn, Pluto, Galaxia, and Fighter.

"Serena?" The girls converged on their fallen princess.

"Momma!" Renny saw that her mother was injured.

The crystal was keeping her from losing too much blood and Saturn was using her healing abilities to heal some of her wounds. "I can only do so much she needs you both to do the rest."

"The only thing that's keeping her from bleeding is that she's still in her Senshi transformation." Zoi frowned at Tux.

"I know that, but we can't treat her here. We need to get her to the hospital." Tux growled. "And the only bad thing is that the press will be stationed there too and that's the last thing that I want her subjected to right now!"

"We don't have any other choice!" Ami snapped at them. "She can't keep using the crystal it slowly drains her remember!"

"Will the three of you stop arguing and help her!" Fighter snarled at them.

"Who the hell asked you for your opinion anyway!" Tux glared at Fighter. "I'm a surgeon and so are Zach and Ami! I don't need to be told how to treat my wife's injuries!"

"Wife!" Fighter's eyebrows shot up.

"Wife and mother of our twins!" He growled.

"Twins?" Fighter noticed the two babies sleeping in the playpen in Sel's studio.

"Knock it off and get her to the hospital now!" Kev stalked into the room he was not at all happy.

"Zoi open a portal to the clinic. Its not even open right now, that way you can treat her, and not worry about the press." Ami had a solution to their problem.

"Thanks Ice, at least one of us is keeping a clear head about all of this." Zoi did as he was told. "Let's go Dare." He motioned for him to pick her up.

"Sorry I'm just not having a good day. Renny take care of your brother and sister for us. We'll meet you back home and don't worry your momma is going to fine." He looked over at his daughter.

"You can count on me Daddy. Just help momma." Renny whimpered.

"I will Small Lady. We just have her under a sleep spell. She'll be fine as soon as we patch her up." He entered the portal after Zoi and Ami.

-------------

Serena awoke an hour later in her own bed with bandages on her arm and leg. She felt like screaming and tearing something in two. This was going to ruin everything! She looked over at the clock and saw that it was only a little after 4:30 in the afternoon. She also noticed that she was still in her Senshi uniform. "I will not let that creep ruin my plans!" She muttered under her breath and attempted to get out of bed.

"Momma! What are you doing?" Renny raced into the room and made her lie back down.

"I am trying to get up!" She glared at her daughter.

"Daddy said that you need rest and that means that you aren't going anywhere." Renny glared back.

"Where is your father anyway?" Sere frowned.

"I'm right here beloved. How are you feeling?" Dare walked into their bedroom with a nice hot cup of green tea for her to drink.

"I'm fine and I want out of this bed…not to mention out of my Senshi uniform." She frowned.

"That uniform helps you heal and is the only thing that prevented you from needing a blood transfusion. Now as for you getting out of that bed, well, I don't think so unless the only reason is to use the bathroom." Dare narrowed his eyes at her. "You scared the hell out of me and everyone else for that matter, so don't even try and give me a hard time about you having to stay in bed."

"I'll use the crystal to heal my injuries…it can do that you know." She pouted.

"Honestly Serena what am I going to do with you?" Luna hopped up onto the bed.

"Look Luna, I messed up and underestimated him okay! I do not want nor do I need another lecture!" She glared at her. "Now watch and I will show the three of you what my crystal can do!" She closed her eyes, her whole body seemed to have a golden aura, and her moon symbol blazed on her forehead.

' **Damn it, Serenity, you've used it too much today! What do you think prevented you from bleeding to death!'** Dare was not at all happy with her. "Renny your mother and I need to have a talk…alone." He looked over at his daughter.

"I understand Daddy…lets go Luna." She called to the cat and Luna followed her out the door.

'**I know what I'm doing Endymion so calm down! Healing myself uses very little energy from my crystal.'** She opened her eyes and sat up. "See Endy…there was nothing to worry about and I could have done this sooner, but you had Zoi put a sleep spell on me."

"I did that for a reason, you were in pain, and I didn't know how bad your injuries were. Now lay back down." He crawled in next to her.

"You can go see Andrew as planned. I am perfectly fine now." Sere looked over at him. "And you can drop Renny and the babies off at Momma's on your way there." She got out of bed, detransformed back into her normal self and left the bedroom.

"Sere get back here!" Dare stalked after her.

Sere ignored him and entered the nursery. "How are Momma's angels?" She smiled when the two of them stood up and started to chatter at her. "How would you like to go with your sister to your grandma and grandpa's tonight?" She picked Rafe up in her arms.

"Mama, Mama," Rafe chattered happily.

"Dada, Dada" Rose called out to her father.

"Careful or you'll open up your wound." He frowned at Sere.

Sere handed him Rafe and proceeded to take off the bandage. "What wound?" She showed him her arm. "Do you see any sign of a wound? I don't." She picked up Rose. "Daddy is getting paranoid." She cooed down at her daughter.

"Grandma is here for the twins. Does this mean that the two of you wanted to be alone tonight?" Renny arched a brow at her parents.

"That was the plan sweetie. You don't mind staying at Grandma's house with the babies do you?" She winked at her daughter.

"Serenity? She does not need to know that!" Dare's face flushed crimson.

"Honestly Daddy, I'm fourteen now. I know all about that and have for a long time. I'll just pack the babies stuff, then I'll leave the two of you, so that you can spend quality time alone with each other." She grinned at her father and winked at her mother.

"I am not hearing this!" Dare tried not to panic at the thought of his baby knowing about the birds and the bees. "Why don't you go take that bubble bath while I go and see what Andrew wanted me to look at?" He kissed Sere, Renny, and the twin's goodbye and beat a hasty retreat.

"Thanks sweetie. I owe you a huge hot fudge sundae or better yet pancakes." She winked at her daughter.

"What was wrong with Darien? He seemed upset about something?" Ellen Tsukino entered the nursery.

"He's just upset because Renny is growing up a little too fast and I kind of got hurt today." She smiled at her mother.

"I saw what happened on the news. Are you okay? Your father and I were worried." She frowned at her child.

"I'm fine momma. My crystal helps me heal any injury." She rolled her eyes at her mother. "Daddy is going to flip when he sees how much Renny has grown."

"She looks like you did when you were her age." Ellen smiled at her granddaughter.

"Momma just wants us to leave, so that she can surprise Daddy. Isn't that right Momma?" Renny grinned at her mother.

"No wonder he ran in terror…Renny knows a little more than he wants her too and he can't handle it." Ellen giggled. "Let's go Renny. You bring the twins and I'll carry their stuff to the car. Have fun Serena." She winked at her daughter.

Serena hugged Renny and the twins before going to get ready for her husband's return.

-------------

(An hour or so later)

Dare returned home to find that all the lights were out except for candle's that were lit all over the various rooms. There was a fire was burning in the fireplace, soft music was playing on the entertainment system, there was a candlelight dinner set for two, and his princess was nowhere to be found. "Sere?" He called softly.

'**I'll be right with you muffin…' **She purred in his head.** 'Why don't you go upstairs and put on what I bought you today and then come join me by the fire.'**

Dare did as he was told. He was curious to see what she had bought him and even more curious to know what else she had planned. He found a sapphire blue robe made of silk and a matching set of silk pajama bottoms and took them with him into the master bath, so that he could take a fast shower. He had remembered having had similar attire when he had been a prince. He showered, shaved, and dressed in record time then headed back downstairs. **'I like my present.'** He growled softly, **'And I can't wait for the rest of my surprise.'** He went to join her by the fire, but she wasn't there. "Serenity?" He looked around for his wife.

"I'm right here Endymion." She walked into the room. She was dressed in the sheer creation that Sel had designed based on her princess gown, she had left her hair down so that it flowed freely down her back, and went to sit down at the table. "Come join me for dinner."

Dare's heart almost stopped he drank in the sight of her, as he sat down across from her, and dinner was the farthest thing from his mind. "I'm famished but it isn't for food." As he continued to stare at her his gaze seemed to burn through the thin silk of her gown.

"Endymion Darien Fortune you are not playing fair." She pouted at him her azure blue eyes pleaded with his darker sapphire ones.

"I'm sorry Serenity. It was not my intention to upset you." He fed her a bite of his dinner.

"Why must you always be so difficult?" Sere got up out of her chair and stalked out of the room.

"Sere? This is silly don't get your feather's all ruffled." Dare followed after her. **'I love you. You love me and that is all that matters.'** He walked into the library, saw that even that was lit by candlelight and there was a roaring fire in the fireplace, but what was standing beside the fireplace nearly brought him to down to his knee's onto the plush oriental rug. _ I have died and gone to heaven! I have dreamed of having those wings wrapped around me, since I held her in my arms after the aftermath of the battle with Chaos and now she's offering me the ultimate taste of heaven…something that no one else can ever have. _

Sere was standing by the fire she was covered only by her glorious set of angel's wings. **'Come here my love and let me cherish you like you have cherished me. Just this once surrender all that you are for to me and let me love you. Can you do that my love, my knight, my prince, and my husband?' **She opened her wings and her arms to him and he walked into her arms.

As her wings cradled him against her, Dare had never felt anything like this in his life. **'All that you have to do is ask and whatever you wish or want will be given…I am and always will be yours to command my angel, my warrior, my princess, and my wife.'**

They lost themselves in the unbreakable power of their love.

-------------

Hi! I hope that you liked this next installment of Life after Sailor moon

© Cindra 2002-2006


	3. New Arrivals

Life After Sailor Moon

New Arrivals

By Cindra

-----------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon I do this for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of my readers…The original characters and the original ideas are mine and it's going to stay that way.

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters

' and in bold denotes a Heart link between a couple…

italics denotes a characters thoughts

( ) is called a twin link.

More new characters are introduced, but you'll have to read to see who they are.

-----------------------------------------------

Nate was busy working on the nursery for his and Lita's soon to be born baby girl. He was working on a mural on one of the nursery walls Pegasus's flew over rainbows and Unicorns pranced down bellow in a beautiful meadow. He had already finished the first mural that was of fairies flying in beautiful garden. "It's only the best for my little princess." He grinned, as he finished detailing the wings of one of the winged horses.

Lita looked into the nursery and gasped with delight. "Oh Neph! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed in sheer delight.

Nate looked over at his very pregnant wife and frowned. "Jupiter! What did I tell you about coming in here while I'm painting?"

"I know that the fumes aren't good for me and the baby, but I just couldn't resist a little peak at what you are doing." She rubbed the small of her back.

Nate set down his paintbrush and walked over to his wife. "Is your back bothering you again?" He asked gently.

"I'm fine Neph. I just woke up from my nap uncomfortable as hell and you weren't holding me." She whimpered.

"I wanted to complete the finishing touches on the nursery while you napped." Nate kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Want me to make you some green tea?"

"Are you finished?" Lita asked.

"I just put the finishing touches on the last mural and now it's ready for the finishing touches." He placed his hand over her belly and the baby kicked. "That's right angel, we are all ready for you to make your appearance whenever you're ready." He chuckled.

"The sooner that happens the better…I'd rather go through a few hours of intense pain than be uncomfortable for another week or so." Lita sighed.

"I know Hon and if I could trade places with you I would." Nate hated seeing her miserable.

"I'm just being grouchy." She smiled at him.

"I know just the cure for that." He picked her up and carried her towards the kitchen. "I'll fix you a snack."

"Strawberry shortcake?" She blinked up at him.

"I'll fix us both some lunch and you can have shortcake for desert." Neph chuckled. "Nice try though I'll have to give you credit for that."

-----------------------------------------------

Jared had gone one step further than just creating a new nursery for his little one. He had created a surprise for his eternal flame. "No peaking Mars." Jared glanced over at Raye, who was trying to remove her blindfold.

"What are you up to Jadeite and what's with this blindfold?" Raye was not happy that he had dragged them both out of the temple to go for a ride in the country. Especially, when she was uncomfortable and found it hard to sit down for long periods of time.

"Temper…temper…it's a surprise." Jared stopped in front of a pair of ornate wrought iron gates. He pulled out a small device from his pocket and the gates opened. "You remember when you and I were discussing a home of our own?" He drove the car down the long driveway and the gates closed behind him.

"And I said that as much as I would love to have my own dream house that I couldn't leave Grandpa all alone." Raye answered sadly. "I miss him so much…its hard to believe that he's gone." Tears pooled in her eyes. "Damn it Jade! Take this thing off of me!" She snarled.

Jared stopped the car in front of huge mansion. "As you wish my love," He reached over and carefully untied her blindfold.

Raye blinked her eyes as they adjusted to the bright sunlight. "It's about time…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at where they were. "It's...like the house out of my dreams…you did this for me? This is where you keep sneaking off to?" She whispered shakily. Jared had given her something that she never thought that she could have a dream.

"Surprise," Jared smiled at her. "And the rest of the group is within walking distance from us. I knew that you needed a change and it's amazing what you can do when you tell someone that money is no object. You'll still have the temple, but this way you can come home and just be yourself." He reached over and brushed a tear from her cheek. "No pressure just you."

Raye burst into tears. "I don't know what to say. No one has ever given me a dream before. No, that's not true someone gave me you and for that I am forever grateful." She whimpered softly.

"Oh baby, I plan on always making your dreams come true. I'd do anything to keep you smiling." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Shall we explore our new home?"

Raye wiped away her tears and smiled at him. "Like anything is going to stop me from checking out my dream home." She opened the car door and tried to lever herself to her feet.

Jared got out of the car, so that he could help her to her feet. "You were saying?" He winked at her.

"Shut up! I was almost up that time." She glared at him.

"Face it Mars you need me whether you want to admit it or not." He chuckled and swept her up into his arms.

"I married you didn't I." Raye rolled her eyes at him. "I may be huge, but I can still walk you know." She pouted.

"I'm just carrying my bride over the threshold of our new home, besides I happen to like holding you in my arms." Jared carried her into the foyer of their new home.

"I know that Jade…I'm just really uncomfortable and its making me bitchy." Raye sighed.

"Is it getting worse?" Jared looked down into her eyes.

"No just the same lower backache that I've had for a week now. I can't wait until our little princess decides that she wants to come out and see us. This backache is starting to get on my nerves." Raye winced.

"What do you say that the two of us lounge in the hot tub for a while?" Jared smiled when her eyes lit up with delight.

"I love you Jade." She sighed happily. "I bet you thought of everything."

"I love you to Fire." Jared was happy that she liked her surprise. "I tried, but anything that I missed can be taken care of by my beautiful and intelligent wife."

"So just how private is our dream home?" Raye arched a brow at him.

"Our only neighbors are about five minutes away and they are Kevin & Mina, Sere & Dare, Lita & Nate and Ami & Zach. We have our own stables, a pool, and a hot tub which is built over our own natural hot spring. We have a very private dream home." Jared gave her a little taste of what was their new home.

"I still can't believe that Dare shared the land that he had inherited from Mr. Edwards with eight of us…" Raye sighed.

"Those two would do anything to keep the ten of us together." He carried her out onto the enclosed deck.

"And we did swear an oath to keep them safe and sound." Raye looked out at their immaculately landscaped grounds. "Oh it's beautiful Jared and you even created a little temple for me, it's a miniature version of Grandpa's temple. I was wondering what I was going to do without being able to keeps tabs on everyone using my sacred fire."

"I want you to be happy and will do anything to make certain that you are happy for the rest of our lives." Jared kissed her.

-----------------------------------------------

When he woke up and found that she wasn't napping in his arms Kevin searched his home for Mina. "Mina you are supposed to be in bed." He found her outside in their hot tub.

"I don't want to lie down my back hurts." Mina glared at him.

"You are due to give birth anytime now and should be in bed." Kevin tried to remain patient with her.

"I'm majorly uncomfortable and could careless where you think that I should be!" She went back to reading her book.

Kevin took a deep breath and forced himself to remain calm, cool, and in control. "Mina, either you get out on that hot tub or I get you out of there myself." He growled.

"Make me Kunzite!" Mina growled back.

"Don't push me Venus!" Kevin bent down to carefully pluck her out of the steaming water.

Venus reacted by pulling him into the hot tub with her.

Kevin surfaced and glared murderously at his giggling wife. "This is not funny Venus!" He snarled.

"Oh, but I happen to think this is very funny Kunzite!" She gasped between fits of giggles. "You look adorable all grouchy and wet!"

"You are so lucky that you are carrying my child." Kevin stripped off his wet shirt and jeans and tossed them up onto the deck.

"And why is that?" Mina arched a brow at him.

"Because, I would seriously teach you a lesson," He plucked the book out of her hand and sent it flying. "I guess that I'm going to have to settle with just holding you in my arms." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her senseless.

-----------------------------------------------

Ami was trying to keep her mind off being uncomfortable by swimming laps in her pool.

Zach came out to see why she wasn't napping. "Ames? You need to come out of the water and take a nap."

"I know when its time for me to nap and right now I feel like swimming!" Ami all but snarled at him.

"It looks like someone needs a nap to me; now get out of the pool!" Zach stalked over to the side of the pool and glared down at her.

Ami froze his feet to the tile. "I don't think so, but nice try."

"Ice! This is not funny!" Zach was not at all pleased with his princess and he used his powers free himself.

"Then don't tell me what to do." Ami snarled, as she continued to swim.

"ICE! Get out of the pool now!" Zach was about to lose his temper completely. "You are acting like a little child! No! Your acting like Small Lady!"

Ami ignored Zach and kept swimming.

Zach closed his eyes and concentrated on opening a portal right under his wife. "Okay Ice! You asked for it!" Ami dropped into the portal and then reappeared in his arms.

"Damn you Zoisite! I was fine!" Ami snarled, as her back began to ache again.

"You've been swimming laps for over twenty minutes and its time for you to take your nap. Too much exercise is not good for either you or our son. "Zoi carried her back into the house.

Ami wince in pain, as cramp shot across her lower back. "Put me down."

Zach set her down on the living room couch and frowned down at her. "Mercury if you've been hiding something from me I shall be even angrier than I already am."

"I was fine until you ported me out or the pool. I happen to be a doctor as well and I happen to know what we need and don't need." Ami growled as she rubbed her back.

"I know that you're a doctor, but you don't seem to be able to think rationally these days and if you had been thinking rationally then you would also know that warm water eases back pain a hell of a lot more than 68 degree pool water." Zach tried to rein his temper.

"True but I happen to feel better when I'm swimming then sitting in the hot spring." Ami grumbled.

"At this rate you'll be having the baby in that swimming pool!" Zoi raked his hand through his hair in frustration.

_So!_ Ami thought. _I'm not due for another week._

"No more pool! You can use the hot spring, but no more pool until after our son is born." Zach put his foot down.

Ami glared at him as she made her way off the couch and down the hall to their room to change into some dry clothes.

'**Don't push me Ice. I can and will have the pool drained until after the baby is born.'** Zoi wanted to let her know that he meant business.

Ami crawled into the bed it seemed as though her son decided that Momma needed a nap.

Zach knew that she was upset with him and hated it when they disagreed. **'Ami I only want what's best for you and our son...I don't like having to do this, but you need rest more than you need to swim in the pool.' **

Zach met with the sleeping mind of his wife.

'**I'm going for a run... beep me if you need me.'** Zach sighed in defeat.

-----------------------------------------------

Sere was busy chasing after the twins, who were fleeing from their bath time. "You two are not going to get out of this! You're covered in mud and are going to get a bath!" Her voice echoed throughout the huge mansion.

'**Need help Love?'** Dare asked, as he walked into the house.

'**It's about time that you got home! They have been driving me crazy! I didn't even get any work done today and I'm behind as it is!'** Sere was not in a good mood.

'**Hey don't yell at me. I came home early.' **Dare caught his very muddy twins in his arms. "Well hello you two and what have you been up to?"

'**Have fun darling!'** Sere decided to let him have a taste of what she had been put through. "Babies Daddy is going to give you a bath so you be good!" She called to the twins who immediately started squirming in his arms and with that said she went to go work in her studio.

'**I'll try and keep them out of your hair for a while.'** Dare sighed. "Come on you two." He said as he ported into the bathroom and locked the bathroom door.

"NO BATH!" Rose was not at all pleased at what her daddy was attempting to do.

"That's just too bad you need one." Dare kept a firm hold on his daughter.

Rafe at one, was a master at getting out of places and used the stool in the corner of the bathroom to step on so that he could unlock the door. "No Bath!" He managed to get the door open and bolted from the room.

'**Serenity! Grab Rafe!' **Dare growled.

'**What's wrong Endymion? Is the high and mighty Tuxedo Mask unable to give our children a bath?' **She was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes.

'**Sere, This would be easier if we both bathe them. Afterwards, you can do your work, and I'll take the kids to your mothers.'** Dare suggested his voice hopeful.

'**Are you holding up a white flag? Are you honestly admitting to me that you need my help to do something!'** She acted shocked.

'**Don't act so shocked! You changed me!'** Dare shot back in a hurt voice.

'**I can't help it Endy you're just so perfect at everything and its humbling to know that you aren't perfect at this.' **Sere easily scooped Rafe up into her arms. "Behave or no ice cream for a whole week."

"No bath!" Rafe growled.

"Yes bath or no ice cream for a whole month!" Sere glared down at him.

Rafe knew when he was defeated. (Momma wins for now.) He told his twin.

(She's good...Daddy is clueless.) Rose answered back and stopped struggling in her fathers arms.

(I know!) Rafe grinned.

Sere entered the bathroom and grinned at Dare. "Poor baby are you having trouble and need my help?" She teased him.

Dare gave her the most pathetic look, as bubble soap ran down his face and shirt.

Sere set Rafe down on his feet and pulled her Digital Video cam out of her pocket. "Smile for the camera darling!" She grinned.

'**Not funny!'** Dare growled.

'**Sorry muffin, but this was to good of an opportunity to pass up.'** She carefully put the camera out of harms way and helped him. "I mean it you two, there will be no ice cream for a whole month." She growled.

(Rafe we could hide, but Daddy would find.) Rose frowned.

Rafe let his mother strip him out of his muddy clothes. (Not worth no ice cream for a month.) He gave Rose a look. "Ok Momma."

(True.) Rose sighed.

"What are you staring at?" She frowned at her husband, as she set Rafe into the tub.

"How?" Dare asked.

'**It's relatively simple Muffin. I know their weakness and I use it to my advantage.'** She was scrubbing her son clean. "Just like I know your weakness, but that's to both our advantages." She looked over at him.

'**Wings?'** Dare asked.

'**Later darling...Rose is trying to escape.' **She purred. "You two are staying with your grandparents tonight." She informed the twins.

"Yea!" The twins squealed.

"That way you and I can have some quality time of our own." She smiled at Dare.

'**WINGS!'** Dare beamed.

'**Yes darling you may have your wings tonight.'** She chuckled, now that she knew the secret to brining him down to his knees he was like putty in her hands. Rafe was picked up and bundled into a towel.

"Aunt Pu!" Rafe squirmed in his mother's arms.

"Pu!" Rose made a break for it, but her father kept a firm hold around her slippery little form.

"What makes you think that your Aunt is standing outside this door?" Sere arched a brow at her son.

"Is!" Rafe continued to try to squirm free of his mother.

"Want down Dada!" Rose was now bundled up in a towel and also squirming to get free.

"She is not and I will prove it to the two of you." Dare unlocked the door to the bathroom and opened the door. "See munchkins there is no…" He arched a brow at the keeper of time. "Hello Selena what brings you here this evening?"

"I have come to take the munchkins away for a weekend with Erica, Michelle, Hotaru, and I. That is if the two of you don't mind spending the weekend alone together?" She took Rose out of her father's arms.

'**A whole weekend with just the two of us? Whatever will we do?'** Sere purred. "Of course it's okay with us, Selena. The kids adore spending time with their Aunts. Are you sure that you want them for the whole weekend?" She smiled up at Selena her azure blue eyes twinkled in amusement.

"I'm sure that we can handle these two little ones." Sel smirked, as she took in Darien's appearance. "I thought that you were bathing the little ones. What did you do your highness jump in with them fully clothed?"

"Very funny, Selena." Dare rolled his eyes at her.

"Dare thought that he could handle them all by himself and learned that it's not as easy as it looks to keep our two little angels in line." Sere kissed him on the cheek.

"Did you get it on camera?" Sel grinned at Sere.

"As a matter of fact…" Sere went to reach for the camera, but Dare beat her to it.

"She forgot to put a new cartridge into the camera." Dare pocketed the camera. "Didn't you my angel."

"I knew that I should have checked the camera before I used it." Sere sighed in defeat. **'You are so not fun Endy!' **She pouted and set Rafe in Dare's arms. "Bye my angels be good or no treats for a month." She kissed each of them on their foreheads and then headed back to her office.

"Momma mad." Rafe frowned at his father.

"Bad Daddy." Rose scolded him.

"Sere isn't at all happy with you Endymion." Selena frowned at him. "Neither are these two little ones. Whatever did you do?"

"Bye little ones. I love you. " Dare gave each of his children a kiss and set Rafe in Sel's arms. "Have fun Selena." Dare headed after his wife. **'Now Sere don't go getting your beautiful feathers ruffled…I didn't mean anything by it…I just didn't want anyone to see that picture.'**

Sere gave him the cold shoulder and refused to answer him.

"Let's go darlings your daddy has some major groveling to do and you don't need to see this." Sel headed for the nursery to gather their things.

Darien stood outside her door. "Angel you can't stay in there all night. We have to be at Jade and Raye's for dinner in a few hours." He reminded her.

Sere opened the door and glared at him. "You are such a baby Darien!"

"Me! Who was the one that took the picture?" He glared down at her.

"I was having some fun, but you don't know the meaning of the word fun!" Sere stalked past him and headed up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Get back here Serena Angela Fortune!" Darien stalked after his wife.

"You always take things so seriously!" Sere stalked into her walk in closet and chose what she was going to wear to Raye's. "At least our son isn't like that! He actually knows how to play and have fun!"

Dare felt as if she had just stabbed him in the heart, "I know how to have fun! I just do not like nor do I want to be the brunt of everyone's jokes!" He stalked into the walk in closet and blocked any means of escape.

"Heaven forbid that they find out that you aren't perfect after all!" She snapped at him. "For your information Darien Michael Fortune that picture was for me and me alone! I had no intention of giving it to the girls and Selena wouldn't humiliate you unless you asked for it!" Sere was so mad that her moon symbol blazed on her forehead. "You didn't even trust me! You just made it look like I was back to my old bubble headed self!"

"I'm sorry my sweet that isn't what I meant…I wasn't calling you an air-head." He eyed her warily. "I just panicked when you reached for the camera and reacted instinctively."

"Move out of my way Darien!" She snarled at him.

"You need to calm down my love. I said that I was sorry." Dare pulled her into his arms.

"I don't care! You didn't trust me and I am really peeved at you right now, so just let me be!" She snarled up at him.

He did as she asked and let go of her.

She stalked out of the closet and into the master bathroom.

Dare grabbed what he was going to wear for dinner and stalked in after her. "I refuse to use another shower just because you happen to be mad at me." He glared back at her through the frosted glass of the shower doors.

"Just stay on your side of the shower!" She snarled and went back to washing her hair.

Dare joined her in the huge double shower stall and cornered her against the cool tiles. "I thought that you were over this insecurity Serena. You haven't been like that in years and all of us know that! I can't believe that you still think that I would ever see you like that. Sure you acted bubble headed all of the time, but that was only because you didn't want to have to take anything seriously. The last battle with Galaxia made you realize that you couldn't run away from your battles and that you had to embrace your destiny. Everyone knows this! Hell you graduated top of your class in High School and in college! You are the owner of a very successful anime company and happen to be the future Queen of this planet! No one sees you as anything, but a very intelligent, beautiful, loving, woman that would give up anything for her family, friends, or this planet." Dare's voice went from harsh to gentle, as he watched the emotions play out across her face. "I love you and whether you like it or not you will always be my meatball head."

"I'm sorry that I went off on you like that." She sniffled. "I'm just starting the part in the anime where you leave me and it still hurts sometimes." She burst into tears.

"I'm sorry angel. No wonder you wanted to bite my head off when I reacted that way. I guess that brought up those times when I told you all of those awful things…" He crooned against her forehead and rocked her in his arms.

"I know why you said all of those things, but it still hurts when I remember them…it also makes me really miss Renny!" She sobbed against his shoulder. "Rosy was cuddling that stuffed bunny that Renny made for her this morning and looked up at me and asked me when her big sister was coming back home!"

-----------------------------------------------

Renny had decided to bring her boyfriend to visit her parents and had followed the sound of the shouting coming from their room. "Maybe you should wait outside in the hallway Charlie. I think that Momma and Daddy are having a fight." She arched a brow at the tall, blonde haired, violet-eyed hunk that had pulled her into his arms.

"I don't know Rabbit, maybe we should just leave them alone for a while." Charlie knew a heated argument when he heard one and this one that his godparents were having was far from over.

Renny wrinkled her nose at him when he called her by the nickname that she despised, but tolerated when he used it on her. **'Stay there Charlie. You know how Daddy gets when he's in a temper and I really don't want him to use you for target practice again.'** She ignored him and ventured into her parent's private sanctuary.

'**I'll be downstairs in the kitchen fixing myself a snack.'** He headed down the hallway and to the top of the stairs.

Renny could barely hear what they were saying now and had ventured just outside the open bathroom doorway. Just in time to hear her mother's sobbing voice tell her father that she missed her. :It's okay Momma…don't cry…I'm just outside the doorway…: She decided to try and use the link that she shared with mother instead of voicing her presence.

"Renny?" It took all of about two seconds for Sere to bolt out of the shower, grab her robe, and race out to see if she was hearing things.

"Hi Momma." Now sixteen she looked the mirror image of her mother except for her magenta colored eyes, her pink hair had lightened to a slivery pink, and she kept her long mane free of her trademark rabbit eared hair style. She was dressed in pink tank top, matching mini skirt, and sandals of the same color. "I missed you too." She sniffled when her mother pulled her into her arms and hugged her fiercely to her.

Dare couldn't believe his eyes his baby girl was all grown up and standing there hugging her mother. "Renny?" He continued to just stand there and blink at her as if she were an illusion.

Renny looked over at her father and blushed crimson. "Honestly Daddy, next time wear your robe instead of the towel!" She couldn't help but point out the fact that the towel that had been around his waist had slid to the floor. She reluctantly let go of her mother and bolted out of the room. "I'll see the two of you after you get dressed or finish your shower. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen fixing a snack!" She called out to them from the safety of the hallway.

'**Rabbit! Come and get these cats off of me! Luna and Artemis think that I'm an intruder!'** Charlie sent his plea for help.

"I'm coming Charlie! Luna! Artemis! Don't you dare hurt my boyfriend!" She shouted as she raced down the stairs.

Darien forgot about being embarrassed and went into protective father mode the instant his baby said the word boyfriend. "BOYFRIEND?" He snarled, as he hastily got dressed for dinner.

"Um…Muffin…you still have some soap in your hair and you never dried off with your towel." She tried to bite back the giggle that was bubbling in her throat. "Why don't we finish our shower and then see who our daughter has brought for us to meet." She pulled him with her back into the bathroom.

"But…she said boyfriend…" His voice trailed off, as she dropped her robe to the tile floor. "Oh well Luna and Artemis can chaperon them until we join them downstairs." He gave in and let her pull him back into the shower.

-----------------------------------------------

Charlie eyed the two cats with wary eyes. "I really did come here with Serena Raye…She and I are like a couple." He tried to negotiate with them.

"Serena Raye happens to be a fourteen-year-old girl try again." Luna snarled at him.

"Wait until Darien gets down here…He's going to make you wish that you had never tried to rob this house!" Artemis growled.

"Rob this house? Do I look like a thief to you!" He rolled his eyes at the cats. "Hell I'm not even affected by the fact that the two of you are talking to me."

Renny burst into the kitchen and got between Charlie and the cats. "Don't you dare scratch my boyfriend! Aunt Raye and Uncle Jade wouldn't like it if you hurt their son!" She glared at them.

"Renny?" The two cats gawked at the furious teenager.

"Yes, Luna and Artemis, it's me and that is my boyfriend Charles Jared Kennedy." Renny snuggled up against him and kissed him on the cheek. "Did they hurt you hotcakes?" She blinked up at him.

Charlie's face flushed crimson. **'No rabbit they didn't hurt me and I told you not to call me that in public.'**

"Hotcakes?" Artemis smirked at Luna.

"And I thought that muffin was bad." Luna chuckled.

"Sorry Tiger I forgot…" She sniffled up at him. Her eyes pooled with tears.

"Oh sweetheart, don't cry I didn't mean to make you cry." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the kitchen and into the living room. "I'm just nervous about meeting the younger version of your dad." He sat down on the ultra plush couch and cuddled her in his arms.

"No that's not true," She bawled against his chest "You're mad at me because I embarrassed you!"

"Angel, I'm not mad at you for calling me something that you've been calling me for over a year." He crooned against her hair. "Now dry those tears or your father is gonna use me for target practice." He lifted her chin up with his finger, so that she was looking at him and kissed away her tears.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't use you for target practice!" Darien was standing at the foot of the stairs and he looked mad as hell. The only thing that was keeping him in check was the fact the Sere had a firm hold on his arm.

"She's just at a really emotional age now, darling. Remember when I constantly used to burst into tears at her age?" She snuggled up against him. **'Behave and you can have a treat tonight.'** She purred in his head.

Luna padded over to them and jumped onto her shoulder and Artemis jumped up onto Darien's. "She called him hotcakes and he got embarrassed."

"Oh Muffin, that's so sweet! She calls him hotcakes!" Serena led him over to the couch.

'**Why would she call him hotcakes?'** Dare grumbled.

'**That's her favorite treat, so of course she calls him that. That's why I call you muffin. Your better than any sweet that I could ever want.'** She tried to soothe him. "Hello I'm Serena and this is my husband Darien." She smiled at Charlie.

"Hello Aunt Serenity and Uncle Endymion I really didn't mean to make her cry." He gulped when a rose appeared between Darien's fingers.

"Renny?" Darien growled softly.

"He would never hurt me Daddy…" Renny gave her father her most pathetic look. "Charlie loves me."

"I happen to be the son of two of your closest friends. My name is Charles Jared Kennedy and I would never hurt a hair on her head. I love her too much for that and I hate it when she cries." Charlie rose to his feet with Renny still in his arms and stared into his uncle's eyes.

"Raye and Jared's son?" Dare arched a brow at him.

"Oh wow Raye is gonna flip!" Serena giggled.

"Raye is going to go into labor when she sees him." Dare groaned.

"Mom's pregnant?" Charlie blinked at his uncle.

"Like due any day now with her first child." Sere nodded.

"Oh wow! This is unreal! She's carrying Becca and she and Rafe are like expecting their first child any time now back home." Charlie grinned then winced when Renny jabbed him in the ribs.

"Charles Jared Kennedy they did not need to know that!" She glared at him.

"Okay young lady, I want the 411 and I want it now!" Sere narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"Renny wanted you to meet me and we needed time away from the family. Crystal Tokyo is experiencing quite a baby boom right now. Not only are some of our siblings expecting, but our aunts and the two of you as well." Charlie sighed in defeat.

"You and Daddy are like expecting my baby sister any day now back home and I just needed to get away from the palace for a while." Renny shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"I see…" Sere nodded and then looked up at her husband's startled face.

"Do they know that the two of you came here to visit for a while?" Dare arched a brow at the two of them.

A portal opened in the middle of the living room and out stepped a grown up version of Serenity Rose. She had silver lilac hair, was the mirror image of her mother, and was very pregnant with her first child. "Serena Raye you did not have permission to take off like that!" She glared at her sister.

"Rosy!" Sere cried out in surprise. **'Are you all right muffin?'**

Dare went to pour himself a drink. **'I can't handle this…that's our one-year-old all grown up and a Momma to be!'**

"Serena Raye look at what you've done to Daddy! He never drinks unless he's upset about something!" Rosy narrowed her eyes at the two teens.

"Me! He's flipping out because his one-year-old daughter is standing here pregnant in front of him! Not because I decided to visit! I visit them all the time! They happen to miss me if I don't!" Renny squirmed free of Charlie and stalked over to glare at her sister.

"If Daddy finds out that you brought Charlie with you he's going to have him strung up by his toes and then use him for target practice!" She was not at all pleased with her baby sister.

Another portal opened and out stepped the mirror image of Kevin. "Serenity Rose Knight! You are supposed to be napping not following the brat into the past!" Kyle was not at all pleased with his wife.

"She ditched Xander and you know how protective he can be of our baby sister, so he called me so that our father wouldn't ground her for life. You know how Daddy feels about the rabbit leaving without persimmon." Rose rolled her eyes at her husband.

Dare downed his drink in one gulp and then poured himself another. **'Can I interest you in a drink darling?'** He downed drink number two.

Sere walked over and took the bottle away from her husband. '**I think that you've had enough.'** She had never seen him come this unglued before. **'Now lets go over there and greet our daughter and her husband.'** She all but dragged him over to the others. **'You are Tuxedo Mask now pull yourself together!'**

'**Pull myself together? How the hell are you being so calm about all of this?'** Dare pulled out the camera and started taking pictures to prove to himself that he wasn't seeing things. "Serenity Rose, please go over and sit on the couch. Your yelling at your sister isn't going to help the situation any and neither is having you go into labor." He ordered her softly.

"Serena Raye I want you and Charlie to go into the kitchen and fix your sister some tea." Sere ordered the teens.

"Yes Momma." Renny sighed.

"Yes Aunt Sere." Charlie led Renny into the kitchen.

The front doorbell rang and Sere went to answer it.

"Hi! Nate is bringing in dinner. We've decided that instead of going over to Raye and Jade's tonight that we'll just have it here instead. The rest of the gang is right behind me. I think the guys needed Dare's moral support." Lita winked at Sere. "I guess the four of us are driving them crazy."

"Do you want any help with anything guys?" Sere smiled over at the guys as they unloaded the cars.

"No thanks Sere we've got it." Nate answered back.

"You look shell shocked Sere what's wrong?" Raye, Mina, and Ami had joined them on the top steps.

"Nothing bad Raye…Renny is here on a visit and this time she didn't come alone." Sere ushered them into the mansion.

"What do you mean by…" Raye glanced over into the living room and saw Kyle and Rosy talking to Darien. "That's…and that's…" Raye was speechless.

"Rose and the mirror image of Kevin." Ami finished Raye's sentence.

"And she looks...and he looks like…" Mina stared wide eyed at them and then at Rose and Kyle.

"Like us." Lita blinked at the image in front of them to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. "Very pregnant."

"Here you go sissy." Renny stepped out of the kitchen with a tray of tea and some cookies. "This should help calm you."

'**I just hope that this doesn't bring anyone else here. Your dad is having a nervous breakdown.'** Charlie bit into his apple, as he followed her out of the kitchen.

"He looks like Jared!" Raye exclaimed in surprise.

"Mom?" Charlie stared wide-eyed at his very pregnant mother. "I can explain."

"Go sit down girls and no arguments." Zach was the first through the doorway followed by the other three Generals.

"Uh sweetheart, please move before we dump all of this food onto the foyer." Nate arched a brow at his wife.

Lita, Ami, and Mina wandered into the living room and sat down on the other couches across from Kyle and Rose. They didn't say anything just stared at them and then over at the teenagers.

Raye calmly walked over to Charlie reached up, grabbed him by his ear, and dragged him over to an overstuffed chair. "Sit there until I calm myself enough to deal with you!" She ordered her son.

Charlie knew he was in major trouble and did as he was told.

Sere glanced over at the guys to see how they were reacting to what was happening in the living room and knew that her beautiful antique carpets were in danger of becoming ruined. "Take those into the kitchen and don't even think of dropping them onto my floor!" She snapped the four men out of their daze and they followed her into the kitchen.

Kyle watched as his father followed his uncles and Aunt into the kitchen and couldn't help but chuckle. **' They all look shell shocked. Mom is just staring at me as if she were seeing things, which is normal considering that she happens to be carrying me inside of her.'**

Rose sipped her tea and gave her daddy and her aunts a serene smile. "Small Lady didn't have permission to visit this timeline, so Kyle and I came to get her and Charlie before Daddy finds out that she's not studying in her room. She and Daddy had an argument regarding her being late on one of her dates with Charlie and he told her that she was palace bound until further notice. Our brother Xander was supposed to be keeping and eye on her, but he got side tracked when our cousin Lianna decided that they needed to study for their finals together. This gave the rabbit a chance to sneak out of her room and drag Charlie off into the past with her." She took another sip of her tea. "Xan is really protective of our baby sister and didn't want her to get into any trouble with Daddy, so he called me and asked me to go bring her and Charlie back home."

Darien narrowed his eyes at his youngest daughter and got up off of the couch. "Serena Raye my study now and don't even think of using that look on me because it isn't going to work!"

"But Daddy! You haven't even heard my side of this yet!" Renny pouted, but did as she was told.

"Let's go young man!" Raye reached down once again and grabbed Charlie by his ear.

"Ow! Mom! Let go!" He yelped in pain, as she led him out of the room.

Jared walked out of the kitchen and headed after his wife and Charlie. "Love you can let go of his ear. I think he knows that he's in for it and doesn't plan on running. Isn't that right son?" He gave Charlie his you-are-in-so- much-trouble look.

"Look dad we didn't do anything wrong! She got grounded because the two of us stayed out later than planned in order to watch the twin comets. Nothing happened between the two of us! It isn't my fault that her father is paranoid about the two of us dating!" Charlie stalked into the study, over to the couch, scooped Renny up into his arms, and then sat down with her cuddled in his lap.

Darien fingered the rose in his hand, glaring murderously at the young man holding his daughter, but didn't say a word.

Jared easily scooped up Raye in his arms and chose to sit in one of the overstuffed chairs across from the kids.

"I really don't understand why you're getting all bent about this Dadd.! Momma was missing me anyway, so I really don't see how my coming here is hurting anything." She pouted at her father. "I mean I wasn't the one who made Rose come after me…Xander was."

"This is the first time that you have ever visited here without permission to do so. You used the time key that your aunt entrusted with you in order to escape your punishment back home. My older self will no doubt call out all of the palace guards and the Senshi when he finds out that not only are you missing, but Charlie and your sister as well. You have probably caused your mother undo stress and in her condition that could cause her to go into labor. You acted selfishly and very irresponsibly and I am very disappointed in you. Not only that, but you have caused your very pregnant sister to come here and get you and didn't even show concern for her only anger that you had gotten caught!" Darien glared down at her his eyes mirroring the anger and disappointment that she had shown him.

Renny burst into tears. His younger self had never looked at her the way that he was looking at her now and it hurt. "I'm sorry Daddy!" She sobbed.

"Now as for you young man! How dare you allow her to drag you all the way here into the past! When you knew that she was grounded at the palace! You are older than she is by quite a few years and should have had the intelligence to not go along with her escape plan!" Raye snarled at her son.

"The only reason that she was grounded is because her father happens to be paranoid about Serena Raye and me dating! It's not my fault that the king doesn't want his little girl to grow up! Renny and I were stargazing for an assignment that Uncle Nate assigned her for one of her classes on the star systems. It was not either of our faults that it took forever for it to get dark enough for her to get the holo's that she need for her assignment! That's the only reason why we arrived two hours late from our date, but he didn't want to hear our side of the story and immediately ordered Renny to her room then used me for late night target practice!" Charlie snarled at the three of them, as he rocked Renny in his arms. "She only wanted to come here so that you and her mother's younger selves could meet me. She has this insane idea that the two of you would actually listen to what we had to say, but she was wrong. You aren't any different then your future self!"

'**Um…Muffin we have even more visitors…Rafe and Becca are here.'** Sere and the guys had just walked back into the living room when Rafe and Becca arrived via yet another portal. '**Charlie does have a point Muffin maybe your older self is so stressed out that he jumped to some major conclusions.'**

'**Would you and the new arrivals please join us in the study.' **Darien walked over to the bar in the study and poured him and Jared some very strong drinks. "Here my friend you are going to need this." He gave Jared the drink.

"Why what's wrong now?" Jared frowned at his friend.

Rafe, Becca, and Sere entered the study.

Jared downed the drink in one swallow, as did Darien.

"Honestly muffin! What on Earth has gotten into you! Enough with the drinking! You are ruining your reputation! Not only that but you are drinking in front of the kids!" Sere stalked over and took the glasses from Dare and Jared.

Rafe, who was the mirror image of his father, arched a brow at his father and then narrowed his eyes down at his sister. "What did you do now Serena Raye? It's bad enough that you ditched the palace and dragged Charlie back with you into the past, but that shouldn't surprise me any…I mean you are constantly getting yourself into trouble."

"Is Daddy mad at me?" Renny whimpered, as she looked up at him with her big magenta eyes filled tears.

"He doesn't know that you're gone yet. Xan called me to come get you and Becca insisted that she come along with me. She thinks that dad is being overly protective and unfair about the incident involving you coming home late last week, so she's come along with me because she's on your side about this." Rafe sighed in frustration.

"You and Kyle act as if Rose and I are going to pop like a balloon anytime now and we've got three weeks to go. It's not our fault that we're both carrying twins." Becca rolled her eyes up at her husband and then finally noticed that her parents were in the room. "Hi Momma…Hi Daddy…Hi Uncle Endymion" She smiled.

Rafe also realized who else was in the room. "Boy, baby sister! You really picked a time to visit! Becca and Kyle aren't even born yet and they're having as much as a baby boom here as we are having back home!" He walked over kissed his Aunt and then his mother on the cheek and then he too headed for the bar.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sere glared at her son. "One half drunk Cape Boy in this house is more than enough!"

"Serenity!" Dare gave her a hurt look.

"I'm sorry, but you're making me really mad, every time you decide to head for another drink!" Sere snarled at Darien and then looked over at the Renny and Charlie. "I think that all of the stress back in your time may have caused Endy to overreact just like my daddy did when I was dating him. Why don't all of us just relax for a bit and eat something and then we will get everything squared away okay." She gave them a look that told them that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

The seven of them nodded and followed her out of the room and they went to join the others.

Mina and Kevin were happily chatting with Rose and their son. Lita and Ami were calmly sipping their tea, as they listened to Mina chatter away. Nate and Zach had decided to stay out of the line of fire and were getting things set up for dinner.

"Okay everyone a truce has been issued until after we eat and then we will sort this whole situation out calmly and rationally and no one is even going to think of drinking themselves to death." Sere announced to the group, as they joined the others in the living room.

Before anyone could say a word the next set of visitors arrived via portal and this time it was Ami and Lita who were speechless. For standing in front of them was the mirror image of Zach except that he had light blue hair like his mother and the mirror image of Lita only she had her fathers sparkling blue eyes and she also was expecting a child.

'**I told you that they went to find Renny.'** Juliet Michelle Powers smiled at her husband.

'**I can see that angel and it looks like the whole family is here…not to mention that our parents are still anxiously awaiting the arrival of our births.'** He pulled her closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on her nose. "Hello mother." Alan smiled. "I know that this must be quite a shock for all of you, but we were sent here by Xander, because no one has decided to come back home and he was worried that Rebecca or Rose had gone into labor."

"I guess it also couldn't hurt to tell you that the royal family has another jewel to its crown. Princess Serenity Cynthia Fortune was born a little over two hours ago and mother and child are doing fine. Not to mention that Uncle Endy is on cloud nine and was said to have mentioned something about having second thoughts about grounding a certain princess for life." She smiled at everyone in the room. "In fact Alan has a holo disk with pictures of the newest angel in the royal family. Uncle Endy was more than happy to give us copies."

Alan walked over and set a small circular shaped disk on the coffee table. "You don't have to see this if you don't want to." He looked over at his Aunt and Uncle, who were more than a little curious to see their future baby girl.

"Zachary stop tormenting them and show them the holo's!" Julie snarled at him.

"Juliet sit down and drink some tea. I was only kidding about not showing them so relax. Hello Dad, Hello Uncle Nate." He looked over at the open Kitchen doorway where Nate and Zach were standing. "It really is okay we really are quite real."

Nate walked over stared down at Julie. "Hi daddy." She smiled.

Zach walked over and stood over by Ami.

"Don't worry Dad I can assure you that I won't be born for another 12 hours at least. Becca is the one who was born first, then Kyle, then me, and then Julie." Zach gave them a hint as to when they were going to be born.

"ALAN!" Rose, Rafe, and Renny snarled at him.

"Okay…I was just having a little fun!" Zach activated the holo disk and they all got a glimpse little Cindy. She had a cap of bright strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes just like her mother.

"Oh my gosh!" They all stared wide-eyed at the images.

"So that's what she was trying to say all that time. She was trying to say Cindy and all that she could manage was to say cinny…cinny." Sere giggled and raced over to the entertainment center where she kept all of her old home videos that she had transferred onto CD's and grabbed the one labeled Cinny and put it into the machine. "Wait until you see this." She winked at Darien.

"See what?" Dare had the vague recollection of holding a little girl in his arms after the battle had ended with Galaxia. She had been so cute with her red hair, blue eyes, and she had looked so much like his princess. It never occurred to him that he had been holding his future daughter in his arms. Then he saw the images of the cute little angel so much like her mother…as she got into one thing after another. Then he saw whose arms she had rushed into and murder entered his mind. "Stephen!" He snarled under his breath. _Fighter had been the one with Serena when he was away…Fighter was the one that had held his little girl! _He stalked out of the living room and went back into the study.

"Did I miss something? Why did Dad just stalk out of here as if he wanted to kill someone?" Rafe frowned at his mother.

"Why don't the rest of you go eat dinner. Darien and I need to have a long talk." Sere took the CD out of the player and took it with her.

"Are you sure Serena?" Raye asked softly.

"I'm sure Raye…I'm fine really…Darien is the one that needs my shoulder this time." She left them and headed for the study.

"Why did dad go mental about Uncle Stephen?" Renny frowned at her brother in confusion. "I mean he and Daddy are like best friends back home and he looked like he wanted to tear him in two.

Rafe walked over to his baby sister, kissed her on the top of her head, and then tossed her over his shoulder. "Is that barbecue that I smell? Let's all go eat dinner…that way little miss curious here won't ask me any more questions."

"Put me down big brother!" Renny forgot her anger the minute he mentioned food. "Did you say food? I'm starving!"

"She's just like Sere!" The others laughed.

"You have no idea…" Rose, Kyle, Becca, Rafe, Alan, Julie, and Charlie all groaned.

"Hey!" Renny snarled and the others all burst out laughing.

-----------------------------------------------

Serena walked over to where Dare was standing, stood on her tiptoes, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Please watch this with me for a while. I think you need to hear what I have to say."

Dare reluctantly sat down on the couch and waited for her to join him. "There isn't anything that you need to say. He was there for you and I wasn't end of story." He growled softly, as the images began to play on the screen. He recalled how he had watched from above, while Stephen had stepped in and taken his place. It had hurt, as he watched her slowly warm up to the pop star. It hurt even worse when Stephen had called her meatball head. Stephen had taken her to the amusement park, taught her to play softball, and gone camping with her…all the things that he hadn't had the guts to do and it still irked him.

"Why does Stephen bring out so much anger in you? He helped me survive during a time when all I wanted to do was curl up and die. He was my anchor for a time and became a sort of like surrogate big brother to me. I know that he had strong feelings for me, but my heart only belongs to one man and that happens to be you. I never strayed once. Stephen gave me confidence in myself. He all but forced me to play softball and spent days trying to teach me to catch and hit a ball." The home movies that Raye and Mina had shot of her training and playing softball were playing on the screen. "He was never a threat to you…you are my life and always will be."

"I watched everything that happened from above…I watched as you and the Senshi attempted camping again…When he tried to kiss you and Cindy smashed cake in his face…" Darien couldn't help but grin, as he remembered what the little imp had done to Stephen.

"I had a feeling that you were watching over me. Cindy acted as my little chaperone." She chuckled when she watched the little girl get between her and Stephen. "Now I know why…" She snuggled closer to him. "I bet you really wanted to tear him in half when he borrowed the shower to wash away all of the frosting…even then Cindy had to give him a hard time."

"The thought had crossed my mind, but then I look into your eyes and know that you are mine for all time and that calms my murderous tendencies." He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.

"Yummy…I love it when we kiss and make up." She purred against his lips.

"It does have its perks…" He continued to plunder her mouth with his own.

"Ah man! She opened the portal in the wrong room!" The younger version of Darien's voice groaned in frustration. "Just what I wanted to see…My parents making out in their study! Not!" He grumbled under his breath.

"WHAT?" Sere screeched, as she clung to Darien in fright.

Dare rolled his eyes heaven ward as he looked at their new arrival. "You must be Xander." He arched a brow at the young man with silver blonde hair, his face, and azure blue eyes like his mom.

"Yes sir." Xander replied with a slight nod of his head.

"Sir?" Darien arched a brow at his son. "Even Rafe called me Dad when he got here."

"But wouldn't that like ruin your surprise later on?" Xan winked at his mom and Sere burst into a fit of giggles.

"I already know about Renny, Cindy, and you so what's left to surprise me with?" Dare shrugged his shoulders. "I may know that you three are going to be born, but I have no idea of the exact dates."

Xander stop to think about that for a moment. "That's true."

Sere jumped out of Darien's arms and gave Xander a big hug and then a kiss. "Are you hungry? We've got barbecue?"

"Food! Where!" Xander grinned, as he kissed his mother back.

"Well I see that never changes?" He got up and ruffled his son's hair affectionately.

"If you say so Dad." Xander winked at his father, as he let his mother lead him out back.

"I bet it takes the entire royal treasury just to feed the lot of you." Darien continued to tease him.

"Nah, Just the crown jewels." He teased back.

"He got you that time muffin." Sere giggled.

Xander raised a brow. "I see that never changes."

"Xander? What in the name of the golden crystal are you doing here?" Rafe glared at his little brother.

"I can say the same thing for you! You were supposed to bring the Rabbit back, but here you are as usual stuffing your face! Did you know that our Uncles are starting to look for all of you and mom has grounded father for a month!" Xander shot back.

"Don't worry that's normal, they're just hungry." Renny replied, as she bit in to a piece of chicken.

"But it's actual barbeque?" Charlie, Alan, Julie, Rose, Kyle, and Becca pouted at him.

"The next one to show up will be mother and you know that!" Xander glared at them.

"Xan you know very well that Momma can't come in contact with her past self and besides that Aunt Sel wouldn't let her! Not after just having Cindy!" Renny walked over and stuffed a piece of chicken into his mouth. "Now shut up and eat some food!"

:She may not be able to physically be here that doesn't mean she can't stand in the portal and yell at us.: Xander growled, as he chewed on his chicken. "This is heaven."

"Ouch!" Raye dropped the chicken leg that she was munching on and gasped in pain.

"Flame? What's wrong?" Jade asks his wife.

"I think that someone wants out...that's what's wrong you moron!" Raye rolled her eyes at him.

Jade just looked at her with a blank look "What now! As in this very instant?" Panic shot through his spine.

Raye knocked him upside of the head with her hand. "No you idiot! At the hospital now get off your ass Jadeite and get me there!" She snarled.

Selena appeared "One portal for four? Last call." She grinned.

Three agonizing cries of pain rang out around the table.

Dare frowned, as he kissed his wife on the head. "Well so much for dinner."

"Sorry my friend, but you're not on call tonight. We'll call you when we get them settled in at the hospital." Zach knew that Darien wasn't up to it and called him on it.

"You win Zach, but I don't have to like it." Darien sat down and pulled Sere down onto his lap.

The four men swept their wives up into their arms and entered the portal.

"We want Sere to go with us!" The girls cried out in unison as they entered the portal.

"Now for you." Selena looked at each and every one of the kids. "Don't you think it's time for you to leave?"

"Can't we finish eating first!" They pouted at the guardian of time.

"When the four of you are about to be born… No I don't think so." Selena replied. "Now get moving before..." Just as Selena was about to finish her sentence, Neo Queen Serenity decided to open another portal. "No you don't! Stay in there!"

"Damn it I was sure that my younger self would have gone along with the others!" She hissed at Selena and Cindy fussed in her arms. "I'm sorry little angel did I wake you. Go back to sleep. Momma won't hurt them too badly after all they are family." She crooned down at the newborn in her arms.

"Told you mom would come!" Xander growled.

"Is Dad alive or in traction?" Rafe was now standing in front of the portal.

"Grounded for a month. That means: Couch, Cold showers, and no wings for a whole month. Does that answer your question Rafferty? Good. Now get home. Is that real barbecued chicken?" Serenity replied, as she licked her lips.

"Pack it up you guys and don't forget to bring along some of that food." Rafe sighed in defeat.

Selena smiled at Dare. "See what you get to look forward to." She reached for Cindy to show her off for Serenity.

Dare who couldn't resist a peek at his future baby girl, stood up with Sere still curled into his arms, and walked over to the portal. "She's so tiny and just look at all of that strawberry red hair." He cooed down at the newborn.

The baby opened one blue eye and yawned before falling back to sleep.

"Bye we love all of you! Be good!" Sere blew each of them a kiss as they entered the portal.

-----------------------------------------------

Sere dragged Dare with her through the house and headed into their huge garage to get to Dare's little sports car convertible. "I am not going to miss the births of our god children just because you had too much to drink!" She hopped into the driver's seat of the tiny red car and waited for him to get in.

"I am not even close to being drunk Serenity and you know it!" He glared at her after getting into the car. "Hey! Wait until I at least shut the door!" He shouted at her, as they zipped out of the garage and zoomed down the long driveway.

"Will you just stop being a baby! You weren't in any danger!" She rolled her eyes at him, as she turned onto the main road at an alarming speed.

"Damn it Serenity stop driving like a mad woman! I want to at least arrive at the hospital in this car and not in an ambulance!" Dare winced when she passed three cars, because she thought that they were being to slow.

"I am not going to get us killed, so stop panicking and enjoy the ride!" She was enjoying making her prince squirm.

Darien cringed and sank even lower in his seat.

-----------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that she's actually going to miss this!" Raye snarled at Jared.

"She'll be here flame, now concentrate on bringing our little princess into the world." He dabbed at her forehead with a cool cloth and spoke to her in a calm soothing tone.

"I am concentrating on our daughter!" She hissed at him. "I just want our best friend's here to share this with us! I mean we were there when the twins were born! She owes me damn it!"

"Do you honestly think that she would ever miss this? Now relax or you are going to be in more pain than you already are." Jared fed her some ice chips.

"I want Sere!" Raye grabbed the cup of ice chips and threw it in his face. "Now go get her for me!" She was so mad that the Mars symbol on her forehead was beginning to glow.

Jared narrowed his eyes down at her. "Now you listen to me flame you are not going to torch this room just because you can't see Serenity right now! Now calm down and focus on bring our child into this world!"

Raye did the one thing that he wasn't prepared for…she burst into tears.

Jared took a deep calming breath and tried to soothe her with his mind.**'I'm sorry that I snarled at you love, but you need to calm down.' **He crooned softly. He glanced over at the fetal monitor and noticed that another contraction was about to hit his wife and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Here comes another one angel now remember your breathing and don't push." He coached her.

"That's easy enough for you to say!" She gritted her teeth in pain, but did as she was told. "By the way Jade I hope you know that you are never touching me again!"

-----------------------------------------------

Ami was still in the beginning stages of her labor and hadn't reached the point of wanting to kill her husband yet. "He doesn't seem to be in any hurry to be born." Ami sighed, as she settled back against Zach and the mound of pillows on the queen size hospital bed.

"If what Alan said is true…Raye and Mina have their babies then you and then Lita, so we have a lot of time to wait until our little prince is born." Zach for the moment was completely calm.

"I just hope that Dare and Sere get here in time for Becca's arrival or Raye is never going to forgive her." Ami frowned.

"Well if the terror that I'm feeling from Dare is accurate then I would say that they are definitely on their way to the hospital." Zach tried not to grin.

Ami looked at her husband. "Terror? Don't you mean Dare is praying for his life?" She replied.

"Remind me never to get into a car with our princess unless I know that she is in a calm state of mind." Zach chuckled.

"Why do you think us girls do the driving?" Ami rubbed a knot out her lower back.

"Here Ice let me see if I can help ease your backache a little." Zach began to gently rub the small of her back and concentrated on taking away some of her discomfort using by his natural ability to heal.

Ami sighed in relief. "I hope you're not going to use that all up now. I have a feeling I'm going to need it later tonight."

"Not to worry Ice…that's not the way my powers work." He chuckled, as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

'**I love you Zoi.' **She purred.

-----------------------------------------------

Kevin dodged the pillow that Mina had just hurled at him. "Calm down or you're going to make the pain even worse." He narrowed his eyes at his very irritable wife.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU ARE NEVER COMING NEAR ME AGAIN IS THAT CLEAR KUNZITE!" Mina yelled at the top of her lungs, as another pain shot across her back and through her stomach.

"Fine if that's the way you feel then I'm just going to step outside for some fresh air! Yell for me when the contractions are two minutes apart!" Kevin stalked out of the hospital room.

Mina burst into tears.

'**I am not going to let you scream at me about something that the two of us did together!'** Kevin paced the outside hallway, as he forced his mind to calm down and focus on his wife and soon to be newborn son.

'**I'm scared! This pain is worse than anything that I have ever felt! Damn it tell them to knock me out!'** She whimpered.

Kevin walked back into the room. "Mina you know that you can't have anything for the pain, because of your allergy. Now please calm down and I promise that the pain will ease up." He bent down and kissed her on the top of the head.

-----------------------------------------------

Lita couldn't sit still and had decided to walk around the hospital for a while. "I don't want to go back to my room." She rolled her eyes at Nate.

"You need to lie down…Hey isn't that Sere and Dare?" Nate watched, as Sere ran towards them with Dare in hot pursuit.

"I wonder why he's so mad at her? I mean he looks like he's been to hell and back." Lita rubbed at the small of her back.

"Hi Lita! I'll check on you later! Right now Raye and Mina need me!" Sere streaked past them and headed for the nearest elevator.

"Don't worry Nate. First babies take hours to be born. I'll check on the two of you later that is after I strangle my wife!" Dare paused long enough to talk to them and then headed after Sere.

"What's wrong Dare? What did she do now?" Nate called after him.

"She drove my car and then almost got the two of us killed by driving like a maniac!" Dare snarled.

Lita shook her head. "Erica was the one that taught her how to drive remember." She called after Dare.

:Don't remind me: Dare groaned. :She's lucky that she took my car or else we'd both be talking to the ten police cars that she passed on the way here.:

:Ah man: Nate groaned.

:That's our Sere: Lita chuckled.

:Shall we save our future Queen form her furious husband: Nate asked.

:Nice try Neph, but I still wanna walk for a while.: She headed off towards another wing of the hospital.

:Can't blame me for trying.: Neph sighed, as he walked after his wayward wife.

-----------------------------------------------

Sere was well loved by all of the nurses in the maternity wing. She was one of their most beloved volunteers at the hospital and therefore she had no problem getting to Raye. "Sorry I'm late, but the traffic was murder and my Cape Boy was being a baby." She breezed into the room with a smile on her face.

"What car were you driving!" Raye growled, as another contraction rocked her body.

"She was driving my car and she almost got the two of us killed." Dare glared down at his wife.

"I did nothing of the kind. I swear Cape Boy you're just a big Baby." Sere growled.

"You passed ten police cars and didn't as much as slow down! My car isn't to be used like one of Erica's Grand prix racecars! Do I make myself clear!" Dare picked her up by the arms and lifted her until she was looking him eye to eye.

"Darling you might want to help Zach. Mina and Raye are about ready to have their little ones right now." Serenity stated coolly. :Zach, Mina needs your expertise.: She sent.

Dare noticed that Raye's planetary symbol was all but ablaze on her forehead. "I was afraid this was going to happen...If anyone sees the symbols they're going to know who the Senshi are." He sighed in frustration. "Don't go anywhere Mars I will be with you in a few minutes." He grinned at Raye and headed back out the door, so that he could go prep for delivering some babies.

:Like I have a have a choice: Raye snarled.

:Temper, temper Mars and no flame throwing in the hospital.: Dare chided her, as if he were scolding the twins.

:Jade remind me to fry him after Becca is born: Raye snapped.

:I heard that Raye. I can still have you knocked out and do this by c-section. This is nothing compared to what you have faced as Sailor Mars, so quit complaining and focus on bringing Becca into the world.: Dare growled as he entered the room. "Sere please go and put some scrubs on." He growled at his wife.

:Like you even had to ask...: Sere sent as she left the room.

:Now I know why you insisted on getting that nursing degree along with your main one.: Dare checked to see how far along that Raye was and saw that she was almost ready to bring Becca into the world. "Okay you two its show time...Raye do not push until I tell you to and Jade try not to pass out on me okay buddy."

"He passes out and I'm giving him a hot foot!" Raye growled.

"I wouldn't miss a second of this for anything." Jared got behind Raye, so that he could support her back. "I think Raye might relax more if Sere used the crystal on her for a few minutes."

Sere, now dressed in fresh surgical scrubs, breezed back into the delivery room. "I have been using the crystal on Raye and she would know that if she would just calm down and focus on Becca."

Raye took several deep calming breaths and found that most of the pain had indeed subsided to just a really annoying ache. It was enough of break for her to focus on bringing her daughter into the world. "It's about time! Now let's get this over and done with, so that I can hold my daughter in my arms!" Raye snarled.

"You've got yourself a deal Mars." Sere smiled at her friend. **'Well you heard her muffin lets get this show on the road, so that she can hold her daughter and the two of us can go check on Mina and Kevin.' **She winked at Darien.

"You've got it Raye…one daughter coming right up." Dare grinned at her and within a matter of a few minutes Rebecca Raye Kennedy was born and happily enjoying her first meal in her mother's arms.

"Let's leave these two alone and go check on Mina and Kevin." Dare led Sere out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------

Kev dodged the vase of flowers that went flying by his head. "Damn it Venus stop trying to kill me!" He all but snarled at his wife.

"You did this to me and for that you are going to die!" Mina snarled at him, as another contraction racked her body.

"Mina either calm down or the pain is going to get even worse." Zach was prepping her for the birth of her son.

"Worse! Dying didn't feel this bad!" Mina snarled at him through teeth gritted with pain. "I am sick of panting and breathing! He wants out, so let me push!"

"Honestly Mina you are being even worse than Raye. Now calm down this minute!" Sere entered the room.

"Sere it hurts and he won't let me push!" Mina wailed.

"I know that it hurts, but you need to listen to what Zoi tells you okay." She walked over to where Zach was standing. "Need any help?"

Zach glanced over to look at what Sere was wearing. "Just use the crystal to keep her calm and relaxed. The rest will come naturally after that." Zach glanced over at Dare who was giving Kevin a pep talk. "Kevin get behind Mina and support her back. Mina don't push until I tell you okay." He waited until Mina gave him a reluctant nod. "Okay you two lets make you parents."

Ten minutes later and Kyle Malcolm Knight was announcing his arrival into the world.

Lita and Ami weren't nearly as bad to deal with as Mina and Raye were and a few hours later Zachary Alan Powers Jr. and Juliet Michelle Stanton were born.

Selena snuck the twins in to see the newborns and they found that Rafe and Rose became instantly fond of Becca and Kyle.

"Sel, I think those two have become attached to two of our newest family members." Erica chuckled in amusement, as she watched the twins gaze through the glass at the two newborns inside the nursery.

"You have no idea how right you are Erica." Dare, Sere, and Sel chuckled in unison.

-----------------------------------------------

Until next time…

© Cindra 2002-2006


	4. Priorities

Life After Sailor Moon

Priorities

By Cindra

-----------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon I do this for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of my readers…The original characters and the original ideas are mine and it's going to stay that way.

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters

' and in bold denotes a Heart link between a couple…

italics denotes a characters thoughts

( ) when twins are silently talking is called a twin link.

-----------------------------------------

Nate stumbled blindly out of the bedroom and into the nursery; it was time for his little princesses four o'clock feeding. "Daddy's here princess." He yawned sleepily, as he automatically tended to his very angry baby girl.

Julie wasn't a very happy baby she was wet, hungry, hot, her mouth hurt for some reason, and it had taken her daddy ten minutes to finally wake up to come tend to her. She had also wanted her momma and didn't mind telling him about her feelings.

"Really, angel enough with the howls, you have a fresh diaper and I'm feeding you your bottle." Nate was now sitting in the rocker trying to get her to fall back to sleep again.

Julie continued to wail her little lungs out. _I mean what good was sucking on her bottle when her mouth hurt!_ So she decided to refuse to drink her morning meal.

Nate instantly awakened when she refused her bottle and refused to calm down. He gently placed his hand on her forehead becoming instantly alarmed when he found that she was spiking a fever. '**Lita**** would you please come join me in the nursery.'** Nate sent to Lita, who was finishing up packing for their trip that they were taking with the rest of the gang.

Lita stopped what she was doing and went to see why her baby girl was still wailing her lungs out. She also knew that Julie was in the process of cutting her first tooth and went to go get the teether that she had placed in the freezer. **'****I'll**** be there in a minute. I just have to get something out of the ****refrigerator.'** She sent back to him in a calm soothing voice.

Nate was checking Julie's temperature with the thermometer and really started to panic when he saw that her temp was 102. "Don't worry Princess, Momma and Daddy will make you all better and that's a promise." He tried to reassure his baby. **'****This**** is no time for an early morning snack! Julie is spiking a fever****!'** Nate snarled at her. **'****We**** need to call Dare, Ami, or Zach! Our little princess is sick****!'**

Lita also grabbed some medicine to bring down her fever. "Calm yourself Nathan she's not dying nor is she sick." Lita calmly walked into the room.

Julie saw her Momma and instantly reached for her. _Finally someone who knows what they are doing! She_ thought.

"Cutting teeth isn't very fun is it little one." Lita knelt down next to the rocker and felt Julie's forehead. "It makes you all hot and not really able to even drink your bottle." She crooned softly to her baby girl. "Don't worry little one, Momma will make you all better." Lita gave Julie the medicine to reduce her fever and then gently placed the teether into Julie's mouth.

_Finally this is much better… _Julie's wails calmed down to soft whimpers, as she teethed on the nice soothing coolness of the teething ring.

"She's teething?" Nate sighed in relief.

"Yes darling, she's cutting her first tooth. That does tend to cause a little one to spike high fevers." Lita smiled at her husband.

"It's just that she's never really been sick and the thought of her being sick for any reason terrifies me." Nate sighed.

"I know that Hon, but she really is fine, so there's really no need to call anyone, unless it will ease your fears about this." Lita gently took Julie out of his arms, bundled her up in a soft blanket, and carried her out of the nursery.

Nate followed after them. "I felt helpless and you know how I hate that feeling. Uh, Lita is that really a good idea?" He watched, as Lita walked out onto the upper verandah outside their room.

"This always calms her when she's upset. Neph she isn't a fragile piece of glass and a little fresh air isn't going to hurt her." Lita rolled her eyes at her husband, as she sat down in one of the lounges.

"There's a breeze this morning and we don't need for her to get sick. Who's to say that her teething doesn't make her vulnerable to getting sick?" Neph paced the verandah.

"She isn't going to get a chill. I happen to have her all bundled up in her blanket so try and relax." She rocked Julie in her arms. **'****If**** you don't believe me call Dare, Zach, or Ami. They won't mind too much, even if it is only four in the ****morning.'**

'**It**** doesn't hurt to be safe!'** Neph stalked into the house and went to get the cordless phone.

"Your Daddy is being paranoid." Lita whispered to her daughter.

"I heard that!" Neph snarled, as he walked out onto the verandah.

-----------------------------------------

Dare and Sere were already up dealing with the twins, who had just come down with the chicken pox. "I know that it itches but you can't scratch them." He scolded little Rose.

"I itchy!" Rosy wailed.

"I know that you itch, but you will only make them worse if you scratch at them." He dabbed calamine lotion all over her skin. "This should make you feel better and stop the itching for a little while."

Sere had come up with another means of keeping them from scratching. "Muffin, maybe these will help." She held up some soft gloves. "At least this way they won't scratch up their skin."

"It's worth a try." Dare was working on treating Rafe. "The only problem is trying to convince these two to keep them on. Rafe please stop scratching at them it only makes it worse."

"I itchy! Make better Daddy!" Rafe wailed in misery.

"I know that you're itching and this will make you feel better, but the only way for it to work is if you put on those gloves that your Momma has in her hands." Dare thought of a way to get them to wear the gloves.

"He's right you two these gloves are magic and will help you stop itching and all that you have to do is put them on." Sere went along with Dare's plan.

(I just wanna stop itching.) Rosy sent to her twin.

(I hear you there!) Rafe eagerly went to his mother.

"Now it's only going to work if the two of you keep them on and believe in the magic." Sere handed each of her children a pair of gloves.

"We try Mommy." The twins whimpered miserably, as they put on the magic gloves.

Dare was about to scoop them both up and carry them back to bed when the phone rang. "I'll get it love." He went to answer the phone.

"It had better not be the hospital again. The twins need you here and they promised that they would let you be!" Sere was not at all happy with whomever was on the phone.

Dare chose to ignore his wife's little rant for the time being, looked at who was calling, and immediately answered the call. "Good morning Nate now how high is Julie's temperature?"

"102 when I checked it a few minutes ago…Lita says that it's because she's teething, but I need a second opinion." Nate answered back.

"I know that it's terrifying when they spike a fever, but Lita was right when she said that it's because she is currently teething. It's a common occurrence when babies are cutting teeth." Dare tried to calm down his frazzled friend.

"Thanks buddy sorry if I woke you up." Nate sighed in relief.

"Not a problem Nate and no you didn't wake me up. Sere and I were up with the twins. They both came down with a case of the chicken pox." Dare yawned tiredly.

"Those poor babies," Nate was glad that all that Julie was just cutting teeth.

"We just managed to get them to wear some gloves, so that their scratching won't cause them to get any scars." Dare wandered towards the twin's room.

"How did you two manage that little miracle?" Nate chuckled.

"Sere told them that they were magic gloves." Dare chuckled.

"And they fell for it?" Nate chuckled.

"So far anyway…" Dare chuckled softly only to find himself hit in the face with a pillow the minute that he entered the twins room. "I'll see you tomorrow Nate…" Dare glared at his beyond furious wife.

"She has a good reason for being miffed at you, because you've been leaving her alone with the twins." Nate knew what was occurring on the other end of the line.

"I've been called in a couple of times, but that was…" He was hit once again, but twice as hard this time and he barely managed to keep a grip on the phone. **'****I would stop that if I were you or I won't be held responsible for my actions!' **He sent to his wife so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping twins.

"I'll see you in the morning that's if the princess doesn't skin you alive. She's really furious with you I can feel her all the way to my place. I'd switch to your armor if I were you…" Nate tried to give him fair warning.

Sere stalked over to her husband and took away the phone. "Goodnight Nephrite!" She snarled into the phone and then ended the call. '**This**** isn't one of our old battles Cape Boy! You can't stand on the sidelines and wait until the battle is almost over nor can you choose not to come to my aid! These happen to be two very sick and miserable children! Our children! Who happen to need their daddy more than anyone else on this planet****!'**She stalked passed him and headed for their room.

'**What**** did you just call me!' ** He stalked after her.

'**CAPE**** BOY! CAPE BOY! AND JUST IN CASE YOU STILL DIDN'T HEAR ME I CALLED YOU CAPE BOY****!'** She screamed back at him in his mind. **'****But**** that's going to change as of now! I have had it with you having to leave all of the time! So now you're going to see how it feels to try and take care of our twins all by yourself****!'**

'**I**** will chalk your anger up to your being exhausted and hence I will let the fact that you called me Cape Boy slide. Now why don't the two of us try and get some ****sleep.'** He tried to soothe her ruffled feathers.

Sere ignored him completely and proceeded to throw her clothes into the suitcases that she had set on their bed. "I have an anime convention that I'm supposed to attend and that's exactly what I'm going to do. You seem to want to put your career ahead of the twins, so I see no reason why I can't attend the convention as planned." She went about her packing and didn't as much as glance at him. "You can stay here and take care of the kids while I'm away."

"Now look meatball head I know that you're plenty steamed at me, but you can't possibly be furious enough to leave the twins when they need you most!" Darien had never really seen her act like this and it was really throwing him off guard.

Sere whirled around and glared murderously over at him. "I have been with them, Cape Boy! I've been with them every second! I could have hired a nanny, but I wanted us to raise them ourselves, and thought that you were going to be there to help me raise them! How big of a fool was I, because so far you haven't been doing your share of taking care of our kids! I am going to that convention and you are going to take your turn at taking care of your son and daughter!"

"I happen to have certain responsibilities at the hospital! I can't just tell them to go to hell! Particularly, when it could mean someone's life! You've got your company set up so that you can run it from your office downstairs if you have to! I don't have that luxury!" Dare snarled at her in frustration.

"Look Cape Boy ever since fourteen I was…no scratch that I still am the Guardian of this universe, but I still managed to go to school! Go to college! Date and then marry you! While you as usual took forever to show up and while you did always manage to save me it was only after the main battle was nearly over and that's when you even bothered to show up!" She stalked into the master bathroom and slammed the door in his face.

He felt as if she had ripped out his heart and stomped on it. _Is that how she truly felt about him? Did she really resent him that much? He had some really good reasons why he hadn't shown up those times, but she had never really confronted him about any of the times when he hadn't been able to make it in time to save her. The worst one was when she was fighting Tigers-eye, Fish-eye, and Hawks-eye and her dream mirror had been shattered or during the battles with Galaxia when he could do nothing but watch from above. _at the thought of his love feeling this way about him tears fell down his cheeks and he fell to his knees in front of the door. '**I had no idea how much you've been resenting me. If that's how you truly felt then why did you marry me? Was that because of Renny…is she the only reason…I mean do you even love me anymore?'** He growled hoarsely.

Sere opened the door and found him on his knees in front of the bathroom door and he was crying. "Darien you idiot. I married you because you happen to be my soul mate and have been for thousands of years. I love you more than life itself. I just need time away from you and the twins and this convention is just what the doctor ordered. If you really must know it was Ami that ordered me to go and that's why I have to do this." She knelt down in front of him and he looked up into her eyes. "This has everything to do with me wanting to unwind enough so that I can continue to be able to watch over you and our kids." She knelt in front of him and looked down into his eyes.

Why hadn't he seen the signs? She looked tired, in desperate need of a few days of peace and quiet, and the light had nearly gone out in her eyes. She hadn't looked this tired since her last major battle with Sailor Chaos. "Why didn't you say something to me…no forget that I said that…" Darien raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I should have been paying more attention to you instead of everything else. I can more than handle taking care of the twins while you take a few days to yourself to unwind and relax." He took both her hands in his own and pulled her into his arms for a nice long kiss.

"As much as I'm enjoying our little kiss and make-up session…" Sere reluctantly pulled out of his arms as the front door bell chimed. "I have the jet all fueled and waiting for me at the airport, because I need to be at the convention by tomorrow evening." She got to her feet and gathered up her bags. "I'll call you as soon as I get settled. I've already talked to the twins and they seemed to be okay with my going away for a few days. Rafe asked if that meant that they got you all to themselves again…I think our little guy misses his daddy. Rose isn't to forgiving and seems to think that you won't be able to last a day, but then she's just a baby, and never knew her daddy during his tux days." Sere was talking a mile a minute as she rushed around the bedroom and collected the things that she would need for her trip.

"I think that I can handle taking care of the twins…after all I managed to keep you in one piece didn't I?" Dare wasn't at all pleased to hear what his kids thought of him. "Where exactly is the convention? You've never really told me what city or what hotel that you're going to be staying in." Dare caught her around the waist and pulled her into his arms.

"Imnotgoingtobestayinginahotel…"Sere answered him at lightning speed.

Dare narrowed his eyes down at his wife. "Say that again only slower this time." He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what she was trying not to tell him.

Sere nervously chewed on her lower lip. "I…um…wasn't planning on staying in a hotel."

"Oh and where were you planning on staying?" Dare growled softly.

"I have friends there and they have offered to let me stay with them. This convention is the first of its kind in the country that I'm going to and that's another reason why I decided to go…I have a huge following there and they personally wanted me to be there." She blinked innocently up at him.

"Serenity…" He wasn't about to let her go off to god knows where without knowing her exact location.

"Look as much as I'm enjoying this little interrogation of yours I really do have a plane to catch." She wriggled free of his embrace, blew him a fast kiss, and bolted out the door. "Bye love you! Have fun bonding with the kids!"

_She's hiding something from me and I intend to find out what. _Dare stalked down the hallway and headed for Sere's office, only to find that she had installed a newer high tech lock on the doors and one that required voice authorization in order to gain entry. "Son of a Bitch! Now I know that my meatball head is up to something!" He muttered darkly.

"Daddy! I want some water!" Rafe wailed at the top of his lungs.

"Bad daddy! Read me story!" Rosy and Rafe stood at the top of the steps and waited for their dad to answer their pleas.

Dare took a deep calming breath and forced himself to focus on the twins. "I'll get your water and I will only read you a story if the two of you get back into bed." He headed for the stairs and wasn't at all surprised to see the two of them waiting for him at the top of them. It was then that what his daughter had called him finally hit him and he stopped halfway up the stairs. "Sweetie? What did you just call me?" He looked up at his very unhappy daughter.

"I call you Bad Daddy…'cause you no be here anymore…" She glared down at him. "Good daddy helped Mommy and played with us."

This was the second time that morning that he felt like his was being heart ripped out of his chest. "I know that and I'm going to make it up to the two of you. Please do your Daddy a big favor and don't call me that again okay?" He took the stairs two at a time and easily scooped the two of them into his arms.

"Poove it." Rose glared up at him.

"You really are taking after your Momma." He sighed in defeat. "I will if you just give me a chance and by the way that's prove it sweetheart."

Rose burst into to tears.

"Daddy that's what she say…now Rosy cry!" Rafe glared at him.

"You make momma cry all time!" Rosy sniffled up at her father.

"Do you two know where your Mommy went?" He carried them with him into the master bedroom.

"She went to 'vention." Rafe frowned at him.

"I know that she went to a convention, but I don't know where that convention is." He set them both down on the bed and they instantly burrowed under the covers.

"Where cuddly bears live." Rose yawned sleepily.

"And where there are roo's…" Rafe settled off to sleep.

Dare was lying in between the twins and had one cuddled in each arm. "So your Mommy went to Australia." Dare frowned in confusion, as he tried to think of who they knew that lived in Sydney. "One of the girls should know where the hell my wife went." He reached for the phone and dialed Jared's private number, only to get the following message on his voice mail.

"You have reached the Kennedy residents…Raye and I can't come to the phone at the moment. So please leave your name, number, reason for calling, and we will get back to you…" Jared's voice was calm and soothing and then Raye's voice cut in. "If this is Endy I have just one thing to say! It serve's you right you clueless moron!" There were sounds of two people fighting over the phone. "I'm sorry Endy, but she does have a point…good luck buddy because you sure are going to need it."

Dare didn't even leave a message and tried Ami and Zach's number and listened to yet another voice mail message.

"Sorry that neither Zach nor I are able to speak with you right now. Just leave your name, number, and reason for calling and one of us will get back with you. Oh and Endymion don't even try and find Serenity until she has been able to have at least two days of rest and relaxation. I never thought that you would ever be more clueless than Mina, but then there is a first time for everything…" He could hear the sound of yet another fight for the phone. "Look Endy I know that you haven't had a moments rest since they made you Chief Of Staff at the hospital, but Sere and the twins should have been higher on your list of priorities. This should give you time to bond with the twins again."

Dare was beginning to think that they had all deserted him. His next call was to Nate and Lita's. There was no answer there but yet another voice mail message.

"Hi everyone! Nate and I aren't able to take any calls right now. You know the drill…so just get to it and we will try and get back to you. Oh yeah! If this is Mister Chief Of Staff! I just have this to say to you! Boy! Are you going to wish that you had paid more attention to Sere and the twins! You blew it big time!" there was a pause and then Nate's not so happy growl took over. "I hope that this little wake up call makes you see what's important! Maybe we will see if Rose's new nickname for you is correct or not. Are you a Bad Daddy…Or a good one? Figure it out."

Dare had begun to break out in a cold sweat, as he dialed Kevin and Mina's number. "I'm so doomed. Serenity has been really busy planning her revenge." He groaned as yet another voice mail message chimed over the phone.

"Kevin and I are currently Down Under! So if this is really majorly important we will get back with you as soon as we get back! Oh yeah! Have fun with the kids Darien because you can't come!" He could hear her sticking her tongue at the phone and blowing him a raspberry. "Get with the program before the rest of us intervene. You have some bonding to do with the twins and a decision to make about some changes that have to be made in your lifestyle. Oh and Mina wants you to know that she'll be sure to say hi to Stephen and the rest of the gang when we get there."

Dare immediately saw red at the mention of Stephen Lights name and threw the phone across the room. _How can my best friend's do this to me! I thought I could trust them! I never expected them to let my only rival make time with my princess! _There was no way in hell that he was going to stay in the same house as his wife not if he could help it.

-----------------------------------------

Eighteen-year-old Serena Raye Fortune appeared in her old room and collapsed on her bed. "If I would have known that getting married was so much work then I would have eloped! All of this fuss and planning for just a few minutes! I hope that Momma and Daddy don't mind if I crash here for a few days. I need some time away from that whole fiasco back home!" She screamed in frustration into her pillow.

Little Serenity Cynthia Fortune slowly poked her head out of Renny's pack and looked around at her surroundings. Her older sister was screaming into her pillow and the door to the bedroom was wide open and just waiting for her to go exploring. _Daddy's nearby and he's not happy about something. _Cindy instantly sensed her fathers mood and used her special little talent for vanishing from place to place to go investigate.

Renny looked up from her pillow just in time to see a soft pink glow illuminating from her pack. "Wonderful this is just the last thing that I needed! Now I really am going to get it! She just can't understand the word no!" Renny growled in frustration. "I was never this much of a pain when I was her age!" She went in search of her baby sister.

-----------------------------------------

Darien was contemplating on how he was going to torture his friends when he finally realized that a tiny red headed bundle of energy was trying her best to climb up onto the bed. His temper vanished, as he carefully untangled himself from the twins, so that he could see who his tiny visitor was. "This can only mean one thing…" He sighed in frustration, as he scooped up little Cindy in his arms. "Renny's here."

Cindy blinked up at her father and kissed him on the cheek, "Love Daddy!"

"At least one of my kids still loves me." Darien kissed her the tiny moon symbol on her forehead and smiled. "Now tell me what's going on."

"She fraid…" Cindy tried to answer her father's question.

Darien arched a brow down at his child. "Why? What kind of mess has she gotten herself into this time?"

"I's flower girl." She pointed to the vase of roses on the nightstand.

"I see…" Darien prayed that he wasn't right about what he was about to ask his youngest child. "Who's getting married?"

"Sissy and Charlie." She chimed innocently.

Darien felt his whole world crashing around him. He was so not ready to hear the word marriage and Renny in the same sentence.

Cindy reached up and patted her father on the cheek. "Daddy?"

No answer.

She crawled higher on his chest, so that she could reach up and grab his nose. "You otay Daddy?"

Still nothing from her father.

She was starting to get a little concerned with her father, so she took drastic measures. "I help Daddy!" She grabbed hold of a fistful of his hair and yanked as hard as she could.

"Ouch let go of Daddy's hair angel..." He gently pried her tiny fingers away from his head.

"Sorry Daddy…" She whimpered.

"It's okay angel…" He cuddled her in his arms. "Why don't you and I see if we can find your sister?" He glanced behind him to see if the twins were still asleep and then went in search of his other child.

-----------------------------------------

Renny searched the second floor bathroom and saw that it was well stocked with calamine lotion. "This can only mean one thing…" She nervously chewed on her lower lip, as she checked various places where her baby sister might try and hide. "The twins must have poison oak, poison ivy, or god forbid the dreaded chicken pox. Thank the gods we have cures for that back home."

She didn't even notice the portal opening behind her or the fact that a very frustrated Charles Jared Kennedy stepped out of it. "Serena Raye Fortune, you and I both know that running away never solves any problems and taking the apple of the King and Queen's eye is like suicide." He got her attention by growling into her ear.

Renny's first reaction was to bolt in terror, but that wasn't even possible and it would have made Charlie even angrier than he already was. "Don't you know that its bad luck for the groom to see his bride before his wedding?" She whimpered shakily.

"That's only if the bride has the guts to show up for her own wedding. It looks to me like my bride is having cold feet." Charlie turned her around so that she was facing him.

Renny refused to look up into his eyes. "That's not true…" She bit down on her lower lip.

"Isn't it?" Charlie reached down and lifted her chin with his finger.

Renny still wouldn't look at him. "I love you CJ and I do want to be your wife…" She tried her best not to burst into tears, but a few stray tears escaped from her tightly closed eyelids, and streamed slowly down her cheeks.

Charlie brushed away the tears with the pad of his thumb. "Then tell me why you ran away the night before our wedding?"

Renny burst into tears. "I can't go through with it! I know that I said that I was okay with it, but I'm terrified about this whole Royal Wedding thing! I just know that I'll have a rare klutz attack! That I'll forget to say something or worse yet say something stupid! I only went along with this whole thing because mom wanted this so much and I just can't tell Momma no!" She buried her face against his chest.

"There…there rabbit now don't cry." He tenderly stroked her silver pink hair as he attempted to calm her down. "If it was bothering you this much then why didn't you tell me?" He absolutely hated to see her cry. It felt like something was killing him inside whenever he saw her in tears.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, so I just acted like I wanted to go along with this whole thing. I couldn't say no to my mother or the people of Crystal Tokyo! I almost got her and everyone else killed when I was little. I thought that I owed it to everyone to go along with…" Renny looked up into his eyes and saw that his held so much love and understanding for her that it literally took her breath away.

Charlie silenced her with a long kiss.

-----------------------------------------

Darien instantly felt the urge to murder Charlie on the spot. How dare he put his hands on his little girl were the only thoughts screaming in his mind. Especially, when he saw where Charlie's hands were wandering. The only thing that kept him from killing Charlie right there on the spot was the fact that he was holding little Cindy in his arms.

"Daddy you face is red." Cindy frowned, as she stared up at her fathers furious face.

"Turn your head angel, Daddy has to seriously injure your sister's fiancée." Dare looked down at his youngest child, but even that wasn't enough to cool the fury raging inside him.

"No Daddy you be good." Cindy scolded him.

"Sorry baby doll, but Daddy can't take this anymore and really needs to hurt something very, very badly." With that said his robe and pajamas transformed into Neo King Endymion instead of his usual armor.

Cindy's reaction was to suck on her thumb and stare at him in complete and utter shock. _This was her future Daddy…but how was he standing here when his younger self was the one holding her?_ It was just too much for her tiny mind to handle, so she did the smart thing and stayed quite.

"You have ten seconds to get your hands off of my child or I will take great pleasure in ripping them off of you!" Endymion ordered Charlie in a calm and deadly voice.

Charlie's first reaction was to tell him to go to hell, but then immediately changed his mind when he saw that it wasn't his Uncle's younger self, but Neo King Endymion himself glaring murderously at the two of them. **'****I**** thought that your father was okay about the two of us now.'** He hissed.

'**My**** future father is, but that doesn't include his younger self.' **She hissed back.

'**I'm**** not talking about his younger self rabbit. I'm referring to the man standing behind us with murder in his ****eyes.'** Charlie snarled back.

'**You****'re losing it Charles Jared Kennedy! Daddy is back home in the future with Momma and I will prove it to you****!'** Renny turned around in his arms and gulped in sheer terror when she saw who was holding her baby sister. "Daddy don't kill him! I can explain this whole situation! She stowed away in my pack! This is my fault! Charlie is only here because I got cold feet and came here to hide for a while!" She immediately began to defend the love of her life. "Momma must really be mad at me if she sent you…I mean what if your younger self comes out of the twin's room and sees you here!"

"Nice try Serena Raye, but pretending that I'm my future self isn't going to save him. I'm having a really bad morning and hurting Charlie is just the stress relief that I need right now." Endymion narrowed his eyes at the man holding his baby girl.

'**This**** isn't happening! This only happens to Momma when she really loses it against an enemy! Daddy is so far gone that he overrode his prince mode and went straight to being King! Run Charlie before he hurts you****!'** Renny sent to Charlie in sheer terror.

"It's okay rabbit no one is going to hurt anyone. I can understand why seeing what you saw made you see red, but she and I are getting married in less than 24 hours and that alone gives me every right to kiss her anytime I feel like it." Charlie met Endymion's glare with one of his own. "I really don't think that our kiss gave you any right to terrify your youngest little girl into sucking her thumb. So the only one in the wrong here is you Neo King Endymion. I would suggest that you focus more on the baby girl in your arms than on Renny."

"He's right Daddy. Cindy hasn't sucked her thumb like that since after that time when she came back home after that whole thing with Sailor Chaos." Renny walked over and took Cindy out of his arms. "Its okay baby sister Daddy didn't mean to scare you." She rocked little Cindy in her arms.

"Why…he future Daddy…" Cindy whimpered.

"What are the two of you talking about! I am not Neo King Endymion until way into the future! I am Dr. Darien Michael Fortune! This happens to be my home! My wife took off to Australia! Leaving me here alone with our twins, who happen to have chicken pox, because she wanted some quality time to herself! The rest of the group decided to up and desert me as well!" He roared at the top of his lungs. "She thinks that I have been on purposely neglecting her and our kids and so do the others! Not to mention that she planned on staying at Stephen Lights penthouse while she and the others are there! I was not ready to see what I saw, so excuse me for wanting to protect my child! She was my daughter first damn it and I have a right to want to rip you in half!"

"Daddy? Why you in that?" Rafe's timid voice asked from behind him.

"And why's hair purple?" Rose asked sleepily.

Endymion calmed down enough to finally look at what he was wearing. "I give up." He groaned in defeat. "I can't handle this right now." He calmly walked past Renny and Charlie, bolted down the stairs, and headed outside so that he could think straight. He needed to get a clear perspective on the entire situation.

"Man no wonder he lost it like that…" Charles whistled under his breath.

"Sissy!" The twins ran over and hugged their sister.

"Oh no, this is so not happening! The two of us are getting married tomorrow and I do not think that coming down with the chicken pox is on our honeymoon plans!" Renny having never had the chicken pox in her life knew that she and Charlie were going to almost certainly going to end up with a case of the chicken pox.

"Don't cry sissy! You and Charlie can stay with us…" Rose sniffled.

"We gots magic gloves and everything…" Rafe chimed in.

"Sweetheart we are in the past. We have complete control over when we can return home, so even this won't ruin our big day… I think that your father has more things to worry about than us making it to the alter on time." Charlie tried to reassure her.

Renny handed Cindy to Charlie and then knelt down in front of the twins. "What's going on you two? Did Mom really take off on Daddy?"

"Momma no here…" Rafe pouted.

"They fight…Momma left." Rose sniffled.

"This doesn't make sense to me. Momma wouldn't walk out on Daddy or the two of you! Especially, when you are this sick! It just isn't like her at all." Renny tried to make desperate sense of what the twins were trying to tell her.

"Went to see Uncle Fighter." Rose and Rafe filled in the rest of what they were trying to say.

"This can't be happening!" Renny took Cindy out of Charlie's arms and bolted down the spiral staircase in search of her father.

"Serena Raye you don't know the whole situation!" Charlie shouted down at her.

"Don't even try and stop me Charles Jared! Just march the twins back to their beds and then meet me outside in the garden!" She snarled up at him.

"You heard her now let's get you back to bed." Charlie scooped the two of them up into his arms and then went to do what he was told.

"Momma no left Daddy…" Rose chattered up at Charlie.

"Momma needed break and went see Uncle Fighter." Rafe yawned sleepily.

"She say Daddy bond with us…" Rose snuggled up against Charlie's shoulder and settled off to sleep.

Charlie settled the two of them in their beds and then went in search of Renny.

-----------------------------------------

Renny found her father standing outside on the deck staring at his ever blooming rose garden. "Is what the twins told me true? Did Momma leave you for Uncle Stephen!" She demanded an answer from him.

"Serena Raye Fortune I am going to forget that you ever asked me that!" Endy was barely holding his temper in check.

"Then answer the bloody question father! Where is Mother and why isn't she here with you and her sick babies?" Renny snarled at him.

"Daddy no in mood Sissy…" Cindy whimpered.

"Listen to your baby sister Serena Raye...I'm in no mood to argue with you right now!" Endymion finally turned around, so that he could pin her with his most regal glare.

"I will not just stand here while my whole future falls apart before my eyes! Where is my mother!" Renny was in as much of a mood as her father and had no intention of backing down.

"I've already told you what happened! Your mother and the rest of the royal court have all deserted me, so that I can spend some quality time with the twins! Whom they claim that I have been completely neglecting, because I am too married to my new position as Chief of Staff at the Hospital! Sere accused me of wanting to stand in the shadows while she raised the twins! She claimed that it was something that I was good at! After all, that was all that I had ever done when I was Tuxedo Mask!" Endymion let go of some of his anger and let the hurt shine in his eyes.

Cindy leapt out of Renny's arms, so that she could go comfort her father. "I still love you Daddy."

"She really must have been steamed at you. I mean if the whole court went with her then you really must deserve every last word that she shot at you." Renny bit down on her lip. "This whole situation can however be fixed. All you have to do is spend more time with Momma and the twins and less time at the hospital. If you promise her that then I'm sure that she'll eventually forgive you."

"Sweetheart, I know that you see this as some sort of major crisis, but it isn't that way at all. Your mother and the rest of the family went to attend an anime convention in Sydney, Australia. She and I both agreed that she needed some time to recharge, while I stayed here and re-bonded with the twins. I have also come to the conclusion that my family is more important than any position at the hospital, so I'm going to go into private practice with Zach and Ami. That way I can spend more time here where I belong with my family." Endy found himself instantly hugged by both of his daughters.

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but there's a phone call for you." Charlie held out the cordless phone to Endy.

"If it's the hospital tell them that I'm taking care of my family and that they will have to call in someone else." Endy glared at the phone and then at Charlie.

"It's Aunt Sere, but if you don't want to talk to her…" Charlie acted like he was about to hang up the phone.

"Momma!" Cindy grabbed the phone and started chattering into the phone. "Daddy all better now…you come home now."

-----------------------------------------

Sere was almost tempted to take her youngest child up on her offer. She could hardly believe that she was talking too little Cindy. "Hello there little moon beam. Did Renny bring you with her this time?"

"Sissy go and I's go to." She informed her mother.

"So, Renny came here to hide and you sort of tagged along with her. Is there a reason why Renny is hiding?" Sere had everyone in the plane gathered around her listening in on the conversation.

"Wedding…I flower girl…she bride…fiasco…" Cindy continued to chatter away. "No I talk to Momma!" She glared at her father when he attempted to take the phone from her.

Sere dropped the phone.

"Momma? Momma?" Cindy became concerned when her mother stopped talking to her and the line seemed to be dead. "Daddy! Momma no talks to me no more!" Cindy burst into tears.

"Easy angel face, give Daddy the phone and I'll see if I can get your mother to talk to you again okay." Endy gently took the phone away from his baby girl. "Hello? Are you still there my sweet?" He could hear all of them voicing their concern as to why Sere had fainted. "Someone pick up the phone and talk to me!" He snarled into the receiver.

"Calm down Endy, she just fainted. What did the little one tell her anyway?" Kev picked the phone up off the carpet and tried to reassure the prince that all was well.

Endy, at the sound of Kevin's voice felt his fury instantly return. "Well, well, if it isn't one of my traitorous Generals…" He growled into the phone. "Sorry but that information is classified for family only."

Kevin winced after hearing the tone of his voice. "Don't take it personally Endy its not like we actually betrayed you. You know that we only had your best interest in mind."

"I SEE AND THAT INCLUDES TAKING MY WIFE TO SEE HER EX-BOYFRIEND! WHO MAY I REMIND YOU STILL LOVE'S HER! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU CALL IT, BUT IT SURE FEELS LIKE BETRAYAL TO ME! AND FURTHER MORE GENERAL KUNZITE YOU WILL REFER TO ME AS NEO KING ENDYMION UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" He roared into the phone.

"Man Dad that was way harsh." Renny had rarely seen her father this angry.

"Daddy mad at Uncle Kunzy…" Cindy chimed.

"What the…" Kev heard Cindy's voice and almost dropped the phone. "Are Serena Raye and Serenity Cynthia there with you? Is that why Sere fainted! Did they trigger your future self to emerge? Come on Endymion answer me!"

"Yes those two are currently here and so is Charles Jared. Now put Sere back on the phone." Endy gave him a little more information.

"I'm here muffin…" Sere paused before asking her next question. "Did our youngest just mention something about Small Lady and marriage in the same sentence?"

"Renny came here so that she could avoid getting married in front of millions of people. Cindy tagged along with her and then Charlie came after his missing bride-to-be." Endy filled her in.

"Oh dear and that triggered your future self to emerge?" Sere could tell that he was still in a mood and chose her words very carefully.

"Actually darling, hearing about who you were planning on staying with in Australia caused that little event to occur. The rest kind of added to my fury." He growled into the phone.

"He's a very good friend of ours and I really wish that you would just get over being jealous of him." Sere tried to keep her voice cool and nonchalant, but inside she was very aware that this was not something to be taken lightly with her prince.

"Nice try my love, but its not going to work. You're not going to stay in the same place as Stephen Lights and that's final. Further more I have informed the hospital that they're going to have to find another Chief Of Staff, because I'm going to start my own private practice. My family is far more important to me than that position at the hospital and always will be." Endy waited for her to respond.

"YES!" Sere squealed in delight. "That's the Tux that I know and love!"

"Don't you mean Cape boy?" He couldn't help but make her squirm a little.

"Oh muffin, you know that I didn't really mean to hurt your feelings!" Sere all but wailed over the line. "I was just so frustrated and had to get through to you somehow!" She sniffled.

"Easy meatball head I was only teasing. I knew that you were just venting your frustrations at me. Don't worry about leaving me to fend for myself with the twins. Charlie and Renny can help." He chuckled. "I'm almost certain that these three will be scratching in a day or two."

"Not funny Daddy!" Renny glared up at her father.

"Well look at it this way Rabbit. This way you'll be able to have more time to think." Charlie grinned.

"Just consider this like a test to see how well the two of you get along together in the same house." Endy winked at Renny.

"Now I really do feel guilty about leaving you to fend for yourself…" Sere sighed. "At least little Cindy won't catch it. She had her taste of that when she came to me to help fight Galaxia's dark side. I remember her scratching for a day or two and then her chicken pox vanished."

"You just enjoy yourself at the convention. I'll be fine." Endy wasn't about to let her in on what he was plotting, so he decided to end the conversation. "Call me as soon as you land…I love you my sweet."

"I will…I love you my prince." Sere ended the call.

"Now that I have that all settled its time for all of us to go back inside and try and get some sleep. Serena Raye will sleep in her room. Charlie you can sleep in one of the guestrooms, and this little angle can stay with me." He cuddled his now sleeping baby girl in his arms.

-----------------------------------------

(Hours Later Sydney International Airport)

There was a limo waiting for them in front of the private terminal. "Now this is what I call being treated with style." Mina winked at the others.

The guys were taking care of getting them all through customs.

"I'll say." Raye grinned.

"Maybe they didn't want us to get lost. Sydney is a very large city and this is our first time here." Ami put her two cents in.

"Geez Ame's try and loosen up a little. We're here to have fun." Lita rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Sorry Lita old habits die hard I guess." Ami shrugged her shoulders.

"Just don't let it happen again okay." Mina and Lita gave her a hug.

Sere had wandered away from the others and had chosen to sit in the shade while she waited for the men to get them through customs. She seemed to have a lot on her mind and was hardly paying attention to what her court was saying. She hadn't been away from Endy since his college days and had never been this far away from her babies. All of a sudden her need to have some time away to herself seemed unimportant and she longed to hop back on the plane and go back home. She turned to watch her closest friends, as they were pulled into their husband's arms for a nice long kiss_. How was she going to survive almost a week away from her prince, when she was the only one of the group that wasn't coupled off! _She blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks.

A fire engine red XKR Jaguar convertible pulled behind the Limo and a very tall, dark, and handsome man hopped out from behind the driver seat and went to go greet his friends. Stephen Lights surveyed the scene before him with an amused grin on his face until he noticed that Sere was sitting all by herself with no Darien, no kids, and was almost in tears. "You do know that it's a crime for any princess to cry." He walked over to where she was sitting and offered her a beautiful red rose.

Sere instantly recognized Stephen's voice, but she was too miserable to even look up at him.

"Come on beautiful look at me…" He knelt down in front of her and tilted her chin up with his thumb. "It can't be that bad."

Sere looked up at him with miserable teary azure blue eyes.

"You look like you've lost your best friend. Did you and Cape Boy argue before you left?" Stephen's heart broke, as he looked into her eyes.

Sere burst into tears.

"Come here baby. I promise that I will make everything better." He pulled her into his arms and held her.

Sere only cried even harder.

Then a realization hit him. Maybe this was because she was going to be staying with him. He knew that her husband didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. He must have really lost it when he found out where she was going to be staying. "Sere please stop crying before the rest of the gang comes over and tears me in half. I promise that we will find a way to make Cape Boy see that he has absolutely nothing to worry about. I'm not blind, I know when I've lost, and I'm more than okay with you and I being best friends." He rocked her in his arms.

"That's not it…" She sniffled. "This is the first…(sob)…time that I've been this far away from my babies!" She burst into tears again. "Endy is with our babies! I didn't want to leave them because they were so miserable with the chicken pox, but I really needed this chance to rest!" She sobbed against his chest. "Just say it Fighter! You think that I'm a bad mother!"

"What you are is someone who is in need of a few days of rest and relaxation. Now you need to dry your eyes before Mars stalks over here and gives me a hot foot." He fought back the urge to kiss away her tears and brushed them away with the pads of his thumbs instead.

"She wouldn't do that." Sere sniffled.

"Oh yes she would if she thought that someone had hurt your feelings and caused you to cry." Stephen grinned down at her.

Raye having finally noticed that Sere had wandered off was not at all pleased to find her in Stephen's arms. "What's going on and why is she crying?" She growled at him.

"See what I mean." Stephen growled into Sere's ear. "Hello Raye. I hope that your flight was a pleasant one." He flashed Raye his winning smile.

"I'm fine Raye. Fighter was just trying to cheer me up because he found me sitting here missing my family." Sere forced herself to smile.

"You know as well as I do that Darien and the twins are still going to be there when we get back. He really does need this time alone with the twins." Raye walked over to give her a hug.

"I really don't see how you can be so nonchalant about this Raye." Stephen frowned at her in annoyance. "She had to leave her family back home, while the rest of you were able to take your husbands and children with you. I think Sere has every reason to feel the way she does and it's never hurt her to cry before, so why should it matter if she does now."

"I wasn't trying to be mean to her Stephen. I know that she misses Darien and the twins, but this is what she needs and there is no way that she's going to leave here without having some much needed rest and relaxation." Raye choked out in a hurt voice.

"It's okay Mars. Fighter is just feeling a little bit overprotective of me. I know that this is what I need and I plan on enjoying myself while I'm here." Sere tried to soothe Raye's ruffled feathers.

"Is everything okay over here?" Jared walked up behind Raye with the others hot on his heals.

"Yes is there a problem?" Kevin narrowed his eyes at Stephen.

"No big brother. No problem here. Is there you two?" Sere smiled at the others.

"Sere was just a little home sick and Stephen was cheering her up." Raye smiled up at Jared.

"What can I say?" Stephen shrugged his shoulders. "She's like a little sister to me and I hate it when she's feeling sad. Now let's get all of you settled, so that my brothers and I can show you some of the sights." He motioned for everyone to get into the waiting stretch Limo.

"That sounds like a great idea." Mina beamed. "I can't wait to see what this country has to offer and our little munchkins need a nap." She silently mouthed that last word, as not to alert the four little ones who were avidly looking around in their various fathers' arms.

"Trevor and Justin didn't come, because they were making sure that everything is perfect for your arrival. I think that it has more to do with wanting to spoil those little munchkins than seeing all of you though." Stephen winked at the others.

Sere spotted the press heading in their direction and was in no mood to deal with the paparazzi. "I'm going to ride in Fighter's new toy. You guys can enjoy the Limo." With that said she attempted to drag him towards the car.

Kevin wasn't so sure that he liked the idea of her going off with Stephen and was about to say as much when he noticed that they were all about to have unwanted company. "You heard the princess everyone in the Limo or else we're going to be stuck here dealing with them." He pointed in the direction of the paparazzi.

"Damn it! Why can't they just leave us alone?" Mina snarled, as she and the others got into the Limo.

"I knew that we should have dragged Erica and Michelle along with us on this trip." Lita growled.

"The only reason that we didn't was because we have no idea where the two of them went off to. You know as well as I do that the two of them would have insisted on coming along with us." Ami rolled her eyes at her friends.

"I wonder what the Outer's have been up to for the past two months. The last time we saw them was at the twin's birthday party." Raye arched a brow at her husband.

"Well we won't know until the three of them surface again. They have to be there for Hotaru's graduation and that's only a month or so away." Jare cuddled his baby girl against his shoulder.

"You know maybe we should just leave well enough alone…I mean do you really want to know what Michelle and Erica are up to? Look at whom we are talking about…We should just be grateful that we are able to take this little break without the drill master anyway." Zach ever the logical one of the four Generals put his two cents in.

"I say that we just enjoy ourselves. We haven't had a vacation in a very long time." Ami smiled at them. "The only problem that I can see about this trip is making sure that Stephen isn't alone with Sere or else Endy will hunt all of us down and behead us."

"You do have a point. I say that we focus on that and then try and squeeze in some fun of our own." Raye nodded at Ami.

-----------------------------------------

"Erica I don't think you have anything to worry about. Serenity is eternally linked to her prince and there is no way that she would ever betray her love for him." Michelle rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"You're imagining things, because I'm not worried about anything!" Erica narrowed her eyes at her cousin.

"It's okay sweetness…" Justin pulled Michelle into his arms and kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Erica is just having Fighter withdrawal and will come to her senses when my brother arrives with the others."

"I think that Erica is very nervous, because for the first time in her life she has no control over what is about to take place." Trevor helped Selena out of the pool. "What do you think oh wise one." He pulled her up against him and growled into her ear.

Sel wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. "I think we should just give Erica some space and that's all I have to say about this matter."

"I'm going to wait out front for them. There is only so much talking behind my back that I can stand!" With that said Erica stalked out of pool area.

"Was it something that we said?" Justin acted all innocent.

-----------------------------------------

"Okay Fighter what's going on!" Sere pinned him with a look when she noticed that one of Erica's Olympic gold medals in track and field was hanging from the mirror in his car.

Stephen glanced warily at Sere and then went back to focusing on the road in front of them. "What's to talk about it's an Olympic gold medal."

"I know what it is Stephen Seyia Lights!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "What I don't know is why you happen to have Erica's gold medal. Do you have any idea what she's going to do to you if she finds that missing?"

"It's not what you think Rena. I mean she kinda sorta wanted me to have it." He refused to look at her face.

"She…Wanted you to have her Olympic gold medal? Why in the name of the gods would she want you to have that? She isn't one of your fans! It's been hate at first sight ever since the two of you met!" She stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief.

"Erica and I might have disliked each other at one time, but…" Stephen tried to hold his temper in check.

"Disliked each other, she forbid me from even getting near you! My god Fighter she wanted you six feet under and could have cared less if you had died in that battle with Galaxia or not!" Sere didn't believe a word that he was telling her.

"Look I get the picture! You don't have to say anything more about how much Uranus hates my guts!" He snarled at her. "Let's just say that I won that little trophy from her during a poker game and leave it at that! Are you satisfied now?" He shot her a very heated angry look and then went back to focusing on his driving.

Sere instantly burst into tears.

Stephen took at deep calming breath and then glanced over at her. "I'm sorry princess; please don't cry…I just lost my temper when you kept rubbing the fact that Mara hated my guts." He took one hand away from the steering wheel and raked his fingers through his hair.

Sere stopped crying and glared murderously at him. "Turn the car around! I want to go back to the airport, so that I can catch the next flight back home!" Her moon symbol on her forehead was reacting to her temper. "And since when do you call Erica by her nickname!"

Stephen knew that this sudden mood change was more than just her wanting to go back home. "I don't think so Serenity. You need this vacation." He took another deep calming breath and decided to tell her what she wanted to know. "I really don't want to have to tell Erica, Michelle, and Sel that I upset you so much that you hopped on a plane back home. I mean she might forget that she loves me and go back to wanting to bury me alive."

"YOU AND ERICA?" Sere all but shouted at him in utter disbelief.

"Erica and I, Trevor and Selena, and Justin and Michelle are all together now." Stephen broke the news to her.

"The Starlight's and the Outer Senshi! Pairing off with each other? I don't believe it! I just can't believe that the six of you have changed that much in two months! It just isn't possible!" She was on information overload and her head was spinning.

"Just like you and Cape Boy when the two of you first met. The two of you couldn't stand each other. In fact he and Raye were still dating when the two of you finally realized that you loved each other. So you of all people should know that anything is possible." Stephen slowed the car in front of a gate and then punched some numbers into a device on his dashboard.

"Yes but that isn't…" Her voice trailed off when she spotted Erica waving at them from the front steps of the mansion. "Who is that wearing a bikini? What did you do with Erica?" Sere waited until he had stopped the car to use her new found mental abilities and pinned him to the seat with a mental blast. :Now start talking before I really hurt you:

Erica could feel her princess's fury and raced to rescue her man from the wrath of the future Neo Queen Serenity. :Serena Angela Fortune, that is no way for a future queen to act: She opened the passenger door and glared down at Serena.

Sere ignored her completely.

:Look Princess, I don't want to have to go one on one with you, but I will if you harm a hair on my Fighter's head: Erica warned her.

Upon hearing the words my and Fighter, Serenity fainted.

'**Thanks babe I really thought that I was toast for a second there…It looks like poor Sere is on information overload…that or Cape Boy is a dead man. I mean the guy can't even handle the two that they have.'** Stephen got out of the car and walked around the car to help get Sere out of the car.

A portal appeared on the front lawn and Endymion stepped out of it with little Cindy in his arms. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY WIFE!" He roared at Erica and Stephen.

'**Run for your life Fighter…I'll try and calm down the prince. Hell he's made the change to Neo King Endymion and he seems to be more powerful than ever.' **She got in front of him and prepared to do battle with the very angry prince.

'**And give him the impression that I did something to Sere! Are you out of your mind! Look at the man! He would hunt me down until he found me and then skin me alive!'** Stephen hissed into her ear. "Look Darien it's not what you're thinking. She fell asleep in the car and Mara is trying to help me get her out of the car."

"Nice try Fighter, but Serenity and I happen to be soul bonded and that means that I know when someone upsets my princess." Endymion narrowed his eyes at the two of them.

"Back off, Endymion! I'm not going to let you hurt my Fighter!" Erica growled.

"YOU AND HIM!" Endymion stared at the two of them in disbelief and then started laughing hysterically.

"Daddy be nice to Uncle Fighter 'n Aunt Mara." Cindy narrowed her eyes up at her father.

"I'm sorry angel, but Daddy feels like he's stepped into the twilight zone." He finally managed to control his laughter enough so that he could speak.

"You love Momma?" She frowned.

"I love your mother more than anything little one." He smiled down at her.

"So can't they love too?" She blinked up at him.

"Okay angel I get your point. I promise that I'll behave." He ruffled her hair affectionately. "Now would the two of you hold Cindy while I get her mother out of the car?" He arched a brow at the two of them.

"Like you had to ask. I love this little urchin." Stephen eagerly scooped Cindy up into his arms. "You just get more adorable every time I see you."

"I's Momma and Daddy's angel." She kissed him on the cheek.

"You're a little munchkin that's what you are." Erica kissed her on the top of her head.

Endymion knelt down beside the open passenger car door and softly kissed his wife on the lips. **'Time to ****wake**** up sleeping beauty.'**

Sere's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she looked up into his familiar sapphire blue eyes. "Hi muffin… how did you get here?"

"I just used a new trick that came with my new look. There's someone who really wants to see you and I know that you're dying to see her." He helped her to her feet and pulled her into his arms for a nice long kiss hello.

"Momma!" Cindy tried to leap out of Stephen's arms.

Sere turned around in his arms and immediately snatched Cindy out of Stephen's arms. "My baby!" She happily cuddled her daughter against her.

"We left itchy sissy and Charlie to watch itchy big brother and big sissy." She informed her mother.

"What's the munchkin mean by the twins being itchy?" Erica frowned at Sere and Dare. "Why aren't Renny, Charlie, and Cindy in the future where they belong?"

"They have chicken pox and Serena Raye got cold feet the night before her and Charlie was supposed to be married." Sere filled the two of them in. "Now as for why Serenity Cynthia is here she takes after her sister and decided to tag along."

Cindy blinked up at her with innocent sapphire blue eyes and announced to all that could hear. "Momma's got twins."

"We know that angel. They are at home with the itches." Serenity kissed her the tiny moon symbol on her forehead.

"No!" She shook her head of strawberry red curls in frustration. "Not Rafe and Rosy! Xan and Lexi!"

"Serenity Cynthia Fortune! You know better than that and it was not a nice thing to do to your parents!" Selena seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Twins?" Endy and Sere looked at each other and then down at the little girl in her arms.

"But I thought that Xander was…I mean he didn't…They never once mentioned another sister to us when they visited! You would think that they would have told us!" Sere glared at Selena.

"They weren't supposed to visit the past in the first place. The two of you deserve to have a few surprises to look forward to. Alexandra happened to be off world when the rest of your other children decided to pay you a visit in the past." Selena calmly replied.

"Sissy is soldier." Cindy chimed in.

"You mean like your Mommy?" Endy wasn't so sure that he liked what he was hearing.

"She's more." Cindy shook her head.

"Serenity Cynthia you have told them enough!" Selena growled.

"No! I say what I want!" Cindy was not about to be shushed. "You shut up!"

"Young lady you do not tell anyone to shut up that is not nice." Endy reprimanded her.

"You's be Bad Daddy!" Cindy glared at him.

Endy felt as if he had been stabbed. "Twice in one day." He growled hoarsely. "Young lady you will not call me that again."

"I no want to see you now!" Cindy wriggled out of her mother's arms and dashed across the lawn.

"Serenity Cynthia Fortune you get back here right this minute!" Endymion tried to keep his temper in check as he and Sere raced after their child.

"And you really think that you want one of those?" Erica arched a brow at Stephen.

"You adore them and you know it." Stephen took her hand and they walked hand in hand back into the house.

"I think that I'd better go see what the others are up to." Sel opened up a portal in front of her and went in search of the Generals and their princesses.

-----------------------------------------

"Would you please hurry up with that? We have to get to Sere." Raye growled down at the Limo driver who was trying to fix the flat tire.

"Raye hold Becca for a while." Jared set their daughter into her arms. "The man is working as fast as humanly possible."

"This had better not be some kind of sign." Lita growled.

"Don't even start Lita it's not a omen. It's only a flat tire." Nate rolled his eyes at her.

"Sere had better save us some food." Min growled.

"Mina, I seriously don't think that will be a problem." Kev chuckled.

"I think that we should all just try and keep a positive attitude about this little set back. It looks like the driver is almost finished with the tire and we have this breathtaking view of the ocean to look at while we wait." Ami tried to soothe any ruffled feathers.

"That and the Three Lights place is only about a mile or two up the coast, so we will be there ten minutes after the tire is fixed." Zach grinned.

"So this is where the eight of you are." Sel so as not to startle the driver decided to walk towards the Limo.

"Selena! What in the world are you doing here?" The girls chorused in surprise and raced over to her.

"Well, well, well, this answers the question about where Erica, Michelle, and Sel disappeared to." Kev grinned.

"Yes, but the question that I want to know is who they've been with." Nate smirked.

"You don't think that the Outer's and the Starlight's…No forget what I was thinking. I must be getting sun stroke or something." Jared grinned sheepishly.

"Well you never know…I mean anything is possible when it comes to that group." Zach chuckled.

"Did any of you even think about using the phone in the Limo to call ahead and tell us that your Limo had a flat?" Sel was not pleased with the four generals.

"Don't start with us Selena we're having a bad day." Kevin shot back.

"Oh yes that's right." Sel arched a knowing brow at the four men. "You're the reason why the King is in such a foul mood today."

"Nice try Selena, but there is no way that you know what mood Endy is in. He happens to be at home in Japan with the kids." Kevin wasn't about to take the bait.

"Bad move Kev you know as well as I do that Sel knows all." Nate hissed at his friend.

"Calling her bluff is like waving red in front of an angry bull." Jared groaned.

"Endymion happens to be here with little Serenity Cynthia. He seems to have acquired all of his natural born abilities and can now travel by portal whenever he desires." Sel smirked at the now squirming Generals.

"Please tell me that you're just being mean and what you're saying isn't true." Zach had the strange sensation that this huge black cloud of doom had just appeared over them.

"If that makes the four of you nervous then you will just love hearing that Cindy informed her parents that Serenity is expecting again." Sel tried to keep a straight face as the eight of them gaped at her in shock.

"That's great! That means that Xander must be on the way." The girls exclaimed with excitement.

"Perhaps and then again maybe not," Sel informed them in her best all knowing all seeing tone. "I see that he's finally fixed the flat. I will see you in a few minutes when you arrive at the house." She vanished right before their eyes.

"Since when can she do that?" Raye, Mina, and Lita looked at Ami as if she would know the answer to every question ever asked.

"Don't look at me." Ami shrugged her shoulders. "You guys may not believe me when I say this, but I really do not know all the secrets to the universe. That is Selena's line of work."

Four very angry wails from four very unhappy babies ended anyone's chance to comment on anything else.

-----------------------------------------

Sere and Endy chased their child into what they thought was a corner. Unbeknownst to the two of them little Cindy had other ideas. She still knew how to transform into Sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon and used one her powers to play very hard to get.

"Got anymore bright ideas Muffin?" Sere was highly amused at seeing her usually totally calm and in control husband starting to lose his composure.

Endymion turned to glare at his very amused wife. "You knew that she was going to do that didn't you?" He looked down at his torn and tattered lavender colored royal attire and felt like hurting someone. He really didn't care whom either.

"I had an idea that she might try something like that, but then trying to catch her is like trying to catch the wind. She has a way of keeping just out of arms reach." Sere gave him a very innocent look, as they continued to search for her in the back grounds of the mansion.

"How did you ever manage to keep her from running away all of the time?" Endy had gone from angry to very concerned about his baby girl.

"Actually…we…um didn't. She always wandered off and we always had to go in search of her. She seemed to know where Fighter was at all times and that's where we usually found her." Sere waited for her husband to do his usual and start ranting about his dislike for Stephen.

Endy fought back his urge to find Stephen, so that he could strangle him, and focused on searching for his daughter. "Cindy you can come out now! Mommy and Daddy aren't mad at you!" He shouted for his daughter.

"This is all your fault! You should have put her down for a nap before you ported here!" Sere's mood changed from amused to very irritate at her husband.

"NO NAP!" Cindy shouted down at them from her perch high up in one of the trees just outside the pool area.

Endy looked up to see where her cry of protest had come from, trying not to panic when he saw how high his baby girl was in the tree. "Serenity Cynthia Fortune don't move you are to stay right where you are! Daddy will be right up to get you!" He called up to his daughter.

"Muffin, she takes after you. I seriously doubt that she's in any danger of falling, so will you please get a hold of yourself!" Sere grabbed him by the lapels of his tuxedo, but was to late he had already transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"I am not willing to take that kind of chance with our youngest child!" He snarled at her.

"You think that I'm a bad mother!" Sere burst into tears and raced into the main house.

"BAD DADDY MADE MOMMA CRY!" Cindy scolded her father loud enough for anyone in the area to hear.

He began to make his way up the tree and forced himself to ignore Sere's sobbing and his child's constant chanting of calling him a bad father. _At this rate I'll be lucky if I keep my sanity. _He thought to himself.

Michelle was highly amused, but knew when not to comment on certain situations.

Trevor and Justin on the other hand were both willing to risk getting beaten to a pulp by antagonizing Endy.

"You know I really didn't think that there was anything worse than that Tuxedo of his. But now that I've seen him in that other getup I stand corrected!" Justin made sure that Endy could hear every single word that he was saying.

"I'll say! I mean that new tuxedo is way too girly for a guy to ever think of wearing in public! It must be someone's idea of a cruel joke!" Trevor put his two cents in.

"And what is with that hair! I mean didn't it used to be Black with green highlights!" Justin snickered.

"Justin! Trevor! Will you two shut up before he hears you!" Michelle snarled at them.

Two glowing white roses sailed through the air, disintegrating the men's lounge chairs, and sending both of them flying into the pool. :I HEARD THAT! LIKE YOU TWO HE/SHE'S CAN TALK! AT LEAST I GET TO REMAIN A MAN WHEN I TRANSFORM INTO ANY OF MY ALTER EGO'S: His voice roared in their heads. :No offense to the Outer Senshi of course.:

"None taken your highness. I know that you've been under a lot of stress lately and aren't in control at the moment!" Michelle shouted over at him.

He was almost to her when he heard Sere call out. "Who wants ice-cream?"

"YUMMY!" Cindy chimed and proceeded to jump from the tree.

"NO!" Darien went to leap after his baby girl, only to watch her materialize a parasol out of thin air, and float safely to the ground. "I'm getting way to old for this shit!" He groaned when he landed face first onto the grass.

"Yo! Endymion! You're supposed to land on your feet not your face!" Kevin shouted at him from where he was standing with the others by the pool.

"Kunz has a point! Didn't you learn anything all those millennia ago back in the Silver Millennium?" Nate and Jared taunted.

"Don't look at me! I have no intention of being in traction during my vacation!" Zach motioned towards their extremely furious prince.

"He does have a point Kev." Jared backed towards the main house.

"I say we go find the girls until he cools down a little!" When a rose just barely missed his leg Nate took off at a flat out run.

"I'm right behind you, Neph!" Kev yelped when a rose hit him on his backside. "Ouch! I was just kidding! No need to get violent!" He shouted over his shoulder at Endy.

Cindy decided that her Daddy needed to calm down and raced over to him with a double scooped ice-cream cone. "I sorry Daddy no be mad." She blinked up at him with huge sapphire blue eyes.

"Angel, please do your Daddy a very big favor and never do that again." He scooped her up into his arms and hugged her fiercely.

Cindy and her ice-cream cone were instantly squished against him. "Oops!" She blinked innocently up at him. "Ice-cream got squished!"

"That's okay angel lets go see if I can cheer up your Mommy." He felt all of his anger and frustrations seem to melt away as he carried her into the main house.

"Momma's otay she held me and I make her all better!" Cindy chattered up at him.

"I don't doubt that little one because holding you is like holding onto a ray of sunshine." He kissed her on the top of her head.

-----------------------------------------

To be continued in

Vacation Down Under! -

© Cindra 2002-2006


	5. Vaction Down under

Life After Sailor Moon

Vacation Down Under

By Cindra

-----------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon I do this for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of my readers…The original characters are all mine and are going to stay that way.

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters

' and in bold denotes a Heart link between a couple…

italics denotes a characters thoughts

-----------------------------------------

"Sere! We're in one of the most beautiful cities in the world and you haven't even taken so much as a day off from preparing for this weekend's Anime convention!" Mina narrowed her eyes at her best friend and future queen of the planet.

"Look Mina! I came here so that I could focus on what's special to me and that happens to be my Anime." Sere rolled her eyes at her friend. "Not to mention the fact that this is this country's first anime convention ever and I just don't want to do anything to disappoint any of my loyal fans."

Mina nevertheless wasn't going to take no for an answer this time and was going to take drastic measures if necessary. "Now you listen here Neo Queen Serenity you couldn't do anything more to prefect this convention if you tried! Need I remind you that you were the one who accused Endy of being a workaholic!" Her very loud voice seemed to echo endlessly around the entire convention center.

Sere turned five shades of red and glared murderously at her friend. "That was very good Mina! Why don't you just go outside and scream that to the rest of the city, so that the press can tell everyone on the damn planet our secret identities!" She was so furious with Mina that her crescent moon symbol was blazing like a beacon on her forehead.

Mina acted instinctively and shoved a baseball cap onto Sere's head, thus effectively covering the telltale symbol on her friend's forehead. "Look your highness we just want you to have fun!" Mina who tended to use her hands to express what she wanted to say accidentally took out an entire display of handcrafted porcelain Senshi figurines.

Sere watched in horror, as the one of a kind display of figurines that she herself had painstakingly sculpted and painted shattered before her eyes.

"Now Sere… it's not as bad as it looks," Mina could feel the anger radiating off her friend.

Sere continued to stare silently down at the shattered remains of her precious collection.

"A little glue and these will be as good as new." Mina bent down and gathered up some of the pieces.

Still Sere said nothing. :Endy tell Kunzy that he is about to become a single father:

-----------------------------------------

Endy, who was currently with Kev at the City Center, spit out the iced coffee that he was drinking and almost fell out of his seat. **'She didn't shoot you did she?'**

Cindy skipped over to her father and stared up at him with curious sapphire blue eyes. "Momma no happy Daddy…what you do now?"

'**Shoot me? What in the name of the moon are you talking about! Never mind! I have more important things on my mind like finding a way to kill Mina!'** Sere screamed back at him in his head.

"Kev, I think that Mina is about to be dusted by Sere." Endy narrowed his eyes at his friend. "I told you to tell her to let me handle Sere in my own way." He glanced down at his daughter and smiled. "What makes you think that your Mommy is mad at me angel?"

"I know." She stated giving him her best all-knowing-all-seeing stare.

"Dusted? What did she do now…" Kev spit out his coffee, jumped to his feet, grabbed Cindy, and took off towards the convention center.

"Hey get back here Kunzite! You forgot Kyle and there is no way that you're getting my baby girl involved in this!" Endy took off after them. **'Calm down Serenity you do not want to kill Mina.'** He tried to calm her down.

'**Yes I do Endymion! Just what the hell did you mean by telling Kunzite that you were going to handle me! I do not need handling by anyone! Particularly, someone who can't seem to get anyone to change the color of his hair!'** Sere was currently hunting her unwilling victim.

'**Look did I say anything about your hair color? It is not my fault that it can't be changed back!'** He let his temper slip and instantly regretted it.

'**My hair? That does it you creep you are next on my list!'** She was so furious with him that she shut off their link.

:Damn it Serenity you know that I didn't mean that… I hate it when you shut me out: He caught up with Kevin, as he rushed passed several live camera crews. _Not now! I am so not in the mood to deal with the press! _

"Darien! Kevin! What is your take on what's going on inside?" Two reporters blocked the entrance of the convention center.

"Look we don't even know what happened! So no we're not going to comment on anything! Now get out of the way!" Kev snarled at them.

"No likes you!" Cindy threw her ice-cream cone at the reporter and nailed him right between the eyes. "Go away!"

"Listen to the little one and scram! Do I need to remind all of you that we have an international restraining order that states that no one in the press can hound any of us unless there is a scheduled press conference. Now get the hell out of our way!" Kev snarled.

"Look we're only trying to do our job!" Some idiot reporter shouted in protest.

"Yeah give us something to report about!" Another chimed in.

"Sorry, but there's nothing to report about. Now go find something news worthy to cover!" Endy growled.

"I happen to think that a fight between two extremely famous celebrities is very news worthy!"

"Need I remind all of you about the last time that you tried to cover a story about our wives and all of you almost caused a major traffic pileup in the middle of downtown Tokyo. Thus the reason for the restraining order that all of your bosses and I do mean all of them throughout the world signed and agreed to abide to. Now I suggest that you let us pass or you will end up spending time in jail." Endymion was tired of the hold up and reverted to I-am-king-hear-me-roar mode.

Kev pulled out his cell phone hit the speed dial button. "Last chance move out of our way or its whose your daddy now time!"

With that said the press bolted for their cars.

"Works every time." Kev chuckled.

Mina shot out of the convention center and proceeded to hide behind the two men. "Hide me! She's gone mental over some silly display of porcelain figures that I just accidentally knocked over!"

"I would strongly suggest that you go to the outback and hide out for a day or so." Endy calmly took Cindy out of Kevin's arms and gave Kyle back to his Daddy. "Because she really is going to be in the mood to murder Mina at least until I find a way to get her to see reason about all of this."

Mina was not about to go hiking in the hot desert just because of a little misunderstanding. I mean can you imagine what dry heat like that would do to her flawless complexion. "Look Endy! Why can't I just buy her some new models and replace the ones that I broke?" Mina growled at him in frustration.

"Listen to me Mina! You can't replace something that someone painstakingly created by hand!" Endy tried to explain the extent of the situation to her. "She hasn't even let me so much as touch any of them! And you accidentally destroyed every one of them?"

Sere was standing a few feet away, as were three of the outer sailor soldiers. "Move out of my way!" She snarled at the three of them.

"Why don't you just come with us, so that we can talk this out rationally?" Selena took a step towards her princess.

"We know that what Venus did was horrible, but she didn't do it on purpose, so just calm down before someone gets hurt." Michelle had rarely seen Sere this angry and wasn't sure that they would be able to defuse her temper.

"Get out of my way and that is a royal command! She didn't break something that can be replaced! I spent hours on those figurines!" Sere snarled at the three of them. "And she acted as if they were just cheap pieces of glass!"

"That might be true, but I'm sure that Venus is very sorry about what she did." Erica tried to play on Sere's ability to forgive the ones she loved.

"That does it! I am not the gullible fifteen-year-old that all of you remember nor was I acting like a spoiled brat who wasn't getting her way! I was happily preparing for the anime convention…" Sere pointed an angry finger at Mina. "And Typhoon Mina was determined to have her way as usual, but when she didn't get her way threw her arms out in frustration and knocked over my display!"

"Mina! You were told to let her be!" Endy narrowed his eyes down at the woman in question.

"But she needs to have some fun while she's here! She's missing out on the whole trip!" Mina whined.

Sere and the Outer's stalked over to the three of them.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might actually enjoy what I've been doing over the past few days?" Sere knew that trying to explain anything to Mina when she had her mind made up was useless and attempted to simmer down her temper.

Mina stared wide-eyed and open mouthed at her friend. "You mean you actually want to be cooped up in this convention center! When you have paradise outside your door?"

Endy and Kevin groaned in unison.

"Why do I even bother to even try and talk to her!" Sere groaned in frustration and took Cindy out of Endy's arms.

"Sel could you, Erica, and Michelle go inside and see to Sere's figurines?" Endy arched a brow at the three in question.

"Not a problem." Selena smiled.

"Kevin you need to get out of here while you still can." Endy growled.

"Is there anything else?" Michelle asked.

"Just see if you can salvage any of the figures. I'm going to take Sere and Cindy to see The Royal Botanical Gardens." Endy put his arm across Sere's shoulders and led her away.

"No you're going to go check on the twins for a few hours!" with that said she shoved him away from her and stalked towards the City Center. :I would rather dive into the shark tank at the aquarium! I'm very furious with you, so just leave me be! Cindy and I are going to the Park while you go and do as you are told:

"I love her…I love her…I love her…" He growled under his breath, as he stalked towards somewhere private to open a portal to return home.

"And we thought that you four were the whipped ones!" Erica snickered.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you! I've seen how you go all goo-goo eyed around Stephen!" Kevin snarled.

"Look you two I think the press has had enough of a show for one day! " Selena growled. "Now you two go off and stay away from Serenity at least until dinner time!"

-----------------------------------------

(Japan)

"Remind me to hurt Daddy for this, both in this time and when we get back home!" Rena growled, as she dabbed medicine onto her scabs. "I can't believe that they thought that this was funny! Daddy almost past out he was laughing so hard!"

"Well, he wasn't very keen on us getting married in the first place, so of course he was amused about this entire situation!" Charlie snarled back.

"You and I damn well know that Daddy can heal us all in seconds! I hate this! I want to scratch, but I can't because that would set a bad example for the twins!" Rena pouted.

"It's too quiet I wonder what those two little monsters are into this time." Charlie went in search of the twins.

"It's lucky for us that Mom and Dad's offices are securely locked or they could really cause some trouble in there." Rena reluctantly trailed after Charlie.

Charlie stopped at the foot of the stairs and groaned. "You mean were locked as in past tense!"

"I'm so dead!" Rena bolted past him down the stairs. "This isn't fair considering that I am in actuality their baby sister!"

"SERENA RAYE FORTUNE AND CHARLES JARED KENNEDY! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Endymion roared from inside his wife's office.

"I wonder what happened this time." Renny gulped.

"Whatever it was must have been major, because he sounds way beyond furious about something." Charlie bravely went to confront Endymion.

"EXPLAIN!" Endy roared at them as soon as they entered Serenity's office.

"What are you roaring about Daddy? Just because Momma kicked you back home doesn't mean that you have to take your anger out on us!" Renny just didn't feel like being barked at.

"It's missing and you think that I should be happy!" Endy glared at her.

Charlie looked around the office, but it looked intact to him. "Exactly what is it that's missing?"

Renny surveyed the various cases that contained various items from her parent's days as super heroes and noticed that one case was empty. "Maybe mom took whatever was in that case with her on her trip?"

"Do you actually think that your mother would take The Sacred Cup with her on vacation? It was amazing enough that it reappeared as one of our wedding gifts! It also happens to have a very dark history linked to it! So no I don't think that she took it with her!" Endy glared at his daughter.

"Oh yeah that was the first time that I almost died and Saturn brought me back to life! Look Dad neither of us took it, so quit yelling at us!" Renny stalked out of the room.

"Maybe the twins saw it and thought that it would make a really cool juice cup? It looks like the only thing that those monsters got their hands on, so they must be in the kitchen." Charlie decided to forget what he had just heard and focus on the situation at hand.

"Give it back!" Two tiny voices echoed down the hallway.

"You two are already in trouble! This is not a sippy cup! You do not put anything in it, nor do you take it from its protective case! Mom's office is off limits and you two are in major trouble!" Renny scolded her siblings.

"We angels. They no believe you." Rafe countered.

"I think that the two of you should quit while you're ahead!" Endy stepped into the hallway.

"Daddy?" The twins stared up at their father in surprise.

"You two are in big trouble!" Endy growled down at them. "That is not a toy and you know that this office is a no play zone!"

"We thirsty and needed cup!" Rose sniffled.

"Why didn't you go get your sister?" Endy knelt down in front of them.

"She yells all time!" Rafe glared at Rena.

"Daddy have mercy on Charlie and I and heal us! We are more than ready to go home!" Renny begged.

"What are you talking about? I can't just touch you and you're healed!" Endy growled.

"Duh daddy! You happen to be as strong as your future self and he can heal a person by using his own golden crystal! Now just concentrate and heal us already!" Renny snarled.

"Enough! I've taken enough flack from your mother and I refuse to take it from my own children!" With that said he used one of his new abilities and opened a portal to Charlie and Renny's time.

"But Daddy I can't go back looking like this! People will see me and run in terror!" Renny squealed in protest.

"I don't care! Now get your butts into that portal now!" Endy ordered once more.

"Pretty! Let's go see!" Rose ran into the portal.

"Wait for me sissy!" Rafe ran after her.

"Nice going Daddy!" Renny groaned.

Charlie glanced into the portal and grinned. "I would say that those two aren't going very far, considering that his older version stopped them in their tracks.

The King was now standing just inside the portal. "Did you lose something?"

"How about we trade? You take these two back and I get my twins?" Endy arched a brow at his older self.

"If I must, but I really would rather have my baby girl back again." The king sighed in defeat.

"Thanks a lot Daddy!" Renny whimpered.

"Get into the portal now!" He ordered them.

"You are going to heal us aren't you?" Charlie gave him a hopeful look, as he dragged Renny into the portal with him.

"Just get in the portal." The King set the now fully healed twins down on their feet and directed them towards his younger self. "I want my youngest back soon or else." With that said he closed the portal.

"Want Mommy!" The twins glared up at their father.

"I don't know about that the two of you really haven't been good now have you." Endy frowned down at them.

"We better now!" They pouted.

"Listen you two I'm not having a very good day, nor am I in the best of moods. So stop your wailing and get your little rear ends up those stairs and into the tub!" He glared down at the twins.

"We want Momma not bath!" They burst into tears.

"MOVE IT OR YOU WILL BE STUCK IN THE HOUSE FOR AND ENTIRE MONTH WITH NO FUN AT ALL!" Endy roared.

"YOU MEAN! BAD DADDY!" Rose ran screaming up the stairs.

"BAD! BAD! DADDY!" Rafe raced up the stairs after his sister.

"Why me!" Endy groaned and headed up the stairs.

-----------------------------------------

Next chapter

Something big happens.

© Cindra 2002-2006


	6. Hard truths

Life After Sailor Moon

Hard Truths

By Cindra

-----------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon I do this for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of my readers…The original characters and the original ideas are mine and it's going to stay that way.

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters

' and in bold denotes a Heart link between a couple…

italics denotes a characters thoughts

( ) when twins are silently talking is called a twin link.

-----------------------------------------

Rose skipped the tub and snuck into Renny's bedroom. Much to her delight her sister's stuff was still right where she had left them. "A toy!" She giggled when she spotted the crescent moon wand.

"Serenity Rose get your little behind into the tub now!" Endy's shouts echoed around the upstairs.

Rose ignored her father and reached down and touched the wand. The instant that her little hands touched it the wand began to glow. "Mine!" She chimed happily

"I mean it Rose you get in here or else!" Endy had finished scrubbing down the first of his two little monsters and was drying him with a warm fluffy towel.

Rose was transfixed by the wand and started waving it around the room. "Pretty!" She squealed happily, as what seemed to be golden streaks of moonlight radiated from the wand.

Endy scooped Rafe up into his arms and followed the sound of his daughter's happy squeals. "Rose? I am not…" He stopped in midsentence when he realized what his little girl had found. "Serenity Rose! Put that down at once! That is not a toy!"

Rose wrinkled her tiny nose in defiance. "No! My pretty! I be like Mommy!"

_That's what I'm afraid of!_ Endy thought in terror when to his horror his three-year-old transformed into a tiny version of her mothers alter ego. :NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING:: His mental cry was heard by every psi sensitive person around the world.

A portal appeared in the room and Sere stalked out of it. '**WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR BLOODY PROBLEM! CAN'T YOU EVEN TAKE CARE OF THE TWINS WITHOUT SENDING A PATHETIC MENTAL CRY AROUND THIS ENTIRE PLANET!'** She roared in his mind.

"Mommy!" Rafe would have jumped into his mother's arms, but she was holding Cindy.

"I be like Mommy!" Rose clearly overjoyed by her new look twirled around in circles. (Her hair though like her mothers was done up in a double bun style with bejeweled rose barrettes clipped to each bun. Her colors were silver, pink, and green. The tiny bejeweled broach on her silver bow had both symbols of her family, a red rose and a crescent moon, on it. Tiny boots completed her outfit.)

_Where in the name of the moon did she get that? I lost that when I was fourteen! After the final fight with Beryl!_ She forced herself not to panic, because Endy was panicked enough for the both of them. "I can see that Rosie… Now tell me where you found Mommy's wand?"

Luna and Artemis padded into the room.

"Just when we thought it was safe to show our heads again." Artemis frowned.

"Luna! Artemis! Start explaining now!" Sere and Endy snarled at the two cats.

"Serena Raye was here was she not?" Luna was amazingly calm considering the situation.

"Yes she and Charlie just left! What does that have to do with anything!" Endy snarled.

"The crescent moon wand is a family heirloom and is passed on from generation to generation. Obviously Renny must have brought it with her from the future." Artemis rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"Like mother like daughter, she forgot it when she went back home to the future. " Luna smirked.

"I would so not make me anymore furious than I already am!" Sere's crescent moon symbol was absolutely blazing on her forehead showing them all that her temper was way past the red line.

"I knew about Renny being Chibi Moon and that little one is Chibi-Chibi Moon, but no one so much as warned me about Rose!" Endy felt like skinning the two cats.

"Daddy no be happy and Momma no be happy." Rafe whimpered.

"I don't doubt it seeing as the two of you used the sacred cup for a juice glass." Luna took her life into her own hands and leapt up onto Endy's shoulder, so that she could growl down at the little boy in Endy's arms.

:WHAT: Sere would have lost her temper completely, but Cindy transformed to Chibi-Chibi Moon and used her power to calm her mother down.

Another portal opened in the room and the older version of Endy walked out. "I just came to get…" He stopped in mid-sentence, as he surveyed the scene before him. "Now I know why I still haven't healed those two yet! She knew better than to bring that with her! Sorry about that." He took Cindy out of Sere's arms.

"Sissy leaves...mine now!" She glared at them.

Rafe knew when not to push his parents and didn't say a word.

"Serenity Rose give me that wand right now!" Sere was not in the mood to deal with her daughter.

"No!" Rosie wasn't about to give this new toy back.

Two tiny balls of fur tentatively poked their heads into the room. "Momma? Daddy?" They chimed.

"Kitties!" Rafe squirmed in his father's arms.

"Kitties!" Rosie dropped the wand and raced over to the two kittens.

Sere retrieved the wand and handed it to the older Endymion. "Make Renny suffer." She growled.

Neo King Endymion said nothing he just walked back into the portal and vanished.

"Down daddy! Want to play with kitties!" Rafe growled.

Rosie was happily cuddling one of the kittens. She was black with a tiny crescent moon on her forehead.

Endy set Rafe down and the boy went over to claim the other kitten. This one was silver blue in color and he also had a tiny crescent moon on his head.

"So that's why the two of you went into hiding. What adorable little kittens. " Sere picked up Artemis and hugged him.

"Congratulations Luna, you just may have saved all of our skins." Endy sighed in relief when he felt Sere's temper fade away completely. "Especially, Mina's."

"What did Mina do now?" Artemis groaned.

"The usual when she doesn't get her way, only this time she did more damage than she could prevent. I bet those two are as much trouble as our two little monsters." Endy raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Blue and Isis get into as much trouble as the two of them and that's the reason for our keeping them out of sight." Luna finally noticed that there was something different with the future king. "Are you happy with the new look?"

Endy shrugged his shoulders in response. "It's a long story which I don't want to go into right now and no I'm not all that thrilled with my new hair color."

"He's gone to eight different hair specialists and they can't change his hair back the way it was." Sere smothered a giggle.

"It's not funny at least you have silver blonde hair. Mine is a shade of purple." Endy pouted.

"I know and I still love you more than the entire universe." Sere blew him a kiss. "Why don't all of us join the others in Australia?" Sere now happy again was ready to go back to their vacation.

"Are you sure my sweet?" Endy arched a brow at her. "Aren't you forgetting one tiny little detail?" He looked over at their tiny sailor Senshi.

"Don't worry muffin, I can fix that." Sere walked over to her little girl and used her crystal to try and detransform her child. Nothing happened. "Oh dear," She tried again but nothing happened. "I thought there was something different about her Senshi uniform…it's not like the others."

"Not to worry you two. Let's just go see the others." Artemis was eager to show Mina his two pride and joys.

"Maybe Ami can figure out the key to her transformation." Luna offered the two of them hope. "That reminds me have you transformed into your Senshi persona lately?"

"Do I even want to know why you're asking her this question?" Endy scooped Rose up into his arms.

"Well it's nothing major my prince. It's just that Serena was never originally one of the Sailor Senshi. The Senshi's original purpose was to protect the royal family of the Moon kingdom and above all the princess. She would have under gone similar training, but it was never intended for her to ever risk her life as one of the Sailor Senshi. Particularly, after she matured into the heir and future queen of the moon kingdom." Artemis explained the facts as best as he could.

Sere turned away from the portal that had appeared in front of them. "That was thousands of years ago. What does that have to do with the here and now?" She was not at all pleased at what was being said.

"Well at least some things never change." Luna rolled her eyes in frustration. "Serena who are you!"

Now it was Sere's turn to glare at her in frustration, "Luna you know who I am! I'm Serena Angela Fortune, also Sailor Moon's various incarnations, the Princess of the Moon kingdom, and the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo!"

"Luna you don't mean that because she has achieved her transformation as Serenity…" Endy couldn't finish his sentence.

"To be honest we aren't completely sure, because this is the first time that Sailor Moon has ever been this active in the Sailor Senshi. During the Silver Millennium she was a sort of honorary member of the team. You see Venus was the princess's decoy when we were unsure of situations and didn't want to risk the life of the royal family. She was also the leader of the inner Sailor Senshi…" Artemis's trip down memory lane was interrupted when Sere grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and violently shook him before letting him go.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME! THAT I RISKED MY LIFE! NO! SACRIFICED MY LIFE! OVER AND OVER AGAIN FOR THE PEOPLE OF THIS PLANET! I WENT THROUGH MORE HELL THAN ANY OF YOU COMBINED! AND IT WAS ALL A BIG LIE?" Sere was having a royal temper tantrum and didn't care that she was having it in front of the twins.

"Sere you have to calm down!" Endy had rarely seen her as furious as this and she was having one hell of a mood swing to go along with the tantrum.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! HOW IN THE NAME OF THE GOD'S DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN? MY WHOLE CAREER AS SAILOR MOON WAS A FARCE AND THEY KNEW IT THE ENTIRE TIME!" She blinked back hot angry tears.

"Serena wait! That is not true and we weren't trying to hurt you!" Luna blinked back tears of her own.

"JUST SAVE IT LUNA! I DON'T WANT NOR DO I CARE WHAT YOU THINK RIGHT NOW!" Sere's voice was as cold as ice.

"We might not even be right about this whole situation, it's only in theory! I mean you've achieved the Sailor Cosmos transformation and that's one that none of us knew of!" Artemis tried to get her to see reason.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! THE HELL WITH THIS CRAP! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Another portal opened up under her feet and before Endy could even grab her she vanished.

Luna felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart. "SERENA COME BACK!" She shouted in protest, but it was to late she was already gone.

"Boy is Momma mad at you!" Rafe glared at the two guardian cats.

"Daddy mommy was really mad." Rose whimpered.

"That she was princess, but she'll be fine when she calms down." Endy hugged Rose to him.

_I hope._ He thought to himself.

-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the Lights Compound in Australia.

All is not well and Serenity's court is beginning to feel the aftermath of Serenity's temper.

Raye was changing Becca's diaper when she got her first dose of how furious her friend actually was and the sheer brunt of her furry made Raye fall down to her knees. "Something has really made Rena go passed the red-line. I have never felt such power or such anger from her before." She gasped, as yet another aftershock rocked her mind.

Jade forced himself to remain on his feet and finished diapering his daughter. "There is more to this than just anger. She's using a hell of a lot of power for just a mood swing. I wonder what set her off like this. It must have been something major." He put his little girl down in one of the cribs for a nap.

Raye tried to reach Sere, but found herself completely blocked out something that had never happened before. **'Jade this is getting more complicated by the minute. I can't even reach her! She's blocking me out!' **Raye used her link to husband as not to awaken their sleeping daughter.

Jade helped his wife up to her feet. **'Your right Fire this is not like her at all…let me see if I can reach her.'** Jade attempted to link up with Sere and found himself as completely locked out as his wife. **'Let's go find the others we need to find out what's going on before things get worse.' **

Raye rolled her eyes at her husband. **'Gee darling how much worse can it get! I mean she only wields the Imperium Silver Crystal and is one of the most powerful forces in the Universe!'** She snarled, as they headed downstairs to find the others.

'**You and the other Senshi can always Teleport to her…that is if she isn't so furious that she took back the ability for all of you to be your alter egos anymore.' **Jade gave her his worse case scenario.

Raye wasn't about to think of that, because it would never happen. She would never do something like that without a reason. "Sere would never do that to us…" She stalked into the Living Room where Ami and Zach were also dealing with the aftereffects of Sere's temper.

Ami and Zach seemed to be searching everywhere for something in ultra plush couch that seemed to take up one side of the room. "How can something just disappear like that? I know that I put it back in my pocket!" Ami was not at all acting like her calm cool self.

Zach had no answers for his wife, so he continued to search. "Don't worry, Ice. I promise we are going to find your computer."

"Find it! There's no way that I can possibly lose it! Each Senshi has this kind of cosmic pocket that allows us to hold all of our Senshi weapons and gadgets. The pocket only opens when one of the gadgets is in need. Not only do I not have my gadget, but also it seems that the pocket no longer exists! Without that pocket I can't access my power to become Sailor Mercury!" She screamed at him in frustration.

Zach pulled her into his arms and held her. "It's okay Ice. I promise that we're going to get to the bottom of this and find out what is going on."

"It's like a part of me has been taken away and there's nothing that I can do about it." Ami cried against his shoulder.

Raye automatically tried to access her cosmic pocket and found that it also was gone. "Zach is right Ames. We are going to get our powers back, but in order to do that we have to find out what caused Serenity to go into complete and total anger meltdown." She received a reassuring squeeze from Jade's hand.

Ami turned around in Zach's arms so that she could look at Raye. "Of course this all makes sense to me now. The Moon kingdom bestowed these powers on our various houses and they can take them away from us. What I don't understand is what would cause Serenity to do something like this. It's completely out of character for her." She became instantly worried for her friend.

"She is expecting again, but this is definitely not something that was brought on by the cause of a mood swing." Zach shot down one of the causes to Serenity's change of heart towards her court.

"No Jade and I can tell you that this was way more than a mood swing. I mean the force of her fury caused me to fall down to my knees." Raye was now pacing the ultra plush carpet.

"It was the anger that comes from when someone has experienced the ultimate betrayal. Now if that's the case then it's only natural for her to lash out at anyone and anything around her." Jade was in shrink mode.

"Ultimate Betrayal? I don't see how that could have happened. None of us would ever betray her. Darien worships her and so do her kids. This doesn't make any sense to me!" Raye snarled in frustration.

Ami could only come up with two others that could have caused her to react the way she had. "Luna and Artemis could have told her something that caused her to lash out like this."

"Luna and Artemis have been in hiding for over a year and no one knows where they went off to. Not even Mina or Sere knew where they went." Raye wanted to scorch something, but knew that wasn't an option, so she picked up the nearest vase of roses and threw it at the fireplace.

Zach and Jade moved out of her line of fire.

"Easy Raye we're not the enemy here so calm down." Zach made the mistake of speaking.

"The two of you didn't suddenly have your birthright ripped from you nor have the two of you felt what it feels like when Sere turns completely cold as ice towards you! It is the worse feeling in the universe and I want everything right between us again!" Raye stalked over to Zach and Jade and dared them to say another word. "Now if the two of you will excuse me I'm going to find out what the hell is going on!" with that said she stalked out of the room.

"This is something that we're going to have to do without the four Generals. I have to go." Ami rushed out after Raye.

Jade and Zach were not about to be left out of anything not to mention that they still had the ability to track down Sere using their own special abilities. "I propose that the two of us find Kunz and Neph and try and reverse what has happened to our girls." Jade was now in the form of his alter ego.

"I second the motion, after all this is Sere that we're talking about and she's never been able to hold a grudge for long." Zach prayed that he was right, as he opened a portal to take them to where Kev and Nate were surfing.

-----------------------------------------

(The Moon Kingdom Ruins on the dark side of the Moon)

Serenity used her crystal to rebuild the once glorious architectural wonders of the Moon Kingdom. She made short work of her task and it wasn't long before she was sitting on one of the thrones in the throne room of her Moon Palace. All of her memories had come pouring back the second she had appeared on the ruin grounds and she used that knowledge to reactivate the cloak and artificial atmosphere dome over the Moon and her kingdom. She had used her crystal to make her kingdom as she had remembered it into the most beautiful place in the entire universe.

"This is much better." She surveyed her handiwork the only thing that was missing was her prince and the twins. "Yes this is exactly what we need peace, quiet, and not one member of my traitorous court to be seen. After all the only way to get here is by magic and that isn't possible for them anymore."

"Serena! What in the name of the moon have you done!" a very familiar voice echoed around the empty throne room.

"You know exactly what I have done mother and why!" Sere snarled at nothing.

Queen Serenity appeared in solid form in front of her daughter. "What I'm seeing is a very hurt princess that is striking out at the people that love her."

Sere rolled her eyes at her mother. "This is the 21st century mother! Not the perfect days of the Silver Millennium! It's a cut throat world down there and the people don't even have the brain capacity to thank the individuals that save their worthless lives on a monthly basis! Not to mention saving the entire planet over and over again! I happen to have had enough crap to last me a million lifetimes! The last thing I needed was to hear that everything that I worked so hard to achieve!" Hot angry tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. "Was nothing but a lie! I sacrificed my life over and over again! I saved the Senshi's lives and the lives of everyone on that pitiful little planet thinking that I was part of this great team! That I was the one that everyone was supposed to look up to! I worked my ass off and the entire time I was nothing but an honorary Senshi! Luna let me live out a lie! They were probably just humoring me by letting me think that I was their leader! Well I have had the last laugh! Let's see how they cope without the ability to become Sailor Soldiers!"

"You can't honestly believe that Serena! You didn't allow Luna and Artemis a chance to…" Queen Serenity couldn't believe that her daughter was acting this way. "Unless… You aren't by chance expecting again are you angel?"

"Mother! That has nothing to do with how I feel about hearing that I've only been an honorary Senshi this entire time! I would have loved to see Mina try and fight Beryl all by herself! Or the Wise Man, Mistress Nine, Ziorconia, Queen Neherenia, and last but surely not least we can't forget Galaxia and Chaos! All by her little self! She wouldn't have lasted two seconds!" Sere was not in the mood to hear it wasn't their fault from anyone especially her mother.

"Serena the only reason that I allowed you to train with your court is because you pouted in your chambers for what seemed like an eternity to us and to make matters worse you even went on a hunger strike. You wouldn't even let Endymion in to see you. I knew that something had to be done so all of us decided that letting you train as one of the Senshi wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. Sailor Moon isn't someone that I just conjured up out of thin air. She like Sailor Saturn had only been called upon during dire times. Both Saturn and Moon had the abilities not only to destroy life, but to also create life. Which you know are the two most powerful forces in creation. Only the Senshi of the Moon would be of the Royal line and be able to wield the Silver Imperium Crystal. I never thought for a moment that you would ever be called upon to fight, so I went and let you train with your friends. I thank the gods that I made the decision, because Beryl attacked and I was forced to send all of you into the future and you were called upon what you have always been destined to do. Become the guardian of this universe." Queen Serenity tried her best to get her daughter to see that she was overreacting to this entire situation.

Sere gave her mother a well-earned applause. "Bravo! I mean it that was truly an Oscar winning performance! You could give Mina lessons! Now if you will excuse me I have some lessons to teach those ingrates down on planet earth!" Sere transformed into Sailor Cosmos and vanished before her mother's eyes.

"Well that went well don't you think." A very striking looking man appeared next to the former Queen of the Moon.

Queen Serenity turned to glare at him in annoyance. "I think that she gets all of this stubbornness and that temper from you."

"I told you that she wasn't going to go for the rest of the origin of Sailor Moon, but you insisted on telling her anyway. I think you might just be a tad bit jealous, because our daughter not only achieved the final form of Sailor moon, but also went on to surpass that by becoming Sailor Cosmos. I don't recall you ever achieving anything beyond Eternal Sailor Moon." The man in question replied in a smug I-told-you-so tone of voice.

"I never had the chance and you know it. I came of the marrying age, married you, and ascended the throne. After that any fun that I used to enjoy ceased to be!" Queen Serenity was not in the mood and let him know it. "Okay King Cronos why don't you go talk some sense into her! Wait I know! Maybe it's because she doesn't have the slightest clue that you even exist!"

Cronos knew that the words she spoke were true, but he intended to remedy that situation. "I can't do any worse than you did! We don't know that she doesn't remember me! I had only been gone for two months when the Negaverse attacked and you make it sound like I was never there!" He was hurt that she would even say something like that to him.

"Cronos…I didn't mean…I'm just frustrated about this entire situation." Queen Serenity tried to tell him that she was sorry.

"Save it ! I have to go see to my daughter before she turns that little planet down there upside down!" He vanished and went after his daughter.

-----------------------------------------

A private beach in Australia

It was a glorious day to just relax and have some fun. The four in question weren't about to focus on anything but enjoying their vacation.

Mina and Lita were too busy enjoying the excellent surfing conditions and weren't paying the least amount of attention to any warning signals going off in their heads. Kev and Nate had sensed something, but chalked that up to their very emotional princess having a mood swing.

"I wonder if Dare and Sere are ever going to make themselves relax and have some fun." Mina now tired of surfing decided to go relax in one of the lounges under the huge cabana that they had set up on the beach.

"Sere and Dare will have fun when they are good and ready to have fun. Haven't you learned anything from that little episode at the convention center?" Lita also had decided to take a nap under the cabana.

"Look Mina, Sere and Dare have enough on their plates just let them unwind at their own speed and leave them alone." Kev narrowed his eyes at his wife.

"She'll be the Queen before we know it and then all her fun time will be taken away. She needs to enjoy life while she can." Mina wasn't about to change her mind about this particular topic.

"Mina if you don't stop pestering her she's going to really lose it and then is she going to make you wish that you had left her alone." Kev warned his wife.

"Then maybe she will learn to keep her nose out of situations where she doesn't belong." Lita muttered under her breath.

"I know that you two mean well, but Sere will never make any one of you pay that much. It just isn't in her nature." Nate looked in on the two babies sleeping in their carriers.

"See look at this Ami! I told you that these two were mentally challenged and this proves that my theory was right!" Raye stalked into the cabana.

"Honestly Raye this is no time to be pointing out their faults! We have a serious situation to look into!" Ami was having mini computer withdrawal.

"What the hell went and crawled up your ass Raye! We're suppose to have fun it's a vacation!' Mina glared murderously at Raye.

Lita could tell that something was up, because Raye was grinding her teeth again, and Ami was doing her best to try and chew a hole in her lower lip. "Well what's the 411 this time and who do I have to kill for interrupting my vacation!" Lita snarled.

"Wrong? Oh nothing is wrong unless you think that never being a Senshi again is a big deal to the two of you. I'm so sorry if I ruined your day!" Raye was in the mood to tear anyone apart.

Kev and Nate were the first to react to what Raye had just told them. "What!" They shouted in unison.

"You heard me! Now take the babies and get lost! This is Senshi business and that means no Generals allowed!" Raye had enough problems on her hands and didn't want any of the men under foot.

"Raye is right. Zach and Jared are back at the Main house, so the two of you won't be pacing the floors alone." Ami seconded Raye's order.

"Don't believe them, Kev! I can prove that Raye is just being bitchy by showing you my transformation pen!" Mina reached into her cosmic pocket only her access was denied. "NO! This isn't happening! I'm Sailor Venus and I will be damned if I'm going to let anyone take that away from me!" She was now ready for war.

"Damn straight! These creeps are going down!" Lita was now out for blood.

"The four of you are obviously too upset to deal with this situation rationally. Therefore, the four of you will take the babies back to the main house and the four of us will go investigate why you got stripped of your powers." Kev transformed into Kunzite.

"Kunz is right. We still have our birthrights, so its only natural that we should look into the situation for you. Besides, you don't have powers anymore and might get hurt." Nate added smugly.

"The four of you against Neo Queen Serenity in a full blown temper! You wouldn't last two minutes!" Raye rolled her eyes at them in disgust.

"Sere did this?" Lita glared murderously at Mina.

"What! This isn't my fault! Someone must have said something really bad to make her flip out this much!" Mina defended herself.

"I think I know why she did this to the four of you, but I need to get some more information. " Kunz kissed his wife on the top of her head. "Try not to kill each other while we're gone." He opened a portal and stepped inside.

"It's going to be okay I promise." Neph pulled Lita to him for a quick kiss goodbye. "Play nice." Neph entered the portal after Kunz and it closed behind them.

"MEN!" The four exclaimed in frustration.

-----------------------------------------

Catch ya Later

© Cindra 2002-2006


	7. Aftermath

Life after Sailor Moon

Aftermath

By Cindra

-----------------------------------------

Ok so I made the story into something a little more serious…I like the comedy in this story, but I got to brainstorming and came up with this wicked new storyline instead. This is somewhat of a trait in my writing…

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon I do this for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of my readers…The original characters and the original ideas are mine and it's going to stay that way.

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters

italics denotes a characters thoughts

-----------------------------------------

(Japan)

Endymion took his time packing the twins clothes and toys for their trip. "You and Luna need to lay low for the time being. I have to go and calm down Sere and I don't think she wants to see either of you right now." He looked down at the two felines pacing in front of the open portal.

"That's absolutely out of the question! We caused this mess and we are going to fix it!" Luna snarled.

"Luna is right Endymion. This is something that we need to do ourselves. She needs to hear the whole story." Artemis leapt into the portal.

"You shouldn't have told her it to begin with! All of us only have vague memories about the Silver Millennium and what you two brought up just unearthed insecurities that she hasn't thought about in years!" Endy wasn't that pleased with the two felines and let his feelings about this entire debacle show.

"You have every right to be upset about this and Artemis and I are going to make her see reason." Luna eyed the furious prince with wary violet eyes.

"REASON? I'VE HAVEN'T SEEN SERE THIS FURIOUS IN YEARS! SHE THINKS THAT ALL OF YOU KNOWINGLY BETRAYED HER! LIED TO HER! AND YOU THINK THAT TALKING TO HER IS GOING TO MAKE IT ALL BETTER?" Endy roared in frustration.

"Maybe not but we have to try!" Luna having rarely seen Endymion lose his temper and leapt into the portal for safety.

"Daddy help Momma." Rafe pulled on Endy's pant leg.

"Yes Daddy help Momma." Rosie echoed.

"We go help to." The two kittens leapt out of the twins' arms and went after their parents.

Endy tossed the twin's suitcase into the portal and then gathered the twins in his arms. "Don't worry you two, I'm going to make things all better, and then the four of us can go enjoy a few days of fun in Australia."

-----------------------------------------

(The Dark side of the moon)

Sere was standing in the newly rebuilt situation room. In front of her was a very large globe. It was a detailed replica of the planet Earth and Sere was taking out her anger on the unsuspecting planet bellow.

"Let's see which leader gets the next punishment." She watched, as a huge tornado took out the vacation ranch of one of North America's leaders. She was so sick of all the leaders wanting nothing but war and not peace. "I know maybe I will teach the Middle East to get along with each other."

"Is this making you feel better?" A strangely familiar voice echoed around the Situation Room.

"What's the use of having power if you can't use it to do some much needed spring cleaning down on Earth?" She used her influence over the planet to take away all weapons of mass destruction.

"Bunny if the people on Earth haven't learned anything in over 3000 years…" Cronos walked into view, so that he could point at the planet in question. "Then you aren't going to change them by shaking up the very ground that they live on."

Sere stared at her visitor in utter disbelief. "Daddy!"

"Yes baby it really is me." He held his arms out to her.

Sere ran into her fathers arms.

"It's going to be all right angel. Let's go somewhere quite and talk about what has gotten you so upset." He wanted to get her as far away from that globe as he possibly could. So he led her towards the palace archives.

"What's there to talk about? My life has been one huge lie since I was fourteen-years-old! Those thankless people down there deserve everything that I threw at them! Only a handful of them want peace and work towards that goal! While the majority of them lives and thrives on war, greed, and violence!" Sere's tone was so cold and bitter that she could have frozen lava.

"I think that you need to see some things. It might put things into a better perspective for you." They had finally reached the main entrance to the archives.

"Look father I know that you're trying to make things all better, but nothing that you can say or do will make me change my mind about this!" She attempted to pull away from her father, but he wasn't about to let her go anywhere until she saw what she needed to see.

"Turning Earth upside down is going to have to wait." He dragged his very reluctant daughter into a room that contained what seemed to be endless rows of information filed on holo-disks and a huge bank of monitors and consoles from which to view the information. "Now sit down and no arguments!"

Sere reluctantly did as she was told. "Father the last thing that I feel like doing is watching home movies about a place that I barely remember!" She watched what appeared to be a training session between the Senshi and Sailor Moon only it wasn't her in the uniform. "So someone else wore the uniform it proves absolutely nothing! I mean so what if she happens to look like…" She wasn't at all prepared to see her mother and the other Senshi's moms running around like the Sailor Senshi. It was almost more than her mind wanted to comprehend. Her mother had been Queen long before she was a thought in either of her parent's minds. _ When had she ever found time to be a Sailor Senshi? _

Cronos tried not to chuckle and incur his daughter's wrath towards himself, but her expression was priceless. "Yes Bunny that's your mother when she was about fourteen."

"So she was once Sailor Moon! That was then and this is now! I don't see what viewing this has to do with what is happening to me now!" She sneered irritably up at her father.

"Serena I am still your father and you will not speak to me in that tone of voice." Cronos tried to keep his temper in check.

"I wouldn't snarl at you if you would finally get to the point and tell me what you are trying to say!" She could careless if her father was there or not. She was a grown woman and would snarl at whomever she pleased.

"Your mother was focusing more on being one of the Senshi than on affairs of state. To your mother being Sailor Moon was fun and exciting, while being the princess was tedious and boring." He glanced down at his daughter to make sure that she was paying attention to what he was trying to say.

"Fine I guess that I can relate to that. Is there more to this story or can I go now?" She rolled her eyes at her father.

"Her parents decreed that Sailor Moon would only be a Senshi during times of desperate strife. This infuriated your mother and she rebelled against her parents. She continued to go on missions and ignored all of her duties as the heir to the throne…" Cronos paused in mid sentence.

"Well something obviously had to happen to curb my mother's rebellious ways. Was that you or did something else happen to change her mind?" She was only half impressed by the home movie that she was being forced to watch.

Cronos merely nodded in response to her question.

"You had better start talking or I'm going to go back to the Situation Room and finish what I started." She was growing restless and was in the mood to hurt something else.

"No it wasn't me that changed her mind. Although, I did have a little something to do with her final decision. I'm willing to bet that it was similar to what made you finally start thinking seriously about your future." He arched an inquiring brow down at his still very furious daughter.

Sere used the console to call up the events that led up to her final confrontation and eventual victory against Galaxia. "By this time I had already died or nearly died more times than I could count on one hand, but I guess it was this situation finally brought everything into focus for me. That pink haired little version of me is Serena Raye "Renny" my future daughter and constant pain in my backside. She went back to her time before Galaxia finally made her presence known. Then a week or so later after Darien went off to college, my youngest child Renny's baby sister literally fell into my life. It had been a while since I had been intentionally hunted down for my crystal, but this was nothing new for me." She paused as if to collect her thoughts. "I guess what gets to a person is having everyone you love taken away from you one by one and there's nothing that you can do to stop it. I did finally win that ultimate battle and I saved everyone that I loved, but something in me changed. The innocent fun loving bubble headed Serena died that day and although I still liked to have fun. I saw things in a more serious light and worked my ass off to show everyone that I could be someone that they would eventually be proud to call their Queen." She finished by giving her father a regal are-you-happy-now-that-you-dredged-up-all-those-happy-memories glare.

"During the golden period of the Silver Millennium it was decided that any future heirs to the Moon kingdom would not be influenced by the fun and intrigue of being a Sailor Senshi. That's why you weren't allowed to train with the other girls until we were finally convinced by persons that shall remain unnamed, that you needed to be with the other girls in order to be the happy well rounded person that we wanted you and needed you to be. You not only surpassed your mother when you were barely 16, but you defeated more enemies than any of your predecessors ever faced. Not counting the fact that you not Venus led the Senshi to victory and that is something that you should be very proud of. You made Sailor Moon your own and never once became corrupted by the incomprehensible power that had been bestowed upon your young shoulders." Cronos was extremely proud of his baby girl.

Sere calmly got up out of her seat, forced herself to stamp down the anger that was boiling inside her, and addressed her father in a calm even tone of voice. "Nice try Daddy, but your attempt at reverse psychology isn't going to work on me. The reason being that Sailor Moon was never all that fun for me and in fact most of the time I hated every second of it. The only plus for me was that it reunited me with my friends and the love of my life. I only wanted to be a normal teenager, but that was never in the cards for me. I gritted my teeth and faced my destiny at the tender age of 14." As she spoke she called up her past escapades as Sailor moon onto the screens. "No…I am not going to go through all of that again! If you want answers then get them yourself by watching your little girl in action!" She stalked out of the archives in tears.

-----------------------------------------

Queen Serenity was standing in front of the globe in the situation room and she did not appear to be very happy with what she was seeing. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice the four Generals enter the room.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Kunz was finding it difficult to comprehend that the Moon Kingdom had been rebuilt and that they were looking at someone who had died over 3000 years ago.

"We appear to be inside the palace situation room and that is Queen Serenity glaring intently at what appears to a replica of Earth." Zoi ever the brains of their team accessed the situation.

"No the four of you aren't seeing things, nor have you managed to travel 3000 years into the past. Serena has rebuilt the Moon Kingdom." Even though she was very displeased with her daughter she was thrilled to see the four Generals again.

The four of them didn't know what to say. "We thought that you had died in that final battle against Beryl!" The four exclaimed in unison.

"I almost did perish on that horrible day, but my husband having been informed of what was occurring on the moon returned in time to revive me, but it was too late to change the events that I had already put into motion. So he took me far away where I could heal." She managed to force herself to smile warmly at the four very confused young men. "I returned to this part of the galaxy in time to keep an eye on my daughter and her court while they faced one peril after another down on earth. I see that the four of you managed to get it right this time around."

The four of them managed to get up enough nerve to walk over and kneel before Queen Serenity.

"You need not kneel before me. I have known you four since you were still in diapers. Now arise and give me a hug, after all it has been 3000 years." She smiled down at them.

"I think that I can honor that request." Kunz got to his feet and gave her a big hug. "I've missed you Aunt Shantasia."

Queen Serenity's silver blonde brows shot up in surprise. "Oh my, that's a name that I haven't been called in a very long time."

"Well it happens to be your name Aunt Shana." Zoi took his turn and gave her a hug.

"After one is crowned Queen Serenity ones given name is almost long forgotten or very rarely used by anyone but family members." She tried to keep her mind off of her very furious daughter and what she may or may not be doing to the unsuspecting world bellow.

"Well to us you have and always will be our Aunt Shana." Neph winked at her.

"You always seemed to find time for all of us no matter how busy you were." Jade was very happy to see his godmother alive again.

"Family always came first for me…Family is the key to keeping everything in perspective for one who had as much power and responsibility as I had and still do. I think that is why Rena survived all of the heart ache that she experienced during her time as Sailor Moon." Queen Serenity kissed each of them on the cheek.

Kunz turned his attention to the projection of earth and whistled under his breath. "It looks like little sis has been busy."

"I'll say she has…just take a look at the weather and natural events going on down in the Northern Hemisphere." Neph pointed out various parts of the globe.

"Oh well I never did like some of those places anyway at least she isn't picking on any of the natural parks…Can you imagine what would happen if she activated Yellowstone's super volcano?" Zoi now had a better idea, as to how furious their princess actually was.

"Sere is still here isn't she, Aunt Shana?" Jade wanted to make sure that she was still on the moon.

"That all depends on how things went with her father, but as far as I know she hasn't left the moon." Queen Serenity hoped that the four of them could calm her down.

"By the Gods this just keeps getting more complicated by the second. First Luna and Artemis come out of hiding so that she can show us their two kittens. It was fine until the two of them said the wrong thing to Sere and all hell broke loose." Endy appeared in the Situation Room. "Now I'm standing in someplace that hasn't existed in over 3000 years, listening to my mother-in-law, who I thought sacrificed her life for all of us on that dark day 3000 years ago, talking to the four of you."

"Nana!" The twins squealed in delight as soon as they spied their grandmother.

"Want down Daddy!" Rafe squirmed in his father's arms.

"We want Nana!" Rose glared up at her father.

"Well Endymion, are you going to let me see my grandchildren or are you going to just stare at me all day?" Queen Serenity folded her arms across her chest, as she waited for him to snap out if his state of shock.

Endy shook his head as if to clear it. "Sorry it's just been a very long day." He set the kids down, so that they could run into their grandmother's arms.

"Are you two giving your father a hard time?" She scooped the two of them up into her arms.

"I'm a good boy." Rafe kissed her on the cheek.

"I's an angel." Rose chimed in after her brother.

"Was Renny playing Sailor Senshi with Rosie?" Kunz eyed the harried appearance of his friend.

"She's even more adorable than usual." Neph chuckled.

"She even came up with an original Senshi for her to play." Jade grinned.

Zoi on the other hand knew that this had something to do with why Sere had gone off the deep end, so he walked over and placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "She isn't in a dress up costume is she buddy?"

Endy raked his hand across his face and counted to ten in his head. "No it happens to be as authentic as any of the other Senshi's uniforms. Renny left her pack back at the house and the crescent moon wand happened to be inside it. So my curious little angel over there picked it up into her tiny little fingers and instantly transformed into what we think is Sailor Earth. Sere even tried to change her back, but so far nothing we have tried has worked."

"Do not worry about our Rosie, Endymion. The transformation will reverse itself as soon as this little one falls asleep. Serena did the very same thing when she was about Rose's age. Only her transformation was identical to the uniform that she wears as Sailor Cosmos." Queen Serenity tried to ease some of the tension and worry that seemed to just radiate from him.

"Are you saying that Sere was Cosmos at three?" Zoi's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Talk about getting a glimpse into the future."

"Her father and I had never felt such power radiate from one single person. It only lasted for less than an hour, but that was enough to alert my entire court. Selena took one look at little Rena and informed us that although she could be trained in the ways of the Sailor Senshi, that she could never have a place on the team unless it became a matter of life and death. She explained to us that every evil being in the universe would come after if she ever became who she had the potential to become." Queen Serenity now saw that Selena's prediction had indeed come to pass.

Endymion on the other hand was in the mood to strangle Sel for not telling them the reason why all those things had happened to Serenity. "I have to go find my wife." He forced himself to focus on the situation at hand.

"By all means go try and calm her down. You might want to do something about the events that she caused down on the planet first." Queen Serenity motioned to the model of earth in front of them.

Endy took one look at what was happening down on the planet and immediately used his golden crystal to calm things down to a dull roar. "What else has she been up to?"

"Well you see that leads us to the reason that the four of us came up here. Serenity has relinquished her entire court's ability to become the Sailor Senshi." Jade filled him in.

"Let's just say the girls aren't in the best of moods right now." Kunz growled.

"Don't even start with me you guys! Luna and Artemis caused her to go into a mental meltdown! She was perfectly calm and serene until the two of them started in on her." Endy narrowed his eyes at the four them.

"Luna and Artemis caused this! Why would they ever want to tell her about the true origin of her alter ego? They must have had some reason for doing this?" Queen Serenity was amusing the twins by creating rainbows on the model of earth.

"They were watching Sere as she tried to reverse Rose's transformation. Evidently upon seeing that she was unable to complete her task they both opened their mouths and the rest is history." Endy frowned in annoyance when all of the storms that he had managed to calm down went back to being Super Cells, hurricanes, Typhoons, Straight-lined winds, and hurricanes again. "That does it! She is taking this temper tantrum of hers a little too far!" Endy stalked out of the room and went hunting for his wife.

"Come with me boys. I believe that your soul mate's will be arriving any minute now and the four of you aren't on their most wanted list." Queen Serenity ushered them out of the room and towards the safety of the many garden mazes. "At least this way the four of you have a fighting chance of hiding while your wives hunt you down."

-----------------------------------------

Elsewhere in another garden on the moon kingdom

"Luna! We've gone back in time! This is the Moon Palace and I'm sitting in a spot that I haven't seen in 3000 years!" Artemis couldn't believe his eyes.

"Really Artemis! This is not 3000 years in the past! Serena must have recreated her home. Look she's even added a few new touches of her own. She must have used the crystal to build all of this, because its buildings are made of crystal not unlike what we saw in the future city of Crystal Tokyo." Luna was happy to see her old home again, but still terribly worried about her charge.

"By the gods, Luna! I don't think Sere ever wants to go back to Earth again!" Artemis had an idea as to how hurt their princess had been by what they had told her.

"Nonsense Artemis! She will go back home just as soon as she calms down." Luna prayed that she was right.

"Okay genius where do you think we should start looking? This isn't exactly a small kingdom and that means that she could be anywhere." Artemis hated it when Luna got all high and mighty with him.

"Well…well…well…would you look what the cat dragged into my kingdom!" Sere appeared from the shadows and was now standing directly in front of them. "You two must be insanely brave or incredibly stupid to show your faces around me right now." She looked very much like the Queen that she would eventually become and more furious than they had ever seen her.

"We happen to be your guardians and we are very concerned about you!" Luna stood her ground.

"Concerned or just guilty beyond belief because you finally came clean with me and told me the truth!" She snarled down at the two of them. Her moon symbol was absolutely blazing on her forehead.

"Sailor Moon is a Senshi that appears during times of desperate need! That does not mean that you were never supposed to be a Senshi! We never once said that!" Artemis wasn't in any better of a mood than she was.

"The enemies that the elder Senshi used to fight never even compared to what you and the rest of the Senshi have encountered! That is why I sought you out and that is why you became Sailor Moon! All I was trying to do was tell you that you would no longer need to become Sailor Moon, because you had achieved your destiny and that was to become Sailor Cosmos! She is not nor has never been a Sailor Senshi until you achieved the ability to transform into her!" Luna took her life into her own hands and hopped up onto Sere's shoulder. "This was a transformation that you hadn't been able to achieve since you were Rose's age!"

Sere snapped Luna up by the scruff of her neck and tramped down the urge to throttle the know it all cat. "I would not say another word Luna! You're very close to losing one of your many lives! I will not tolerate any more lies! Is that understood!"

"You will stop this at once! She is not telling you a tall tale!" Artemis launched himself up onto Sere's shoulder and snarled angrily into her ear. "This is no way to treat your elders!"

Artemis's attempts to exact some sort of parental control over Sere only resulted in fueling the future queen's fury. "This is how one deals with traitors, liars, and deceivers!" She easily sent Artemis flying off of her shoulder with a mental shove. "Adding on more lies is only making me want to send you back into the cryogenic tubes, so that you can sleep off the urge to lie to me for a few hundred years!" Sere let go of her hold on the scruff of Luna's neck. "Now get out of my sight before I give into my desires and do just that!" Hot angry tears streamed down her cheeks, as she glared down at them with murderous azure blue eyes that seemed to radiate with furry and hurt.

"Serena! I love you too much to want to lie to you! Please listen to reason and believe that what I am telling you is the honest to gods truth!" Luna her violet eyes also pooling wish tears pleaded with her to understand.

"Luna is right Serena we all love you and we just want to help you understand all of this!" Artemis felt like he was being stabbed in the heart, because she was looking at him with such angry pain filled eyes.

Sere just wanted to be left alone. "IF YOU LOVE ME AS YOU CLAIM THEN YOU WILL HONOR MY WISHES AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS!" She screamed hysterically down at the two lunar cats. "I JUST CAN'T!" She raced out of the gardens and into the safety of the shadows.

"Serena!" Luna and Artemis shouted after her retreating form.

"I told you to stay out of this!" Endymion could barely stand what he was feeling from his love. He had only felt it once before long ago when the dark moon was attacking the earth. He had prayed that he would never feel anything like that from her again. "She can't take much more of this! She is in no condition to handle all of the crap that you placed on her shoulders! She happens to be carrying Xander and his twin sister!" He snarled down at the two lunar cats. "If anything happens to her or our unborn twins I will skin you alive! Do you understand me? Now get out of my sight and leave her alone!" He didn't even wait for an answer from the two stunned felines he simply continued his hunt for his wife.

"I didn't know…" Luna felt, as if her whole life was crumbling around her.

"I know Luna, neither of us did…I think that we were gone a little too long this time…let's go find our kits…" Artemis had never felt so terrible in his life.

-----------------------------------------

More to come I'm just getting started…

Until next update

Cindra 2002-2006


	8. Inner turmoil

Life After Sailor Moon

Inner turmoil

By Cindra

-----------------------------------------

Okay before we get to the story here are a few notes:

I thought that all of you should understand why I created another guy for Renny… Helios is her cousin and I just don't put relatives together as couples. Raye and Jade's son is of no relation whatsoever and he is just one character of many that I enjoyed creating. I am going to eventually introduce Helios in the story, but not as a potential love interest for Renny. Charlie to me is a stable character for Renny and although he might have inherited various abilities from his parents there is nothing mystical about him and he can focus on her and that is what she needs.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon I do this for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of my readers…The original characters and the original ideas are mine and it's going to stay that way.

Now on with the story…

-----------------------------------------

Sailor Pluto opened a travel portal for the four powerless inner Senshi. The girls found themselves right in front of the very fountain where Zoi had proposed to Ami all those millennia ago.

"This isn't even remotely possible! You have taken us three thousands years into the past!" Ami was very close to losing her composure completely. "Selena! You just decimated your perfect record! How could you screw up like this?" It was clear that all this stress was beginning to take its toll on Ami.

Sel was not happy with her comment. "I most certainly did not as you so rudely stated! Screw up anything!" It seemed that even Sel's emotions were near the breaking point. "This happens to be the present! We are standing in the newly rebuilt Moon Kingdom. I on the other hand do not wish to face the beyond furious Queen and will gladly take my leave of you now."

"WAIT!" Mina frantically grabbed hold of Sel's arm and dragged her away from the portal.

"Mina is right! You can't just leave us stranded here on the moon!" Lita had a desperate hold on Sel's leg.

"HONESTLY! COULD EITHER OF YOU ACT MORE PATHETIC! SEL NEEDS TO RETURN TO EARTH; SO THAT SHE CAN HELP THE OTHERS DEAL WITH THE CHAOS RUNNING HAVOC DOWN THERE! SHE IS NOT ABANDONING ANYONE HERE ON THE MOON!" Ami screamed at the two frantic females.

"Ami is right! Now try and pull yourselves together! We have a princess to bring back to her senses!" Raye tapped her foot impatiently.

"If someone doesn't calm her down soon the entire planet will be reshaped and millions of lives will be lost!" Sel filled them in as to what was at stake.

Mina couldn't believe that Sere could be causing the events rocking the planet bellow. "Is Sere really causing all of the chaos down on Earth! She can't possible possess that much power! She hasn't even transcended to being Queen yet! I mean let's face it! She had to force herself to fight Galaxia in that final battle and even then she used love to win!"

Sel decided that it was time that the blinders were removed from the inner Senshi's eyes. "Serenity surpassed all of you at the age of 18, when she began the transformation into Neo Queen Serenity. This became evident on the day she gave birth to the twins. She mastered her abilities before she graduated college and she ceased the need of any of us when transformed into Sailor Cosmos."

"What the hell could you possible know about a Sailor Senshi who has never existed until Sere achieved the transformation? We honestly believed that Chibi-Chibi moon was the true heir to that particular transformation. It floored all of us when Sere went from Eternal Sailor Moon to that transformation!" Ami was very close to losing it completely.

"Princess Serenity "Serena" achieved the transformation at the tender age of three during the peaceful times of the Silver Millennium. Her parent's and I had never felt such untapped power from anyone, soon after that it was decreed that she could only become Sailor Moon in the event of a dire crisis." Sel did her best to explain the facts to the four of them.

"You either spill everything and I mean the entire story or I am going to get violent!" Raye knew that Sel was not telling them everything that she knew.

"I knew that she would be sought out and hunted down for the very power that she possessed, so I suggested that she not be allowed to become a Sailor Senshi." Sel reluctantly did as Raye asked.

"This entire mess is starting to make sense to me now. Someone who knew this information must have told Sere and that is the reason for her mental breakdown." Ami was calmer now that she had put the final pieces to the puzzle in place.

"Yes that makes sense! This must have stirred up her old inferiority complex about letting us down during our battles! Someone is so going to get pounded when I get my hands on them!" Lita was in the mood to tear someone in half.

"She never once let us down! She was always the glue that held us together!" Mina snarled.

"It's true that she was a real bubble head, but she always put us first above everything. She never let us down when it really mattered!" Raye was pacing in front of the fountain. "How could she do this to us or think that we would do something like that to her!"

"She is merely reacting to an extreme shock to her system. She isn't thinking clearly and believes that we might have been in on keeping this information from her." Ami wasn't the least bit upset as Raye was.

"So she's taking this out on the planet and the very people that love her? This is not alright with me Ami!" Raye wanted to strangle her best friend.

"She isn't thinking clearly Raye! This to her is the straw that broke the camels back!" Ami spoke up in Sere's defense.

"She didn't even try and talk to any of us! She stripped us of our birth rights without a second thought!" Raye screamed at Ami.

"She was already having a bummer of a day and this news was the last thing that she needed to hear." Lita wasn't ready to pronounce judgment on Sere.

"Look the truth is that I led the team three thousand years ago. I've always been aware of that...the original plan was to regain my place as leader of this team, but the moment that I met Sere my plan changed. I knew that there was something special about her and went with that feeling. I was right on target because the next day we discovered that she was our missing princess. After that there was no reason for me to prevent her from leading the team." Mina racked her brain, as she tried to think of the moron that spilled the beans to Sere.

"YOU KNEW THAT ALL IF THIS CRAP WAS GOING TO FLY ONE DAY AND DIDN'T EVEN THINK TO WARN ANY OF US?" Raye now had a target and was about to unleash her fury on her.

"Artemis, Luna, and Sel were the only others who knew the truth and they would never want to hurt her by revealing the truth to her!" Mina tried to plea her case.

"Artemis and Luna made the colossal error of not letting sleeping dogs lie and told her the truth. Now try not to hurt each other too much while I'm gone." Sel disappeared into the portal.

Raye had Mina cornered against the enormous rose hedges of the garden maze. "You deserved to lose your powers not us! This is all your fault!"

"Raye cease this at once! Killing each other isn't going to help Sere or us! Now calm down and focus on the real situation and that is helping Sere!" Ami took control of the situation by yanking on a fistful of Raye's jet-black mane of hair.

"OW! Okay just let go of my hair!" Raye yelped in pain.

-----------------------------------------

More to come I'm just getting started. -© Cindra 2002-2006


	9. Shattered

Life after Sailor Moon

Shattered

By Cindra

Rated PG13

-----------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon I do this for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of my readers…The original characters and the original ideas are mine and it's going to stay that way.

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters

italics denotes a characters thoughts

New characters and another shocking twist!

-----------------------------------------

(The Neo Moon Kingdom)

Sere was at the breaking point. Her head was pounding, her stomach was doing cartwheels, and she was on the verge of collapse. Her whole world had been shattered and she didn't think that she would ever be able to put the pieces back together again. "I don't know why this is affecting me this way. I knew that Mina was the original leader. I just never realized that they were just humoring me all those years ago." She sat down under one of the glorious flowering trees in the gardens. "I mean deep down inside I've always known that I never really should have been one of the Senshi." She curled her legs up against her chest and gave into the emotions tearing her apart.

"If you believe that then your more of a bubble brain that I thought that you were!" Raye growled down at her best friend.

Sere stared up at Raye with startled azure blue eyes. "How did you…" She stammered.

"How did I manage to get here? It seems that the Outer Senshi were unaffected by your royal snit and Sel brought us here." Raye barely kept her temper in check.

"If you're here to ask for your powers back I'm not in the mood." Sere's temper was on the rise once more.

"I'm here because you need me." Raye blinked back tears. "Because someone that I love like a sister is hurting and I want to make that hurt go away." She was near sobbing now.

"Need you! You and the others have been lying to me since Middle School!" Sere was in danger of blacking out, but continued to let Raye have it.

"Sere it's not true we…" Raye tried to defend herself.

Sere pushed herself back up to her feet and got right in Raye's face. "You've always felt that I shouldn't be the leader of the Senshi! Right from the very start!" She jabbed her hard in the chest.

"Was it my fault that you always acted like a bubble head? I mean you constantly klutzed out at every opportunity!" Raye loosened the rein on her temper, as the hurt from Sere's rant racked her body. "You acted like a scared rabbit most of the time and were a complete crybaby!" Raye jabbed her back.

"I was fourteen! I just wanted to be a normal teenager! How was I supposed to act! It was unnerving the way that each of you took to your Senshi abilities! You with your fire readings, Ami with her genius, Lita was a natural born fighter, and Mina was Sailor V! I was just me fun, loving, ditzy Serena and that is why I worked my ass off trying to prove myself to all of you and it was all for nothing!" Sere ignored the blackness that was threatening to overtake her, or the fact that she was seeing a double image of Raye, and willed herself to stay on her feet.

Raye tried not to let the sting of Sere's words affect her, but each word seemed to be stabbing her in the heart. "Will you listen to yourself Serena? How can you possibly blame us for something that wasn't even under our control? You were the princess and we were your guardians! We had to be more skilled than you in order to protect you! We also had no memory of our time in the Silver Millennium, until that trip back in time in the ice cave!" Raye's shouting echoed through out the gardens.

Sere covered her ears with her hands and tried to ignore the words that Raye was shouting at her. "IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE RAYE BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING BACK!" She screamed at her in frustration.

"That is enough Serenity! So what if Mina was the leader in the Silver Millennium! That planet would not be there if it hadn't been for your sacrifices! You never gave up not once! Your love for that planet, your family, and your friends conquered all of the bad guys! Your time is now not the past! Focus on your future! Who lied to who shouldn't matter to you anymore! Now snap out of this snit before you hurt our babies!' A very furious Endy appeared out of the shadows.

Sere whirled around to glare murderously at her husband. "I never wanted any of this! To be Princess! To be Queen! Or to be a Senshi! All of this was just forced on me! It was fine when I thought that I could trust everyone, but now I…" She didn't get to complete her rant because she collapsed into Endy's arms.

"SERENITY!" Raye cried out in panic.

"Relax Raye I shot her with this." Ami held up a small dart gun.

"I have never seen her like this. She's really wigged out big time over all of this." Mina had known that Sere was under a lot of stress, but nothing that could cause this kind of meltdown.

"Wigged out?" Raye stalked over and snarled at Mina. "She's lost all confidence in herself! She isn't even sure that she wants to be queen now and all because Artemis couldn't keep his tiny trap shut!"

Endy used the distraction of the girl's argument to sneak Sere out of the Gardens.

"Calm down Raye this isn't anyone's fault!" Lita tried to pull her away from Mina.

Raye wrenched herself free of Lita's grasp. "We're watching our princess! Our sister! Shatter because of a secret kept by Luna, Artemis, and Mina! Why the hell shouldn't I blame her!"

"I swore to her parents that I would never tell her and I never saw the need to! My duty was to protect the princess at all cost and damn it that is what I did! I protected my cousin to the best of my ability!" Mina felt as if Raye had ripped her heart out and stomped on it.

"You're Cousin!" Ami, Raye, and Lita narrowed their eyes at Mina.

"Yes she's my cousin why do you think we look alike! We just aren't cousins in this timeline! Sel and Queen Serenity are cousins too, bet that is even more of a shocker! Look I'm sorry that she wigged out over all of this, but it isn't my fault! I was the leader during the Silver Millennium, but Sere took over leadership in this timeline and I never needed to step in not even once." Mina having had more than enough, stalked out of the gardens, and went in search of her husband.

"Mina don't go off mad Mars is just being an Ass!" Lita ran after her friend.

"Nice going Mars!" Ami snarled at her in frustration.

"ME?" Raye glowered at Ami.

"Yes you!" Ami shouted which was so out of character for the calm serene Senshi of Mercury. "The last thing that any of us need is to alienate ourselves from each other! Venus did not intentionally cause any of this so quit assigning blame! What gives you the right to tear into your friends, just because you happen to be going through a very crappie day!"

"BACK THE HELL OFF MERCURY!" Raye could feel the rage of her temper threatening to erupt.

"NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT THAT YOU WERE WRONG!" Ami wasn't about to back down and got right into her face.

Raye's temper was at the melting point and she felt like she was going to spontaneously combust if she didn't release any of it and soon. "THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! DO YOURSELF A FAVOR! GET OFF YOUR DAMN SOAP BOX AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!"

"THAT DOES IT MARS! DO US ALL A FAVOR AND CHILL!" Ami gave Raye a shove and Raye was instantly frozen where she stood.

Raye's temper was fueling her inner power and the ice melted in a cloud of steam. "YOU BITCH! THIS IS A DESIGNER ORIGINAL!" Raye's fireballs were now formed in each of her hands.

"YOU NEEDED TO COOL OFF!"

Ami using her bare hands unconsciously formed an ice shield in front of her. "Your main gripe was losing your abilities and that isn't a factor for either of us now. So let's call a truce and go check on Sere." Her temper now spent Ami reverted into her calm cool self.

"Just once I would like to have the last word with you!" Mars threw up her hands in frustration and released a stream of fire from her fingertips.

"That will only happen if you ever learn to control your temper, now let's clean up our little mess and go check on Sere." She motioned for Raye to melt the ice shield.

"Fine, but I still feel that Mina lied to us and that isn't going to change." Raye easily melted the ice into a puddle of water.

-----------------------------------------

(Elsewhere in the garden maze)

Mina was so upset that her entire body was radiating this blinding golden light.

"This isn't my fault!" She shouted up into the artificial night sky. "I was only trying to protect my cousin!" Tears were now streaming down her cheeks. "I've never been more proud of her then during her time as the leader of the Senshi! I only wish that she could find it in her heart to believe that!"

"She does know it V. This is just hormones after all she is expecting twins again and that makes her prone to all sorts of massive mood swings." Lita put a comforting hand on Mina's shoulder only to jump in surprise when golden sparks of light stung the palm of her hand. "By the moons of Jupiter you're glowing like a star on a Christmas tree!"

Mina was so out of it that she didn't realize that Lita was even there. "Since when does the dome allow it to get so god awful hot in here?" Mina was so warm now that sweat was beading her brow. Not to mention that her planetary symbol was now blazing on her forehead.

"Jupiter to Venus!" Lita got a safe distance away before trying to snap her friend out of her haze. "Snap out of it before you end up blinding someone for life!" She was glad that she had brought her sunglasses with her, because that was the only way that she could stand to look at her.

Mina threw up her hands in frustration. "Enough with the heat! My hair is starting to get all frizzy!" A flare of white hot golden light shot from her fingertips and up into the artificial night sky.

Lita's jaw dropped in awe at what she had just witnessed. "What in the name of the gods was that?" She croaked hoarsely when she finally managed to find her voice again.

Mina fell to her knees in total exhaustion. "I don't feel so hot." She whimpered before blacking out.

"Mina!" Kunzite having witnesses his wife's sudden power surge raced to her side and scooped her up into his arms.

Neph raced over to Lita and pulled her into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Neph. Its Mina that I'm worried about… it's like she just went through some kind of major power surge. I didn't think that she could do anything like that! I mean she doesn't even have her ability to become Venus right now?' Lita was so shell-shocked that she was babbling.

"What happened Lita? Kunz snarled.

"I don't know and what happened?" Lita hated to be snarled at especially when she was so concerned with what was happening to two of her friends. "So don't take that tone with me!" The air around the four of them smelled distinctly of ozone and storm clouds began to form above their heads.

Neph felt the change in the atmosphere and knew that this wasn't some kind of natural occurrence. It never rained on the moon, because the artificial dome would never allow it. He also noticed that the symbol of Jupiter was now blazing on Lita's forehead. "Calm down Jupiter he didn't mean anything by it." He could feel the hair standing up on the back of his neck.

"I don't care Neph! I'm just not in the mood to be snarled at! I'm already having one of the worst days of my life! I don't need him adding to it!" Energy seemed to crackle from her emerald green eyes and lightning sparked above their heads.

:Say your sorry Kunz before she fries you with a lightning bolt: Neph sent to his friend.

Kunz finally noticed the lightning storm that had miraculously appeared above their heads. "I'm sorry Lita. I was way out of line please don't electrocute me with one of your lightning bolts." Kunz couldn't help but be a little awed at the power that Lita had somehow managed to tap into, one usually didn't see a full blown lightning storm raging on the moon.

"Enough! Princess Jupiter you will stop this at once!" King Cronos did not seem at all pleased with what was happening in the gardens.

"Uncle Cronos!" Lita snapped out of her temper and the storm vanished.

"I know that it's been a very frustrating day for all of you, but I will not tolerate anymore blatant use of powers in this Kingdom! Lord Kunzite you will take my niece to the Healing wing of the palace at once!" He ordered.

Kunzite snapped out of his shock and did as he was told.

Neph on the other hand still was having trouble believing what he was seeing with his own eyes and continued to stare slacked jawed and bug-eyed at him.

Lita was so happy to see him again that she rushed over and gave him a big hug. "You're alive!"

Cronos hugged her back. "It's nice to see you to Lita and yes I am very much alive, as is my wife Queen Serenity."

"Does Sere know that you're alive! You see she's so wigged out over this whole she was never suppose to be Sailor Moon law, on top of that she's expecting Xander and Lexi, and its causing her to go through all sorts of mood swings." Lita was so happy that she was back to chattering away again.

"Yes she knows that we're alive and I'm well aware of her condition. In fact I was checking on her when I saw Mina's little light show in the garden. Lord Nephrite seems to be out of character today. Is he alright?" Cronos has happy to see that some things never changed.

Lita pointed her finger at him and zapped him in the leg. "Will you stop staring at him and say something!"

Neph jumped up in down grabbing his leg in pain. "What was that for!" He snarled.

"By the gods so he can speak." Cronos couldn't help chuckling in amusement.

"Hello Uncle Cronos forgive my actions I'm just not having a good day…" Neph grumbled under his breath.

"That is quite alright Lord Nephrite now if you two will excuse me I have to go and see what my grandchildren and wife are up to." He left the two of them alone in the gardens.

Lita gave Neph an innocent look. "Sorry…my bad." She took off towards the palace.

"Get back here Red!" Neph took off after his wife.

-----------------------------------------

Endymion paced the intricate mosaic tile of the corridor outside their rooms in the Moon Palace. _I've survived everything she put me through when she was carrying our first set of twins. I think that I can more than handle her now that she happens to be carrying Xander and Lexi. _He tried to psyche himself up enough to go in there and see to his wife.

Queen Serenity was observing him from the shadows of a nearby doorway, but she was not alone. She had a beautiful red headed woman standing next to her, a woman that had Renny's same eye color.

The two of them watched, as the harried future king of the earth tried to come to some a sort of understanding with himself before seeing to his princess.

"He's inherited his father's hair. It was jet black until he ascended the throne as King of the Earth. I bet he can't stand his new hair color." Queen Gaia observed her son. "After all he has gone through in his life I bet he thinks that someone if playing a cruel joke on him."

Queen Serenity wanted answers from Gaia, so she pulled her into an empty suite and out of Endymion's earshot. "What has made you finally leave Avalon, Gaia? The ruling against you and Orion was lifted on the day that Serena and Endymion were married and neither of you even attempted to see your son. Is it because of all the chaos that is occurring on the Earth or are you finally ready to face your son?"

Queen Gaia knew that her friend was more than surprised to see her in her Kingdom and was reining in her temper. "I have watched over Endymion in my own way. My son is never far from my heart."

"I'm not going to let you just skulk here and watch him from the shadows! Endymion deserves better than that! You both deserve better!" She hissed at her friend in sheer frustration.

"It's not that simple Shantasia! He has no memory of me anymore. It would be as if I were a stranger to him." Gaia blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"That is just another excuse to avoid your own son! You saw him with your own eyes! He will know who you are! He needs you now more than ever! He has so many questions about his heritage and the Golden Crystal and you hold all the answers!" Queen Serenity was hardly ever prone to violence, but she was ready to strangle her friend for being such a stubborn coward.

Gaia bit down worriedly on her lip, as she contemplated on whether to go out there and confront her son. "I'm afraid that he won't understand and end up hating me."

"You have to do this Gaia. It's gone on to long already! He deserves to know that the two of you are still alive!" Queen Serenity exclaimed in frustration.

Their discussion was interrupted by two toddlers in search of Luna and Artemis's kittens.

"Kitty's!" The twins chimed, as they poked their heads into the room.

Rafe was the first to notice the two of them. "Hi Gamma you sees Kitty's?" He blinked up at her with innocent sapphire blue eyes. At almost three Rafe was a little miniature version of his father. Where as Rosy was a miniature version of her mother.

Rosy was more interested on who the pretty lady was and why the lady had her sister Renny's eyes. "Who you be?" She frowned.

Gaia was entranced by her two grandchildren. It was just the distraction that she needed. She was about to answer Rose's question, but Queen Serenity beat her to the punch.

"You two are supposed to be taking a nap in the nursery. You are too little to be wandering around this palace without adult supervision." She scolded the two little escapees'.

"The babies are loud." Rafe pouted.

"We no like naps." Rose crossed her arms in front of her just like her mother did when she wasn't happy with them.

Gaia smiled at the two of them. "I bet that the two of you want to be just like your Mommy and Daddy."

Rafe's eyes sparkled with pride, "I be likes Daddy!"

Rosy was one up on him. "I's enshi like momma!"

Endymion thought that he had seen his little monsters sneak into the room and went to investigate. "I thought that I tucked the two of you into bed for a…" His voice trailed off when he saw who the twins had been talking to. _She looks just like my mother!_

Queen Gaia waited for him to say something.

"Mother? Is that really you?" He was beginning to think that all this stress was causing him to lose his mind. It wasn't possible his mother from 3000 years ago was not standing here in this room. It didn't matter that this woman had her fiery red hair color, the same face that looked as if the gods has sculpted every feature on it, and the same magenta colored eyes. Renny's eyes!

"It really is me Endymion." Gaia held out her arms to her son.

Endymion took slow unsteady steps towards her. He was so sure that she would vanish the second that he touched her. "But how is this possible?"

"King Cronos found where Beryl had imprisoned me and brought Shantasia and I back with him to Avalon. This all happened after that last battle with her on the moon." She was going to explain everything to him even if it meant losing him.

Endymion raked his fingers through his hair, as all of this began to sink in. "What happened to father?"

Gaia hated dredging up the day of the battle that led up to the death of her son, but forced herself to grit her teeth and answer his question. "Your father led the fight against Beryl, but it wasn't enough to stop her. We had let her gain to much power and she made me watch as she herself…" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, because her son interrupted her.

Endymion felt as if someone had stabbed him straight in the heart. "I'm sorry…I should have…If only…" tears were streaming down his cheeks, as the guilt of what had happened to his parents racked his body.

"You are not to blame for anything that happened! It was our mistake our error in judgment, our stubbornness to not let destiny take its course, that caused the down fall of the Silver Millennium! In fact your father has never been able to forgive himself for that final argument that day you left Earth to be with Serena." Gaia finally finished what she needed to tell her son.

Endymion could feel his temper begin to rise. "So father is also alive." He wasn't sure just how this was supposed to make him feel.

"Yes Orion is very much alive and on Avalon. He was badly wounded by Beryl, but the healers on Avalon nursed him back to health." She reassured her son.

The twins sensed that their father was about to lose it and decided that it was time to go somewhere else. "Gamma we go now." Rafe tugged on the skirt of Queen Serenity's gown.

"Daddy not happy we go see Momma now." Rosy seconded her brother's request.

Queen Serenity scooped the two of them up into her arms and left the two of them alone.

Endymion was in true fire bad tree pretty mode. (Only a Buffy fan would under stand what I mean.) He was happy to see his mother and hear that his father was also alive. On the other hand he was feeling betrayed and abandoned all over again. Where had they been when he had been left orphaned after that horrible crash that had killed his other parents! How could the two of them watch him suffer like that? He had all but given up wanting to live after that accident, but then he was surprised by a visit from a tiny three-year old Serena. She had given him a single rose and told him that she would never let him be alone. That she would be his friend. It had taken about ten years and several shouting matches later, but he had found her and all was right with the world again. "You can tell my father that his son has survived fine without parents and its going to stay that way!" He stalked out of the room. He needed air and to get as far away from her as possible.

"Endymion Darien Michael we are not finished!" Gaia's temper was starting to show and that was not a good thing for anyone down on Planet Earth.

"Leave him alone Gaia. I think he has had heard enough for one night." Cronos stopped her from going after her son.

"He is just as stubborn as his father. Oh there are differences between the two. Orion doesn't know the meaning of the word compromise and he still can't fathom as to why Endymion chose to become a healer when he is a natural born leader. He's our son, but all of this has changed him for the better. He doesn't have as much of a chip on his shoulder as he did when he was Prince of all he surveyed." Gaia forced herself to calm down.

"You were warned that making him choose between them would destroy your relationship with him. Your stubbornness and pride cost you and the rest of us our loved ones. That is why the decree was decided on you not being able to contact him until the ban was lifted." Cronos led her towards the opposite end of the palace.

-----------------------------------------

Serena sat straight up in bed, "Endymion needs me!" She whipped back the silk sheets and got out of bed. "Not now Endymion needs me I can get sick later!" She had to hold onto one of the gossamer covered bedposts until the nausea and dizziness went away.

"What are you doing?" Zoi was not happy to see his patient out of bed, "Get back into that bed."

"Endymion needs me!" She snarled at Zoi in annoyance.

"He can come to you." He tried to herd her back into bed, but she managed to dodge him and made a run for the door.

"Sorry but sleep can wait. Something is wrong with Endymion and he needs me." She had almost made her escape, but ended up running right into Kunzite's arms.

"What are you doing out of bed, little sis." He tried to keep her from escaping, but it was no use she needed to get to her prince and resorted to drastic measures.

"Sorry about that big brother, but my prince needs me, and no one is going to stop me from finding him." She used all of her might to knee him in the groin.

Kunz fell to his knees in agony. "Next time I wear my armor."

Ami, Raye, Lita, and Mina were all on the way to check on her when she zipped past them at lightning speed. Easily avoiding Neph and Jade making her escape to find her prince.

"I thought that you shot her with a tranquilizer dart." Lita frowned at Ami.

"I did shoot her with a dart. She fought it off when she felt that something wasn't right with Endymion." Ami didn't even want to fathom as to what was wrong now.

"I don't know what is going on with Endy, but it has to have been something major for her to wake up like that." Raye was still being blocked out from the princess and was clueless as to what was going on.

"It's nice to know that the eight of you were finally reunited with each other." Gaia walked in from one of the outside entrances.

"Queen Gaia?" The eight of them exclaimed in unison at the sight of the former Queen of the Earth.

-----------------------------------------

Until next post

Cindra 2002-2006


	10. Forgiveness

Life after Sailor Moon

Forgiveness

By Cindra

rated Teen

-----------------------------------------

This is a treat for the momma to be. I hope that she likes it.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon I do this for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of my readers…The original characters and the original ideas are mine and it's going to stay that way.

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters

' and in bold denotes a Heart link between a couple…

italics denotes a characters thoughts

( ) when twins are silently talking is called a twin link.

-----------------------------------------

(the Sea of Tranquility)

Endymion watched the Pegasus as it majestically skimmed across the tranquil waters of the Sea of Tranquility. He knew exactly who this creature was, had no intention of getting anywhere near him, but wasn't ruling out using him for a target to throw his roses at. :Go away cousin! I do not wish to talk to anyone right now: He sent a warning to Helios.

:I haven't been able to roam freely on the moon for 3000 years Endymion and I will not waste what little free time I have to deal with one of your long ago royal tempers.: Helios sent back.

"COME UP AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU FLYING FREAK OF NATURE!" He roared down at the horse bellow.

:I will forget that you said that Cousin. You should be pleased to know that your parents from so long ago are still alive. What happened in the past should stay in the past. No one can go back and change words that were said or events that occurred. They can nevertheless try to reach some kind of understanding in order to heal what was broken. You must see passed your anger and look into what you feel deep inside your soul. You have been given another chance with your parents do not throw it away because it might not be offered to you again.: Helios used his wisdom of the ages to try to get his cousin to see things clearly again.

: I'm not the same man that my father raised. He and I wouldn't be able to be in the same place together without going rounds with each other. : Endymion sighed in defeat.

Helios landed on the cliff beside his cousin and placed his muzzle on Endymion's shoulder. : Your father never understood the true power of the Golden Crystal. It thrives when used to help or heal rather than when it is used as a device of power or worse yet a weapon of war. You never understood that until the day you finally met the princess and her sweet gentle nature tamed the warrior inside you.:

:Look, I know that you're trying to help, but I really do need to figure this out on my own. So please go fly somewhere else! And let me be: He just wanted to be alone.

:Very well cousin, but just think about what I said.: Helios flew off towards the sea again.

"Finally, I thought that he was never going to leave!" What looked to be Eternal Sailor Moon stepped out of the shadows and into a stream of golden moonlight.

Endymion was not sure that he wanted to know who this latest visitor was. The poor man was on surprise overload as it was. Therefore, he just stared at the duplicate of his wife's alter ego and said nothing.

"Poor Daddy no wonder Aunt Sel sent for the rest of us to help down on Earth. Its guardians are all up here on the moon." The girl sympathized with her father.

_DADDY?_ Endymion stared at the girl in shock. None of the kids that had visited them came remotely close to Serena's original golden blonde hair or all of her features. She was an exact replica of Serena when she was that age.

"Daddy are you having an attack or something?" The girl bit down on her lip as she stared worriedly at her father.

It was something that her mother did all the time when something bothered her and it just made Endy even more confused. So continued to stare at her and say nothing.

Which was a bad move on his part, because the water works and alarmingly high decibel wails were about to commence.

:Aunt Sel: She burst into tears. :Daddy doesn't like me: She jumped off the cliff and landed down on the sandy shores bellow.

Serena was observing what was happening from the shores bellow. "Come now it can't be that bad." She sat down next to the hysterical young girl.

Alex looked over at her mother and began to cry even harder. "Daddy…(sniffle)…doesn't…(sob)…like me…(wail)!"

Serena winced, as her daughter's high-pitched wails of misery continued to get louder and louder. "That's not true sweetie…he's just had a really bad day and I guess seeing you kind of sent him into a state of shock." She pulled her into her arms and rocked her, as she comforted the twins when they had bad dreams_. And I thought that I could go into hysterics!_

"Aunt Sel said that I was needed here in the past." She sniffled. "She had to go to a whole other…(sniffle)… planet just to reach me…(Big sob)… so I joined my sister's and the rest of the Senshi of the future and helped our Aunts with the chaos that was happening on Earth. Aunt Sel sent me up here to see Daddy and I did, but all he did was stare at me!" The wails started once more.

"Sweetie what did you mean by another planet? I just assumed that all of you lived in Crystal Tokyo. I never imagined that any of you would leave the planet." Sere waited for her to calm down enough to fill in some of the blanks for her.

"I do live at home, but I was on tour when Aunt Sel came for me." Alex sniffled.

"Tour?" Sere arched a brow at her child.

Alex rolled her eyes at her mother. "Yes tour. I happen to be a very famous idol back home and sometimes I have to tour. It's not like I'm alone or anything like that. Eric and I always have his father and uncles with us."

"Does this young man have a last name?" Sere thought that she already knew the answer, but needed Alex to confirm it.

"He's Aunt Erica and Uncle Stephen's son." Alex was always eager to talk about Eric. "He's so dreamy and has a voice that just melts your heart when he sings."

"Do me a big favor and don't mention this to your father…" Sere knew how he would react to hearing that his future daughter was dating the son of his biggest rival. "He just isn't ready to hear that right now."

"What aren't I ready to hear right now?" Endy appeared behind the two of them.

"Endymion!" Sere exclaimed in surprise. **'How long have you been standing there?'**

'**Answer the question what don't you want to hear about our daughter?' **He wasn't in the mood for anymore deception. "I'm sorry that I upset you sweetie, but I wasn't ready for another surprise." He smiled down at his daughter.

"So you like me?" Alex blinked up at her father.

"Lexi I had just finished a meeting with my mother and what she told me hadn't set very well in my mind. I wasn't ready to handle any more surprises. Particularly when you happen to be an identical version of your mother." He knelt down in front of his daughter and handed her a perfect red rose. "Am I forgiven?"

Alex launched herself into her father's arms and hugged him.

"Your mother paid you a visit?" Sere worried her lip with her teeth. "This is a day for family reunions. My father is here with my mother."

"Don't change the subject my sweet what are the two of you hiding?" He narrowed his eyes at his wife.

"It's really no big deal Daddy. I just told momma that Sel had to interrupt my tour, so that I could come here and help with the other future Senshi." She smiled up at him.

"So who's the boy that you don't want me to know about?" He gave her his all-seeing-all-knowing look.

"He's really dreamy daddy. His name is Eric and he and I are like huge singing idols back home." She sighed dreamily. "He and I grew up together so that's kind of why you went along with letting me into the music industry. I mean with chaperones like his dad, his uncles, and my aunts no one has to worry about my safety."

Endy closed his eyes and took deep calming breaths. "Fighter and Erica's son…oh well if she's happy that's all that matters." He muttered under his breath.

A portal opened and a young man with sandy blonde hair like his mother and a face identical to his father walked out of it and over to the two of them. "So there you are angel. Why didn't you come back with the others?" He winked at her.

"I guess she wanted to get her chance to meet us." Sere smiled at the handsome young man. "You must be Eric."

Eric had been so focused on Alex that he hadn't noticed that she wasn't alone. "Wow this is weird. I mean the two of you look exactly like you do back home." He blurted out the first thing that came into his head and instantly regretted it. "Uh, sorry about that I'm Eric Stephen Lights and Aunt Sel sent me to get Angel…I mean Alex." He didn't like the way that Endy was fingering the rose in his hand.

"So you and my daughter are the singing sensation of the future and are now on some sort of tour?" Endy had not let go of Alex and was holding her securely in his arms.

"Angel…I mean Alex and I tour with my dad and his brothers. It's a galactic tour, so we were on another planet when Sel came and got us. We really do have to jet…Our concert starts in an hour on Planet Arus and that's why I'm here. It would be bad form to disappoint that planets royal family." He tried his best not to break out in a cold sweat. He had been used as target practice by her father before, and did not want to experience that again.

"It's their princesses' sixteenth birthday celebration and they really are good friends of mine." She kissed her father on the cheek. "It's okay Daddy. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." She whispered in his ear.

He reluctantly let her go and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Have a good time."

Sere stood up and gave her a fierce hug and kiss. "He really is cute. No wonder you are so smitten with him." She whispered into her ear.

Alex blushed crimson and hugged her back. "Bye I love you." She ran over and took Eric's hand. "Ok I'm ready to go now."

"Just a sec Angel I need to give your parents something." He tossed Endy a holo-cube. "This is from Dad he wanted me to give it to you."

"You take care of my angel." Endy grinned at the boy.

"She's never far from my sight. Well it was nice meeting you." Alex dragged the two of them into the portal and it closed behind them.

Endy activated the holo-cube and was rewarded with home movies of his wife during the time that he was away. There was also a complete concert of their daughter in concert.

"Are you okay now?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"I guess that I can call a truce with Fighter." He sighed in defeat. "I'm just waiting for someone else to appear out of thin air."

"So it didn't go well with Aunt Gaia?" She stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek.

"It depends on how you define well…" He still didn't know how to feel about his parents being alive.

"Let's just walk along our beach for a while and you can tell me all about it." She put her hand in his and he reluctantly did as she asked.

-----------------------------------------

(Back at the moon palace)

Everyone else was sitting down to a nice feast; when the next visitor arrived.

"Well has he cooled down enough to want to see me or is he still to stubborn to listen to what I am going to say?" An older version of Endymion walked into the great dining hall.

"King Orion!" They all but choked on the food that they had just begun to eat.

"Hello everyone sorry about that, but I wanted to catch my son off guard." He tried to give them his best innocent look, but failed miserably.

"Come and sit down darling our son and his princess have yet to return to the palace." Gaia motioned to the empty chair beside her.

"I just want to say that the Outer Senshi and my godson's the Star Knights, did a superb job today and I apologize if our appearances caused any of the chaos down on Earth." He raised his goblet towards where Erica, Stephen, Justin, Michelle, Selena, Trevor, and Hotaru were sitting and thanked them.

"And we have something to announce ourselves." Sel winked at all of them and held up her left hand, as did the others except Hotaru. "The six of us have secretly been married for a little over a month and now the three of us are going to have little ones of our own."

Raye, Mina, Lita, and Ami all grinned at their husbands. "Okay boys you owe us a shopping spree! We told you that they got secretly hitched now pay up!"

"I told you that I smelled food." Sere dragged Endy into the room with her. "Yum I'm absolutely famished." She sat down in the one of the chairs opposite from Endymion's parents and proceeded to fill her plate up with food. "I don't really mean to be rude, but I'm eating for three now and I haven't had anything all day." She smiled over at his parents.

Endymion reluctantly sat down in the chair next to his wife. "Sere and I had a long talk about everything that has happened today and we have decided that we should not let this chance to get to know our parents again pass us by." He finally looked over at his parents and Serena looked at her own.

The four in question sighed in relief.

"But we are going to set some ground rules that the four of you will have to follow. You will return to Earth with us and try to blend in as normal everyday people. During this time, we will be able to get to know one another again. There will be no sneaking up to the moon until we say otherwise. That is the deal and there will be no negotiations." Sere stopped eating long enough to set some ground rules for their parents.

"I agree to your terms and welcome the chance to get to know the two of you again." Orion was the first of the four to speak.

"I would do anything for my baby girl." Cronos smiled at his daughter.

"I would have followed you back anyway. There was no way I was going to miss out on anymore time with any of you." Gaia smiled happily at her son.

"I love all of you with all my heart and can't wait to spend this time with all of you." Queen Serenity was so happy that tears were shining in her eyes.

Erica hated to interrupt, but she had something that she needed to tell the rest of them. "I hate to break up this touching family moment, but our secret identities have been compromised…" all eyes were now focused on Erica. "Which means that we are going to have to give them an explanation as to why all of this suddenly appeared on the moon."

"Not to mention the disappearance of all weapons on the planet, the sudden disappearance of all pollution, the freak natural disasters, and the disappearance of all evil leaders on the planet." Michelle chimed in.

"Lastly but certainly not least, there was the sudden appearance of Sailor Senshi and armor clad knights all over the planet. Many of which resembled all of you." Sel was the last to speak. "The remaining leaders on the planet have decided to declare world peace and wish to negotiate with whoever has just appeared on their moon. This means that the two of you have got an awful lot of explaining to do."

Sere and Endy looked at each other and then back at the others. "Don't look at us we're still on vacation." With that said, they both went back to eating their dinner.

-----------------------------------------

To be continued

Cindra ©2003- 2006


	11. The Plan

Life after Sailor Moon

The Plan

By Cindra

-----------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon I do this for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of my readers…The original characters and the original ideas are mine and it's going to stay that way.

Notes: italics denotes a characters thoughts

-----------------------------------------------------

(Neo Moon Kingdom " New Atlantis")

"If the two of you aren't ready to assume the throne yet then all you have to do is use both the Golden crystal and Silver Imperium crystals to wipe the events that happened out of the people of Earth's minds. Just put in what you want them to know and leave the rest out." Shantasia (Queen Serenity) proposed a solution to the problem at hand.

Sere and Endy stopped playing in the sea with the twins and focused their attention on her mother.

"Are you suggesting that we brainwash the entire population of earth into thinking that everything that happened was some sort of nightmare?" She asked in disbelief.

"It just might work." Endy was very interested in what his mother-in-law was suggesting.

"Endymion! That would be like using our power to further our own needs!" She was not at all keen on this new plan.

"This isn't like that it would be for their own good. We'll have Kev's company introduce clean energy, like say fusion, make it available for everyone, and give them vehicles to replace the ones that they have. We have the power to end all the hunger and strife down there and I say that we do it." Endy was well into formulating his plan of attack.

"And what about all the questions about what happened on the moon?" Sere arched a brow at him.

"Don't look at me like that. This is going to work and the two of us will still be able to live normal lives again." Endy saw a light at the end of the tunnel and was not about to turn back. "We can just say that everyone was wrong about the location of Atlantis and tell them that it has always been on the moon."

"This plan is never going to work! Atlantis was on Earth! That was your kingdom saying anything else would be ludicrous!" She was finished with this insanity so she stalked over to a lounger, sat down, and acted as if he wasn't even there.

"I know where my Kingdom used to be! I just think that we need to call this place something that the people down there can relate to. This is our joint kingdom now and it needs another name besides The Neo Moon Kingdom." Endy was not about to let her ignore him, not when the situation was as important as this was.

Sere glared up at him in annoyance. "I don't like the idea of mind bending the entire planet. It's something that baddies do and I'm not comfortable enough with this plan to even try to attempt it! Not to mention the fact that attempting something that big would probably make me sleep for an entire week! I'm not willing to risk it or my unborn children, so think of something else!"

"There is no other way. The people of Earth are not ready for the rise of Crystal Tokyo and the two of us are the only ones that are capable of doing this. You have mastered the use of your crystal and this is nothing compared to the battle's you have fought and won. Your mother would not have suggested this if she thought that you or our babies would be harmed." He had to try to get her to see reason.

"He's right honey, performing something like that with the help of the golden crystal would hardly even affect you." Shantasia tried to see if she could help him a little. "The facts are you caused this little problem young lady and you are going to have to fix it even if that means bending the rules."

Sere stood up and transformed into Neo Queen Serenity. "Well?" She glared at her husband. "You can't use your crystal in that form!"

"Your wish is my command." He transformed into Neo King Endymion.

"Let's get this over with before I change my mind and you had better know what you are all about!" She was not at all happy about this, but they had played the guilt card on her and she had no choice. "But we are not going to use it on our families or the friends that already know our secret and that is final!"

"Sweetheart it isn't going to be that bad." He tried to get her to calm down.

"Let me make one thing clear Cape Boy! I'm going to focus on my crystal and you're going to focus on your own! Then you are going to do all the talking, because this is your insane plan! I have no intention of doing anything, but supplying the energy needed to carry out this insanity!" She was making it clear that she was not at all happy with his plan. "Oh and Endymion no more wings!"

"But!" He started to protest, but her glare stopped him in mid whine. "As you wish my sweet shall we go?" He forced himself to grit his teeth and reached his hand out to her.

"If I must," She put her hand in his and they ported from the moon.

-----------------------------------------------------

(Hours later)

Everyone had gathered, in the archives, to watch home movies.

"Aren't we going to wait for Sere and Endy?" Ami looked at the others.

"Where did those two disappear to anyway?" Zoi looked over at where Shantasia was lounging in her husband's arms.

"They had something to take care of and will return when their task has been completed." Was all that she was willing to say at this point.

"Task? What did you do Shantasia?" Cronos knew when she was hiding something from him and was going to find out what it was.

"Yes Aunt Shana what did you convince the two of them to do?" Kev did not like not knowing where the prince and princess had disappeared.

"I just suggested that they fix the mess that they caused down on Earth. It had to be done and the two of them had put the task off long enough." She acted as if it were no big deal.

"Fix it? That would take a lot more than just the two of them. Unless…" Raye was not at all pleased with her aunt. "How could you! She was in no condition to even try that!"

"She will be fine Raye." She needed to change the subject. "Why don't we watch Alex and Eric's concert?"

"She can't do that all by herself!" Raye got up stalked over to her aunt and glared at her.

Neo Queen Serenity appeared in the room and she looked furious. "I sure as hell couldn't, but then I had Cape Boy with me, so everything is just peachy down on earth! Everyone is going to have long happy unstressfull lives! I made it so that everyone is on equal footing with each other and that means no more hunger, greed, and power hungry morons! Oh and just to make Cape Boy pay I replaced Tokyo Tower with Crystal Nucleus which makes us King and Queen! Now if you will excuse me I have to go somewhere and scream!" She snarled at all of them and then stalked out of the room.

"Cape Boy?" Neph whistled under his breath.

"Exactly what was it that you had them do?" Ami frowned at her aunt.

"I just had them alter the minds of the people on Earth. So that all of you could return down to earth no questions asked." She acted as if this was something that happened on a daily basis.

"YOU WHAT!" Cronos glared at his wife.

"I would say that she convinced the kids to break the cardinal rule and in this case it seems like it was the right suggestion to make." Orion wasn't all that thrilled with what she had convinced them to do, but it did provide a solution to their current situation.

"No wonder she's so furious! That went against everything that she believes in!" Jade wasn't happy about this at all.

"Man that is the last time that I even ever do something like…" Endy stumbled into the room and passed out onto the cool tile floor.

"Kunzite please pick him up and take him to his quarters. He is going to be sleeping for a few days." Gaia wasn't to happy with her son, but she wasn't about to just leave him lying there on the floor.

"I'll do it Kunz. I want to make sure that he's okay." Zoi got up and waited until Kunz slung the prince over his shoulder. "Be back in a few minutes."

"I'll come with you I want to check on Sere." Ami followed him out of the room.

"Well is everything going along as planned or did the two of them royally screw up the future?" Erica asked Selena who was the only one that wasn't floored by this new change of events.

Sel did not answer she just smiled and settled back in her husband's arms.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sere paced the corridor outside of the healing wing and waited for Ami and Zach to inform her of Endymion's condition. He had been in a sort of coma for nearly a week now and no one could tell her when he was going to wake up again.

_I should have handled everything by myself! He didn't know what he was doing and now he might never wake up!_ She silently berated herself.

"It really is going to be okay Serena. He just needs to recharge his energy again." Gaia got up from where she was sitting and tried to comfort her.

"I knew that he didn't have a clue as to how to control his crystal and I went a long with his plan anyway. I let him do most of the work, but then his energy force was getting too low and I finished what we started." Sere blinked back her tears. "I didn't even think to see if he was okay…(sniffle)…I was so furious with him that I just stalked into the palace as soon as we got home."

"Angel, he's sleeping because the golden crystal needs to recharge again. He'll awaken soon and you will see that he is fine." Gaia pulled her into her arms and held her.

"I just can't lose him again!" She wrenched herself free of Gaia and let her feelings show. "I have lost him so many times! It killed me a little every time and it will destroy me if it happens again!" She was done being strong. She wanted her prince to wake up. She wanted him to be the anchor again. She couldn't take it anymore and ran away from the healing wing in tears.

Zach and Ami watched in relief, as the sleeping prince finally opened his eyes and then sat straight up in the bed.

"Serenity? I have to find her..." He made an attempt to get out of bed, but was annoyed to find that he was as weak as a new born babe. "What the hell is wrong with me? Where is my princess? Why am I laying here in the healing wing?" He snarled at the two them and was not pleased when neither answered his questions. "I command you to answer me!" He bellowed.

Zach and Ami looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "He commands us?" They echoed the prince's words, but did not answer the questions.

Endymion was not about to wait for the two of them to decide if they wanted to answer him or not. So, he forced himself to call up the energy to get out of bed. He was not at all pleased when his attempts left him drenched in sweat and had to collapse back onto the pillows. "I'm never this weak…" He panted catching his breath. _What the hell happened to me?_ He raked his hand across his face and to his horror felt a weeks worth of beard on his face.

"We will answer your questions, but only if you calm down." Ami went over to the bedside table and poured him a glass of water. "Drink this and no arguments."

Endy obediently drank the glass of water. "Start talking." He growled hoarsely.

"You used the golden crystal and it had side effects that none of us were aware of…" Zach started to explain, but the prince interrupted him.

"Side effects?" He narrowed his eyes at him. "What kind of side effects?"

"It caused you to sleep for a little over a week." Ami calmly answered his question.

Endymion's eyes widened in horror as her words sank in. "Serenity must be worried out of her mind! "

"Actually she's been a rock, until a few minutes ago. I guess that's what jolted you awake." Zach watched various screens that displayed the prince's vitals and was pleased to see that he would make a complete recovery.

"Thank the gods you finally woke up!" His parents heard his bellows and came running into the room.

"I'm fine. Now where did Serenity go?" He asked a little too sharply.

"He's going to make a complete recovery. It's just going to take a few days for him to recover." Ami smiled at Orion and Gaia.

"Thank goodness." The two of them sighed in relief.

"ANSWER THE BLOODY QUESTION! WHERE THE HELL IS MY PRINCESS!" He roared at the top of his lungs

Serenity had finally managed to calm herself and returned to the healing wing. "MUFFIN!" She all but flew into the room and launched herself into his arms. "You're awake! I'm so sorry!" with that last cry she buried her face against his chest and burst into tears. "

Endymion stroked her silver blonde head and cuddled her in his arms. "It's okay meatball head you have nothing to be sorry about," He crooned softly into her ear. "I'm sorry that I worried you."

"Muffin?" Gaia grinned at her husband.

"Meatball head?" Orion smirked.

"Long story." Ami grinned at the reunited prince and princess.

"I see." Gaia nodded.

"Let's leave these two alone for a while." After nearly two weeks of hell Orion was finally able to relax.

"Let's go tell the others and then we can watch some more home movies. Then you will see why they gave those pet names to each other." Ami happily left the two lovers alone.

-----------------------------------------------------

Next : Crystal Tokyo!

© Cindra 2002-2006


	12. Playing Hooky

Life after Sailor Moon

Playing Hooky

By Cindra

-----------------------------------------------------

I know that this was suppose to be Vacation in Crystal Tokyo, but then I got to thinking that neither Sere or Endy were going to have any sort of break as soon as they returned. This is about a month maybe more after their return. Endymion well he loves his new job…now Serenity lets just sayl she just wants to be plain old Serena again...thus the title.

Oh and in case you didn't see it yet there is another side story to this series…First Meetings its only a four parts and each chapter focuses on one couple and how they ended up meeting again. I had a blast writing them and hope that you enjoy them as much as I do.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon I do this for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of my readers…The original characters and the original ideas are mine and it's going to stay that way.

Notes: ' and in bold denotes a Heart link between a couple…

italics denotes a characters thoughts

-----------------------------------------------------

(Crystal Nucleus 2 months later)

After two months of nothing, but royal matters of state and endless duties Neo-Queen Serenity was fed up and was going to have a day to herself no matter what. She had changed into a sapphire blue sundress and sandals instead of her formal royal clothing. Her hair was free of her odango hairstyle and held back by a sapphire blue scarf. She had fixed the bed, so that it looked like she was still taking a nap, and was preparing to sneak out of the royal quarters when Raye spotted her escaping. _Damn, I was so close to freedom! Maybe she will go along with my plan and play hooky with me too._

"So you finally decided to make a break for it did you?" Raye seemed highly amused with the entire situation. "One suggestion cover your hair it's a dead give away."

"I could use the Luna Pen, but then I've only used it when I haven't been pregnant." Sere held up the item in question.

"All it does is disguise you, so I don't think that it would do any harm, besides it's just temporary anyway." Raye had always wanted to try it and this seemed like the right time. "We'll make our hair short and say that you want your golden blonde hair again. That way no one will connect us with who we really are."

"I like the plan, but aren't you suppose to try and prevent me from making a break for it?" Sere grinned mischievously at the girl that was more like a big sister and best friend.

"I know you and all of this stuffy, boring, pomp en circumstance is driving you crazy with boredom. Endymion takes to this new life like a fish to water, but you need fun or you're not happy." Raye took the pen out of Sere's hands. "So what exactly do you say to make it work?"

"Hold it up and say Disguise Power then say what you want to look like." Sere explained. "If you want just short hair then say disguise power make my hair short."

Raye did as instructed and in minutes stood in front of Sere with her new pageboy hairdo. "Now that was a rush. No wonder you wanted to use it all the time when we were teens." She ran her fingers through her hair and handed the pen back to Sere.

Sere used the pen as well and the two of them were sporting identical hairstyles, but with different shades of hair. (Hers was no longer silver blonde and was now golden blonde in color. just like her days as Serena.) "The best part is that our identification changes along with our new look, so we can shop without the hassle of coming up with new id's."

Raye took her communicator out of her pocket and contacted the others. Sending the code for drop everything girls day out…something that none of them had heard in a very long time. "The signal has been sent, so that means that Ami, Mina, and Lita should be outside in about five minutes."

"What about the kids?" Sere knew that the twins were napping and that Hotaru was watching them today, but then there were the Senshi's one-year-old darlings that needed attended to as well.

"Becca, Kyle, ZJ, and Julie are napping and the guys are watching them today." Raye reassured her that the babies were taken care of.

"Well in that case what are we waiting for lets play hooky!" Sere grabbed her purse and the two of them headed out to enjoy their day.

-----------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile elsewhere in the Palace)

Endy knew that his wife desperately needed a break and was clearing their schedules for the rest of the week. It had been two straight months of endless royal bureaucracy, but things were running smoothly now that everything and everyone was in place. He hadn't realized how much he enjoyed being king until he got shoved into the job. Sere on the other hand missed her independence and longed for some sort of normalcy to return to her life. Not that she wasn't good at her job as Queen…far from it she was a ray of sunshine to her subjects and tried to listen to what they had to say. It was listening to the various dignitaries, leaders, council members, and other boring bureaucrats that she couldn't stand.

"So are you guys all set for surprising the girls today?" He glanced over at Kevin, who was currently checking on various parts of the Palace.

"There might be a major snag in the plan, because it looks like the girls aren't going to be in the palace today." Kevin froze a shot of Raye and Sere getting into a vehicle whose passengers were the girls in question.

"What are you talking about? I just left Sere upstairs twenty minutes ago and she was taking a nap." Endy walked over to where Kev was staring at one particular screen. "I will throttle her with my bare hands! And Raye went along with her escape plan! They even used the Luna Pen! She isn't suppose to use any of the gadgets when she's pregnant! We don't know what effect it will have on the babies!" He was not pleased at his wife's current appearance and tried to contact her with their link. "She's actually blocking me! I know that she was getting a little stir crazy, but this is just too reckless and she knew better!"

Kev checked on the twins rooms and what he found made him want to flee the palace. Apparently, the twins were up from their nap and Rafe was currently trying to give his sister the same hair as their disguised mommy. Luckily, Jared had stopped him in time before too much damage had been done.

"If you like that then you're just going to love what Rafe was doing to Rose's hair. My only question is where on earth did he get a hold of those scissors." He pointed to another set of screens.

Endy swore for two minutes straight and didn't repeat a single word. "I knew that I had forgotten to put the first aid kit back up, but someone distracted me last night and I forgot all about it."

Jared entered the situation room with two little munchkins one under each arm. "Look who I found playing hair salon?" He gave Endy an, I'm-so-sorry-I-would-not-like-to-be-you-when-Sere-finds-out-what-happened, look.

Endy took a deep calming breath and took Rafe from Jared. "What did I say about scissors or any kind of sharp object?" He held his son up, so that they were seeing eye to eye.

Rafe did his best to avoid his fathers look. "That they be no touch." He answered innocently.

"Yes and what does that mean Endymion Rafferty?" He gave him his best your-in-trouble-now-mister look.

"That we not pose to touch it…but Rosie saw momma and was gonna cry…so I help by makin' her like momma." He pleaded his defense to his father.

"Your Momma used some of her magic to change her appearance, but its only temporary son. She's going to have all of that long hair back again and Rosie isn't going to be very happy with you." Endymion informed the defendant of the facts.

"I be like Momma. I pretty like Momma." Rosie was now cuddled in Jared's arms. Her hair to put it bluntly look like the same kind of hair that one would find on a rag doll.

"What in the name of the gods happened to Serenity Rose's hair?" Gaia having returned from her vacation in Greece glared at her son.

"Welcome home mother its nice to see you too." Endy didn't really feel like explaining things to her, but then he had no choice.

"Well? We're waiting?" Orion arched a brow at his son.

"I cut it and now I in trouble!" Rafe burst into tears.

"Serenity used her Luna pen to change her appearance and Rose thought that the change was a permanent one. So her brother, my son, proceeded to try and cut it for her." Endy was now trying to soothe his miserable little boy. "It's okay little man…Daddy will find a way to fix this, but you aren't going to have any ice cream for an entire week is that clear?"

Rafe's sobs had calmed down to a few sniffles. "I'm sorry Daddy."

"I'll let the rest of you take care of this. I have to attend that council of elders meeting with Cronos. I'll see you later at dinner." Orion kissed Gaia goodbye and beat a hasty retreat.

"Why don't I take Rosie for a little while that way you and Rafe can spend some father son time together?" Gaia took Rosie out of Jared's arms.

"That sounds like a plan. We still don't have to cancel our entire day. We'll just spend the day with the kids while the girls have fun shopping." Kevin offered in a suggestion.

"Sounds good to me. Rafe and I will meet the rest of you at the park." Endy took the chance to escape and grabbed it. "Bye baby you be good for Nana." He kissed Rosie on the cheek.

"Bye Daddy love you." Rosie blew a kiss at him.

-----------------------------------------------------

(The Crowne a few hours later)

The girls had arranged to have the entire place to themselves, after all they knew the owners personally. Elizabeth "Lizzie" Masters and Andrew Masters were co-owners of The Crown and like family to Sere and the others. Andrew had gone on to become a pediatrician, so Lizzie took care of the family business. She had given her staff the day off and was working the grill herself, so that her friends had absolute privacy.

"You sure that you don't want any help Lizzie?" Lita stuck her head into the kitchen area.

"I think that even I can handle burger and fries." Lizzie stuck her tongue at Lita. "I mean I have been doing this since I was a teen you know."

"Just trying to help." Lita retreated to their table. "Good news the food will be up in a bit. So what did you think of Haruna? I mean its been years since she's seen any of us and for her to find out that Sere actually graduated from college and High School with honors, well, I was afraid that she was going to have an attack or something."

"Well it is kind of hard for her to believe. Rena didn't really apply herself to her studies until after Galaxia was defeated. So Ms. Haruna never got to see her at her best." Ami sipped her fruit juice smoothie.

"Who'd have ever thought that our Rena actually had something up there in that bubble head of hers." Raye grinned at Sere who's face was turning a nice shade of red.

"Look her grades had nothing to do with whether she was smart or not. We were up till all hours of the night fighting constant monsters! Not to mention that school was so boring!" Mina came to Sere's defense. "I was just as bad if not worse than she was and I turned out fine."

"True but then there were those all night study sessions that you used to spend with Darien. I can recall many a time when one of us covered for you with your parents." Lita brought up another intriguing topic.

Sere choked when the milk shake that she was drinking went down the wrong pipe.

Raye whacked her several times on the back until she stopped coughing. "You okay Rena or is something that we're saying bothering you?"

Sere's eyes watered from all of the coughing that she had just done, "No comment." She gasped.

"Come on Rena its only us." Mina winked at her. "Who are we going to tell."

"Nothing happened end of story." Sere coughed. "We made that pact and I stuck to it."

The four of them stared wide-eyed at her. "Nothing happened? Wow now that's what I call self-control." They chorused.

"I don't believe that for one second. I bet you, as the Americans say, at least got passed second base." Mina gave her a knowing look. "I mean Kev saw me and pounced and you and Darien have been an item since the whole Dark Kingdom thing."

Sere's face was flaming red by now and she wanted to go somewhere and hide. "MINA!" She glared at her.

"You did spend 2 weeks visiting Darien in America after we graduated and you were 18. I was there remember you and Darien disappeared for almost two weeks." Ami recalled that summer. "I was busy getting set up at Harvard, but I did notice when you disappeared."

"Nope sorry nothing happened…" She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"Serenity "Serena " Angela Fortune spill it or else." Raye narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Look all of you are my sisters and I love you dearly, but I swear that nothing happened. We just traveled around the states." Sere felt as if she were in the middle of a grand inquiry. "I especially liked Las Vegas…" She regretted the words the second they left her mouth. _Kuso! They tricked me into saying that!_

"So that's what Darien swore Andrew to secrecy about!" Lizzie had overheard most of the conversation when she brought out their food and set it down on the table.

"YOU WERE… AND YOU NEVER TOLD US!" The four of them exclaimed in unison.

"Never told you what?" Endy and the others walked into the crown with the kids in tow.

"Muffin? What are you doing here? I thought that you had a full day at the palace?" Sere fanned her face as if that would make her blush go away.

"I cleared our schedules for the rest of the week and was going to surprise you after you woke up from your nap…" He looked down at his very flustered wife. "What on Earth were the five of you talking about?"

Sere's face flushed an even darker shade of red. "Nothing important, so are you enjoying the day with the kids." Sere instantly calmed down enough to see that her little girl was not with the guys. "Um, Muffin where is Rosie?" She pegged him with a look.

"Mom returned from her trip and took Rosie with her for the day." Endy told her the partial truth.

"I see and that would explain why Rafe is hiding behind your legs." Sere noticed that her little boy was acting awfully guilty about something.

"Don't change the subject what were the five of you discussing that caused you to blush crimson." Endy put the focus back to her.

"Endymion? The four of us were wondering something." Mina and Lita pinned him with a look.

"Yes we really are curious." Ami smirked.

"How much did you see of Vegas that summer with Serena?" Raye gave him a your secret is out look.

"That's it! I'm already having a bad day! Sere ditched me! Rafe cut Rosie's hair! And now this!" Endy snarled at the four of them. "Sere and I were engaged for years so we earned the right to go and secretly get married that summer end of story!"

"Oh my someone needs a nap." Gaia walked into the crown with Rosie in her arms.

Endy whirled around to glare at his mother. "Don't start with me Mother I am having a bad day!"

Sere took one look at her daughter and bolted for the bathroom. "Oh no not again!"

Raye got up and punched Endy in the arm. "Just because you happen to be a little upset at her is no reason to have the babies make her sick!"

Endy gave Raye a wounded look. "I do not make her sick. Her emotions effect the babies and then she gets sick."

"Momma is sick you go fix!" Both twins glared at their father.

Endy silently prayed for patience before responding to the twins command. "I give up." He headed off after his wife.

"Now we understand why all of you kept crying and I quote "it's not fair!" when you were courting us." The girls grinned at their husbands.

"I guess it was kind of fair." Jared frowned.

"We got the four of you almost instantly and he had waited for Sere since she was what 14?" Kev mused.

"He practically lived in cold showers in his college days." Nate chuckled.

"Then he was fine after Sere's visit and focused on becoming a doctor." Zach felt for his friend. "I for one know what he went through, because I watched over Ami for four years remember."

"Greg would have been the one getting dumped if you had come up and talked to me." Ami shot him a look. "But I know that you were only following Darien's orders."

Zach had no comment he just pulled her up to her feet and kissed her.

-----------------------------------------------------

_No way this is not happening! He is going to really go off the deep end over this!_ Sere's upset tummy triggered the end to her disguise. She looked down at her now very round middle and carefully put her hands on her belly. The twins kicked her in response. "Thank the gods the two of you are okay…Now how am I going to explain this to your father?"

Someone tried to open the door, but she had locked it.

"Serenity I'm not mad, now open this door." He growled softly.

"I don't think so! You made me sick!" She shouted out the first thing that popped into her head.

"Serenity I did not make you sick." Endy tried the door again, but it was securely locked. **'Open the bloody door!'** He was losing his patience.

'**I'll come out when I'm ready to! Go eat lunch with the kids!'** She was not about to face her grouchy king right now.

"Um, Dare just use the key…I really like the door on my private ladies room." Lizzie reluctantly braved talking to the furious king and offered him the key.

"Thanks Lizzie don't worry I'm not angry with her just worried, because she won't come out." He took the key from her. "You can join the others Sere and I need a moment."

Lizzie beat a hasty retreat.

Sere watched the lock turn on the door and braced for his reaction as the door opened. "Hi Muffin." She managed a weak smile.

He calmly walked into the bathroom and closed the door. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?" He took in the view and forced himself to remain calm.

"Oops I may have goofed a little when, um, I used the Luna Pen." She blinked innocently at him.

"Sweetheart you knew better, but you did it anyway. Now look at what happened. The babies used all of the moon energy to grow I would say at least three months ahead of schedule." He had never seen her look so radiant even when she was carrying the twins.

"I was just going to go out like this, but Raye thought I needed a disguise." Sere wasn't about to take the entire blame for the situation.

"You knew better than to try any of the gadgets and did it anyway. Rosie saw you and Raye sneak out and that's why Rafe tried to give Rose the new hairstyle." Endy walked over and pulled her into his arms.

"I know and I think I learned my lesson. I was having a good day until we ran into Ms. Haruna at the mall. She kept going on and on about how amazing it was that I actually amounted to something in my life! Then we came here for lunch and the others kept teasing me about it. Then Mina brought up our all night study sessions and it was down hill from there." She buried her face against his shoulder.

"It's okay angel I'll protect you. Now lets go get the kids and see if we can do something about Rosie's hair before your mothers see it." He led her out of the bathroom and back towards the others.

"My mothers now that's a subject that I don't want to talk about." Sere groaned. "Momma is only tolerating my mother and its only a matter of time before the two of them go at it. Everyone thinks that I was adopted as a baby and mother can't exactly say otherwise…I mean momma and I are carbon copies of each other…Where as mother and I look nothing alike."

"I know angel and I promise that I'll have a talk with your mother about her attitude towards Aunt Shantasia. I don't know if it's going to do any good but its worth a try." He grinned when the twins raced over and hugged them. "Hi guys ready to go?"

"Momma babies grew!" Rosie pointed to her rounded middle.

"Babies grew lots!" Rafe timidly touched her belly.

Zach and Ami walked over to the four of them.

"I don't need to say I told you so do I?" Ami did not look at all pleased with her.

"So that's the side effect to using their Senshi gadgets while expecting?" Zach couldn't believe how calm Endy was about this. "But it doesn't look like any harm was done…I mean your radiant."

"My office two hours no arguments." Ami wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Yes well we've got a little girl to get taken care of first." Sere patted Rosie on the head.

"She'll be there Ami." Endy rolled his eyes at her. "It's not like I'm a doctor or anything…I used to be head of Tokyo General you know."

"It's okay Muffin. I still know that your still a doctor even if they won't let you do that anymore now that your King." She led him out of the Crown.

-----------------------------------------------------

(The Escape day spa)

Shantasia was enjoying a relaxing day at Serena's best friend Molly's spa. She was enjoying the various stories that Molly was telling her about Serena. "So was it always love at first sight between Serena and Darien?" She was curious to hear someone else's point of view about the royal couple.

"If it was love at first sight neither of them noticed. For most of our eighth grade year it was more like the battle of the titans. He would call her meatball head and tease her about anything that she did and she would call him Satan stick her tongue at him and run off in a temper. He dated Raye before he realized that Serena was his soul mate. Now that was funny Serena was so jealous that she followed them everywhere. Darien really wasn't very comfortable dating Raye, but I think he was just humoring her to get her to stop stalking him wherever he went." Molly reminisced, as she applied a mineral mask to Shantasia's face. "The Dark Kingdom was attacking then and all of them were way to busy to date anyway…after Darien and Serena realized their destiny's well the rest is history."

"That must have been something to see…I wish that I had been there to help her through all of those awkward teenage years." Shantasia sighed.

"No you were busy elsewhere weren't you…" Ellen Tuskino was also spending a day at the spa and wasn't about to be left out of this conversation. "Your majesty I didn't know that you were here…Do goddesses really need beauty treatments?" It was obvious that these two women were far from friends.

"Molly and I were having a lovely chat about Serenity." Shantasia reined in her temper. "I'm fortunate to be able to keep my youthful appearance unlike some women on this planet who are showing their age. Nevertheless a day of pampering is good for a woman's soul."

Ellen Tuskino's face flushed red with the first signs of temper. "My daughters name is Serena no matter what her official title is now." She hadn't been ready for her to shoot a zinger back at her.

Molly silently watched the mêlée occurring between the two moms.

"Her full name is Serenity Serena Angela Fortune the title of Serenity is bestowed upon the Moon princess when she ascends the throne as Queen." She explained royal protocol to the two of them.

Molly noticed that Sara, her massage therapist, was waiting for Ellen to finish her conversation with Shantasia. "Mrs. Tuskino your massage is waiting and I really need to get back to applying the mask to her majesties face." Molly attempted to separate the two clashing mothers.

"In a few minutes Molly dear. The Queen mother and I aren't through with our conversation yet." Ellen wasn't about to leave not until she had her say.

"It's quite alright Molly. You can leave the two of us while you focus on little Rosie. I believe that Endymion and Serenity are here because of some sort of mishap with the twins." Shantasia loved rubbing in the fact that she could keep track of her daughter and Ellen couldn't.

"Oh dear sounds like someone was playing with scissors. I'll see to them and then be right back." Molly left the room and closed the door behind her.

"How could you possibly know that! No one called you and neither of us has seen her all day!" Ellen hated it when she went all-knowing-all-powerful on her.

"I always know what my daughter is doing and if she needs me or not." She arched a royal brow at Ellen. "Don't you share the same bond ?"

Ellen's face flushed an even deeper shade of red. "I happen to respect my children's right to privacy."

"It's called caring for your child no matter if they want it or not." Shantasia smiled coolly.

"Look your majesty you gave up your child." Ellen was giving into her temper. "Now you want her back and that is not going to happen! Serena is my daughter not yours!"

The moon symbol on Shantasia's forehead was absolutely blazing and her blue violet eyes sparked with barely leashed power. Outside a storm was brewing and thunder rocked the building. "Serena is mine you were merely her surrogate mother. You were personally chosen by Selena because of your capacity to love and nurture anyone. You went through what seemed like thousands of yards of red tape before you were accepted into the program that allowed you to adopt an already fertilized embryo. The result was Serena's birth seven months later. Which puzzled the doctors because she was far from being premature. You and Kenji raised your little miracle thinking that you would never have one of your own. To your surprise a second miracle was bestowed upon you when you gave birth to your son Samuel four years later. Have I left anything out if so please correct me." Shantasia's temper was really effecting the storm outside. Lightning flashed, the wind howled, and the rain came down in buckets.

Ellen had never felt so low in her life nor had she ever been so wrong about anyone. This woman had given up so much to see that her daughter would have a happy life again. "You chose me over every other woman on this planet to raise your daughter?"

"That is correct and a gift was bestowed upon you and your husband. The ability to bear your own child again." Shantasia sensed a change in Ellen's feelings towards her and so her temper slowly died away, as did the storm outside. "I love my daughter more than my own life. I gave up my life so that she could be reborn again in this time. I however was rescued by my husband and taken to Avalon to heal. Thank you for raising my little girl. I'm hoping that the two of us can resolve our differences and be friends. If not for us but for the daughter that we both love with all our hearts."

Ellen had tears shining in her eyes. "I'm so sorry that I've been so cold towards you. We can start over. You can tell me all about Serena when she was with you and I can fill you in on everything you missed." She walked over to where Shantasia was lounging and gave her a hug.

Sere, who had been standing in the doorway just long enough to hear some of the exchange between her mothers, blinked back tears of relief. "Molly sent me in here to see if the two of you were okay, but I see that everything is fine in here." She smiled at her mothers.

Ellen took in her daughters very pregnant appearance and then glanced over at Shantasia to see her reaction. Shantasia didn't seem all that surprised, but she did seem a little perturbed with Sere. "Is there a reason that you look six months pregnant instead of three?" Ellen asked in what she prayed was a calm tone.

"Yes daughter, I too would like an answer to that question and I had better not hear that you were using any of the Senshi devices." Shantasia gave her the most regal you-are-so-grounded-young-lady look.

Sere having never seen her mother this angry at her in over three thousand years managed to flash them both a weak smile. "I was, um, going to go shopping just wearing my hair like this, but Raye caught me, and pointed out that my hair color would be a dead give away…" She wasn't looking at either of her mothers she didn't dare. "I thought well there goes my day, but then she suggested that I use the Luna Pen…I told her that I really didn't think it was a good idea, but she said that seeing as it only disguised me that it wouldn't really do any harm. I think she just wanted to try out the pen, because she used it first to make her hair short…" She chanced a quick glance at her mother and instantly regretted it. By the sounds of the rumbling outside her mother was in a temper again. "I used it to give me a cute short golden blonde hair style…" She didn't get to finish her explanation because Shantasia interrupted her.

"I want everything, but the Imperium silver crystal in my hand and I mean immediately. I'm summoning Luna out of hiding and she is going to be your shadow wherever you go. You knew better than to use any of the devices, but you did it anyway!" Shantasia was extremely upset at her child.

"But momma…" Sere started to protest and that was a mistake.

"Silence! I am not finished! You are palace bound until the babies are born, unless accompanied by Endymion, until I say otherwise. Anyone who wants to see you will have to come to you. Your duties as Queen are apparently causing stress while you are expecting the twins, so you are temporary relived from your duties until well after the twins are born. I think that Endymion can more than handle running the Kingdom." Shantasia laid down the law.

Sere didn't know whether to jump for joy or burst into tears. On one hand the stress of the kingdom had been taken off her shoulders, then there was the whole grounded to the palace thing, she loved getting Luna back she missed her terribly, but the whole giving up her toys, well, that just wasn't fair. It wasn't like she was ever going to do this again! Not to mention that the inner Senshi were in on the whole thing with her. "You wanted these momma?" She reached into her cosmic pocket and pulled out the items in question not about to make her any angrier than she already was.

Shantasia took the items in question and they vanished from her hand. "I know that its hard to let go of those, but it was for your own good. Now come here and sit down." She got up out of the lounge and waited for her daughter to do as she was told. "Was there anything that you wanted to add Ellen?" She looked over to where Ellen was standing and waited for her to respond to her question.

"No I think that you covered that for both of us." Ellen was awed by the control that Shantasia had over their daughter. "Although, I just want to say that the others in question should be talked to as well. It doesn't look like she didn't have any help."

"Oh don't worry they will." Shantasia smiled. "Now lets see how these little ones are shall we." She placed her palms on Sere's rounding middle and concentrated on the children within.

"What's she doing?" Ellen asked curiously.

"Momma is a healer. She's just checking on the babies. It's something that comes natural to one born under the house of the moon." Sere smiled over at her mom. "I can do this too, but I just humor everyone and go to my appointments like a good little girl."

"Your awfully calm about being punished. I was expecting you to at least put up some sort of water works." Ellen arched a brow at her child.

"Momma rarely gets that angry and when she does you just grit your teeth and take your medicine. Otherwise, her temper really flares and the punishment is far worse than the one she was giving you before. I may be Neo Queen Serenity, but momma is still the boss." She shrugged her shoulders as if to say that's the way it goes.

"The twins are flourishing and on an energy high. I would say that they grew at least three months worth with that shot of moon energy and that you aren't going to get very much sleep tonight." The twins were moving and kicking under her touch. "I think that Ami should check you over just to verify what I already know."

"That's where we're going after Molly fixes Rosie's hair." Sere laid back and closed her eyes.

"How bad did Rafe cut it?" Ellen asked.

"She looked like an adorable little rag doll, but Molly is working her magic and making her all princess like again." Sere opened one eye to look at her mother.

"I think you and Endymion could use a break from the twins tonight." Shantasia brushed away a strand of Sere's hair from her face.

"That's a wonderful idea I can cook dinner and we can watch home movies with the twins." Ellen seconded the suggestion.

"They really are a handful, are you sure that you want to watch them tonight?" Sere opened her eyes to look over at her mothers.

"I think that the four of us can manage to watch the two of them." Shantasia smiled.

"Mommy!" Rosie zoomed into the room and crawled into her lap. "I gots hair like you!" Her hair was done up in mini odango's.

Endy came in with Rafe in tow. "He wanted his first hair cut." He grinned Rafe looked like a miniature version of his father.

"I big boy!" Rafe was proud of his new hair cut. "Gamma's!" He zoomed over to his grandmothers and Rosie jumped off the lounge and they gave them each hugs.

"My parents are taking the twins tonight." Sere informed her husband of their impending peace and quiet time at the palace.

"Really!" The twins looked really excited about the idea.

"That's right and we're going to watch home movies of your mother." Ellen ruffled Rafe's hair.

"Momma was little like us?" They stared wide eyed at their mother.

The adults burst out with laughter.

"Yes Rafe even daddy was little." Sere chuckled.

"Wow!" Rosie eyed her father as if trying to picture him little.

"Kittens!" Rafe and Rosie were greeted by Isis and blue jumping in their laps.

"There you are Serena! We've been looking all over Crystal Tokyo for you! Why on earth didn't you answer your communicator?" Luna hopped up onto the lounge and scolded her charge.

Artemis noticed that she was not really alone. "Luna was just concerned about her your majesties she didn't mean to breach protocol." He bowed in front of Endy and Shantasia.

"Honestly Artemis you are family and Luna is happy to see Serena." Shantasia picked him up and cuddled him.

"Momma grounded me." Was her answer to Luna's question. "I don't have my Senshi gadgets anymore."

Endy forced himself not to smile at the news that his wife had been grounded by her mother. "Grounded huh and what else did she say?"

"That I was palace bound unless I was with you, that anyone who wanted to see me had to come to the palace, and that I'm temporary relived from my duties as queen until well after the twins are born. Evidently, she thinks that you will have no problem running the Kingdom yourself." Sere rubbed her belly where one of the twins had just kicked her. "Oh yes and that Luna was going to be my shadow from now on. That about covers what she decreed."

Luna couldn't quite get comfortable on Sere's lap, because the twins were constantly moving around. "These two don't want to settle down anytime soon do they. Well no matter you have an appointment with Ami and we don't want to be late." She settled across Sere's shoulders and waited for her to get up out of the lounge.

"She's only called me about ten times in the past twenty minutes, so I think we better hug the kids goodbye and head off to the medical center." Endy walked over and helped her up to her feet.

The twins hugged and kissed them goodbye and the two of them plus Luna and Artemis were off again.

-----------------------------------------------------

(Hours later back at the palace)

Sere and Endy were enjoying a nice peaceful evening alone while watching the video disk of their unborn twins on the HDTV in their room.

"I thought that Ami was going to faint when she got the results back to the battery of tests that she put me through." Sere munched on the remains of her snack of strawberries and cream.

"The babies are three months ahead of schedule that's enough to floor anyone even Ami." Endy reached over and put Sere's empty bowl on the night stand, so that he could cuddled her closer to him, which caused the babies to react to his touch.

"Here we go again…I thought they were finally settling down again." Sere rolled her eyes at her husband.

"They just like reminding you that their there." Endy chuckled.

"I know where they are…I just want them to calm down and go to sleep." Sere yawned.

"I'm proud of you. I thought that you would at least be pouting that the others didn't get any of the tongue lashing that your mother gave you." He put more pillows behind her back so that she would be more comfortable.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that Momma said that they would get what's coming to them and she never goes back on her word." Sere grinned at her husband.

"Thanks for the warning. I can only imagine what she has in store for those four partners in crime of yours. I mean our parents are still alive and their millennium parents weren't exactly non-eternal…" Endy gave her a very troubled look. "She wouldn't."

"Well, Daddy is sort of the boss of Avalon, so he could summon them if he wished. Can you just imagine this planet dealing with the arrival of their mythical gods and goddesses?" Her eyes danced with mischief at the thought of what was about to come down on her court.

"Aries was Raye's father, Zeus was Lita's Father, Apollo was Ami's father, and Aphrodite was Mina's mother. I know only a few of them, because father dealt with the kingdom back then, but I'm sure that they were the girls parents." Endy searched his memories for some idea as to who he would be dealing with soon.

"It's okay muffin maybe I'm wrong and she'll punish them some other way. I mean you saw how Daddy reacted to the way that Greek mythology painted him. I can only imagine how the others would react. I don't think Ami is on mothers hit list, so Apollo won't be showing up that is unless he wants to see his daughter again. The last thing that Mina needs is to meet Venus she would be impossible to live with after that. Lita might benefit from meeting Zeus and Hera seeing as her parents are dead in this time line. Now as for Raye well I think that we can honestly say that she will be getting a visit from Aries very soon." Sere's voice was slowly putting the babies to sleep.

"We will deal with that when or if the time comes, now I have taken it upon myself to have them set your studio up in one of the rooms near my office that way I can still keep an eye on you." Endy sprang his surprise on her and was immediately rewarded with a nice long kiss from his wife.

"I love you so much!" She rained kisses all over his face.

"I love you too and I hate to see you miserable, so I came up with a way that we can both be happy." He pulled her to him for an even longer kiss.

"Well your highness we're all alone with no kids and no distractions whatever shall we do." Sere purred.

Endy was about to show her when they heard something fall in one of the other rooms. "Don't move I will be right back." He kissed her and then reluctantly got up to see what or who had dared to disturb their night alone.

He opened their door and found himself face to face with one of their children, only she wasn't three anymore she was seven or eight. "Well what happened now and how did you get a hold of your sisters time travel key?" He acted as if seeing her was no big deal at all.

"Hi Daddy! They told me to give you this." She handed him a note.

Endy read the note three times and then raked his hands through his hair in frustration. (The note basically said that the two of them were going on a much needed vacation alone and would they please watch over Cindy until Sel sent for her again.) "Well come here you." He picked her up and carried her back into the master bedroom with him. "Angel look who decided to come and visit us?"

"Cindy!" Sere was delighted to see her again.

"Hi Mommy!" Cindy wriggled out of her father's arms and raced over to give her a hug and the babies kicked her. "Mommy is that Xander and Alex?" She timidly touched her mothers belly again.

"That's right now did something happen in the future to send you back to us?" Sere cuddled her daughter in her arms.

"Not exactly, it seems that our future selves are in desperate need of a vacation and sent her to us while their away." Endy held up the note that Cindy had given to him.

"Of course we'll watch over her." Sere threw back the covers and got out of bed. "Come on sweetie lets go get you an ice cream sundae." She held out her hand to her child and the two of them strolled out of the bedroom.

"Oh well I knew that it was too good to last…" Endy shrugged his shoulders and headed off after the two of them.

-----------------------------------------------------

Well its not quite what I was going to do originally but I think it turned out better than my original plan. Until next chapter happy reading.

Cindra©2002-2006


	13. Reunion

Life after Sailor Moon

Reunion

By Cindra

---------------------------------------------------

I have come to the conclusion that this story has a mind of its own…I never know which way that its going to go…well it's a fun trip to take…Hope you enjoy this next bit the girls each meet one of their parents from the past…and Serena finds out that she wasn't an only child. Oh yeah and I think that Hotaru wanted a soul mate of her own! -

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon I do this for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of my readers…The original characters and the original ideas are mine and it's going to stay that way.

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters

' and in bold denotes a Heart link between a couple…

italics denotes a characters thoughts

---------------------------------------------------

(Crystal Nucleus)

Cindy peaked into her mother's studio to see if she needed anything. She was under her mother's beck and call until further notice. It was punishment for sneaking out to see the Three Lights Concert. Her father had not been pleased. She was only eight and the concert was way past her curfew, not to mention that she had vanished from the palace again for the tenth time, after being grounded for the same offence two days after she had arrived. She tended to wander off at will. Sometimes to The Crown for a sundae, to the park, mall, or basically anywhere that she wanted. She just concentrated on the location and within a blink of an eye she was there. "Hi momma do you need me to bring you a snack or something?"

Sere looked up from the storyboard that she was currently working on. "No honey, but you can keep me company for a while." She patted the stool next to her workstation.

"Whatcha working on?" Cindy peaked at the story board. "That's me and big sister."

"It's a new anime that I'm working on. The Adventures of the Chibi Senshi and you and Renny are the star characters." Sere winked at her daughter.

"Momma, I do not get into that much trouble." Cindy took in the events happening on the storyboard and glared at her mother.

"Oh yes you do. In fact you little one get into more trouble than the twins and Renny combined." She yanked playfully on her ponytail.

"I like my independence." She sniffed.

"You are eight not eighteen and need one of us with you when you wish to go somewhere." Sere tried to be patient with her child.

"But all I have to do is think of where I want to go and I'm there. I've been doing that since I could walk. I'm Sailor Chibi Cosmos." Cindy protested the tedious rules that she was always forced to follow all the time.

Sere put down her paint brush and focused all her attention on her daughter. "Where are you hiding it?"

Cindy blinked innocently up at her. "What do you mean momma?"

"I mean your transformation compact hand it over to me right now." She held out her hand to her child.

"But momma I need it." Cindy's was about to let loose with the water works.

"You need it only if you happen to be a Senshi-in-training and I don't believe that our future selves mentioned that in the note that they sent with you. Not to mention that you aren't supposed to use your powers for your own personal gain." Sere was not very happy with her daughter.

"No way it's not fair! If I give you the compact then I really will be grounded!" She shouted angrily at her mother.

"That's the whole point to being punished now hand it over!" She shouted back.

Cindy attempted to escape, but found herself pulled over her mother's knees, and then spanked several times. "Owie momma that hurts! It's not fair that's mine!" She wailed in protest when her punishment was finally over and the item in question was in her mother's hands.

"Life isn't fair young lady. You will get this back only during your Senshi training otherwise this is off limits during your stay here. Now please go to your room until I come and get you." Sere forced herself to calm her emotions and still pronounced her punishment.

"I hate you! You're mean!" She ran from the room in tears.

"Well, I don't like you much right now either!" She shouted after her daughter before the door slid shut behind her.

Endy had come to see what all the shouting was about. "Want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

Sere held up a bejeweled compact for him to see. "Guess how our little angel has been sneaking out of the palace?"

Endy felt an instant headache coming on when he saw the transformation compact. "Which one is she?" He groaned.

"I believe that she said she was Sailor Chibi Cosmos which explains how she is able to disappear all of the time and why she was so strong during the time battling Galaxia." Sere's temper had upset her babies and they began to make her feel sick again. "No not again…" She moaned.

Endy handed her an ever present cracker. "Here baby munch on a cracker."

Sere eagerly snatched up the cracker and munched on it. "So what are we going to do with little miss independence?"

"We spend quality time with her just like we did with Renny." Endy pulled her up to her feet. "She might be doing this because she's craving attention. The two of us could be too busy to look after her in the future."

"That would never happen because you and I made a pact remember? We vowed to never let anything come between us and our kids. She went through so much at a really young age maybe she thinks that she can't just be a little girl?" Sere was worried about her little girl.

"She's the youngest maybe she's aggravated because her older siblings are all grown up and are to busy with their own lives to pay attention to her. Renny even found it hard to make any friends in the future." He too just wanted to help their baby girl.

"All I know is that if we succeeded with Renny then getting to Cindy should be a piece of cake. I'd take her on a shopping spree, but momma grounded me remember." Sere sighed.

Endy kissed her on the nose. "Is that a hint or are you just trying to find another way to bond with Cin?"

"I do need some fresh air, but our daughter needs some quality time too. Oh and Sel emailed me pictures of her new line of baby clothes and I really want to see them." Sere pouted.

"You win. We will all go shopping, but if I even think that you are over doing it then we are coming back home." Endy gave in but he also set some ground rules.

"Thanks Muffin!" She kissed him and then went to get ready to go shopping.

---------------------------------------------------

(Private Palace gardens)

Hotaru Halley Tomoe was trying to study for one of her pre-med classes while the twins whom she was babysitting were taking their afternoon nap. She had laid out a blanket under the shade of a cherry tree and was trying to concentrate on the notes that she had loaded up on her data pad. "Honestly healing someone is so much easier than learning all of these medical terms and technical procedures." She thrust her hands in the air in frustration and sent her data pad flying across the lush palace lawn.

The item in question landed at the feet of a very handsome stranger. "Come now beautiful it can't be that bad." He picked up the data pad then glanced down at the contents displayed on the screen. "Then again maybe it can." He walked over and handed the pad back to her.

Hotaru stared up at the dream hunk that had just retrieved her notes. He was strikingly handsome well over six feet tall, with dreamy azure blue eyes. It surprised her that he had the same hair color as Sere, but then got distracted by his smile and the way that a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt encased his killer bod. "Thanks…um…you really aren't supposed to be in this garden it isn't open to the public." She forced herself to quit staring at him and unfortunately inform him that he was out of bounds.

The hunk seemed amused by her bit of information. "Don't worry beautiful I'm not here to harm you or your two little charges." He glanced over at the twins who were still sawing logs.

"Look this really is a private area of the palace grounds. How on Earth did you make it past security anyway?" Hotaru was tired of this little game and was about to get serious.

"Easy there little one I will tell you who I am, just don't go all Saturn on me." He took a step backwards.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know of my Senshi form!" Hotaru was now on her feet and more than ready to protect the twins.

_Nice one Cam. Now you're really gonna get your ass kicked! _He thought to himself, but decided to talk to her some more anyway. "You really wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me!" Hotaru transformed into Sailor Saturn she was finished with this game.

He found himself face to face with her Glaive, but that hadn't fazed him as much as seeing her transform in front of him had. "Have mercy." He drank in the view. "Angel, do you have any idea what doing what you just did does to a guy's anatomy?"

"You won't have to worry about that very much longer if you don't tell me who you are." Saturn pointed her weapon lower.

He raked his fingers through his hair revealing the symbol of his house on his forehead. In this case, it happened to be the moon symbol with a star shining above it. "I am Prince Cameron Cronos of the Moon kingdom and crowned prince of Avalon. Cronos and Shantasia are my parents."

Saturn immediately lowered her weapon and knelt before him. "I was only protecting the twins." She was so ashamed of her actions that she could not look at him.

"I know and it's my fault for not revealing who I was to you." He reached down and lifted her chin with his thumb. "Don't ever bow to me it's beneath you. You were Princess of Saturn at one time weren't you?" He smiled down at her.

Timid violet eyes met azure blue ones. "So I 've been told. I unfortunately have very few memories of that time." She sighed.

"Well, I can assure you that your Senshi form is no longer needed, besides its hell on my blood pressure." He glanced over at the nearby fountain. "Is that water very cold?"

Hotaru was now back to normal and once again sitting next to the snoozing twins. "You won't find any relief the water is only three inches deep and you asked for every discomfort." She wasn't about to give him one ounce of sympathy nor was she going to cut him any slack. "Why doesn't Serena know that she has a brother?"

_Boy I really miffed her if she's giving me the ice maiden look._ He raised a silver blonde brow at her. "I had to wait for father to send for me. I've been guarding the time gate and its murder trying to find a person to relieve you once you're stuck there." He sat down on the grass next to the blanket. "Let's start over. Hi I'm Cameron, but you can call me Cam." He offered her his hand in greeting.

Hotaru tentatively shook his hand. "I'm Hotaru Tomoe welcome to Crystal Tokyo." Energy zapped between them, which startled her enough to pull her hand away.

_Well at least some things never change._ Cam was very pleased that the spark that had once existed between them was still very much alive. "I can tell that those two are related they sleep like their mother." He glanced over at the two toddlers who were sprawled out on their backs snoring away.

"Hotaru!" Sere emerged from the palace and waved at her. "There you are." Sere walked over to check on the twins and to find out who the dream hunk was that had actually managed to distract Hotaru from her studies.

"Serena am I seeing things or is that young man enchanting our Hotaru?" Luna, who was perched up on Sere's shoulder, whispered in her ear.

"Nope she is most definitely talking to a dream hunk the question is who is he and what he is going to mean to her." Sere whispered back.

Cam turned to get his first look at his little sister in over three thousand years. She was now the mirror image of their mother and very pregnant. "So that's why my parents are rooted here, baby brat is pregnant. Either that or she's hiding a beach ball under her dress." He winked at Hotaru.

"Cameron that was not nice!" Hotaru hissed at him.

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit that it really is a true comparison." He snickered back at her.

Hotaru instantly visualized what he was thinking in his mind and bit back a giggle. "Behave."

Cameron leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I will if you spend the rest of the day with me."

Hotaru blushed crimson this was the first time that anyone had ever blatantly pursued her like this. There was actually a very strong chemistry between the two of them and that alone scared her to death.

Luna finally put a name to the familiar face that was flirting with Hotaru. _Why that's Cameron, but Shantasia didn't even hint that he was coming here._ She thought to herself.

Sere stopped until she was within a yard or two from them and stared intently at the hunk talking to her friend_. Why do I feel like I should know who his is? _She mused.

"Serena don't you recognize him?" Luna asked softly.

"He looks like Daddy with…that's Cam!" Sere's memories of her brother flooded into her mind. "That's my loveable pain in the neck big brother!" She made a beeline straight for her brother.

Cameron jumped to his feet in time to catch her in his arms. "Easy there baby brat no need to jostle the precious cargo." He gave her a gentle squeeze hello and the twins inside her kicked him. "Hey there you two ease off with the kicking." He pulled back from her enough, so that he could stare down at her rounded belly, and then back at her face. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Not really it just pinches every once and a while. I missed you so much. Why weren't you with momma and daddy when they arrived at the moon?" She fired off a series of lightning fast questions at him.

"Whoa baby sister one question at a time." He laughed. "First of all I missed you too and I couldn't because I was guarding the time gate and it took me a while to find someone to replace me."

Sere looked over at Hotaru and then winked at her brother. :You came searching for your princess didn't you.:

:I honestly was beginning to give up hope, it didn't look as if the powers that be wanted her to ever grow up again.: Cam tweaked her on the nose. "So is it true that you got yourself grounded to the palace by mom?"

Sere stuck her tongue at him.

Hotaru watched the reunion while pretending to study the notes on her upcoming test. "She broke the cardinal rule and even she can't get away with that." Hotaru smirked.

Sere looked over at her friend. "Hey little sister if I didn't break the rules once in a while you wouldn't be sitting there right now."

Hotaru rolled her eyes at Sere. "That's true, but what happened with me doesn't compare with what could have happened to you."

"I get it now, you used your moon magic, and those two little ones in there ate it up like candy." Cam reached up and ruffled her hair.

"It's not like I didn't have help. Mars convinced me that it wouldn't do any harm." She sat down next to her snoozing angels." I'm stuck here at the palace and they got away scot free."

"I wouldn't say that baby brat. You see I didn't arrive here alone." He winked at her.

Endy and Cindy walked outside in search of the rest of their family. The last thing that he was expecting to see was his wife chattering away with Hotaru and her friend.

"Um…daddy?" Cindy pulled on her fathers pant leg in order to get his attention. "I didn't know that Aunt Hotaru and Uncle Cameron were together yet."

Endy heard the words Hotaru and Cameron and instantly knew who the man was. _Now this is a surprise. Sere's big brother is finally making an appearance again._ He picked Cindy up and headed over to the cherry tree. "They aren't which means that he didn't come alone and the girls are in for a major parental visit."

"Ares, Athena, Hera, and Aphrodite visit all the time back home." Cindy continued to chatter away.

"Does your Uncle Cameron visit too?" He inquired he was dying to know that answer.

"No silly daddy!" Cindy giggled. "He stays here with Aunt Hotaru and their kids."

Endy hung her upside down. "I'm silly am I." He smiled down at her.

Cam watched as father and daughter slowly approached them. "Sis? I thought that you married Endymion." He arched a silver blonde brow at her. "That guy can't be him…I mean he actually has a personality."

"Cameron!" Hotaru punched him hard in the arm.

Sere reached over and slapped him on the back of his head. "You're just jealous because my prince was better at the games than you were! He happens to be a wonderful man, devoted husband, adoring father, and my soul mate so be nice!"

Cameron rubbed the back of his head and eyed the two girls warily. "Ok he changed, so enough with the abuse!"

"I see that some things don't change. You still seem to have the same affect on the girls." Endy was now standing right in front of them. "So Cam what did you do this time?" He gave his brother-in-law a knowing grin.

"The usual I insulted your sorry ass." Cam narrowed his eyes at him. "Took you long enough to marry my sis. I was afraid that I was going to have to wipe the floor with your face again."

"Did Uncle Cam really do that Daddy?" Cindy blinked curiously up at her father.

"That was a long time ago and he thought that he was defending your mothers honor. Neither one of us was thinking clearly at the time so a fight ensued." Endy set her down on her feet.

Hotaru rolled her eyes at Cam. "You found him sleeping next to her and jumped to the conclusion that…well I won't go into details with innocent minds around." She blushed crimson when she finished commenting on what they were discussing. _Why did I just say that? Am I finally remembering the past? Is he part of my past?_ She was hopelessly confused. "Excuse me but I really do have to study for my test." She gathered up her things and retreated to the palace.

"It looks like there may be hope for you yet big brother." Sere teased.

Cindy went over and sat in Cam's lap. "And you are?" He smiled down at the little girl.

"I'm Serenity Cynthia Fortune, but you can call me Cindy. Don't worry Uncle Cam she loves you she just doesn't know it yet." She patted his hand as if to reassure him.

"It's a long story Cam, but Cindy is here visiting from the future while our older selves take a vacation." Endy tried to explain why Cin was there.

"I see, so this one must really be a handful." He cuddled Cindy in his arms.

"Not really I'm their angel." She blinked innocently up at him.

Sere and Endy rolled their eyes heaven ward.

"I just bet you are." He chuckled. "Wanna help me get your Aunt Hotaru into liking me again?" He ruffled her hair affectionately.

"I can't because I got grounded." Cindy pouted.

"Cynthia tell him why they grounded you." Luna who was curled up by the twins opened one eye to glare at the child.

"But I like my independence and I didn't get into any trouble." Cindy stated in her defense.

"This little angel likes to sneak out of the palace no matter if we tell her no or not. That's why she is currently palace bound. Not to mention that she's been using her Senshi powers to achieve the said escapes." Endy filled in the rest of the blanks. "Do you want to be her keeper for a while? I'm getting desperate nothing seems to work with this one."

Cindy stuck her tongue at her father.

"I see what you mean…Sure I'll keep her out of trouble and she can help me court her aunt." He vaulted to his feet with Cindy still in his arms.

"Have fun you two and try to stay out of trouble." Endy kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Bye Daddy take care of momma." She kissed him back. Then Cam set off towards the palace.

Sere now curled up on the blanket yawned tiredly. "Come over here a nap with me for awhile."

Endy complied with her request and the royal family curled up for an afternoon nap in the shade.

---------------------------------------------------

(Cherry Hill Temple)

Raye had just finished a fire reading that had her extremely puzzled and confused. The fire had shone her various things. The first was the Planet Mars, then the symbol of the house of mars, and lastly the words your father has arrived written out for her to see. This didn't make any sense to her seeing, as her biological father was dead. The bastard had died of a massive coronary a week before her wedding. The event had occurred while he had been giving one of his political speeches. A bitter taste formed in her mouth at the very thought of her father. The man had been a cold, calculating, bastard, but he had followed her mothers final wishes and let her Grandpa raise her. He was dead and she was glad that he was gone, so this fire reading was way off the mark it had to be.

She left her sanctuary feeling frustrated and confused. "Why are you showing me this!" She shouted up at the sky. "You say that he's here, but I don't understand the meaning!"

"Maybe you just misunderstood the message." A familiar male voice echoed around the empty courtyard.

Raye was instantly on her guard. "Who's there!" She shouted in the direction of where she thought the voice had come from.

"Calm yourself child. Is that any way to say hello to your father?" Ares walked out of the shadows and into the sunlight. He was well over six feet tall, with jet black hair, amethyst colored eyes, striking features of what one would expect when looking at a god only this god was smiling.

Raye stared wide-eyed at the man, who three thousand years ago had been her father. "You're who the reading was referring to? I thought that you were forbidden to return here again?"

"Cronos said that you needed my guidance again. He was very vocal about something that his daughter and her court had done. In fact he mentioned your name several times." Ares stood in the middle of her courtyard with the look in his eyes that he used to give her when he didn't know if she was in trouble again or not. "Is this true or was he being biased again?"

Raye raced over and hugged him. "I missed you so much daddy."

Ares hugged her fiercely. "And I you my daughter."

"Momma! I bring pretty!" Becca who had been on a walk with her Daddy toddled towards the two of them with a pretty flower clutched in her tiny hand.

His little granddaughter enchanted him. "She's beautiful just like her mother."

Raye reluctantly let go of her father so that she could pick Becca up. "It's beautiful baby." She commented on the flower. "Sweetie I want you to meet your grandfather Ares. Daddy this is Rebecca Raye affectionately known as Becca."

Becca was thrilled that she finally had a grandpa of her own. "Got's Gampa now!" She beamed.

"That you do little one and I plan on being around for a very long time." He finally caught sight of Jared who was standing a few yards away from them. "You can come closer Jadeite I'm not in the mood to smite anyone today." He tried to put his son-in-law at ease.

Jared held up the digital camcorder that he had in his hand. "I know that, but this is just too good of a moment to miss."

"So who else came with you?" Raye arched a knowing brow at her father.

"Hera wanted to see Lita, Athena knew that Ami needed her, Aphrodite has been begging to visit Mina, and Prince Cameron came in search of his parents. Although I suspect that it has something to do with little Saturn being all grown up now." Ares was cuddling Becca in his arms.

"Cam? Now that brings back memories." Jared whistled under his breath. "Endy and Cam were constantly at odds with each other."

"That was because he was protective of his little sister and the young prince had yet to convince him that he was the right suitor for our little rabbit of the moon." Ares sighed.

"I say that we go to Io for lunch." Raye suggested.

"An interesting suggestion daughter, but Io has no kingdom on it any more." Ares took her seriously.

"No daddy Io is the name of Lita's restaurant." Raye rolled her eyes at him.

"Well in that case let us go dine at this Io." Ares was curious to try earthen cuisine again.

---------------------------------------------------

(Io)

Hera had decided to go in search of her daughter and found her at Io, which appeared to be closed due to some sort of water problem. Lita was putting up a big sign on the doors and she had a little version of her clinging to her back.

"Well Julie it looks like momma is going to be helping your daddy for a while. This looks like its going to take a huge renovation project to clean up that mess." Lita groaned in frustration as she locked up.

Julie gave her mom a hug. "Love momma!"

"Right back at you angel face," She reached up and kissed her daughters tiny hand. "Let's go tell you're…" She finally noticed that the two of them had a visitor. "Hi there we had a little mishap with the sprinkler system, so the restaurant is closed until further notice." She smiled at Hera.

Hera finally snapped out of her daze. She hadn't seen Lita in three thousand years and now instead of a girl she was a grown woman with a child of her own. "I'm sorry that something happened to your eating establishment, but that isn't the reason why I'm here. I came to see you."

Lita took in the woman's appearance. She resembled her so much, that she could have been her mother. "Well you might be in luck seeing as this disaster cleared my entire schedule. I'm Lita Stanton and this is my daughter Juliet Michelle Stanton, but we just call her Julie." She felt at ease with her enough to introduce herself.

"I see that you finally reunited with Lord Nephrite. Your daughter is beautiful you both must be extremely proud." She could not bring herself to reveal who she was to her yet.

"Momma looks you." Julie frowned.

Lita stared at Hera in surprise. "Do we know each other?"

"We did know each other three thousand years ago. You are my daughter and I am your mother. I am Hera." Hera finally introduced herself.

Lita instantly experienced a series of memories from that time so long ago. "Mother…but how? You can't return to earth. Wasn't there a law forbidding it?" She was happy to see her mother, but then she was also confused.

"Things have changed here on Earth, so we have been allowed to return. Your father wanted to come, but he has been temporarily detained on Avalon." Hera was relieved that her daughter seemed to be handling this better than she could have ever dreamed.

"What happened all this millennia was more than enough to last a thousand lifetimes. I hope that daddy didn't stay away because of that." Lita clearly recalled the last time that she had seen her parents on Io. She had been seventeen and in love with Nephrite the two of them were to be married. Her parents thought that she was rushing into marriage that the Earth had become a dark place and the Earthian's could not be trusted anymore. She had defied her parents and that was the last time she had seen either of them until now. "Or is he displeased that I married Nate again in this lifetime?"

"I get a Gamma to?" Julie was happy to have a grandparent of her own.

Hera had hoped to avoid this conversation, but it could not be helped. "No Lita. He wanted to come, but someone has to preside over Avalon while Cronos is away. It was his turn to do so. We hope to be able to be in your life again. It was never Nephrite that worried us, but the situation in Earth. We were merely trying to keep you safe. Unfortunately, one cannot stop destiny from running its course." She was asking for a second chance and hoped that Lita was going to give it to her.

"Will the two of you just hug already, so that Julie can see her Grandmother?" Nate who had come in search of his wife and child finally made his presence known.

Hera took a good look at Nathan and smiled. "Hello Lord Nephrite thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"What can I say she's my life." Nate grinned.

"Momma! You hug Gamma." Julie commanded her mother.

"You heard our daughter hug, so we can go to the palace and continue this in private." They were starting to draw a crowd.

"I missed you momma." Lita hugged Hera.

"I missed you so much my daughter." Hera was happy to have her family back again.

---------------------------------------------------

(Knight Studios)

Mina was determined to not let her new Crystal Tokyo status impinge on her movie career. She was rehearsing for the Sailor V movie, but still didn't like the script. "Okay people we talked about this! I didn't just fight monsters! I fought criminals too! Did you people not get the revised script that I sent you!" She stalked over to where the writers were gathered by the snack table.

"Honey it's just a movie so try and give it a chance." Kev got up out of his chair to see if he could calm down his wife.

Mina glared daggers at her husband. "I will not have my former alter ego turned into a teenage date movie! This shit doesn't come even close to what happened! Where the hell is Artemis he was with me wherever I went! Sailor V was a heroine! She bled real blood! Put her actual life on the line! This thing that you call a movie is a farce and until something changes it is so not going to happen! I revoke your right to use my alter ego until the script is fixed!" Mina stalked off the set and headed for her dressing room.

"She can't do that she's under contract!" The director snarled.

"She's my wife and she was Sailor V during her younger teen years, so yes she can. I ordered you to go with the new script why the hell didn't you!" Kev was not pleased at all with what had just happened.

"The original script worked so why change it. Besides that her version was all action and had very little romance not to mention the addition of a talking cat." The director stated in his defense.

"Pack it up everyone! As of now this movie is canned!" Kev dismissed the entire crew. "Come on Artemis lets go see if we can cool down Mina." He glanced at the cat on his shoulder.

"You are lucky that she didn't kick your sorry ass!" Artemis snarled at the director.

"You talked!" The man practically had an attack on the spot.

"No shit Sherlock now get the hell out of here you're fired!" Kev roared.

"You heard him get lost before we call security!" Artemis seconded Kev's remark.

---------------------------------------------------

Mina was not pleased to find someone waiting to talk to her in her dressing room. "Whoever, you are please leave. I am not in the mood to give an interview today."

Aphrodite turned around in the makeup chair. "Not even your own mother?" She arched one golden blonde brow at her daughter.

"Look lady my parents are alive and live in London! I'm having a very bad day, so please scram before I call security!" Mina snarled at her intruder.

"I am well aware that your adopted parents are in London. I am however very much your mother." Aphrodite replied serenely.

Mina's temper was reaching melt down. "I was not adopted! My mother was in labor with me for twelve hours and my father has the video to prove it! Look I do not know which asylum that you escaped from, but get the hell out before I throw you out!"

Aphrodite took a deep calming breath before addressing her child. "Calm yourself before you end up with one of your headaches. I will explain everything, but you will sit down and refrain from yelling at me."

"The hell I will!" Mina glared at the lunatic that had invaded her space. "You must be some kind of crazed fan!"

Aphrodite found that analogy highly amusing. "I most certainly am not. I may have watched over you all of your life, but I assure you that I would never hurt a hair on your head."

Mina finally took a good look at her intruder. "Explain to me why we share the same likeness and it had better not involve plastic surgery!"

Aphrodite burst out laughing. "Will you just sit down my little Venus and I will explain everything to you."

Mina sat down on the couch in her dressing room. "What did you just call me?"

"My little Venus don't you remember? It was my nickname for you." She smiled.

"Three thousand years ago my mother gave me that nickname. I used to follow her around like a shadow." Mina was struck by a series of memories from the past. They were so clear that she could hear herself chattering away at her mother. Venus or also know as Aphrodite the goddess of love. "Mother?" She stared at her in utter disbelief.

"It really is me little Venus." She got up and sat next to her child.

Mina threw herself into her mothers arms and burst into tears." I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about sweetheart? You were in a temper and you were not thinking clearing. Now tell me what's wrong and why you are dressed as you are." She rocked her child in her arms.

"I was doing this movie based on Sailor V, but the writers ruined it. I thought that I could handle doing this movie, but I was wrong. That time wasn't fun for me and I really don't want to relive it again on screen." She sniffled.

"Honey, you should have told me that it was bothering you. I would have canceled the movie in a second." Kev and Artemis were finally able to open the door to her dressing room.

"Hello Artemis…Lord Kunzite it's nice to see you again." Aphrodite winked at the two stunned males.

"Lady Venus!" Artemis exclaimed in surprise.

"So you were the reason for us not being able to open the door." Kev arched a brow at her. "Welcome to Crystal Tokyo."

"Kyle you get your little tush back here!" Summer their day sitter was currently in pursuit of their son. Kyle was currently without a diaper.

"I's big boy!" Kyle was in the middle of potty training and was proud that he had achieved his goal. He didn't want the diaper anymore.

"You need your trainers on!" Summer shouted after him.

"No! I's big boy!" Kev headed for the open door of his mothers dressing room and straight for his father. "I's big boy!"

Kev knew why his son was currently half-clothed and could not help but chuckle in amusement. "I see that little man, but even daddy wears underwear."

"Sorry about that. He just went on the potty and he's being stubborn again." Summer was out of breath.

"That's quite alright Summer. Why don't you take the rest of the day off. Mina or I will call you when we need you again." Kev smiled at the girl.

"Anytime Mr. Knight I love watching him." Summer left to go collect her things from the day center.

"Now as for you little man I'm going to put these on you and no arguments." He had Kyle properly dressed in moments.

"Kyle come here please." Mina called her son to her.

"Momma!" Kyle ran over and crawled into her lap.

"He's so adorable." Aphrodite reached over and scooped him up into her arms.

"You pretty." Kyle was a natural born flirt.

"Momma this is Kyle Malcolm Knight. Kyle this is your grandmother Aphrodite." Mina introduced Kyle to her mother.

Kyle gave her a hug.

---------------------------------------------------

(Crystal Tokyo Medical Center)

Ami was going over Sere's charts for the hundredth time and still wasn't coming close to understanding what was happening with her friend. Modern medicine just didn't scratch the surface when it came to Lunarian and Earthian anatomies. Although the two were very similar they were still extremely different when it came to a female Lunarian pregnancy. She had uploaded all of the information from the moon archives into her computer, but it only frustrated her even more. Everything that they had drilled in her head at Harvard meant nothing when it came to Sere and her unborn twins. "I have to find a way to decipher all of this, so that I can treat her properly. What I need is someone who understands this, as well as I understand modern medicine. I unfortunately can't just snap my fingers and call up a scholar from three thousand years ago." She got up to stretch her tired muscles.

"Aunt Shantasia is still giving me very little advice except that Sere and her babies are right on schedule and not to worry. I think that this is just payback for me opening my big mouth and telling her to let an experienced doctor handle her daughter's pregnancy." Ami was so frustrated that she was talking to herself.

"You said that to Shantasia? No wonder she won't give you any assistance with Serena's pregnancy." A strikingly beautiful blue haired woman stood in her office doorway and she was Ami's mirror image. She walked passed her to look at what was on Ami's computer screen. "No wonder you seem so flustered. This is all wrong."

"Excuse me!" Ami glared at the woman checking over Sere's private file. "You aren't allowed to look at that! Please leave my office at once!"

Athena ignored her daughter and sat down at the keyboard. "You really haven't been thinking clearly lately have you? Not that I don't understand why, Serena is enough to short-circuit anyone's synapses. Although, I hear that in this time she is finally showing her true intelligence. However she's still little rabbit of the moon." She finished the changes to Serena's chart and glanced over at Ami. "Well don't just stand there gaping at me. Come over here and take a look at what I have done."

Ami went over and looked over the charts on the screen. "Who are you?"

"I'm your mother Ami. I'm Athena and you are my daughter." Athena went on to correct the rest of Serena's medical file.

Ami sat down in the chair next to her mother. "I dreamed that you were coming, but I didn't think that it would actually come true."

"It's really quite simple honey. You called for me and I came." Athena smiled over at her daughter.

"Hey Ice? You aren't going to believe what's been happening today…" Zach came in and stopped in mid sentence when he saw Athena.

"Hello Lord Zoisite, is that my grandson in your arms?" Athena was referring to the blue haired little boy in his arms.

"Lady Athena? Then it is true that all of you are visiting the girls." He set ZJ down on his feet.

"That is correct Zoisite, now does my little grandson have a name?" Athena picked the little boy up and set him in her lap.

"First of all call me Zach. Being called Zoisite makes me think that I'm in trouble. His name is Zachary Alan Powers Jr., but we call him ZJ." Zach still couldn't believe who was in his wife's office.

"Don't just stand there Zach come and take a look at what Momma corrected on Sere's charts. It all makes complete sense now." Ami got up and pulled him over to the computer.

The three of them became completely focused on what was on the screen.

---------------------------------------------------

(Crystal Nucleus)

Cam and Cindy had gone out to get Chinese takeout as a surprise for Hotaru who had yet to emerge from the palace library.

Hotaru was still studying in what she had dubbed the library of knowledge. She was not studying for her upcoming test, but was pouring over everything that the library had on the Silver Millennium. She now had a clear picture of who the various couples had been during that era of peace. All of which had reunited in this time except for her and Cameron. They had been married and expecting their first child when the end had changed their destiny's forever. The god's and goddess's had been called back to Avalon, because of a situation there and then Beryl had attacked the Moon Kingdom. Tears streamed down her cheeks at the realization of what she had lost on that dark day. She had been reborn, but Cam had lived on alone for three thousand years. All she could do now was curl up in her chair and morn for what she had lost.

Cam sensed that she was upset and headed straight for the library and found her in tears. "Don't cry baby doll, I know that you're going to ace that test." He set the takeout bag onto the crystal table.

Hotaru looked up at him with heart breaking tear filled eyes, but she was too upset to say anything to either of them.

"Here Aunt Hotaru we went and picked these special for you." Cindy held out the bouquet of flowers in her hand.

Hotaru looked at the flowers and cried even harder.

Cam was at a loss as to what to next. He glanced down at what she had been reading and everything became crystal clear. "Cindy your Aunt and I need to talk. Could you please go to the kitchen and fix yourself a snack. We'll be there is a little while okay?" He winked at his niece.

"OK Uncle Cam…I hope you feel better Aunt Hotaru." She reluctantly left the library.

"If you had questions why didn't you come find me? I would have answered them." He sat down next to her.

Hotaru refused to look at him. "I like to search for my own answers." Her voice was hoarse from crying.

"Yes, but its easier to hear the answers from someone who knows the events first hand." Cam forced himself to rein in his feelings.

Hotaru got up walked over to sit over on one of the window seats. She hugged her knees to her chest and stared outside at the fountain in the gardens. "What is it that you want from me?" She looked over and glared at him. "I am trying to deal with all of these memories, feelings, facts, and a major loss! I am sorry if you don't understand that!"

"That's not what I meant Halley! Don't you dare try to shut me out, because I know what we lost! I lost both of you! I wanted to die, but then that wasn't an option for me so; I forced myself to deal with it! I locked these feelings away for three thousand years!" Cam lost it. "This was a mistake! I'm going back to Avalon! You can do whatever the hell you want!" He got up and went to leave.

"THAT'S IT? YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME? DO I MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU ANYMORE! DOES WHAT WE SHARED COUNT FOR ANYTHING!" Hotaru got up stalked over to him and punched him hard in the gut. "YOU CAME HERE TO SEE IF WE CAN BE A COUPLE AGAIN AND NOW YOU'RE JUST GOING TO WALK AWAY?" She was screaming at him now.

Cameron straightened himself up and glared down into her violet eyes. "You matter to me. What we shared matters to me. What happens next is up to you."

Hotaru stared up at him tears shining in her eyes. "I want us to be us again." She whimpered.

The light instantly went back in Cam's eyes. He reached down, picked her up off her feet, and kissed her senseless. **'I missed you so much.'**

Hotaru wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. **'I missed you too.'**

---------------------------------------------------

Well there is the latest exert in my little saga…Gee I wonder where it will take us next…

Until next time

Cindra©2002-2006


	14. Andrew's Dream

Life after Sailor Moon

Andrew's Dream

By Cindra

-----------------------------------------

I know that it has been an eternity since I even updated this story and I'm sorry about that, but I guess I got eternally blocked from the storyline for a long while and my muse turned me to another group of characters and that's been my focus for the last few years or so…You could say that I caught the magical bug…Anyway this weekend inspiration struck me again and here is my latest brainstorm with this particular tale of mine…

I decided to bring Andrew into the storyline more and really shake up Darien's life a bit…for the record in this particular world Reika and Andrew all be that still the best of friends parted ways…he went on to be a heart surgeon and she's saving Africa…. Here is seeing as today is my B-day my present to you.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon I do this because I love to write and for the enjoyment of my readers…The original characters and the original ideas are mine and it's going to stay that way.

Notes: italics denotes a characters thoughts

-----------------------------------------

Sere stared down at the strange concoction that Ami wanted her to try. It was hot pink in color and looked as if to be some sort of magical brew of some kind nothing like what Ami usually had her try. "What's this stuff supposed to do and why do I suddenly feel like a rat in a lab experiment?"

Ami arched a brow and frowned as if to say would I ever do anything to hurt you. "You outlawed testing on animals remember; besides mother tells me that this is exactly what you and your unborn twins need."

"Let me see if I understand this or not Aunt Athena wishes for me to drink this?" Sere was unconvinced that this strange brew could do anything to help her or her unborn twins. Moreover she didn't know that there was anything lacking in her regimen set out by Endy, Zach, and Ami herself and that alone worried her. "Ames I wasn't aware that my prenatal care was lacking anything. You, Zach, and Endy all said that I was fine and that the twins were flourishing." She bit down worriedly on her lip.

"Sere that's a Lunarian prenatal vitamin drink that will prevent the twins from feeding off the energy of your silver crystal." Ami gave her a reassuring hug. "You and the babies are flourishing we just don't want them to flourish ahead of schedule."

"You mean this weird concoction will keep them from growing ahead of schedule?" Her eyes lit up in sheer delight. "No more being cooped up in the palace!"

Ami wasn't so sure about that last part, but she would gladly tell a little white lie if it meant drinking the lunar drink. "The only reason that you are palace bound is because you used a Senshi gadget to play hooky which backfired on you causing this growth spurt in your babies. Now that I have slowed that situation down immensely I see no reason why you can't be allowed a little more freedom."

Sere didn't waste any time downing every last drop of the potion. "I'll do anything to protect my babies." She set the empty glass down on the nightstand. "This stuff isn't all that bad it makes me feel all warm inside and full of energy."

"It's the wonderful thing about this drink there are no ill side affects to speak of in fact the drink makes one feel energized, well tempered, and stress free." Ami walked over and fluffed up the mound of pillows that Sere was lounging against in bed.

"At least these two insomniacs are sleeping which believe you me is a welcome change." Sere rubbed her swollen middle affectionately.

"So how was your day today?" Ami, who was taking her turn on keeping Sere in bed watch, sat down on the divan by the window to read her medical journal.

Sere took out Cindy's transformation compact from the pocket of her skirt. "Mystery solved."

Ami set down her journal gaping wide-eyed at her in surprise. "Endy must be thrilled with that little bit of news."

"Oh he was so much so that she's palace bound until further notice." She blew her bangs out of her eyes in frustration. "Lucky for her Cam showed up and volunteered to keep an eye on the little imp."

"Cameron, as in Hotaru's soul mate, your big brother from over three thousand years ago?" Ami's acted like this was news. "Does Hotaru know that he's here?"

Sere rolled her eyes at her, "Yeah like you didn't already know."

"So how does it feel to have your big brother back in your life again?" Ami grinned.

"Seeing as I only has a short conversation with him this morning I can't really say." Sere sighed. "He was so set on being with Hotaru again and she barely remembers him…"

"Sounds familiar doesn't it Sere only reverse the situation." Ami smirked.

"Actually Ami the two of us could barely stand to be around each other until I found out he was Tux and he died or so I thought in my arms. Which mind you if my memory serves correctly caused me to shed that single tear and reveal my Imperium Silver Crystal…so no Ames Cam and Hotaru do not compare with Endy and I not even close." Sere rubbed lotion on her swollen middle. "I went through hell to keep my prince and all Cam had to do is wait for Hotaru to wake up."

"Momma stop growling at Aunt Ami it's not nice." Cindy walked in with a tray of fresh fruit and a huge glass of milk.

"Why aren't you with your Uncle Cam?" Sere arched a silver blonde brow at her daughter.

"Uncle Cam and Aunt Hotaru are lip locked in the library, soooo I doubt they want me watching." Cin returned her mothers look with one of her own.

"LIP LOCKED?" Ami and Sere exclaimed in unison.

"Well she was bawling her eyes out, so Uncle Cam sent me to go fix a snack in the kitchen. I wanted to cheer up Aunt Hotaru, so I made her a yummy sundae, but when I went back to bring it to her I saw them lip locked on one of the couches in the Library…Uncle Nate was walking by and ushered me back to the kitchen again to help him with stuff." Cin rolled her eyes at the two adults.

"Lip locked on the library couch?" Sere and Ami grabbed Cindy sending the tray that she was carrying crashing to the floor causing milk and food to fly in all directions.

"Mom how could you! I worked hard on your snack!" Cin protested as she was dragged along with two beyond curious women.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but Mommy has other priorities and will make it up to you I promise." Sere took the private lift that would take them directly to the Library of knowledge.

"Geez momma they were only kissing! I mean it's not like it's a big thing or anything. They do it constantly at home all the time…you all do." Cin hissed at them as the three of them crept stealthfully into the library to spy on the newly reunited couple.

-----------------------------------------

Cam and Hotaru were on the couch looking at the books on the Silver Millennium. Hotaru was nestled on his lap, but they weren't as Cin had stated previously lip locked.

"Told ya that she wouldn't stay put after Cin announced what she saw. Little sis never could leave well enough alone." Cam nibbled on her ear lobe all too aware that the three of them were spying on them.

Hotaru grinned tilting her chin so that she was giving him an amused look with her sparkling violet eyes. "Sere stay put. Boy golden boy you really have been out of the loop."

Cam arched a brow at her twirling a lock of her jet black hair around his finger. "Golden boy, huh. You know what that does to me."

Hotaru blushed.

"Sere always has been overprotective, but I'm her brother she trusts me…" Cam trailed kisses along her jaw line.

"Cam they see me as a baby sister that's why they fell that they needed to check on us..." Hotaru closed her eyes as Cam kissed her silencing her with a heart melting kiss.

Sere and Ami pretended to look for a book all the while spying at them thru a space in the stacks. The two of them found themselves being pulled into the arms of their husbands.

"Cam and Hotaru deserve their privacy and you my sweet are supposed to be in bed." Endy growled in Sere's ear.

"Ice this is not what I call watching over your patient." Zach growled in Ami's ear.

Ami blushed three shades of red. Her usual reaction at being caught spying. "It's not like that at all, Zoi. She drank the Lunarian tonic so she's feeling a thousand percent more like her old self…we, um, came down here because we wanted to read Cindy a story."

Zoi looked down at the book that Ames had clinched in the hand. "Sweetness she's a little young for the Karma Sutra." He took the book from her hands and put it back on the shelf. "Now let's try this again what's going on."

Ami was mortified at this point. "Sere wanted to check on Cam and Hotaru because Cindy told us that they were in her kissing. Now seeing as Hotaru is the youngest of us we took it upon ourselves to check on our baby sister of sorts."

"Well?" Was all that Endy growled down at Sere.

"I love you Muffin." Sere brought on the water works and her famous trademark guaranteed to make anyone crumble to her will pout.

"Muffin?" Cam burst out laughing. "Muffin! So what does he call Sere dumpling head?" He hooted with laughter.

Hotaru punched him in the gut. "As a matter of fact wise ass he calls her Meatball head and it's endearing not funny you clueless blockhead! Now let me up I have a test to study for." She jabbed her elbow into his rib cage and he let her go. She then stalked out of the library.

"Hailey don't be that way doll face. I was just kidding…!" Cam shouted after her. "Two hours and I'm already in the doghouse." He groaned. "Are the two of you happy now?" He turned all of his frustration on Ami and Sere.

"I love you big brother." Sere sniffled.

"Oh no brat none of that messed it up now you fix it! Muffin there might melt, but it doesn't…" Cam's resolve dissolved as Sere's azure blue eyes pooled with tears and her lip quivered. "Damn it don't you dare start with the water works." Cam stalked over to glare down at her.

A single tear streamed down her cheek. "I'll fix this big brother. I promise. She's just a little overwhelmed." All of the tears in her eyes vanished and were replaced by her disapproval of his actions. "After all she's an innocent and you sure as hell didn't ease into the relationship!"

"Ease into the relationship! Now just one damn…" Cam's snarl was cut off by his sister.

"Hotaru has gone from hell and back again. She is a sweet, gentle, sensitive, caring, young woman and you will…" Endy put his hand over her mouth to shush her.

"Treat her with the love and respect that she deserves or brother-in-law or not we will tear you apart." Endy growled softly.

"We're doctors just imagine the things us surgeons could do to you." Zach added onto the threat.

"Oh honestly will all of you stop it already! I am twenty-one now and a grown woman, so back the hell off before you scare him away!" Hotaru came back to rescue Cam. "I'll have you know that I have my memory back in full now and am well aware that the two of us were married!"

Ami and Sere stared wide-eyed at the Senshi of Saturn whose planetary symbol was blazing on her forehead.

"Oh and that I lost our unborn son all those millennia ago! Take it slow my ass! Stay the hell out of my relationship with my prince or we'll have problems!" She reached up on her tip-toes and grabbed hold of a fist full of his golden silver hair. "Come along Cameron you can help me study for my test."

"Ow! Easy on the hair Hailey!" Cam yelped as he was persuaded out of the library with a hard tug on his hair. "I'm not the one your fuming mad at they are!"

Sere, Endy, Zach, Ami, and Cindy all burst out laughing.

"I think that it's safe to assume that we can go about planning her wedding." Sere giggled.

-----------------------------------------

Andrew Edwards sat bolt upright in his bed sweat beaded his brow as he raked his fingers through his golden blonde hair. He had come home to his big empty apartment after being unable to ditch his migraine and had taken some pills and crashed on his bed.

Being a heart surgeon at Crystal Tokyo General Hospital was an extremely challenging all be that stressful career choice, but his passion was healing people. It helped immensely that thanks to Dare and Serena's tweaking with things he now had access to Lunarian medicine and technology which gave him an edge in the battle to save a patients life. It had floored him that he seemed to take to these new amazing medical advancements as if he'd known them all of his life.

He scrubbed at his face with his hands and forced back the feeling of failure and remorse for what seemed like the millionth time. It still stung that he hadn't been able to save Raye's grandfather two years ago this very day and now it was possible to repair a severely damaged heart without causing undo trauma to a patient. That remorse no matter how it nagged him or cut into him like a hot searing knife wasn't why he was having headaches nor was the stress from the job no it had nothing whatsoever to do with what was driving him slowly out of his mind.

-----------------------------------------

It had started right after the creation of Darien and Serena's utopia the dream that haunted him whenever he shut his eyes.

_He was in what looked at least to him to be some sort of place of healing in some long ago forgotten kingdom focusing on something that he was reading in front of him when this vision no a goddess draped in a beautiful sapphire blue gown with the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes that he had ever seen and the most exquisitely beautiful face to match races into the room with terror in her eyes. He springs to his feet to comfort her and she throws herself into his arms burying her face against his chest. Sobbing that she didn't mean to do it, but something was just so beautiful and she had to touch it…He asks her in a calm gentle tone what happened and she looks up at him with the most soulful eyes just as all hell breaks loose outside. Shouts coming from the hall tell him that this isn't good. _

"_Andros is Dora with you?" Someone shouts from the outside corridor. _

_He could hear the clash of steel on steel and the stench of battle everywhere, but manages to shout back that yes Dori is safe. Just before something hideous out of ones worst nightmares crashes through the windows and glares menacingly at him the intent to kill them is evident on the things mind._

"_Andy run this is my mess and I intend to help fight it. Don't worry handsome we will find each other again…remember that I love you and I'm going to make this right again." The goddess in his arms pulls out something that the Senshi use to transform and shouts "Earth Cosmic power!" She's now dressed in a similar uniform as the Senshi and jumps out the window the monster gives chase. _

_He's goes to the windows and shouts that he'll find her again if it takes a thousand life times. Then there is this horrendous crash and he's thrown out the window several stories bellow and lands at her feet. He's dying it's obvious everything in his body is in agony. _

_She races over to his side after taking out what looked like a hundred things with one massive attack and pulls me into her arms. Sobbing that he's hurt too badly and she can't heal him. _

_He tells her not to worry that if it takes a thousand lifetimes he will find her again and that they will be together. _

_She's crying tears are streaming down her cheeks. She tells him that she will love him forever and she kisses him one last time…_

Then he wakes up shaking and drenched with sweat.

-----------------------------------------

Was he like the others? Had he been reincarnated as well? If so then why hadn't Sailor Earth made her appearance when all hell had been breaking loose on the planet? It might be possible that she hadn't awakened yet…All he knew was that he had to find her or slowly lose his mind.

"Get a grip Andrew. Get some perspective here." He got out of bed to go stare out at the sun setting from his bank of windows and the terrace that led out onto his own private rooftop sanctuary. _Let's face it the odds that she was on the planet and him finding her were astronomically not in your favor. _

His heart stopped and then started again when he caught sight of his goddess the vision from his dreams curled up in her Senshi on one of the lounges under the protective shade of an umbrella.

His hands were shaking as he unlocked the french doors that opened up to his tranquil oasis a garden of Eden that kept him centered so that he could continue with his passion to heal the sick. He had pool with a hot tub that he used to unwind and relax or swim laps in when he was contemplating a problem with a patient.

He crept over to where she was sleeping and peered down at her beautiful face. This was why things hadn't worked out with Rika and why he hadn't been able to settle for anything less than his other half. This goddess was the reason and she had found him. "It took three thousand years but we finally found each other Pandora…" Andrew kneeled down beside the lounge and brushed his lips against her cheek. _Pandora? No wonder she was acting the way that she had in his dream…She'd just opened…_

Pandora sleepily blinked opened her blue eyes. "Andros is that really you?" She whimpered tears shining in her eyes.

"It's Andrew now, but yes Dora it really is me." Andrew brushed away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb. "Why did you stay away from me for so long?"

Dora threw herself into his arms and burst into tears. "I didn't want to take the chance of messing everything up again! I had a moment of weakness once and didn't want to risk it ever happening again. You died… the kingdom…" She sobbed. "No the planet was destroyed because I succumbed to the sirens song from that terrible yet beautiful box! My friends…my brother…the Moon Kingdom…the planetary kingdoms…all fell because I opened it!" She buried her face against his chest.

Andrew stood up with her in his arms. "Running away or hiding never solves anything nor is blaming yourself for having some evil force that was far greater than you influence your mind into opening its prison. You got on a certain evil bitches bad side by getting her exiled from Atlantis and she came up with the ultimate revenge." He carried her back into his home and got them both settled on the ultra comfortable sunken couch in his living room. "You aren't the only one that was influenced by that darkness's evil even Endymion was brainwashed for a while. You may have opened hell on Earth, but not once did you ever betray those that you loved. Your big brother tried to kill Serenity, but ultimately their love conquered all."

"You haven't changed at all have you?" She looked up at him with miserable eyes. "You always see a rainbow in any storm."

"I had a lot of practice with Darien and Serena." He kissed the top of her head. "I mean Endymion and Serenity. You've been haunting my dreams for months now and I was about to go search the globe for you myself."

"I was on Avalon with my parents and just arrived with Cameron this morning. Oh and Aunt Athena, Uncle Ares, Aunt Aphrodite, and Aunt Hera." She reveled in the feeling of having him hold her in his arms again. "I went in search of you and something led me here, but you weren't home so I decided to curl up in your roof top sanctuary and wait for you."

"So no one knows that you're here?" Andrew asked softly.

Dora shook her head sending her bejeweled raven haired genie style ponytail of curls going to and fro across her shoulders. "No I swore them all to secrecy not even Mom and Daddy know that I tagged along with the others. I wanted to see you first then deal with the rest of my family."

"Dori you're in something that's going to no doubt send a signal flare to the others whether you wish to see them yet or not…" Andrew wasn't the least bit surprised to see a portal open and have Selena step out of it. "Hello Sel is there something that you need?"

"Andrew I see that the last of the family has finally been reunited with their long lost love." Sel arched a brow at the two of them. "Pandora, do you now believe that all of your hiding was for naught?"

"Sel what gave me away?" Dora pouted.

"Your Senshi form has not been felt on this planet for three thousand years and when I sensed your presence on the planet I knew that you were ready to let the healing begin and be around your lost family and friends again." Sel opened her arms to her. "No one ever blamed you Pandora…It's because of you the Kind Orion and Queen Gaia were spared."

"Go on Dori. I'm not going anywhere nor am I ever letting you leave me again." Andrew kissed her softly.

"I'm so sorry… I was just so afraid that it would happen again…" She burst into tears again.

Sel calmly walked over and sat down next to her. "Pandora you've held this inside for three millennia just let the tears flow and then begin your life anew with your beloved." She pulled her into her arms and stroked her head. "And with those who love you and have missed you."

The phone rang and Andrew reached beside him to answer it. "This is Dr. Edwards if this is the hospital I'm sorry, but I have a family emergency and you will have to …"

"Andrew! Did something happen to Liz or your parents!" It wad Endy on the other end of the line.

"Uh no not exactly…" Andrew cleared his throat. "So your majesty what's the problem Sere driving you insane?"

"Answer the question Andrew what does not exactly mean?" Endy growled.

"It's not that kind of situation, so relax it's more of a personal nature and that seemed like the easiest way to keep me out of the OR for the night." Andrew raked his fingers through his hair.

"Personal nature, eh." Endy chuckled. "So who finally managed to catch your eye? You haven't really dated since well forever when you and Rika parted ways."

"She kind of just dropped into my lap…" Andrew wasn't really lying she had sort of threw herself into his arms out on his patio.

"Andy are you talking to my…" Pandora. having had her cry was now had detransformed into her normal clothes that being a pretty sapphire sundress and her long waist length mane of raven waves held back by a silk head band, focused on what he was doing.

"He's chatting with his best friend that would be your big brother. I will expect the two of you for dinner at the Palace. It's a family affair." Sel left them alone once more.

"Dinner?" Pandora whimpered biting down on her lip and he pulled her into his arms.

"Is she there with you now?" Endy couldn't help but smirk.

"Uh yeah as a matter of fact she's cuddled in my arms." Andrew couldn't help but chuckle when she buried her face against his chest. "Honestly Pandora it's going to be fine…"

"What did you say?" Endy nearly dropped the phone as the name triggered a flash of memory in his head and he saw a beautiful raven haired young girl sticking his tongue at him and saying not funny big brother_. No it couldn't be or Mother and Father would have told me…_

"I was talking to the raven haired goddess in my arms. Her name is Pandora…"

"Oh honestly Andros you really never learned the art of being subtle even in this lifetime." Dora hissed at him.

"Andros…" Endymion had another flash of memory this time it was teasing his best friend about being in love with his sister while he dressed his wounded arm. The guy looked just like Andrew. _No wonder we hit it off so well…so that means that Pandora…this day really is a day for reunions._ Dare stared at the phone in disbelief.

"Nice going Dori now he's gone into shock or something." Andrew rolled her eyes at him. "Endy doesn't have total recall about his past and this might just make him go tilt."

"Give me that thing…" Pandora took the phone from him put it to her ear and spoke into it. "Hello big brother you aren't having an attack or anything are you? I mean Sere really wouldn't be happy if you went catatonic or anything like that."

"Dora is that really you?" Endy's voice cracked with emotion.

"Yes big brother it's me…I tagged along with Cam and the others and went in search of my own soul mate." Dora's short spurt of courage evaporated her voice was also laced with emotion.

"Why didn't Mother and Father tell me…"

"Because I didn't want any of you to know…"

"Pandora why on earth would you ever want that we all love you and Sere will be overjoyed to see you again."

"I have my reasons…" She choked out emotionally.

"Dora?" Endy was tempted to open a portal to his best friend's penthouse apartment, but Sere was sleeping in his arms.

"Look I did something really horrific all those millennia ago…"

"I know all about the box…" Endy finally understood why she had done what she had thought was best for everyone.

"What but how could you…"

"Beryl took great pleasure in boasting about her victories one of which was tricking you into opening the box that would unleash the forces of darkness…You see I was under her dark influence I know first hand…" Endy spoke in a calm soothing tone.

"I caused all of you to under go so much…" She choked back tears.

"It was father's ignorance when the box was discovered that was at fault…" Endy growled. "If he had left it in the ocean in that cavern where it was found then…no there is no use going over something that happened three millennia ago…"

Sere had been quietly listening to who her love was chatting with and took the phone from him. "Dora is that really you?"

"Sere? Um yes it's me…" Dora blinked back tears.

"Well that's a relief I was beginning to think that my mind was playing tricks on me when I…Pandora Andromeda what took you so long to visit it's not like we couldn't have used your help in a battle or two or that ray jewel of yours. I'd given up on you when my Rosie transformed into a min yet entirely different version of your alter ego…I missed my partner in crime…" Sere burst into tears.

"Oh no Serenity don't cry, um, I'll be there is a little bit okay." Dora was crying too. "I just had to see my Andros first…"

"Andros…You mean that Andrew is…Oh this is so prefect he'll be able to be happy and smile again." Sere was all smiles now. "He spends too much time at the Hospital, but now he has you…his very own princess. It's no wonder that I saw him as a big brother of sorts…"

The sound could be heard of two people wrestling over the phone and a whimper of I don't wanna nap from Sere followed by Endy taking back control of the phone.

"Please put Andrew back on the phone." Endy growled.

"Oh no big brother you are not lording over my relationship nor are you going to brow beat him into submission. I plan on marrying him as soon as humanly possible and …" Dora glared at Andrew when he plucked the phone out of her hands. "But I wasn't finished…"

"Yes tigress I know, but it's a guy thing." Andrew pulled her to him with his free arm for a nice long kiss.

"Andrew you and my baby sister will be joining Cam and Hotaru this weekend to officially begin your lives together and that's a royal command." Endy laughed when Sere through her arms around him and kissed him.

"I think that I can go along with that now if you will excuse me Dora and I have a lot of catching up to do…" He went to hang up on Endy.

"Dinner two hours be there or I drag you there myself. Kissing her is fine anything else until you legally wed my baby sis will wind you up in the Hospital…"

"Yes buddy I get it two hours…be a complete gentleman…or die." Andrew hit the off button, threw the phone into a potted plant, and got down with some serious kissing with his love.

-----------------------------------------

Well there is the latest exert in my little saga …. Until next time

Cindra©2002-2006


	15. Busted

Life after Sailor Moon

Busted

By Cindra

-----------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own this story and all of it's original characters.

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters

' and in bold denotes a Heart link between a couple…

italics denotes a characters thoughts

-----------------------------------------

Endy called everyone together in the Palace Situation Room for a group strategy session without giving them a reason why. "We have a situation that needs immediate attention." They were all sitting around a round crystalline table all except for Endy who was standing directly behind Serenity.

"I haven't felt any dark energy and my fire reading only announced father's arrival. If there was a serious threat or dark forces of any kind I would have sensed it or been informed about it in the sacred fire." Raye, her brow furrowed in confusion, was the first to speak.

"Fire and I can both sense dark energy and I haven't felt any either, so it can't be an enemy." Jared frowned. "New or otherwise."

Mina wasn't thinking along the lines of an enemy, but along the lines of love. "Soooo is this about Cam and Hotaru? A surprise wedding perhaps?" Her eyes lit up in sheer delight. "Kunzy canned our current project due to writing and director problems, so my schedule's free."

"I don't know Mina he looks all serious and broody, has to be big." Lita checked her watch. "Look is this gonna take long cause I've got a dinner in the works a virtual feast being prepared to welcome our families…"

"Easy Lita our staff can handle things while Endy takes his time telling us what's up." Nate had her cuddled in his lap.

"Endymion takes his responsibility to this planet seriously, so I doubt this is a false alarm." Ami was using her computer to scan the planet and thus far had yet to detect any dark energy. The planet was as it should be thriving and at peace.

"Ice makes a good point now let's hear what he has to say." Zach agreed.

"Well buddy you didn't call in the Outer Senshi to this powwow so it can't be that bad of news." Kev arched a brow at him.

"Oh Daddy really could you be any more melodramatic." Cin rolled her eyes at her father when he picked her up out of her mother's arms. :They think doom and gloom is on the horizon again and it's nothing like that at all.:

:Cynthia let your father break the news any way he feels like.: Sere growled at her child.

:I have to do this carefully or your Uncle Andrew will not be in any condition for any wedding.: Endy stared down into this youngest little girls azure blue eyes.

"Now it getting really interesting the three of them are having a mental chat." Jared's curiosity was peaked.

"Another visitor perhaps?" Ami decided to run a scan on her computer of all newcomers to Crystal Tokyo.

"Yeah Ice, but who and why des he seem so uptight about it?" Zach growled into her ear.

"Our other parents are still on Avalon so that can't be it." Lita frowned.

"Sere's usually the only one that can make him brood like that , but then there was…No forget it she would have made her appearance year ago…" Kevin was thinking of a certain raven haired, cerulean eyes princess who had been Sere's best friend and partner in crime all those millennia ago. She had been like a baby sister to the four of them and had arranged for the Inner Senshi to catch sight of their soul mates.

"Dori? You think that she's here?" Nate hissed at Kev.

"Pandora here and she didn't come see us!" Mina instantly recognized the nickname.

"Sailor Earth?" Raye stopped trying to eavesdrop on Sere, Endy, and Cin's chat and stared at the three of them. "Princess Pandora here now?"

"I just assumed that she'd died on Earth…" Lita got up to pace. "I mean Cam, Uncle Orion, and Aunt Gaia would have told us…"

"Pandora had other priorities besides us and Avalonian law prevented any of them from visiting until now." Ami had found what she'd been searching for and was smiling as well as blushing. "Serenity had her Champion and Pandora had her gentle healer…Lord Andros…"

"No way!" Zach eyed the small computer screen in open mouthed shock. "Andrew is Andros!"

"Say that again!" Lita, Mina, Raye, Jared, and Kevin sprang from their seats to see for themselves.

"No wonder nothing ever floored him." Lita shot Mina a look.

"Or he treated us like kid sisters." Mina nodded.

"Those two are exactly like Sere and Dare were when they were reunited." Raye smiled.

"Yes, but they weren't both grown adults…" Kev wasn't all that pleased to see his baby sister of sorts all over some guy friend or not.

"I say we drag them both back to the palace." Nate growled.

"Adult or not she's an innocent and he has to follow the same rules that we did." Jared agreed.

"Although I can relate to how their feeling at the moment that…" Zach pointed at the screen. "Isn't acceptable at all until a ring and an eternal vow are made…" He wasn't a violent man, but he was going to have to hurt his long lost brother of sorts.

"Oh please Andrew is a complete…" Mina's eyes widened and she blushed crimson. "Then again it's that whole chemistry soul mate thing happening…" She cleared her throat fanning at her furiously flushing face.

"Need I remind you that she's Sailor Earth this planets version of our Sere and like the two of them has a jewel of her own namely the Rainbow Crystal?" Ami spoke up.

"Ames is right we shall have Sel go separate the two of them." Raye had mixed feelings about Dora's arrival.

"Or we could just call Andrew. I mean he's a doctor he has to answer his phone." Lita took out her phone and speed dialed his number. "So much for that it's busy…I got his voice mail."

"Relax all of you. Endy put the fear of god in him, so he'll behave." Sere had gotten up to see what they were gawking at then she also blushed crimson. "Or maybe not."

Endy stalked over glared down at the screen and immediately saw red. "I'll be right back!" He set Cindy in Lita's arms so that he could open a portal.

"Not without us you aren't!" Kev, Zach, Nate, and Jared snarled.

"Stay put!" Endy glared at the girls.

"But!"

"STAY!" The guys snarled at them before stepping into the portal that immediately closed behind them.

-----------------------------------------

"Maybe Uncle Andrew and Aunt Dori want to have a baby. I mean that's the lecture that Daddy gave Renny when caught her and Charlie." Cin chimed in her opinion.

"Serenity Cynthia!" The girls gaped open mouthed at the little girl.

"Well Dromi isn't very much younger than Xan, Lexi, Eric, Sara, Mikey, and Cassie, so it's true." Cin pouted. "I may be the baby, but I'm not stupid."

"Well now this can't be good." Cam stood in the doorway.

"Cam!" Lita, Mina, and Raye all raced over to hug him.

Cam plucked Cin out of Lita's arms and set her out of harms way onto his shoulders. "Hello ladies miss me?" He hugged them back.

"Where's Aunt Hotaru?" Cin asked.

"Still with her nose in her text book not that she has anything to worry about she knows the stuff backwards and forwards." He looked over at Ami and Sere. "So who are you spying on now?"

"Aunt Dori and Uncle Andrew are being seriously mushy." Cin rolled her eyes.

"Pandora found Andros?" Cam with his arms around the shoulders of the girls walked over to see for himself. "Oh HELL no! If I have to ease into things with Hailey then so does he!" Cam set Cin in a seat out of view of the computer screen and vanished in a flash of fiery golden light.

-----------------------------------------

"So how does one elope on this planet during this day and age?" Dora asked between soul searing mind drugging kisses.

"Answer that and I may have to kill you." Endymion made himself known.

"Dare?"

"Big Brother?"

"You took an oath, but Nate, Jare, and I didn't." Kevin wanted to tear Andrew in have when he saw that the back of her dress had been undone.

"Get your hands off of our baby sister or feel pain!" Nate snarled.

"Yeah it's clear that the two of you were beyond just kissing and well on the way to sealing the deal!" Jared seethed.

"Behave or we do serious damage to your person." Zach was the calmer of the five, but not by much.

"When I want my big brothers to chaperone me I will ask." Dora wasn't about to move and let the five of them hurt her man. She focused on righting her appearance and her dress was instantly fastened properly up the back. "Happy now?" She turned in his arms so that she could glare at her overprotective big brothers.

"Look yes we got carried away, but I haven't held her or kissed her for three millennia. The five of you can either relate seeing as you all have gone through this or not. The bottom line is that I love Pandora Andromeda, she loves me, and we're going to marry as soon as humanly possible." Andrew wasn't about to let her out of his sight let along arms anytime soon and met their glares with one of his own.

"Pandora you're no femmefatale. The very fact that you could even touch Pandora's Box proves how much of an innocent you are." Endy narrowed his eyes down at his baby sister.

"The named that Hideous box after me!" Dora wailed bursting into tears burying her face against Andrew's chest.

"Now as for Andrew our let me remind him that our father has more than a shotgun in his arsenal, as does our mother both of whom are residing at the palace and are currently watching the twins."

"So that's why she stayed away for so long." Zach growled softly.

"She thought that all of you would ultimately despise her for something that she did under the influence of darkness." Cam growled from the shadows. "She nearly dies clashing with Galaxia trying to prevent her from releasing Chaos the very force that she herself had sealed away for over two thousand years. It's taken nearly a decade for her to finally be herself again. She split Galaxia's good and bad side into two different people using her own powerful trinket and the bulk of her energy. She just woke up two months or so ago, so I don't really blame her for wanting to finally make up for all of the time that she lost with Andros."

"Cam come out of the shadows it's rude as well as creepy." Dora sniffled.

"Here's the deal. You two are joining Hailey and I for a double wedding this weekend and those five don't tear Andros in half. Would you rather it be your funeral." Cam locked eyes with Andrew.

"I see some things never change you're still the negotiator of our group." Andrew finally felt like he was truly one of the all exclusive group and not like an outsider looking in. He'd been one of them all along and never even knew it.

"And you're still the mender." Cam grinned.

"Baby sis you've been hiding all this time, running away, ignoring everything inside of you just so you can avoid getting a tongue lashing that was never going to happen." Endy sat down on the long leather upholstered table that served as both a coffee table as well as extra seating.

"The four of you were denied so much because of me and big brother you were put through hell over and over again." Dora whimpered. "All of that evil bred so many horrible dark creatures and followers that waited patiently for Rena to be born before setting it all into motion again."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. That's what happened to Sere after every battle with dark force after dark force. She became a force to be reckoned with more than capable of fulfilling her ultimate role as Neo Queen Serenity and Sailor Cosmos. Everything happens good or bad for a reason." Sel having been summoned by Sere to referee the men stepped into the light.

"Chad met Raye so that she would one day reunite with Jadeite six months after the fatal plane crash that took his life. Greg met Ami so that he could guide her and encourage her to attend Harvard University, so that Zoisite would finally be reunited with his Ice. Nephrite followed both of his passions so that he and Jupiter would be an unbeatable force again. Kunzite went against everyone's wishes and bought a fledgling Movie studio so that he and his Venus could be together again. Darien left his miserable Princess after being reunited again after the battle with Sailor Chaos in order to attend Harvard University where he was reunited with his four Generals. Everything comes full circle it just takes time and guidance." Sel headed for Andrews kitchen to search for something salty.

"Someone's got a craving." Jared smirked.

"I survive on takeout from Ios or Silver Millennium." Andrew winced when Sel stalked back into his living room and glowered down at him.

"There is something growing in your refrigerator and your cupboards are bare."

I practically live at the hospital or so it seems…" He gulped eyeing the Outer Senshi of time with wary eyes. "I'll shop just don't hurt me or banish me to the artic like you did when Dori skipped training to go swimming with me…"

"Be a complete gentleman until your wedding night and I might just consider it. My daughter wishes for something salty. I will see you all back at the palace." Sel vanished in a flash of emerald green light.

"Eric, Michelle, and Sel?" Andrew and Dora stared at the others in terror.

"All three of them are expecting little ones." Zach nodded.

"Sel is with Trevor, Michelle is with Justin, and Erica is with Stephen," Kev supplied even more information.

"Now we know what Erica and Sel are having, but Shel is still a mystery although I'm leaning towards a boy." Jared grinned.

"By the gods MAN I think you've created a new form of life! Holy shit I think it moved!" Nate had reluctantly gone to rid Andrew of what Sel had described in the frig. "Jade a little assistance here!"

"Neph it can't be that bad!" Jared rolled his eyes, but went to see the creature in question. "Holy Shit it's taken over the whole frickin frig!"

"Stop being so melodramatic." Zach took a look at the inside of the frig and then swore. "That's not normal…"

"What in the name of the golden crystal are you three going on about…" Kev stalked into the kitchen. The frig was being overrun by takeout food in containers long past any expiration date. "By the GODS Andrew don't you have a cleaning service!"

"Yeah, but they only clean no one cooks…" Andrew felt about two inches tall.

"Oh it's alright my absentminded brilliant dreamboat," Dora kissed him on the cheek.

"It looks like a mad scientist experiment to me." Cam rolled his eyes at the other four. "Stand back you pansies I'll get rid of the scary monster." He formed a golden ball of energy in his hand.

"WAIT Cam! There's no need to torch my place!" Andrew panicked, but managed to carefully set Dora out of harms way before he vaulted over the couch and raced into the kitchen. "Holy mother of god on second thought I can always buy a new frig."

"Buddy, that's two months of takeout leftovers in there and a biohazard if ever I saw one." Endy got a photo of it before Cam dusted the Frig into a pile of golden dust.

"Don't worry baby I'll take care of you. Aunt Hera schooled me on all of the cooking and domestic stuff." Dora came up behind Andrew and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You domestic since when?" The guys gaped at her in disbelief.

"Since she woke up determined to be able to fit in and take care of Andros too." Cam answered. "It took some practice, but she eventually got the hang of it."

"Cooking is lovely, cleaning tolerable, but Drew doesn't have to forgo having his cleaning service do their duties. After all we wouldn't want to harm their livelihood now would we?" Dora nestled her chin on his shoulder.

"Of course not dearest Mrs. Harris is a wonderful housekeeper. Now are you ready to go see the girls?" Andrew pulled her around his body so that she was staring up into his fathomless gentle blue eyes.

"Yes I'm ready, besides that I'm starving."

"Don't worry brat you'll be fed." Nate chuckled.

-----------------------------------------

"I believe that we're missing some key members of the family?" Orion motioned to the empty seats around the crystal dining room table.

"Yes where are the boys?" Gaia asked Sere and the others.

"Um… Andrew has a bit of a crisis and the guys went to, um, help him with it." Sere tried not to look at Endy's parents.

"Crisis?" Cronos arched a brow at his daughter.

"Serena what in the name of the moon is going on?" Shantasia narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"Um, Pandora went to go see Andros…"

"Andrew is Andros?" Orion having me Andrew now knew why he seemed so familiar to him.

"This is lovely news. Our Dora finally conquered her fear and Andrew is a wonderful young man." Gaia was all smiles, but her husband not so much.

"And where pray tell is Pandora?" Orion growled.

"UmwithAndrewbutheisagreatguysothereisnothingtoworryabout." Sere answered at lightning speed.

"Translation please?" Orion looked at Ami, Raye, Mina, and Lita.

"I believe she said that she's with Andrew, but he's a great guy so there's nothing to worry about." Ami, a master at Mina and Serena fast talk translation, calmly answered his request.

"So the boy's are being protective of their baby sister." Gaia smirked.

"Ami was there a reason for them to be concerned about Pandora?" Athena arched a brow at her daughter.

"Lita re you hiding something?" Hera not wanting anything to happen to her estranged son frowned at her daughter.

"Raye are the five of you protecting Lord Andros?" Ares growled.

"Love reunited is a powerful force and soul mates make an explosive match." Aphrodite pinned Mina with a look. "Isn't that right my little Venus?"

"They were seriously being all mushy on the sofa in Uncle Andrew's home. Daddy and my Uncle's lost it and went to go separate them. Can we eat now before I starve?" Cindy pouted.

"Sorry we're late we had to battle the thing in Andrew's frig." The guys joined them all for dinner.

"Pandora it really is you!" Ami, Raye, Mina, and Lita raced over to hug her.

"Sorry that I stayed away for so long. You four look fab though." Dora hugged them back.

"Welcome home." The girls chorused.

"Um is Rena okay?" Dora saw that Sere had remained in her seat something so unlike Rena.

"Oh she's fine just under orders." Raye smirked.

"Orders?" She frowned.

"Rena's carrying precious cargo otherwise she would have beaten us to you." Mina grinned.

"Is she alright?" Pandora whirled around to look at Endy, Zach, and Andrew. "I mean are there complications to…" She worriedly bit down on her lip.

"Shush baby she's fine just six months pregnant with twins." Andrew crooned soothingly pulling her into his arms placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"What I am is surrounded by a loving fiercely protective family who's instincts when into overdrive after these two grew a little ahead of schedule. I… um…" She eyed Endy guiltily. "…Sort of used one of my Senshi gadgets to escape the palace for a girl's day out." Sere got up and walked over to greet her sister-in-law. "See I'm wonderful."

"So that's why Uncle Cronos summoned them to Earth. They aided and abetted in your cause and it's only fair that they have to face the parental axe along with you." Dori hugged her.

"Pandora!" Luna and Artemis padded into the Dining Room not believing their eyes.

"Luna! Artemis!" She scooped them up into her arms.

"The family is complete again." Luna purred.

"What of Hermes and Shalimar?" Artemis having seen Pandora had hope that his brother and Luna's sister were also alive.

"Your big brother and I are alive and well and not happy with our charges." An elegant black as midnight Lunar cat slinked into the room with her mate he was silver gray and had a regalness to him. The two were a bit bigger than Luna and Artemis.

"Going to see your former boyfriend regardless of his being your soul mate is not what I call reconnecting with the Senshi or the royal family." Ramses leapt up onto Dora's shoulder. "Hello baby brother, Luna. I see that your charges didn't end up sleeping for ten years after clashing with Galaxia, but then Serena had the spirits of the Senshi to aid her and the undying love of her Prince. I would imagine though that had you done what Dora preformed with her Rainbow Crystal….by that I mean splitting someone's soul into two separate beings and then hiding the better half of that person so far away that not even Chaos could sense it…in order to one day aid her best friend in defeating Chaos by counting on Serena's endless capacity to love and see the love in anything to finally end Chaos's rein of terror hopefully for all eternity."

"Ram I had to do something to make up for opening up that blasted box. I had to make it right again by at least insuring Rena's and Endy's legacy." Pandora glared at her cat.

"Pandora's box…" Ami intrigued by Pandora's mentioning the legendary box took out her computer and typed in the words Pandora's Box. "It says here that only a girl whose soul is pure and heart is innocent can open the legendary box. It's sirens song fools the girl into believing that it's merely a pretty bejeweled box, so that she will open it is said to have held the darkest force in existence. The legendary box got it's name because the survivors of the silver millennium found in a pile of ruins bejeweled bracelet beside it with the name Pandora inlayed on in brilliant jewels. With the evil inside dispersed long ago the box was no longer dangerous, but a goddess not wishing to take chances is said to have destroyed it and the ruins that the box was found in. The bracelet was also never seen again." Ami read them what her computer was relaying to her on its screen.

"What all of you don't realize is that Dora, Cam, Ramses, and Shalimar were Central command. Their hands were ties regarding returning to Earth so they devised a way of aiding Luna and Artemis by passing information on your enemies through them." Sel and Trevor Lights arrived for dinner.

"It's our duty to protect what's ours." Shalimar leapt gracefully up onto Cam's shoulder.

Hera psyched herself up enough to get up and walk over to her oldest child. "Do you remember me Perseus?"

Andrew stared down into her gentle ocean blue eyes, his eyes, and everything clicked into place causing a flood of memories to overwhelm his senses. He grabbed his head gasping in pain.

"Andrew what's wrong!" Everyone except Lita cried out with concern.

"Big brother!" Lita knelt down beside him.

"So that was his big secret." The guys stared at Andrew and then at each other.

"He's Zeus and Hera's son?"

"No wonder he could hold his own in battle and made himself scarce when Lita was on Earth." Kevin growled.

"I was very much my mother's son. I preferred healing or helping others over becoming a Galactic Knight like my cousins, so I had a falling-out with my father at sixteen and left everything to start over on Earth. It was a place that my despised where he wouldn't ever think of looking for me. He'd stripped me of my immortality, so as far as I was concerned I was free of him and out constant arguments. Lita was his budding warrior not me and mother respected my wishes by watching over me from a distance. I'd always had this natural talent of empathy and healing and my research told me that Atlantis a mecca for knowledge was the place to set down roots again. I became a healer's apprentice a few weeks later I met Endymion and the others…We became best friends." Andrew groaned his head was coming off. "Mother can we keep it Andrew or even Andros? I hate my former name and always have, so has father changed or is he still a hard ass?"

"Andrew is fine as long as you let me back in your life again. Now as for your father the events of the fall of the Silver Millennium changed him for the better." Hera laid her hand on his brow taking away his pain and also retuning his birthright and that was all that it took to signal the arrival of his father.

"If they can't manage themselves by now then the hell with them they can flounder on their own! My time is better served here with my family." Zeus appeared in a brilliant flash of lightning. He was the older image of his son with striking ocean blue eyes and hair the color of spun gold.

"Did you really think that we were going to stay back on Avalon did you?" Apollo, Adonis, and Hestia appeared with their own brilliant flair.

"Daddy!" Ami wasted no time rushing into her father's open arms.

"I missed you baby." Apollo held her close then looked up at Zach. "Thank you for looking after my daughter."

"She's my life." Zach smiled.

"Daddy!" Mina ran at her father and he caught her in his arms.

"Yes little Venus it's me." Adonis cuddled her in his arms. "Lord Kunzite you are worthy of my daughter after all." He smiled at Kev.

"She's the shining star in my life." Kev smiled.

"Mother!" Raye cried in delight and found herself held in her mother's loving embrace.

"I missed you so much my little flame." Hestia kissed the top of her head. "Lord Jadeite thank you for making my baby smile again." She smiled warmly up at Jared.

"I live for making my fire smile." Jared smiled back.

Lita locked eyes with her father before bursting into tears and throwing herself into his open arms. "I missed you so much Daddy."

"And I you angel." Zeus looked over Lita's head to lock eyes with his son. "So Pandora was the key to finding Perse…I'm sorry Andros again. I was wrong about so many things and wish to set things right again."

"I'm still a healer of the highest order…" Andrew growled.

"Damn right of the highest order you're my son with your mothers nurturing spirit, so I'd expect nothing less. Just as Lita is the best in her field as well as a warrior in her own right." Zeus was proud of what his children had become then he looked at Nate. "Lord Nephrite there is no other man that I would want looking after my baby girl."

"I love her more than life sir." Nate growled softly.

Andrew got to his feet hugged his mother and then went to embrace both his father and sister. "I missed you too. You're in time to witness my wedding to Dora this weekend."

"Oh Muffin look at the twins." Sere giggled.

"Well they don't have the patience that we do." Endy chuckled.

Rafe had Julie on one side of him and Becca on the other. "Here Becca…Julie I feed you." Rafe was trying to feed the girls by standing on his booster seat and leaning over to feed Becca a spoonful of her baby food and then did the same with Julie.

Rosie had Kyle on one side of her and ZJ on the other and was mirroring her twin's actions. "I feed you Kyle and ZJ."

-----------------------------------------

"Daddy come with me I want you to meet Zachary Alan Jr." Ami led Apollo over to where ZJ was sitting in his highchair.

"Yummy." ZJ kicked his feet happily as a spoonful of gourmet baby food made it to his mouth.

"He's adorable baby as is Endymion and Serenity's little angel and Kevin and Mina's little man." Apollo chuckled when Rosie stared curiously up at him.

"Are you Aunt Ami's Daddy?" She asked.

"Why yes I am would you mind if I fed my little grandson his dinner?" He winked at her.

"I guess so I try, but I'm too little." Rosie nodded.

"Who be?" ZJ happily slapped his hands against the tray of his highchair.

"ZJ this is your Grandfather Apollo. Dad this is ZJ." Ami smiled.

"Hello ZJ would you mind if I fed you?" Apollo smiled down at his grandson.

"I get's Grandada too!" ZJ squealed happily. "Yummy more." He opened his mouth for another spoonful.

"I'll take that as a yes." Apollo chuckled and set about feeding his grandson.

"Yes sweetie you get another grandpa." Ami giggled.

"The more the merrier I always say." Zach joined them.

"Everything is as it should be." Athena smiled.

-----------------------------------------

"Kyle I want you to me your Grandpa Adonis. Daddy this is Kyle Malcolm." Mina introduced her baby boy to her father.

"Aunties need Mommy and Daddies to!" Rosie happily clapped her hands.

"I's Kyle." Kyle squealed happily. "More yummy please!"

"Hello little guy." Adonis chuckled as he picked up the spoon and fed him another bite.

"Yum more." He eagerly opened his mouth for another bite.

"Kyle loves almost everything." Kevin chuckled.

"Just like his Daddy." Mina giggled.

"Or his Mommy." Aphrodite laughed.

-----------------------------------------

"Momma this is Rebecca Raye affectionately known as Becca. Sweetie this is you Grandma Hestia." Raye smiled down at her baby girl.

"Rafe I's got Nana!" Becca happily kicked her feet.

"I say you would." Rafe smiled. "You can feed Becca. I's let you."

"Why thank you young sir." Hestia smiled.

"He's one stubborn little guy." Ares chuckled. "He was determined to feed the two of them."

"Rafe is her little protector." Jared smirked.

-----------------------------------------

"Daddy this is Juliet Michelle, Nate and I's little angle. Julie this is your Granddad Zeus." Lita happily introduced her baby to her dad.

"She's amazing alright. She's just like her momma." Nate bent down to kiss the top of his daughter's fiery red curls.

"Mama gots Dada and Mama too." Julie chattered up at Zeus

"Yes little one and we're both here to stay." Zeus chuckled.

-----------------------------------------

Sel kissed Trevor on the cheek. ** I've got to go have a chat with Serenity Cynthia. **

** So that's what the mysterious note was all about. Is our little munchkin about to be in some trouble?" ** Trevor pulled her to him for a kiss.

** You have no idea and I thought that Small Lady was mischief times ten. ** Sel reluctantly broke off the kiss.

** That doesn't surprise me that little one has been a handful since she was a toddler and could only say one word. ** Trevor reluctantly let her go. "Go have your chat then."

** This time she's gone above and beyond her usual antics. **Sel walked over and took the seat next to Cindy.

Cindy reluctantly looked over at her aunt bit down on her lip and said nothing.

:I was given a message today informing me of a situation occurring back in your time. It seems as though a little Princess got into an argument with her parents because of a difference of opinion regarding her blatant misuse of her birthright and inherited gifts. This little Princess was then grounded to the palace for the summer and sent to her room and not to the past as was forged in the note that she devised in her own hand. She used that limitless mind of hers to devise a way to once again to be in two places at once leaving her other self there and then used her natural ability to manipulate time to hideaway here. The only wrinkle in her brilliant escape is that her parents became frantic when their baby refused to wake up because in all essence the princess in question is no longer there.: Sel narrowed her eyes at Cindy.

:Aunt Sel I…: Cin tried to say something but Sel was having none of it.

:Silence! Helping your mother during the chaos with Galaxia is one thing and for that you were only gone for a few hours. THIS is inexcusable! Your parents are beside themselves with terror that you'll never wake up! Your Aunt Dora figured out what you've done and quietly sent your siblings and cousins searching the time stream for you! My daughter apprised me of the situation, so don't even try to deny it: Sel was beyond furious with her and it showed in her darkened eyes. "Either you tell them or I will and then make no mistake about it you young lady are going home."

To Cindy's horror a portal opened behind her father and mother and a very frantic pregnant Renny stalked out of it and it closed behind her.

"Where is she!" Renny snarled. "Momma and Daddy are frantic so she had better be here!"

"Renny?" Sere and Endy couldn't believe their eyes.

"Don't even think of it young lady!" Sel had a firm hold on Cindy's arm.

"Serenity Cynthia you've done it again! Hell you surpassed me by a mile seeing as you snowed our younger parents into letting you stay instead of having them send you straight home! They said grounded for the summer and not once was the past ever mentioned in your sentence for using your powers to stow away on Lexi's starship! You're sleeping like the dead, just like Momma did that one time encased crystal, while your other part is here having a PARTY! No means NO! You can't always have your own way! I mean as it is you'll be lucky if they don't lock away your Senshi powers until you're a teenager! Momma can do that you know! It happened to me after you were born and I learned my lesson believe you me!" Renny stalked over to where Sel had Cin and plucked her sister out of her seat. "We're going home as in now!"

"Wait sissy I can't leave IT!" Cindy wailed in protest.

"Leave what!" Renny snarled.

"My transformation compact momma took it away from me!"

"Good for Momma at least she wasn't snowed for very long." Renny walked over to her parents. "So how did she trick you into letting her stay?"

"She had a note in our own writing." Sere glared down at her youngest.

"You mean she FORGED our own handwriting! I'm not hearing this! She can't be worse than you were I'll go out of me mind!" Endy raked his fingers through his hair instead of giving in the urge to spank his youngest child.

"She's got a photographic memory so yes that's exactly what she did." Renny nodded ignoring that last comment.

"Next time I go with my gut instinct and send her back home. We need a vacation my ass!" Endy snarled under his breath.

"Baby sis can also be in two places at once and that's why her other half is currently sleeping like the dead with Momma and Daddy trying to heal her with their crystals. It was Aunt Dora who figured out what she'd done and sent us off searching for her. I wasn't included for obvious reasons, but I share a bond with the brat and instantly knew where she'd gone when I'd touched her hand." Renny cuddled her sister closer.

"I'm sorry! I just missed Lexi so much and her tour sounded way better than going on vacation with Momma and Daddy." Cindy buried her face against Renny's shoulder.

"I don't call visiting the worlds family theme parks boring. They wanted to surprise you for getting high marks in school. Lexi canceled her tour the second she learned of your condition and then all of us dropped everything to go search for you." Renny gently stroked her hair. "You're not eighteen even I had to follow rules and listen to our parents."

"Then why did you get to come see them all those time? It's not fair." She sniffled miserably.

"I needed their younger selves' guidance, but what was a long time here was always a week or less back home. That's why they let me come say hi to them every so often. Momma needed me all those times. Just like she needed you when you were little, only you were never supposed to use that again and haven't that is until now." Renny sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry…"

Another portal opened behind them, but no one stepped out of it. "Serena Raye?" Endy's older voice growled hoarsely. "You found her…"

"Yes Daddy she's fine and we'll be with you in a…" Renny narrowed her eyes at her sister when Cindy yanked on her hair. "What?"

"Put me down please. I need to be me again and Daddy's crying." Cindy had rarely if ever seen her father cry.

"You just need to focus and your other part will vanish so that you can be whole again." Pandora was well schooled in that particular talent seeing as she could do that herself.

The sleeping child in Elder Endymion's arms vanished, as a pink glow radiated around Cindy. "Sere told me that you weren't there…" he sighed in relief when she raced into his arms. "Never do that again. No punishment or anger towards us is worth risking your life…"

"I'm sorry Daddy please don't cry. I just got really mad and wanted to hide for a while." Cin whimpered.

"Hide! Young lady you did something that to my knowledge hasn't been done since you were barely a toddler. You were sleeping in your nursery and suddenly vanished, only to reappear in your mother's arms two hours later dressed as Sailor Chibi Chibi. I didn't let you out of my sight for weeks for fear that you would vanish again…"

"Momma needed me that time…This time I wanted to be with younger Momma and Daddy for a while. Just like big sister used to do, only they grounded me too." Cindy pouted, "Momma took my transformation compact too."

"Renny please retrieve the item in question." Elder Endymion ordered softly.

"Sure Daddy." Renny arched a brow at her mother. "Was I ever this much trouble?"

"Close baby." Sere handed her the compact. "You used Luna P to do your dirty work, so forgery was never something you had to stoop to. Soooo I'm dying to know boy or girl?"

"Oh he's a boy. Charlie's over the moon about it, but our little Ally is the apple of her Daddy's eye. I just think that he feels out numbered." Renny smiled.

"Renny your mother is waiting to cuddle her baby and you need to go finish taking your nap." Elder Endymion sighed impatiently.

"Daddy can I say bye at least." Cin pleaded up at him with her azure tear filled eyes.

"Yes you can tell them you're sorry, but then we're leaving. Let me put this in easier terms. You'll be lucky to do anything Senshi related until you're well into your teens. In other words a normal little princess you will be." He set her on her feet.

"Yes Daddy." Cin warily ventured out of the portal. "I'm sorry for lying, wandering off without permission…." Endy scooped her up into his arms and hugged her close.

"Never do it again, learn form your mistakes, grow from them, and just maybe they'll give you permission to visit okay." He arranged her in his arms so that she was looking at him.

"I promise." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"That's my girl." He kissed her on the forehead.

Sere took her from him and held her close. "Always remember no matter what that we love you more than anything in the universe. You and your brothers and sisters are our reason for living. Yes we punish you, but never without good reason." She kissed the top of her head focusing on her baby to see if any damage had been done and for her own piece of mind she locked away her ability to split unless an emergency situation called for it. To her relief she was just fine.

"Yes Momma. I just get frustrated being the youngest while everyone else is busy with their own families. I miss them sooo much. Lexi is this huge idol and is sooo busy. Xander took up medicine like Daddy, so he's beyond busy. Rosie and Renny are both wonderful artists like Momma and I get to see them more than the others. Rafe is a brilliant architect and goes all over the world…" Cin was in tears again. "All of us always go somewhere every summer, so I go mad because it was gonna just be Momma, Daddy, and me this time."

"Momma and Daddy wanted to spend some quality time with you that's the only reason for the change, well, that and other reasons…." Renny rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Sounds to me like a lot of miscommunication caused this mess." Sere kissed her on the nose. "No matter you will go home, be the best little girl you can be, and if you play your cards right you might be able to come see us again."

"I will momma. I promise." Cin hugged her kissing her on the cheek.

"Run along girls before you mother loses her patience and come to collect Cindy herself." Sel walked over, took Cindy from Sere, and set the little girl on her feet. "Time is a delicate balance no more using it at your leisure." She knelt down in front of her.

"I know." Cin sighed heavily then looked up at the rest of the family. "Well think of me while I'm banished to my room for eternity."

Everyone chuckled.

"Serenity Cindra Fortune move your tush." Elder Endy was losing his patience with her. "The family is all waiting for you at home."

Rosie and Rafe raced over to hug her. "We miss you."

"I'll miss you too now be good." Cin hugged them back.

"Big sister looks fat like Momma." Rosie stared at Renny's swollen middle.

Rafe rolled his eyes at his twin. "No Rosie she no be fat. She gots baby."

"You are going to be the best big brother and sister to Xander and Lexi." Renny winked at them.

"Big Brother…Big sister!" The twins looked at each other squealing in delight. "We will we promise!"

"Well thanks for watching over baby brat." Renny hugged her parents. "Don't be surprised if she get's sent here for special training. I mean she's way worse than I ever was." Renny herded Cindy into the portal.

"Hey I've yet to nearly destroy the kingdom now would I ever take Momma's crystal…" Cin growled at her sister as the portal closed behind them.

-----------------------------------------

Until next time

Cindra©2002-2006


	16. Girls will be girls

Life after Sailor Moon

**Life after Sailor Moon**

Girls will be girls

By Cindra

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own this story and all of its original characters and they are not to be used in anyone else's stories.

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters

' and in bold denotes a Heart link between a couple…

Italics denotes a characters thoughts

* * *

(Selena Original's boutique)

The next morning Sere sat in the VIP lounge in Sel's boutique, barely paying attention to everyone around her, as she gazed forlornly up at the beautiful mural of nine goddesses on the ceiling.

"She misses Cin." Hotaru sighed as Sel pinned the hem of the delicate silk of her gown.

"Both she and Big brother are being melancholy today, but then they both went through the drama last night." Dora studied herself in the floor-length four-way mirror. Her ivory hand embroidered silk gown fit her to protection. Strapless the gown had champagne colored rose embroidery accented by pearls and winking gems across the bodice of the gown to her wand slim waist. The skirt full and long was also accented with perfect precision by the embroidery. The back was just as intricate with beautiful hand carved pearl buttons running down the back to her waist. "Rena, what do you think of this one?"

Sere continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"Dori, that's gotta be your choice. You look fantastic in that." Lita walked into the room with a tray loaded down with goodies.

"Yes, Dori. Andrew will drop to his knees at your mercy when he sees you coming down the aisle in that." Mina sighed dramatically. "Here let's see the final effect with these gloves and the veil." She handed her the opera length gloves and then expertly set the veil on Dora's head.

"Mina, I don't need the tiara!" Dora wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Now, now, princess none of that its tradition, so just indulge them." Raye chided. "You look gorgeous by the way."

"You and Hotaru are going to be such beautiful brides." Ami smiled.

"At least I can breathe in this one. No corset, no layer upon layer of undergarments, and no confining itchy sleeves. I love age of female independence very much." Dora twirled around on her toes.

"I do miss the dancing and wonderful music." She glided over to Sere, reaching down to grab both of her hands pulling her up to her feet. "You remember don't you, Rena? When we used to secretly practice our dancing in the gardens for when we one day found our princes."

"Yes, Dori I remember..." Sere's eyes pooled and her breath hitched. "I just don't feel like it right now."

"Oh sweetie, I know how much you must miss her…" Dora bit down on her lip her heartbreaking for her friend.

"I'M A TERRIBLE MOTHER!" Sere wailed tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"What?" Dora stared wide-eyed at her with alarm. "Oh no, honey, you are a terrific mother." Dora crooned softly.

"Rena, none of that was your fault," Raye got up from where she was sitting and walked over to pull her into her arms.

"SHE'S WORSE THAN SMALL LADY!!" Sere sobbed.

"She's the prefect blend of you and Dare and so much more grown up than her tender eight years." Ami hated to see Sere like this.

"Yeah, Cin's as ingenious as Tux and as loving as Moon and that makes a volatile combination." Lita agreed.

"She went through so much at such a young age and that changes you inside." Hotaru said softly. "Try being eighteen trapped in a ten-year-olds body, then after being cleansed of Mistress Nine being reborn as a babe, only to shoot up to a preteen again to fight Galaxia." She stepped down from the pedestal that she was standing on, so she could go comfort Sere.

"Were you not listening to a word that Cynthia said last night?" Sel frowned at her looking up from the notes that she was jotting down on her sketch pad. "Your children are flourishing, as are their families. The only flaw that Cynthia has is a selfish streak. She always wants her own way. She's the youngest, so of course your future selves dote on her, now that all of your other little ones have fled the nest to start lives and families of their own. No Serena, you are most certainly not a terrible mother, children have to grow or they will never learn, and make their mark on the world."

"You did wonderfully with Renny and she had a selfish streak and stubborn streak that none of us thought would ever be tamed." Mina gave Sere a hug.

"She's eight not eighteen, don't worry she'll be fine." Dora lifted Sere's chin with a satin gloved finger.

"Who'll be fine? Why's Rena in tears? Where's the munchkin?" Erica and Michelle having just gotten back, were floored to see Hotaru in a glorious white silk and lace intricately embellished wedding gown and then here was Pandora as well also dressed to the wedding nines. "I leave for a week with Fighter and all of this happens!"

"Now Mara, you were away in Athens with Stephen and I was away in Vienna with Justin. We both stayed longer at our destinations, so things were bound to happen here at home." Michelle smiled serenely at all of them.

"Things I can understand, but little Saturn all dolled up in a wedding gown!? Who's the guy!? I mean, is he some slick pre-med student and he's rushing…" Erica felt her stomach roll. "Goddamn it! He doesn't even let me get upset…" She raced for Sel's private powder room.

"Now one thing at a time…Rena's upset because why?" Michelle asked softly.

"I'm a horrible mother!" Sere sobbed miserably. "Cindy forged a note! It was all a ruse to get out of being grounded for stowing away on Alexandra's starship! She managed to manipulate time and to make her plan would work split herself into two people! It backfired on her because her other-self wouldn't wake up. Renny came in search of her sister! Arriving at dinner, very pregnant with her second child, and let her sister have it. Minutes later Endy's older self opened another portal…" Sere sniffled miserably.

"So the munchkin played a fast one on the two of you and had to go home and face the music, huh." Erica growled softly her aquamarine eyes gentle and soothing. "Kids are kids. They do crazy messed up things, but that doesn't make you a horrible parent." She walked over to Sere and pulled her into her arms. "You're a top-notch Mom. Don't ever doubt yourself okay." She gently brushed away the tears from Sere's cheeks with the pads of her thumbs.

"I see that some things never change. Mara is still Rena's protector." Dora winked at Erica her sky-blue eyes twinkling with humor.

Erica narrowed her eyes at Pandora. "Someone had to keep the two of you out of trouble. Where the hell have you been hiding all these millenniums anyway?"

"I've been with Cam and the others on Avalon." Dora's eyes widened, as big as saucers when she caught sight of the ring that sparkled on Erica's finger. "Soooo are you and Fighter living in sin or do my eyes deceive me and is that a glorious looking rock on your left hand ring finger."

Erica's mood brightened immensely at the mention of Cam's name. "So I see Cam didn't waste any time seeking out our Saturn…" She glanced over at Hotaru, who was blushing a pretty shade of red.

"Our omni powerful parent's arrived yesterday. We're taking a girl's day out, while the grandparents dote on our kids. The guys are all bonding, as men often do, most likely over at Andrew's place. That's if they remembered to pick up a new fridge!" Lita burst out laughing.

"God's, I can't believe Andrew let his fridge get that bad!! I mean he's the Co-owner of a chain of family eating establishments and a world renowned surgeon." Ami shuttered, just thinking about the photo and the little phone cam video of the infamous fridge gave her the shivers.

"C'mon Ames, cut the guy some slack. He's so busy. He's rarely home to notice anything like that, but now that Dory's here she can make sure that he's properly supervised." Mina quipped cheekily.

"Although, after Saturday I doubt food will be a priority for them." Raye teased.

Dora blushed crimson.

"We won't see either couple for at least a month…" Sere managed a weak smile.

Hotaru blushed from the roots of her hair down to her toenails and suddenly her feet were fascinating to gaze at.

"Andrew? He's Lord Andros?" Michelle had always sensed something familiar about him, but could never put her finger on what that something was.

"He's also Lita's big brother." Sere grinned.

"Say that again…" Erica stared down at her.

"He and Daddy had a falling-out, soooo he went to Earth to live his own life and became Master Healer." Lita explained, as if it was really no big thing.

"No wonder he could hold his own in battle! He was Zeus and Hera's son!" Erica, raking her fingers through her short blonde locks, started to pace the room. "I always wondered what his deal was and then when he entranced Dori I made it my mission to find out what he was hiding. I nearly had… I was so close…" Erica shut her eyes looked heavenward and sighed heavily. "Then it all went to hell."

"Enough, that's all in the past! We've a double wedding to plan and only days to pull it off." Sere was now happily munching on a chocolate éclair. "Ami, check off gowns on your list those are perfect. Sel can easily come up with proper wedding trousseaux and we can't forget a complete wardrobe for Dori. So that's done." She zeroed in on Lita. "You and Nate are both brilliant Chefs, so the cake and food are going to be perfection."

Lita did a little bow and Sere laughed.

"Raye can easily handle the invites, as far as fielding the press Jared is an expert at that. Mina and Kev know the best of the best photographers and video guys, so that's not going to be a problem. The location will be my private sanctuary on the very top of Crystal Nucleus, it's the perfect location for a small intimate wedding of family and friends. Mara is the best at security, so that takes care of wedding crashers, and Shell's artistic genius can more than handle the flower arrangements. Let's see the private jet will whisk the four of you away to our private island paradise, so Honeymoon check." Sere gave them their orders. "Any questions?"

"Just one. What are you and Ami going to be doing while we're doing our tasks?" Raye folded her arms across her chest and quirked a brow at her.

"Ami will be overseeing your progress, while I see to it that the brides get the royal treatment at Molly's spa. You know as well as I do that Muffin won't let me go hands on with the planning, soooo I'll just have to secretly supervise from the shadows." Sere blew her bangs out of her eyes in frustration.

"You aren't by chance playing hooky again are you?" Michelle's turquoise blue eyes shot her a searching look.

"Muffin, is still in shock over last nights final act, so he's not all there right now, and will agree to just about anything." Sere absently nibbled on her fingernail her azure blue eyes danced with merriment. "He was soooo upset last night. I caught him kicking his legs, pounding his fists against the mattress, and can't forget screaming in frustration into his pillow. I'd just finished tucking in the twins, walked into our rooms, and there he was behaving like Rafe does when he doesn't like something…" Sere gasped out that last part in a fit of giggles.

"You did get it on holo-disk didn't you!?" The girls' eyes positively lit up with glee.

"Girls, what kind of girl do you take me for!" Sere shot them all a dark alarming look.

"SERENA!"

Her eyes danced playfully and she flashed them all a wickedly evil grin. "It just so happens that I've got his Holo-recorder in my bag." She laughed when they all lunged for the bag sitting on the floor beside the love seat. "Now ladies, you have to swear that this stays between us."

"Oh not to worry Rena, we'll let you decide when to leak this to the guys." Dori winked at her.

Ami took the camera over to her laptop computer sitting on Sel's Chippendale desk, carefully took out the disk, and loaded it into her computer. "Gather around girls the show is about to begin." She set the camera down next to her computer and then the home movies began.

"Oh the twins adored Cin didn't they?" They watched the video of their day at the park. Then various other twin and Cindy antics before finally the main event played out on the screen.

"Well, well…green silk boxers with red roses and my, my look at that a tattoo of your alter ego lounging on a crescent moon hugging a Tuxedo Mask plushy on his left shoulder." Raye teased Sere.

"Poor baby, he had a hard day." Mina giggled.

"It's bedtime for you young man!" Lita was laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Rena, does he think those are, um, black or did he choose those because they match his security Jacket." Erica snickered.

"He refuses to admit that he's color-blind, so odds are yes he thinks those are black. Just like he thinks that hideous green jacket of his is black." Michelle desperately wished they'd caught the red-eye yesterday, so she could have witnessed what had caused Endy to lose his iron control over his emotions.

"That's because I'm not nor have I ever been color-blind. Now what in the name of Cronos are all of you up to now?" Endy growled from the shadows.

"Oh Muffin, don't be like that, I happen to think that your teeny-tiny chink in your armor is endearing." Sere crooned soothingly, as the girls hastily hid the evidence.

"We're just, um, having girl talk…" Mina bit down on her lip, so she wouldn't start to giggle. "You know planning the double wedding that sort of thing…"

"Rena was showing me home videos of the twins." Pandora blinked innocently over at her big brother.

"I've got a sixth sense and six significant others back at Andrew's place that say differently. I know when all of you are hiding something. I made it a matter of survival to memorize all of your secret looks and hand signals years ago." Endy walked over to Ami's laptop and flipped it open.

The twins were blowing bubbles for Kyle, Becca, ZJ, and Julie who gleefully chased after them.

"See baby, no big cover up just home movies…" She blinked innocently up at him with her big azure blue eyes portraying her trademark melt anyone's heart look.

Endy, now on high alert, steeled himself against that look. She only brought out the big guns when she was hiding something major from him. "Dearest, can you tell me why my holo-recorder isn't back in our rooms at the palace?" He spied the item in question and gazed searchingly down into her eyes.

"I knew that you had hours of the twins' antics on it…" Her azure eyes pooled with tears and her bottom lip quivered. "I miss…" She sniffled loudly and her breath hitched. "CINDY!!" The waterworks and decibels then began.

"Oh Babydoll…I'm not mad at you…" Endy's resolve melted like glacial ice during global warming and he pulled her into his arms to soothe her. "Shh sweetheart…I know that you miss her, but she's home now where she belongs with our future selves." He crooned against her hair, as he soothingly smoothed his hand down her long silver blonde tresses. **'You've been on your feet all morning. It's nap time for you and the twins.'** He easily swept her up in his arms.

'**That's all I do is eat, sleep, and get fat!'** She buried her face against his shoulder.

'**Angel of my heart, you are gorgeous, stunning, exquisitely beautiful, and growing round with our two miracles. The babies take your energy and you forgot to take your tonic before you left this morning.' **Endy easily managed to soothe her and retrieve her bag. "Ami please put my camera in her bag. Sere and I are returning to the palace."

"A nap will do her a world of good." Ami set the camera minus the disk back into the bag.

Sere now having cried herself to sleep was snoozing against his shoulder.

"Enjoy the rest of your afternoon ladies." He opened a portal and then they were gone.

* * *

"Whew that was close!" Lita let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Tell me about it!" Raye grinned.

"Rena sure went all-out with that performance." Mina smirked.

"She always could bring him to his knees with those big blue orbs of hers." Dori giggled.

"Gather around ladies we're gonna make his majesty come to terms with the fact that yes even Mister perfect Neo King Endymion, Tuxedo Mask has a flaw." Erica had always wanted to take him down a peg or two and now was her chance.

"Mara, whatever are you cooking up in that wicked mind of yours?" Michelle shot her a knowing look.

"Yes Mara, what do you have in mind?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"Erica Amara, you may continue, but be warned it will come back to haunt you tenfold." Sel gave her approval with a warning.

"Oh, he can try Sel, but I have yet to be pranked by one of the guys." Erica laughed the threat off.

"Oh no, well, what about that time when the guys had your precious racer redetailed with Hello Kitty's all over it?" Mina not thinking clearly let that slip.

"Mina!!" Raye, Ami, and Lita hissed.

"That was THEM!" Erica was dying for payback now. "They changed my racing teams sponsor! I had to wear hot pink all year!"

"Shitennou Inc was the name of your new sponsor the meaning of the name being Four Heavenly Kings Inc." Sel calmly set about hand sewing the hem of Hotaru's down. "The next year was a Chibi Senshi theme was it not?"

"Mara you won isn't that the point of racing?" Hotaru smiled.

"No one dared so much as smirk at you, so it wasn't as if you were mercilessly teased." Michelle rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"Fighter sent me hot pink roses every race with a Hello Kitty plushy as a joke and then went on with a different color every race with Chibi Senshi plushies." Erica's face flushed.

"Awe, he was courting you that's so sweet." Ami sighed dreamily.

Mina jumped up and down pointing her finger at Erica. "So that was your secret admirer! It was Fighter all along!"

"Ease off on the sugar intake Venus, so what if he was!" Erica growled.

"I think it's sweet." Raye smiled.

"Yeah, your whole courtship was a mystery until now." Lita smirked.

"What's the big mystery? The Galactic Knights were married to the Outer Senshi back during the Silver Millennium." Dora rolled her eyes at Erica.

"Enough about Fighter and ME! I've got revenge to plot. Endy is color-blind and suffers from entomophobia, so I've got his secret vices. Mina spill! I need to know Kunzite's deepest darkest fears." Erica changed the topic to one more her liking.

"Kunzy isn't all that big on creepy crawly things…particularly spiders." Mina tapped her perfectly manicured fingernail against her chin as she pondered the question. "He has this dream of being caught in his underwear every so often, but other than his extreme dislike for the circus particularly clowns. Not that I blame him there, after dealing with the Dead Moon Circus and Nehelenia, I can't stand them either, but that's it."

"So he's an arachnophobic and entomophobic has this thing about being caught in his underwear, and an extreme dislike for the circus particularly clowns. I can work with that." Erica turned to look at Raye. "What about Jadeite?"

"Not much to tell, he tolerates insects, isn't big on quality time with his mother or family in general, but there is that underwear phobia, and he's not big on snakes." Raye was making an invite list.

"Tolerates bugs, fears his mother, underwear, and snakes." Erica pulled out her pocket data pad and used the light pen to jot all the info down. "Lita you're up."

"Nate's got similar dislikes. He loathes stinging insects, because he's allergic. He blows up like a ripe tomato if he's stung. There's this thing about being tied up in his Skivvies, and tropical birds not really a fan." Lita was sketching out how she wanted to do the wedding cake.

"Ames what's Doc Ice spooked over?"

"Zoi despises insects, he's not a big rodent lover, and he has also been plagued by that underwear dream." Ami was configuring a list, as well as a time schedule with which to get everything done for the wedding on her computer.

"Hey Shell. I'm beginning to see a pattern here." Erica shot Shell, who was devising a list for the flower arrangements and table settings on her own data pad, a fascinated look.

"Yes and it will keep you plotting for quite sometime before you settle on a plan of action." Shell rolled her eyes at her.

"The four of you I can understand not having a clue, since you were extremely busy back during that time. Now Mina, Raye, Ames, and Lita not remembering, well, that baffles me completely." Dora, having changed back into her jeans and t-shirt, came out of the dressing area staring at them in disbelief. "I mean seriously, you can't not remember!"

"Pandora, what on Earth do we have to do with the guys underwear phobia!" Raye growled.

"Let me clue you in. This happened during the Silver Millennium and had a very big impact on the four of your lives." Dora paced in front of them.

That got all their attention.

"It was just after Rena's fourteenth birthday Ball and a certain big brother of mine had finally wised up that Rena wasn't a little girl anymore, but a beautiful young woman. Cam wasn't at all happy about it and went down to Earth to have a chat with Endy. Big brother wasn't about to let anyone tell him who he could and could not pursue, so the two of them ended up trading blows with each other. Now Kunz, Neph, Zoi, and Jade having heard the ensuing brawl went to break the two of them up. The two princes didn't appreciate the interruption and turned their frustrations on the four protectors, easily besting them. The four unconscious Generals were then gagged, stripped down to their underwear, tied back to back, and left to their fate. Now to be fair, they did leave them their clothes, but not where they could reach them. The four humiliated Generals, having woken up a while later, realized that they were tied up a stones throw from the stone dance that Lunarian travelers often used as a conduit to travel to and from the Moon. They tried, but to no avail, to get free only to end up tightening their binds. Now on this particular day four princesses arrived in search of calming Prince Cameron. Dressed for battle they wore shockingly short skirted outfits that showed off an unseemly amount of skin. They'd visited on many occasions as little girls, but never teenagers in their Senshi uniforms…"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! We were what sixteen…seventeen." Mina was staring goggled eyed at Dora.

"Years of endless training and education had made the guys friends and nothing more. None of us had the time or the energy to devote to a relationship." Ami's brow furrowed in deep thought.

"Until Serena decided that if you could focus on one then why shouldn't you be able to focus on the other as well? She came up with this plan on the day of her fourteenth birthday bash and as with Lunarian tradition there had been a grand Masquerade Ball." Raye sighed dreamily, as the memories played out bittersweet in her mind.

"Rena had entranced my big brother from the minute he caught her peaking shyly down at everyone from the grand staircase of the palace. She hadn't seen big brother in six years nor had the four of you seen the four young princes that had teased you mercilessly when you were kids. They danced with the four of you through most of the evening not knowing until the stroke of midnight with whom they had been dancing the night away." Dora continued with her tale.

"Not even one goodnight kiss that night, just a chaste well-mannered bow and kiss on the hand, while Rena got her first kiss in the garden." Lita pouted.

"Cam having seen the two of them kissing had stewed about it for two days before going to Earth to warn off Endymion. Shalimar was the one that clued Rena in to her brother's trip to Earth, so she sent her best friends to go leash Cam before he hurt her prince." Hotaru was all too familiar with this particular tale.

"I remember stepping out of the stone dance and catching sight of a flash of silver blonde hair nearby. I thought it was Cam, at least at first I did." Mina bit down on her lip to stop from laughing. "So I ran over to confront him, only to find four barely dressed battered hunks tied together back to back, with gags on their mouths."

"I was still steamed at Nate for not kissing me, so rescue was the last thought on my mind." Lita pouted. "God's he looked hot though."

"We weren't exactly easy on their blood pressure either you know." Raye had a wicked grin on her face. "Jade looked humiliated at first, that turned to intrigued, and then he had this wicked gleam in his eyes."

"Mina and Raye sat down and started sketching them. I took out my computer to make sure they were all right and to, um, record it for posterity." Ami smiled innocently.

"When we didn't ungag them or set them free they went from hot and bothered to steamed in like ten seconds. The sketching just made them nervous of what we were gonna do with the evidence." Mina laughed evilly.

"After the evidence had been collected we each walked over in front of our guys, knelt down in front of them till our faces were nearly nose to nose, and locked eyes with their own brooding heated ones. All of us wanted that kiss, so we took off their gags, and took matters into our own hands." Lita, holding her hands to her heart, and sighing dreamily collapsed onto a love seat.

"Yes, even I must admit the kiss was magic." Ami sighed.

"Magic nothing, it was like getting struck by a blot of lightning. That's why we broke off our kisses; left them each with something to free each other with, took their clothes, and fled the scene." Raye was also in memory bliss.

"Goddess their roars echoed for miles, but it didn't take them long to free themselves and come hunting for us." Lita laughed heartily in remembrance. "All four of us had soul bonded to our guys with just that one toe curling kiss, so it was unnerving to hear them mutter, growl, and plot in our heads."

"No not unnerving, it was more like a spine tingling suspenseful game of cat and mouse." Ami countered softly.

"Cam, Endy, and Andros were no help at all. Endy and Cam were in the middle of a heated game of chess and Andros was sitting nearby reading." Raye growled in remembrance. "I set Jade's clothes on the bench beside Endy and fled for the beach. Distance seemed best and I hadn't seen the ocean in ages."

"Zoi isn't nearly as hot tempered as the other three, but he wasn't pleased with me either. So after leaving his clothes on the bench beside Cam, I decided to go find someplace tranquil to hide."

"Neph was furious that his plans to impress me were blown, but then the kiss had him pondering other tactics. I left his clothes beside Andros and made a beeline for the garden maze." Lita munched on a scone.

"Kunz was furious that not only had he been humiliated and beaten by Endy and Cam, now there was evidence of that defeat drawn by my clever little hands. He wanted those sketches very badly, but the kiss had nearly caused his mind to shut down, so that intrigued him even more."

"What happened to the sketches that you and Raye made?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"I should be able to find them somewhere in my computers database, now that I know what happened. Now as for the original sketches, I would imagine that they were destroyed during the dark times." Ami was sad that a priceless piece of their lives was gone forever, but determined to see if her computer still held those memories to the past. She took out her mini computer and set to work searching for them.

"You gave them to me for safekeeping, so they didn't get destroyed." Pandora laughed when all eyes turned in her direction.

"Dori how much did you save?" Raye asked curiously.

"There are Ami's journals, Mina's charm bracelet, Raye's locket, and Lita's prized box of her favorite recipes. Oh and Rena's sketches and so much more its all on Avalon in my treasure vault of priceless memories. Your parents set your stuff in there too for safekeeping." Dori was group hugged by the Inner Senshi.

* * *

"Now that we've solved that let's start with Operation Humility."

"Operation Humility and here I was hoping that you would be in better spirits today." Poseidon appeared in a flash of brilliant aquamarine light. "Maybe, your mother should have come first instead." He was nothing like what the mortals would have thought him to look. Yes he was tall, handsome, and of strong build, but his mane of hair was golden and his eyes were a gentle blue-gray. "Aurora thought with you being with child that your fiery temper would have cooled."

"When they said all of our fathers they weren't kidding…" Erica gaped at her father in shock. "I mean, it's good to see you father. Is mother well?"

"Erica, it's been over three thousand years. Don't I at least rate a hug?" Poseidon arched a blonde brow at his daughter.

"Uh, yeah, sure it's just been one of those mornings is all." Erica found herself hugged by her father.

"Perhaps, I'll get a better reception little brother." Triton, the twin brother of Poseidon growled from behind Michelle. "Sweetheart, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Michelle whirled around in delight and raced into her father's open arms. "Daddy, I was hoping that you were here as well. Is Mother here too?"

"Grace will be along shortly." He hugged her close.

"Did you honestly think that I was going to miss walking my baby down the aisle?" Morpheus, the tall devastatingly dark and handsome god of dreams growled from the shadows.

"Daddy!" Hotaru raced out of the dressing area and into his arms. "I missed you so much and Momma too."

"The time of separation is over; we will never stand in the shadows again." Morpheus held her close. "Cora will settle for nothing less."

"Daughter, are the young ones giving you trouble?" Hades the god of the underworld with chiseled features, a mane of jet-black hair tinted with green, and gentle magenta eyes, growled in his daughter's ear.

Sel turned around and hugged her father. "Nothing that I can't handle, so who's guarding the time agate? Surely not mother."

"Now surely you think more of me than that daughter. Nona and I agreed that it was your younger brother Janus' turn to guard the gate. Lady Calliope never far from his side these days, is guarding it with him." Hades shot her a hurt look. "Kari and Hermes decided to keep them company. Although, he's curious to see what his baby sister has been up to all these years."

"Hermes and Kari? So that's who ended up with Princess Fireball." Mina and Lita grinned at each other.

"Galaxia and Janus that's news," Raye looked over at Ami. "So your big brother still breathes too."

"As does your brother Phoebus, little Mars." Hades smiled. "And your brother Eros, little Venus."

"Oh great, there goes the universe." Raye and Mina groaned in unison.

"Don't worry the four of them have matured and mellowed over the years. Eros and Phoebus have yet to meet their matches, so who knows maybe their destinies lie in this time." Dora grinned.

"One never knows, Dori." Selena winked at her. "Now as for you Erica, you may plot those in questions downfall later. We've a wedding to plan first and foremost. Is that understood?" She shot Erica a dark look.

"Downfall?" Poseidon frowned down at his daughter.

"Nothing major, Dad. I'm just teaching a lesson in humility to the Inner Senshi's men, but it's nothing violent." Erica shrugged her shoulders.

"What in the galaxy did they do to incur your need for justice?" He frowned.

"Oh nothing, they simply made it so Mara and Fighter reunited by changing her racers style to something more girly. Plus Endymion refuses to admit that he's partially colorblind and that tries her patience." Ami never one to hide anything from her elders, wasn't about to start now. "So basically, she wants to take our guys egos down a peg or two, by tormenting them with what they fear most."

"So you're exacting vengeance over something that happened over a year ago that brought you and Prince Stephen together again and because Endymion's lack of admitting his flaws annoys you?" Hades frowned at his niece.

"Yeah, Uncle Hades, what's it to ya?" Erica bristled.

"Vengeance, however bittersweet, has a habit of biting back the instigator tenfold." Hades lectured her.

"I'll wait until after our latest happy couples are off on their honeymoon. As for the warning, I'm a big girl, and can more than take care of myself." Erica's mind was set on her plan of action and no one was going to falter it.

"That's fine by me, the further that I'm away from the fallout the better." Dori wasn't about to pull the lions tail five times over.

"I have nothing against any of them, so I'm with Dori. Please wait, until we're safely away, to spring whatever it is that you're plotting against the rest of the men." Hotaru, also not so thrilled with Erica's plotting, was in full agreement with Dori.

"Erica, need I remind you that you are three and a half months pregnant with your firstborn…"

"Ames, scaring the shit out of the guys won't cause anything, but mental anguish. Getting Endy to finally admit that he's partially colorblind is an added bonus." Eric grinned wickedly and all of them sighed in defeat.

* * *

(Andrews Place)

"Guys, do you realize what today is?" Andrew had been eavesdropping on what Dori was up to and instantly clued in on what was what.

"Not a clue Andrew, but feel free to clue us all in on what today is." Zach drawled lazily, as he floated on his back in the pool.

"Yeah, we celebrated Rena's birthday a few days ago, right before the shit hit the fan." Kev finished off his triple cheeseburger, washing it down with his preferred soft drink.

"Not that birthday's matter much. I mean, we don't age past twenty-one." Nate did a back flip into the pool.

"Give us a hint. Is it a current time anniversary or one from the Silver Millennium?" Jared was focusing on his chess match with Cam.

"Wait a second… Did you say Rena's birthday just came and went?" Cam ended the game by placing his opponent in checkmate. "Checkmate my friend nice try though." He grinned.

"Son of a frickin bitch, that's three times in a row! Poker anyone?" Jared was determined to trounce Cam at something.

"Weren't you and Endy playing chess during that day in question?" Andrew arched a brow at Cam.

"Yeah, I trounced him too." Cam smirked.

"Not before the two of you tried to beat the tar out of each other over Endy's innocent first kiss with fourteen-year-old Princess Serena." Andrew went to go inside to get the poker supplies.

"That day when you and Endymion tied us up and left us in our underwear is today?!" Kev crushed the empty can of soda with his hand.

"No, the day all of you soul bonded for the first time is today. The other was purely teaching you four to stay out of me and Endy's business." Cam countered.

"I lived in cold baths after that, but Lita was worth it. I finally caught her in the center of the rose garden maze. We went toe-to-toe for an hour, both of us were furious with the other. It was pointless; a waste of energy, the two of us canceled each other out, and was equal at hand-to-hand combat. We ended up focusing on a much more pleasant, all be that highly enjoyable, pastime in the Gazebo…" Nate eyed Andrew cautiously, as he got out of the pool. "Kissing…that's it, so there's no need to fry my ass. We didn't make love until our wedding night in this time."

"Try to refrain from mentioning sex and my baby sister. Married or not, it makes me feel violent tendencies towards your person." Andrew set all the poker supplies on the patio table.

"I'll remember that." Nate toweled himself off.

"Raye was calmly sitting on the beach watching the sunset. She looked so vulnerable sitting there staring forlornly out at the endless blue ocean and all of my anger melted away. I sat down beside her. She tilted her head smiling at me, her violet eyes shinning with caution, and something more that it made my heart stop then start again. Then asked softly what took you so long to find me…anything after that is between Mars and me." Jared reminisced, as he set up for their poker game.

"Jade, don't make me have to repeat your thrashing." Cam narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"We kissed, Cameron! Phoebus put the fear of the gods in me at Rena's birthday. Nothing happened until we were married in this time. When I give my word I honor it." Jared growled.

"Just to clear the air for the two 'big brothers', none of us consummated our relationships with our girls until this timeline, and that was on our wedding nights." Zach climbed out of the pool, so he could get in on the poker game that was about to begin.

"Not for lack of trying…" Cam shot them all dark looks.

"Yeah, like you, Drew, and Endy were complete gentleman with your own princesses." Kev shot back at the two in question and they went silent. "I thought not now let's go back to our trips down memory lane. Zach you're up."

"I found Ames scanning the flowers near the rose garden fountain with her mini-computer. Lunarian technology fascinated me, so I used that as an excuse to mend things with her. We sat down to talk and shared our second kiss by the fountain." Zach smiled.

"I tracked V down to my favorite brooding spot. The sketches were nowhere to be seen and my clothes were neatly folded on a rock beside her. I'd transformed to my General armor so I was dressed. She was sketching the view as if she hadn't a care in the world and was wearing my tunic. I stalked over to her intent on roaring at her until my voice gave out, but she turned around just enough to look up into my furious eyes with the most vulnerable heart wrenching look. All I wanted to do was pick her up, which I did, hold her in my arms and give her anything she wanted just to see her smiling again. She sobbed out that she had so much responsibility on her shoulders as leader of the Senshi. She couldn't take being roared at by me for drawing a memory and to my horror burst into tears in my arms. I sat there and held her while she sobbed out her woes. Would you believe that she thought she didn't get a kiss that night at the Ball because she wasn't beautiful or anything like my other femme fatales?" Kevin chuckled.

"Venus thought she was a wallflower?! She was a min-Aphrodite." Nate and the other guys gaped at him in total disbelief.

"Venus clearly wasn't aware that none of the woman that orbited around you meant anything to you and bored you out of your mind nor did they challenge you." Zach rolled his eyes at Kev.

"Not that you weren't a ladies man…You were… just not serious about any of the ladies that chased you to no end." Jared added cheekily.

"You four were not just mere Lords, but princes of the four Kingdoms of Earth. Four of the most eligible bachelors on the planet, it's no wonder that Mina felt the way she did. She was sixteen and you were twenty-one and the leader of the most powerful force on the planet." Andrew shot that into play. "Now on the other side of the coin, the girls were the most sought after princesses in the ten kingdoms. Three of them were notorious for laying any prospective suitor flat on their asses, sometimes to the nearest Healer, and that was just for walking up and saying hello."

"That and their big brothers would flay them alive for even making eyes at their baby sisters, also made any of them hard to court." Jared felt the arrival of their visitors before they appeared on Andrew's patio. "Gods, why didn't I keep my mouth shut?" He muttered under his breath. He stared eye to eye into the dark brooding violet eyes of Phoebus Aaron. Raye's big brother, the younger mirror image of Ares, had Becca in his arms

"Jade, I'm not here to hurt you so relax. This little one was pining for her Daddy, which would be you would it not." Phoebus smirked.

"Kunz, this little guy is adorable. You and baby sis did good." Eros, very much the son of Venus and Adonis in looks as well as attitude, had Kyle perched up on his shoulders.

"Thanks Eros." Kev smiled at Mina's big brother.

"Zoi, this little guy is so curious." Hermes, a striking looking man with sapphire blue hair, and gentle blue eyes chuckled as ZJ played with the shinny buttons on his Jacket.

"Yeah, he's gonna run circles around us in a year or two." Zach grinned. "So when are the three of you going to settle down and become fathers like us?"

"I'm happily married to my own soul mate and princess, my Kari. She's visiting with Sere and expecting our first child. Janus met his match with Calliope and the two of them are on duty watching the time gate. Now as for these two, I'm beginning to believe that they're doomed to be bachelors for life." Hermes quipped.

"That answers the question about what Galaxia…sorry Calli and Princess Kari have been up to. No wonder the Three Lights were able to pursue their own princesses."

* * *

"ANDREW ANTHONY HUNTER!!" Lizzie Hunter pounded on Andrew's front door since no one answered the intercom. "I KNOW THAT YOU'RE THERE, BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T ANSWER THE PAGE AT THE HOSPITAL!!"

"By Ares does Lizzie sound pissed at you." Jared tossed the newcomers some drinks.

"No really, you think!" Andrew reluctantly walked towards the patio doors. "I haven't a clue what crawled up her ass this time…I mean, I don't think I forgot anything major…"

"HOW DARE YOU PLAN ON GETTING MARRIED!! I MEAN, WHEN THE HELL HAVE YOU HAD THE TIME TO MEET SOMEONE, LET ALONE PROPOSE?! OPEN THIS DOOR ANDREW ANTHONY HUNTER OR ELSE!!" Lizzie was now kicking at the door.

"How the hell did she find out about that? The girls went shopping didn't they?" Andrew was now dreading opening the door.

"She sounds like a regular firebrand." Phoebus arched a brow at Jade.

"Oh, you have no idea…" Andrew groaned.

"DON'T MAKE ME CALL MINA, RAYE, OR LITA TO COME BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!!"

"So she knows about our baby sisters alter egos?" Eros looked over at Kev.

"She's a close friend of the family, so yeah she knows." Kev nodded walking over to pluck Kyle from his shoulders. "Andrew, hold Kyle that way she can't do anything but snarl at you."

"I protect Uncle Drew." Kyle was now set on Andrew's shoulders.

"I help!" Becca chimed wanting to be included.

"Me too!" ZJ chimed in.

"I'M CALLING THEM ANDREW!!"

"Here Andros, you need all the protection that you can get." Hermes and Phoebus set the kids in his arms.

"Don't worry buddy, we're here if you need us." Jared was shuffling the cards. "Now let's play some poker."

"Gee thanks Jare, nice to know that you're gonna be playing cards while my little sister tears a stripe off me." Andrew grumbled.

"So is she pissed because she's out of the loop or just jealous?" Phoebus decided that Andrew needed some support and as his older cousin was honor bound to at least be on hand if needed.

"Both…you see Lizzie has a temper and that tends to make dating her treacherous." Andrew arched a brow at his cousin. "Would you mind opening the door my hands are full."

"Aunt Lizzie love us." The toddlers chimed. "We make better."

"I'm the son of the God of War; I can handle a fiery tempered female..." Phoebus opened the door and found himself staring at a furious red headed amazon beauty with striking aquamarine eyes. _I may just like this planet after all._

_He's not my brother, not that it's a bad thing, this guy is gorgeous!_ Lizzie thought, but then spied her brother with the babies in his arms. "Andrew you coward, using the kids as shields so I won't hurt you." She stalked passed Phoebus to glare murderously at her big brother.

"Auntie Liz!" Becca reached for her aunt.

"Becca you're getting so big." Lizzie plucked her out of Andrew's arms to cuddle. "All three of you are growing like weeds."

"Love Auntie Liz!" Kyle and ZJ chimed.

"I love you three too." Lizzie reached over to ruffle their hair.

"Look, little sister, I know that you're upset, but a lot happened last night…"

"Last night? You didn't rekindle things with Rita did you?"

"No. Pandora is definitely nothing like Rita…"

"I should hope not, I pride myself for being one of a kind." Pandora was standing in the doorway with Raye, Mina, Lita, and Ami.

"Big brother!" Raye raced over to hug him.

Lizzie turned around and gaped at the raven haired super model standing in front of her friends. "It's you…He wasn't cracking up all of this time… you really do exist… and since when does Raye have a big brother?"

Andrew flushed at her tone and brooded silently.

"I mean, I thought you were just creating your own fantasy woman, because you're married to the hospital." Lizzie couldn't believe her eyes.

"No. I can assure you I really am quite real. You see I chose him a longtime ago, it just took me a while to collect what was mine." Pandora walked over and kissed Phoebus on the cheek.

"You're staring handsome, keep it up and you'll be drooling soon." She hissed in his ear before walking over to Andrew kissing him hello**. 'I missed you Andy, but then shopping comes in a close second to my addiction to being in your arms. Sel's creations are out of this universe fantastic. I got a glorious wardrobe, wedding gown, a honeymoon trousseau, and all the goodies to match**. **Phoebus is drooling at your little sister. '**

'**I'm happy that you enjoyed yourself. Now as for the other, I can hardly wait. Phoebus does seem floored doesn't he?'** Andrew chuckled softly. "Lizzie remember when Mom and Dad sat us down in front of them and explained that I was theirs, but then not really theirs…?" He forced himself to focus on his sister.

"Yeah, it wigged me out for a month, but then why you and I looked nothing alike made perfect sense after that. What does that have to do with anything?" Lizzie frowned.

"It's like this. Andrew is one of us. He's from the Silver Millennium and was reborn in this time with the rest of us." Lita wasn't one to beat around the bush about anything, so she blurted it all out. "That gorgeous hunk of male hugging Raye is, Phoebus, the son of Ares and Hestia, and Raye's older brother. Andrew was once called Andros and he and Endymion's baby sister Pandora were an item back then. The thing was he changed his name from Perseus, after a falling-out with our father. That would be Zeus, and chucked his birthright out the window to start a new on Earth. Now since Zeus and Hera are my parents too that makes him my big brother…"

Lizzie was staring at Lita as if she were about to faint from information overload. "Were all of your parents part of that special program?" She handed Becca to Raye and went over to the couch to sit down.

"Yes, our parents couldn't interfere with the goings-on here on Earth, so they selected who they wanted to raise us until the time came that they were able to return." Ami nodded as she took ZJ out of Andrew's arms. "Their plan was sound, but as in all undertakings nothing is without its ups and downs. Raye's surrogate father wasn't that great of a guy, and her mother died when she was very young. Lita lost her surrogate parents in the plane crash. Darien lost his surrogate parents in the car crash. My parents weren't perfect. Mina's and Serena's parents adore them. Your parents loved Andrew very much and Hotaru had a father who loved her. I'd say something about the Outer Senshi, but they've never shared any information about their surrogate parents. Although, Erica and Michelle were never wanting for anything and after Hotaru's father died they made sure that Hotaru was well taken care of under their watchful eye. Selena, I would imagine was never reborn in this time and has been watching over us until the time for her to appear was at hand."

"Well said baby sister." Hermes walked inside to see if Andrew needed any back up.

"Yes, well, Lita's tactic was only making Lizzie confused and light-headed." Ami walked into the kitchen to get Liz a glass of water and stared at the new restaurant style glass front fridge that was loaded with food. _He actually went shopping?_

She spied the counter that was loaded with Nathan prepared guy food. There was a platter loaded with triple cheeseburgers and fries. Another platter with Hero sandwiches with all the fixings. Bags of various brands of chips were sitting on the kitchen isle and four cooling racks with Nate's famous chunky chocolate candy chunk cookies sitting on them. "Girls, it looks like we'll be having lunch with the boys. They actually went grocery shopping and Nate cooked up a storm." She called out to them from the kitchen, as she poured Lizzie a glass of water.

"Food! I'm starving!" Mina raced into the kitchen.

"That hasn't changed." Eros chuckled.

"Big Brother, you're here too!" Mina having heard her brother's voice zoomed out of the kitchen and tackled hugged him to the plush burgundy carpet.

"Yeah, baby sis, I'm here." Eros affectionately ruffled her hair, knowing full well that she hated it when he did that.

"Hands off the hair!" Mina yanked on his blonde locks.

"All right, brat. I'll try not to mess up your precious hair, now let go of mine!" Eros started tickling her and a tickle war ensued.

"Here Liz, drink some water it'll help." Ami decided that ignoring the siblings warring on the carpet was best, and handed Liz the glass.

"Thanks Ami, but I'm fine with all of this. If I can handle knowing that all of you are Senshi this is nothing." She managed to smile weakly.

Pandora sat down beside her and took one of Liz's trembling hands in her own. "It's like this. Just because we're eternal doesn't make us any different, other than the fact that we can't die, and we have natural abilities. We fall in love, get sick, bleed, and throw emotional temper fits. The point is that we're all harmless, as long as you're not on our bad sides, and I would be honored if you would give me your blessing to marry your brother."

"Who am I to stand in the way of star-crossed love, of course you have my blessing." Lizzie hugged her. "Now with you in his life, he can finally focus on something besides his precious hospital. You should see his bedroom. He painted you and there's his secret art studio that's hidden behind the bookcase where he has tons of sketches of what must have been his memories of you and of his friends from the past." Lizzie then whispered a question in her ear. "So is tall dark and gorgeous taken or what?"

Dora's face broke out in a wicked grin. "Oh tall dark and gorgeous is most definitely single and he hasn't stopped staring at you." She whispered back and Lizzie blushed. "Well sis, I'm sure that you can tell me all kinds of things about my Andy." She winked at Andrew blowing him a kiss. "Soooo Andy's still a closet artist is he, well, I'll have to see his etchings later."

Phoebus, knowing that they were talking about him, flashed Lizzie a slow, guaranteed to make any female swoon and go into heart palpations, grin. :So, little sister, is the amazon taken and who do I have to kill?: He asked Raye.

:Elizabeth Andrea Hunter, affectionately known as Liz or Lizzie, is still searching for her own other half, so violence isn't necessary. She's known for her hot temper, has a soft spot for little ones, soft cuddly animals, Ice-cream, and chocolate. She and her brother co-own of a chain of family eating establishments, but she runs them liked a well-oiled machine. She went to culinary school, graduated top honors, loves dahlias, is a romantic at heart, and anything else you'll just have to find out for yourself. She's like a big sister to all of us and a baby sister to Endy. So, I would suggest that you think very carefully before deciding to pursue her.: Raye gave him some insight on Lizzie, as well as a warning, as she led him over to where Liz was sitting with Dora.

"Lizzie, this is my brother Phoebus Aaron." Raye broke the ice between the two of them when her brother just continued to stare. "He's new to this planet and has never tried a milk shake or cheeseburger in his life."

"What is this milk shake and cheeseburger and why is it so vital that I try them?" Phoebus sat down on the coffee table in front of Lizzie.

"I tried to get you to eat one on Avalon and you accused me of trying to poison you." Pandora rolled her eyes at him.

"That's because your try at making a meal resulted in a charred unidentifiable mess. I wasn't about to try it." Phoebus narrowed his eyes at her. "Word of warning cousin, do not let her cook you a meal. She's a disaster at it." He looked up at Andrew ,who wisely said nothing, as he continued to hold Pandora in his arms.

"Avalon isn't like Earth, so it's difficult to properly duplicate a kitchen like Andy's." Dori pouted. "We're so lazy when it comes to meals that we use food replicators to prepare them."

"Here Phoebus, have a taste of a real cheeseburger and see for yourself." Lita handed him a plate loaded down with food.

Phoebus picked up the burger and eyed it cautiously "It doesn't look dangerous."

"That's because it's not. Here, I'll prove it to you." Lizzie reached out and nipped the burger out of his fingers, nearly dropping it when the contact with his skin felt like it shot sparks up her arm. "See nothing to worry about." She focused on taking a bite of the burger and not on what had just happened. "It's perfectly safe to eat..." She offered the burger back to him.

Phoebus had never had that kind of instant spark with just a touch, so now he was even more intrigued. "I'll trust your judgment and place my fate in your hands…"

"Stop overdramatizing it and just take a bite, you chicken." Andrew rolled his eyes at his cousin.

Nate narrowed his eyes at him. :Since, I'm the one that cooked it there is no danger of you coming down with any illness! Now grow some or is the son of Ares a pansy ass!:

"Nate cooked all of this himself, not my big brother, so trust me it's safe to eat." Lizzie smiled at him.

"Hey!! I am not a disaster in the kitchen!" Andrew glared at his sister.

"Of course not baby, no one is saying that you are." Dori soothed.

:Touchy, touchy, cousin calm yourself. I will try your food. Now as for the other comment, I know where I can find several drawings that show the four of you nearly in your altogether.:He took his first bite and it was delicious. He chewed thoughtfully, his eyes never leaving hers, all the while pondering how he was how he was going to woo the Amazon goddess without incurring his cousin's wrath. "I stand corrected; this is a pleasant change from what we prepare on Avalon."

:I have no idea what you're talking about…: Nate retreated to the poker game.

Lizzie could feel the heat of her blush spreading and her heart skipped a beat. "This meal is basically guy food or because Nate prepared it guy gourmet. This planet has an almost limitless variety of culinary choices. Master Chefs, like Lita and Nate, go even a step further and make preparing a meal or dish an art."

Phoebus saw that as an opportunity to be able to spend time with her. "I would very much like to place myself at my lady's mercy." Phoebus set his plate down, so he could bring her trembling hand up to his lips and kiss it. "Will you be my guide, as I acclimate myself to what is turning out to be a very intriguing Earth."

Again sparks flew between them.

_Damn it, Elizabeth, get it together! You don't believe in love at first sight. Besides, he's the son of Ares and you're just an ordinary mortal._ Lizzie's heart was beating so fast that she felt like it was gonna burst from her chest at any minute and the room was uncomfortably warm. His searing violet eyes were making her extremely nervous. She couldn't remember ever feeling such instant sparks or chemistry ever, that alone made her want to bolt, but she tamped down that urge, and answered breathlessly. "I'd love to show you around. It won't be trouble at all, being the boss I make my own schedule. When do you want to start?"

"I am at my lady's mercy…I have never been one to believe in kismet or destiny until now." Phoebus chose his words carefully, so he wouldn't frighten his beautiful phoenix away. He was and had been instantly aware of the soul bond after he had kissed her hand, but he had always been a patient man, and they had an eternity to get to know each other.

Lizzie's vivid hunter green eyes widened as big as saucers, it was as if he could read her mind, something that she wasn't all too sure that she was comfortable with. "Um, let me give my assistant a call and clear my week…" With shaking hands she took out her Blackberry and nearly jumped out of her skin when it rang.

The caller was her mother. "Mom what's up? Are you and Daddy enjoying your holiday in Greece? Everything is fine here. Andrew says Hi. Your back so soon…Rita was there and you did what?" Lizzie rolled her eyes, as her mother went on about her kids needing to settle down, and pined for grandchildren.

"Mother, you shouldn't have done that. Because as of last night big brother popped the question to his own star-crossed princess and I just met this out of this world guy of my own. Well then you're gonna have to break it to her that her chance has flown and that Andy is over the moon for Pandora Andromeda Fortune. Yes mother, that's right it shouldn't floor you any. You were part of that same group of parents that got the honor of being chosen to carry a very special child. No mother, none of it is lies, in fact Andy's biological parents are here in Crystal Tokyo right now...Mother…mom…" Lizzie frowned at her Blackberry. "She fainted and then hung up."

"Oh nice going baby sister, give Mom a heart attack!" Andrew took her Blackberry and then rang their mother again. "Mom, it's me Andrew…" He held the Blackberry away from his ear, because she was screaming at him.

"Calm down Mom, it's going to be all right…No one is gonna take me away from you and Dad…I can love all of you equally…Who are they, uh, that's complicated. In fact you were just in the country that used to, uh, worship them…Mom…Mom...breathe, it's gonna be okay. They're really nice…their names…Zeus and Hera, it also turns out that Lita is my baby sister…Yes, her parents were accepted in the same program that you were. Darien, Serena, Raye, Jared, Mina, Kevin, Lita, Nate, Ami, Zach, Erica, Michelle, and Hotaru are all miracle babies and all from the same fertility clinic. Fates move in mysterious ways mother. They chose you and Dad out of hundreds of thousands of parents. You always said that I have an old soul, well, you weren't wrong. We're all from the times of Atlantis and the Silver Millennium. Yes mother, just like Jade Lord's books all of that is real we lived it. Me? I'm Andros…Yes mom, Pandora found me just like we vow in the book. She's right here in my arms…sure just a sec." He handed Dori the Blackberry. "Just put it to your ear and talk."

"Hello Mrs. Hunter. I love your son very much and have waited an eternity to be reunited with him again. Dinner tonight would be smashing. I would love to meet you and your husband. Yes, I love children and I'm completely supportive of Andy's career as a surgeon. Am I a what?" Dori looked over at Raye, Mina, and Lita puzzled that their secret alter egos were known.

The three of them shrugged their shoulders.

"Actually, I'm like Serena in that aspect. I'm the Guardian of Earth, and that makes me Sailor Earth. Yes and Princess of Earth too…My parents are Gaia and Orion. Yes, as in Mother Nature…Although, she hasn't used that title since her and Daddy were King and Queen of Atlantis and Earth. Yes, just like my big brother Endymion and best friend Serena are now the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, as well as the Earth. We're all having dinner at the Palace tonight to celebrate the family being together and the double wedding of Prince Cameron, Hailey, Andy, and I this weekend. Yes, well, we're making up for being apart for three millennium…Sure you can talk to Andy…Yes, I can't wait to meet you too…here's Andy."

"It'll be fine, Mom. Look, I'll call Endy and have them send a car to get you and Dad. Yes Mom, my other parents will be there and Aunt's, Uncle's, and cousins. Yes mom, all of them are celestial in nature. Mom, they are all really nice, just eternal in nature…" Andrew tried to soothe his mother.

Raye was already thinking of a way to help and had arranged for a spa afternoon at The Escape Spa, as well as for a selection of Sel originals to be sent there as well. "Andrew, tell your mother that I just arranged for her to be pampered at Molly's Spa and that she'll have her choice of Selena original gowns to choose from too."

"Mom, are you at home? Good, because Raye just arranged for an afternoon of pampering for you at The Escape Spa and your choice of a Selena original…" He held the Blackberry away from his ear, because his mother was beyond delighted. "She says thank you for your thoughtfulness, Raye." He grinned at Raye.

"Anything to help…She should be getting a knock on her door any minute now." Raye smiled.

"Mom there should be a car outside any time now to whisk you away to the spa. Dad wants to golf before he has to don his suit, well, then I'll see you both tonight at dinner. No mom, I am not going to…Because she and I are ancient history that's why. We're friend's mother, that's all we are to each other. If she thought there was something more then I'm sorry. Dori completes me and I complete her. It was never that way between Rita and me." Andrew gritted his teeth in frustration when she put Rita on the line.

"Hello Rita…Yes that's right, I'm head over heels in love with my princess and I'm going to marry her. No. I wasn't holding out for a hopeless fantasy after all. I wasn't painting a fantasy. I was painting my own star-crossed love…Darien's little sister, Pandora…Yes, just like Jade Lord's book, in fact I'm Andros. We're being married this weekend with Serena's older brother Cameron and Hotaru at a private family wedding in the private rose garden at the top of Crystal Nucleus. I wish you the same in your life and endeavors, bye Rita…" Andrew held his temper with his mother, but barely. "Look Mom. I've got a million things to do. Lizzie is gonna show Raye's big brother Phoebus around the city… Raye's parents are Hestia and Ares… we'll see you tonight…love you bye." He tossed the phone back at Lizzie.

"Lizzie, you can take my brother shopping for a suitable wardrobe that's a must. He's clueless about what to wear. Just send me the bill and I'll take care of it…" Raye winked at Lizzie.

"Endymion warned me that one of you was going to suggest that, but my word is my bond. If Elizabeth wishes to take me this shopping then I will willingly follow." Phoebus finished off his lunch, which had been surprisingly good, and set the plate aside.

"Aaron, don't let anything that Endy told you scare you off something that you might just enjoy. To fit in on this planet you need to buy proper clothing and Lizzie is just the girl to help you achieve the task." Raye rolled her eyes at her big brother.

"Now, I know that I should be wary of it, you have that devious look in your eyes." Phoebus narrowed his eyes at his sister.

"It's really quite painless and as long as you don't suffer from any colorblindness you're all set." Andrew grinned at his cousin. "My little sis has an eye for what works and what doesn't and had plenty of practice on me while we were growing up."

"Yes, well, what are little sisters for. Besides, you and Dare were hopeless when it came to shopping for everyday clothes for yourselves. Your focuses were always on the future, never on the now, or in Dare's case it was saving Rena and the world." Lizzie had cleared her schedule for the rest of the week, so that she could devote all of her time on getting to know Phoebus, and help out with her brother's wedding. "We'll see you back at the palace for dinner." She called to the girls before taking her fate into her own hands by grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards the doors.

"Okay have fun making over Aaron!" The girls waved back.

"Don't worry I will!" Lizzie called back as the doors closed behind them.

"Pray for him. Lizzie hasn't had fresh clay to work with in years." Andrew almost felt sorry for what Aaron was about to endure.

"He'll be fine." Mina rolled her eyes at him. "Besides, he's so far gone over her that he would willingly follow her anywhere."

"Mina's right. He's over the moon and beyond, so is she only she doesn't know it yet." Lita winked at them.

* * *

Next Chapter sixteen

Mended Hearts

* * *

Cindra©2002-2008


	17. Mended Hearts

Life after Sailor Moon

**Life after Sailor Moon**

Mended hearts

By Cindra

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own this story and all of its original characters and they are not to be used in anyone else's stories.

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters

' and in bold denotes a Heart link between a couple…

Italics denotes a characters thoughts

I wrote more about events in Molly's life that led her to give up on love. It involves a tragedy in her life that shattered her world around her. Erica is reined in for the moment, and Mina's brother finds his match.

* * *

(Crystal Nucleus)

Serenity found Stephen and Erica in a heated discussion in the rose gardens. He was steamed at her for some reason. "Um, Mara if arranging security for the wedding is a problem for Fighter…I can always have one of my big brothers…" She nervously chewed on her lower lip, when Stephen turned his heated sapphire blue eyes on her. "Or not…"

"This has nothing to do with Mara arranging security for the wedding this weekend. It's about the other campaign you girls are cooking up."

"Other campaign?" She blinked up at him in confusion. "The only major project is the big wedding bash this weekend…"

Stephen's eyes narrowed in leashed fury. "Don't you even try playing all innocent with me, Serena. You and the other girls are all well in the loop about Mara's' Operation Humility'!"

"Look! Stephen Seiya Lights! I haven't the slightest clue about whatever wicked scheme Mara's plotting against her unwary prey. Endy brought me home after the two of them showed up at Sel's! So don't take it out on me…" She burst into tears and raced back inside the Palace.

**'Operation H is an idea and nothing more until Eric is born. Rena had nothing to do with it! You aren't even an impending victim, just the Four Generals and the King!'** She lied smoothly. "You went and upset Rena over nothing. If I were plotting something it would be because they earned it. I never plot, the ones in question earned my unique form of paying one back." She hissed up at him.

**'Mara, it was years ago. So they changed your mascot, it's not like you didn't win, or get your way with everything else.'** Stephen sighed in frustration. "I'll go apologize to, baby sister…"

Too late Endymion was beyond furious that he had upset his Queen and Stephen never saw the blow coming that sent him flying into the fountain.

The blow to his jaw and the impact knocked Fighter unconscious.

Enraging Erica, "Damn it, Endymion! It wasn't his fault! He didn't mean to hurt Rena's feelings!"

"She's sobbing her heart out inside, because Fighter accused her of being part of one of your infamous revenge plots! Truce or not! Clueless or not! He had it coming to him for making her cry!" He stalked past her, so he could fish the unconscious man out of the fountain.

"Galactic Knight, my ass! He crumbles after one punch to the jaw." He easily hefted him up over his shoulder, so he could carry his deadweight back inside the palace.

"Where are you going…" Erica wheezed.

"Inside the palace, so I can get a better look at him to see what one punch did. He can recover in the solarium." He walked past her and back into the Palace.

"It's not his fault that Rena is an emotional wreck…" Erica hissed back, as she munched on a cracker to soothe her tummy.

"Erica, remember that payback is a bitch, and like you we're masters at it. I'd think long and hard about that before you act." He set Fighter down none to gently on the couch and then checked his vitals. "He'll live…"

"No thanks to you!"

"Or you for that matter." He pinned her with a glare. "If you want to help Fighter then get him two ice packs for his jaw and head, and some aspirin. I've got to go see to my wife."

* * *

After four hours of being subjected to Lizzie's shopping expertise, Aaron was tiring of being treated like a child's dress up doll. They were currently standing in one of the city's high-end men's stores where she was debating what underwear preference would suit him.

"Elizabeth," He growled huskily in her ear using his mind to tell his thoughts on the matter. **'I can understand your passionate drive to assist me in buying a suitable Tellurian wardrobe. It's fascinating how passionate you are about my preference about what I wear underneath my clothing. Shall I model them for you, as I did the other garments? Truth be told I never did care for them or nightclothes too confining.'**

Lizzie turned three shades of red, jumping back as if he'd scalded her. "Um…we'll take an assortment of boxers both cotton and silk in the colors I selected, with an assortment of briefs to go with our other selections." She nearly squeaked out her request to Kiko one of the stores personal stylists.

"One can never have too many underwear or socks…" She resisted the urge to fan, as her blush spread from the roots of her hair down to her toenails. "Next stop shoes!" Lizzie bolted for the doors and some much needed fresh air.

"Thank you, for all of your assistance, Kiko." Aaron flashed a smile before casually prowling after the reluctant lady of his heart.

"Oh, it was my pleasure…we shall have your purchases sent to the Palace." Kiko did her best not to sigh dreamily at Aaron. God what the man did for a pair of designer jeans and t-shirt. Lizzie Hunter was a lucky woman to have snagged that hunk.

* * *

Lizzie gulped in some much needed air beside her zippy red sports car. _Heavens is this what everyone meant by sharing a soul bond with ones other half._ She nearly melted when he touched her. Hearing his husky growl in her mind was driving her out of her mind, and the thought of kissing him almost made her heart burst out of her chest.

"Elizabeth, you look flushed." He was pleased that she was aware somewhat of their soul bond, but also didn't wish to spook her into hiding by moving to fast with her. Hand-holding, kisses on the cheek, or holding her in his arms would have to do for now. "We should forgo anymore shopping and find somewhere quiet, a walk on the beach perhaps." He threaded his fingers through her own, brought their clasped hands up to his lips, and kissed her knuckles one by one.

She shivered in response to his gentle caress. "It's…um too far of a drive for today. The park is quiet this time of day. We'll go there. I'll even treat you to an ice-cream…" She found herself pulled into his gentle embrace. It was like being enveloped in a nice warm security blanket. She felt so welcome by his embrace that she snuggled closer to him. "Hmmm you feel so nice. Would you hold me like this forever…" she sighed dreamily.

Aaron buried his face in her glorious mane of red-gold hair. Never had anything felt so right having her in his arms. "Elizabeth, I've been waiting an eternity for you. Nothing has ever felt so right the way you do in my arms."

* * *

Crystal Nucleus

"Well, big brother. What am I gonna do with you?" Mina eyed Eros like he was her next project.

He eyed her warily knowing that she was plotting something. "Look, baby sis. I'm happy being single, so don't go getting any ideas."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "I meant showing you around Crystal Tokyo."

Eros narrowed cerulean blue eyes at her, as she paced his sitting room. "You saw how Phoebus crumbled the second he saw Andros' sister and that set the wheels in motion inside that clever yet devious mind of yours."

"There's nothing to worry about, we've got only one single woman left in our circle, and she's given up on love." Mina sighed dramatically, throwing herself down on the chaise. She threw her arm across her eyes for added dramatic effect.

"Mina, it's not going to work." Eros rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm not trying to make a love match. Molly is Rena's childhood best friend and has lost two great loves already."

"Love is cruel and cuts like a knife through your heart, but you learn from it and move on." Eros shrugged.

"Her first love was Neph's clone and he died in her arms…"

"That match was doomed from the beginning. Falling hard for the enemy is taboo and always leads to heartbreak." Eros growled.

"She didn't know that he was the enemy until the very end." Mina couldn't believe that he was so indifferent about life. "She was fourteen…"

"Poor kid, the fates can be cruel sometimes, but teenagers nearly always bounce back and fall in love again. It's just one of many harsh lessons in life."

"She did fall in love with a boy in her class. Melvin…"

"So she went from evil villain to class geek?"

"Yes, he was a super brain, but he was also a good friend of Rena's. Molly was his whole world and he was hers." Mina glared at him.

"Easy, Mina, retract the claws…" He held up his hands in surrender. "Just tell me what happened to tear the two lovebirds apart."

"Molly and Melvin were driving home from the hospital when their car was struck by a drunk driver. Melvin and their three-day-old son Max died on impact. She was severely injured and was in a coma for nearly three weeks." Mina's eyes welled up with tears. "She was shattered in more ways than just her body. At nineteen she had lost the two most important people in her world. She was angry at the world. It took Rena ages to convince her that she shouldn't have died with them in the accident."

"Gods…" Eros swore under his breath. "No one should have to endure that kind of loss."

"Molly was a shell of what she used to be. Gone was her bubbly joyous outlook on life. It was as if the flame that burned so brightly inside was just embers. After Rena finally convinced her to live, it took her months of physical therapy for her to be able to walk again. She needed a focus again, so Rena convinced set her sights on something and reach that goal. She attended University classes in the daytime and Cosmetology classes at night and put everything that she had learned to work. Her main focus in on taking care of others now and she thrives at it. She owns the Escape Spa and Salon here in Crystal Tokyo and several others all over Japan. She's an amazing person and you'd be lucky just to befriend her." Mina locked eyes with him.

"Friend I don't mind, but let me settle in first before you start pairing me off with anybody." Eros sighed in defeat. He couldn't help but think about how much in common that he had with his sister's friend. His wife and son had died ages ago and it still hurt like hell to think about it.

Mina got up and went to give him a hug. "I only want you to be as happy as I am."

"Mina, I am happy." He hugged her back.

"No you're settled in your bachelor ways and that is not happy…"

"Baby sister, you know nothing about me. I've had my own share of heartache and loss and I don't wish to go through that hell again. I leave the love matching to you and mother. I'm a Healer of the body, not so much the mender of shattered hearts, and I like it that way." Eros was tiring of this conversation.

"Eros…I'm sorry, if I upset you…"

"I'm fine. Go focus on Kevin and Kyle. I need some air, so I will see you at dinner." Eros kissed her on the forehead and then vanished from her arms.

"You are not fine, big brother. I intend to find out why." Mina left his rooms in search of her parents.

* * *

Sere and Endymion's wing

Molly frowned at her best friend, as she set another towel soaked with soothing healing herbs on her forehead. "Rena, sulking about what's good for you and the babies is stupid. Let the others handle all the wedding plans."

"I can't help it, Molly! I need to do something, besides lounge around the palace all day!" Sere whined miserably.

"Rose and Rafe have more than enough energy to keep you from being bored." Molly snorted in disbelief.

"Their grandparents are monopolizing them! I see them in the morning and then when I tuck them in at night, but their days are filled with outings with their grandparents." Her eyes pooled with tears.

"Rena, their just getting to know their grandchildren…" Molly sat down beside her.

"I know that, Molly. I'm just not used to sharing them so much." She wailed miserably.

"Rena…" Molly didn't know what to say.

"Momma!" Rafe and Rose raced into the bedroom with flowers for their mother in their tiny hands.

Endymion was on their heels carrying a tray with a treat for her on it.

"We bring you pretties." Rosy held out the thornless roses to her.

"And Daddy has sweets too." Rafe also held out his flowers.

"Strawberry shortcake for, my sweet." He smiled down at his miserable queen.

"The flowers are beautiful, my loves." Sere managed a weak smile. "I'm not hungry, Muffin."

"It's good for you and our babies, so at least try to eat some of it." He set the tray on her lap.

"We put yummy cream on it…" Rosie got up on the bed.

"Uh-huh, and berries too." Rafe nodded following his twin.

Molly scooped her up in her arms. "You two take such good care of your momma."

"We felt that she was sad, so the three of us came up with a plan to cheer her up." Endy reached out to soothingly stroke her hair. "No one is leaving you out of anything. You'll be getting a full report from the others after dinner."

"It's not just that…I miss all of you…" She sighed miserably. "I know that it's selfish of me, but I don't like sharing you all the time."

"Don't cry, momma. We loves you lots." Rafe launched himself into her arms, sending the tray flying at his father. "Sorry Daddy…"

"No harm done, son." He left them to go get a towel to clean up the sticky mess.

"We miss you too, momma." Rosie wriggled out of Molly's arms and cuddled against her.

"You two are my world and I love you so much." Sere cuddled them both in her arms.

Molly took in the touching moment and old wounds thought healed began to ache. Tomorrow was the ten year anniversary of her husband's and son's deaths. "I'll leave the four of you alone…" She got up to leave.

"Molly, you don't have to do that. It's been weeks since the two of us have gotten together and I'm ruining it." Sere whimpered.

"You aren't ruining anything. I will see you at dinner. Besides, I need to find Ami and see if I can do anything to help with the wedding plans." Molly reassured her then left the bedroom.

"Did Molly leave?" Endy walked back into the room with several wet and dry towels.

It was then that Sere noticed the date on the nightstand clock. "How could I have been so stupid not to realize what tomorrow was? She has to be hurting inside…"

"It's been ten years, hasn't it?" Endymion sighed. "Don't worry, my sweet. We'll make sure that she isn't alone for the next few days."

"I'll burst into tears until she agrees to stay here and keep me company." Sere smiled.

"We help too." The twins chimed as one.

"Okay you two here's what I need you to do." She focused on cheering up Molly and all of her misery vanished.

"That's my girl." Endy smiled.

* * *

Eros wandered the garden maze, until he heard the sound of someone sobbing nearby. "It sounds like someone besides me is emotionally depressed."

He turned the corner and found the source of the sobbing. There was a young woman crying her heart out inside the gazebo in the heart of the maze. "Do you need some help? Are you hurt?" He took a tentative step towards the gazebo.

Molly looked up at her intruder through teary lashes. "I'm fine! Please go away and leave me alone!" She buried her face in the cushions sobbing even harder.

She was breaking his heart. How could this vision of loveliness be in so much pain? Her vivid blue eyes and classic beauty enchanted him. "You are not fine, and as I am the son of Adonis and Aphrodite it is my duty to discover why a beautiful vision like yourself is hurting so." He was now standing just outside the gazebo.

"I want to be left alone!" Molly snarled at him in frustration throwing the pillows at him.

He easily dodged the barrage of pillows. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me." He kept his tone low and soothing.

"I don't know you and I'm sure as hell not gonna talk you!" Molly glared at him.

_So what if this guy was some sort of god! Why didn't he just go away? He was beyond gorgeous though and his eyes are so soothing. No! Stop it! You gave up on all of that when Melvin and Max were taken from you! _

"It wasn't my choice to be eternal." He shrugged flashing a grin. "It's just a twist of fate that my parents were both gods. I'm flattered that you think I'm pleasing to the eye. Now as for the rest he wouldn't want you to stop living or loving for that matter." He stepped into the gazebo.

_So this was Molly. Mother told me that my destiny was somewhere here on this planet. Maybe, Mina was sensing it as well. He had never felt a soul bond and this instant empathy and link with her was most certainly a soul bond. Well, he always did like a challenge._

"Listening in on someone's private thoughts is rude!" She glared daggers at him. "You couldn't possibly understand anything that I'm feeling, so leave!"

"No. I have no intention of leaving you, Molly." He sat across from her. "I know how it feels to lose a partner and son. I understand all too well the ache that refuses to go away or the memories that haunt you in your dreams. Bad things happen. We can't change that, but we can honor their memories by living our lives the way they would have wanted us to. Yes, it hurts like hell to feel again, but you can't stop living or loving because it's not fair to you or their memories."

"Tomorrow… (Her breath hitched)…Is the tenth anniversary of the day… (Tears streamed down her cheeks.)…My…My…husband and newborn baby boy… they died..." She pulled her knees up to her chest and burst into uncontrollable sobs.

Eros reached out and pulled her into his arms. "Shh…It's all right." He crooned softly, as he continued to rock her in his arms. "Get it all out of your system."

Molly curled his fingers into his jacket burying her face against his chest and let go of all the emotions that she had kept buried inside. She felt safe for the first time in years and that was enough to burst the damn of emotions. "Why was I the one that lived?! Max was so tiny and precious to have that happen to him! Melvin had so much to give the world and I loved them both soooo much! We'd survived the darkest situations it's not fair that some drunk took him and our baby away from me! Rena and the others have died countless times, but they always come back! It's not fair that my Melvin and Max are just gone!! I should have died, but she wouldn't let me join them and I was soooo angry with her for forcing me to live again!"

"She loves you. They all love you and we help those that we love. They couldn't save Melvin and your baby, but they could save you." Eros felt her agony as if it was his own and it was tearing him to shreds inside. "I felt the same when my Dahlia died. We were walking in the celestial gardens when Avalon was attacked by Galaxia and her followers. Dora tried desperately to get there before she attacked, but it was too late. Dahlia and I had been struck by dark energy so strong that it sent us flying backwards into the fountains. Dora saw what she had done to us and used nearly all of her power to separate Calliope and hide her away so that Chaos couldn't find her and completely corrupt her soul. Galaxia fled our planet and went off to ravage the rest of the universe. Dahlia had been drained of her life force and she died in my arms. She had been seven months pregnant with our son." He blinked back tears of his own. "You see Molly, no one not even an immortal is ever shielded from tragedy, but we have to live on for those that we have lost. We owe them that. I know that Dahlia and even your Melvin would have wanted both of us to continue to live happy fulfilling lives."

"I'm afraid to love that much again…" She shook her head in misery. "I don't think that I could take it if I lost someone like that again…It's like I'm cursed to be miserable and alone."

"I know the fates have been unspeakably cruel to you, little one." He spoke in soft soothing tones kissing the top of her head, thus sealing their souls and fates for eternity. _Little one, you aren't cursed to be miserable and alone. If that were so then you and I would never have met each other in this garden. _ He focused on trying to take away some of her pain.

Molly's eyes widened as she heard his soothing healing voice in her head. She felt like something inside her was finally starting to mend. She reveled in the soothing healing force that was washing over her and how safe and right that she felt in his arms. _Rena and the others shared an unbreakable bond with their other halves. Was she experiencing something similar now in…I don't even know his name._

"It's called a soul bond and yes that's exactly what has just happened between us." He waited until she was looking up at him with her startling sapphire eyes. "I'm Prince Eros Marcus of Avalon and I have been searching for you all of my life. I just never knew it until now." He gently brushed away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"I'm scared to even try to feel again…" She whimpered. "But it feels so right being in your arms…"

"I didn't realize that I've been just a shell of myself inside, until I found you, and now I'm full of life again. We have all the time in the world to get to know each other. If that's what you wish…" He waited for her to answer him nothing had ever mattered so much to him as for her to accept their soul bond.

"I would like nothing better in the whole world than to get to know you, Eros. But I'm damaged goods. You could easily date any woman that you want. I'm just plain old Molly Elizabeth Baker of Crystal Tokyo. You're a prince and the son of two gods. Yeah, Ami has this crazy theory that I'm one of the decedents from the Silver Millennium, but that's just a theory. It's just a funny quirk in my genes that I have and nothing more…" Molly tended to gabble nonstop when she was nervous and now was no exception. "I'm still mortal and you're not…"

He placed a finger to her lips and she felt a tingling zing of energy. _Wow! Now that's new. Yeah, Melvin and I had chemistry, but nothing like the instant spark that I'm having with Prince Eros!_

"I see before me a rare beauty with startling blue eyes that mirror everything that she's feeling. You, my sweet Molly, are anything but plain. My Aunt Shantasia sent many of the citizens of the Moon Kingdom into the future and if my memory serves me correctly and it often does. Princess Mercury is rarely if ever wrong with her theories and that quirk in your genes could be what saved your life during the many trials that you have faced here on Earth. I being a Master Healer myself am curious to see what that quirk could mean to your natural lifespan. There are ways of breaching the gap between mortal and immortal, but it's a choice not taken lightly." He cuddled her closer to him and tucked her head under his chin. :I too felt the spark between us, but we shall focus on the two of us forming an unbreakable friendship first. I am new to this world of yours and would like it very much if you would show it to me through your own eyes.:

"Momma always did want me to land a doctor and now I guess I have." Molly felt like this might just work. "I have to warn you though, I can be very stubborn at times and my reddish brown hair isn't just for looks. I have a hell of a temper." She turned in his arms so she was looking up into his fathomless sky-blue eyes. "Are ya still up for the challenge?"

His eyes lit up with happiness and he flashed a heartwarming smile. "It just so happens that I too have a stubborn streak and if sparked my temper can be just as fierce. I assure you that my temper runs similar to verbal sparing, but its fierce verbal sparing at that. I really am a Healer and nowhere near a fighter as many of my family members are." He gave into the urge to kiss her on her pert little nose. "For the record, Molly sweet. I have never backed down from a challenge and winning you is the most important challenge of my life. The question is, sweet Molly, are you up for the challenge as well?"

Molly nodded. "I am if you are." She could feel the hot color staining her cheeks, but welcomed it.

"Would you please go with me to dinner tonight?" He was beyond pleased that he could make her blush.

"I would love to have dinner with you, but I'm expected here for dinner. Rena is an emotional wreck right now and…"

"I am expected here for dinner as well. So we shall dine with the family tonight, and then perhaps you can show me the city tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"I haven't taken a vacation in ages and I have a top-notch staff that can handle things. Yes, Eros. I would love to show you my city and as for being your date tonight for the family dinner, well, I would love that too." She smiled up at him. "I need to visit somewhere first in the morning, but after that I'm all yours."

"I can go with you…" He wanted to kick himself for forgetting what tomorrow was for her.

"I'll be fine. Dare, Rena, and the girls always visit there with me." Molly placed a finger on his lips to shush him and he kissed her fingers. "You fixed something that has been broken inside me for a decade. I'll never forget them, but now I know that it's okay for me to live again."

She noticed the time on her watch. She had two hours to make herself gorgeous for dinner. "As much as I love being held by you like this, I need to go get ready for dinner."

He reluctantly let her go. "Where shall I meet you?

"I've got an apartment here in the palace for when Rena needs me." She told him where it was in the palace's family wing. Her blush deepened even more when she discovered that his apartments were across from hers. "Well then I'll see you at seven." She stood on tiptoe and brushed a kiss on his cheek.

He cradled her face in his hands placing feather soft kisses on her forehead, eyelids, nose, and then just barely brushed his lips against hers. He could feel her trembling, so he reluctantly let her go. "Until then, Molly-sweet." With those last words he vanished in golden light before her eyes.

"I've got my own prince." Molly sighed happily as she left the gazebo.

* * *

Next Chapter seventeen

Enlighten

* * *

Cindra©2002-2008


	18. Enlighten

**Life after Sailor Moon**

Enlighten us

By Cindra

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own this story and all of its original characters.

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters

' and in bold denotes a Heart link between a couple…

italics denotes a characters thoughts

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own this story and all of its original characters.

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters

' and in bold denotes a Heart link between a couple…

italics denotes a characters thoughts

I decided to try and give everyone a little back story about Darien and Serena's adventure that summer after her High School graduation. Also, Andrew tells all about how long he's known about their secret and we get to find out a little more about the Darien's benefactor Mr. Edwards.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner that evening at Crystal Nucleus

**'Poor Mina… They ruined all of her fun.'** Sere smothered a giggle, as she sipped her healthy chocolate milkshake.

**'She's sulking alright. It's bad form when ones targets finds each other on their own.' **Endy smothered his own chuckle.

"Eros. Did you know that Molly has a degree in Natural Medicine and applies her knowledge to several of the treatments that she offers in her Spas?" Sere started up a chat with her cousin.

"Natural healing accelerated my healing process after the accident. It fascinated me so I had to study it." Molly nodded.

"Yes, she's quite the expert at acupuncture, shiatsu, and medicinal Herbology." Endy felt that she was being much too modest, so he described a few of the areas that she excelled in.

"Can't forget that Molly is also a stylist and cosmetologist." Mina jumped into the conversation.

"I like to be hands-on at my place…" Molly blurted out, flushing crimson down to her toes when she realized how that must have sounded to everyone around her.

"Fascinating…" Eros smiled warmly at her, his darkened azure eyes held the promise of something far more sensual than just friendly intentions.

"It's very similar to how I feel about holistic medicine. I would love to confer with you about Avalonian and Tellurian techniques." He added casually, as if his words held no double meaning.

All eyes focused on Molly's wide-eyed flaming red face.

:Marcus, do behave yourself. The poor girl looks as if she might faint.: Kari narrowed her eyes at him, then gave Molly a sympathetic look. "Molly, you must excuse his manners. Eros Marcus is being a bit of a prat tonight."

:Yes, cousin. It is a family occasion and there are little ears about.: Hermes grinned wickedly his cerulean blue eyes danced with mirth. "Marcus will no doubt bore you to tears with his endless passion for healing." He winked at Molly.

"Eros is very dedicated to his life's work." Aaron smirked, highly amused that Marcus had fallen as well. :So, I see that I'm not the only one to have found their destiny on Earth. Mines a firebrand while yours seems quite shy.:

"My mom was extremely dedicated to her own life's work. So I respect that in a person. Gemologists need to be dedicated to their field and her diligence paid off for her in spades. She built her own jewelry empire that spread around the world. She dedicated her life to her work and died doing what she loved." Molly finally found her voice again. It seemed that bonding with Eros had awakened her sleeping Lunarian abilities, so she easily eavesdropped on their silent chat. Shy she most certainly was not.

Eros brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "They meant no offence, my dove. I'm sorry if they upset you."

"Molly's extremely protective of those she cares for." Ami smiled.

"She's had to be, she practically raised herself since middle school." Sere pointed out what Molly had neglected to add about her upbringing.

"Not true, Rena. I had you and your family to be there for me when I needed you." Molly wasn't used to being in the spotlight or talking about her youth. "Daddy, who was a geologist, died when I was thirteen in a gem expedition in Asia, leaving Momma to raise me on her own. By then her jewelry empire was flourishing and it's not like I wasn't used to being home alone by then. They loved me, gave me everything I needed, but neither of them were ever meant to be stay-at-home parents like Rena's were."

"Mina and Rena were lucky to have scored choice parents like Ellen, Anna, Kenji, and Ted." Lita sighed. "Mine were great while I had them. Raye's dad was a real piece of work. Ami's mom was devoted to her surgical career."

"Mother was wonderful the years that I had her, at least the Senator let Gramps raise me at the temple." Raye sighed heavily.

"I had a nanny until I was thirteen and mother was satisfied that I could manage on my own while she was at the Hospital all hours of the day. Dad was a dreamer. It's a wonder why they ever got married. They divorced when I was three. The irony of it all was that Dad was the only person who could ever make her smile. She secretly collected his paintings for me. But never gave me the letters or gifts that he sent to me for fear that I would dash her dreams of me becoming a Doctor." Ami rarely talked about her parents.

So this was eye opening for many of those listening at the table.

"He left me a sizeable trust when I turned eighteen. I was to use it to follow my dreams. Mother lived to see me off to Harvard, before she died of a sudden massive coronary. After her death I vowed to raise a family as well as practice medicine. It was only after going through her things when I realized the lengths that she had gone to prevent me from ever meeting my Dad again. He had died of a broken heart not long after the 'sweet sixteen' party that Rena's mom had thrown for me. It broke my heart that I never got to know him. He was such a gentle loving soul…"

"Well, I am more than happy to be a surrogate mother for all of my girls." Ellen smiled, in her eyes they were hers the minute Rena had befriended them.

"Ellen, is right. All of you will always be our girls." Kenji loved all of them as if they were his own.

Samuel was home from Harvard University and was getting his first glimpse of the Palace. "Hey, I'm not complaining. Though, it was hell sharing a bathroom at times or keeping the secret of all secrets about your alter ego's. Having babes for big sisters was high on the list too." He grinned. "Being the little brother to the Queen of the Earth… that's life-altering to say the least."

"Sam, why didn't you tell me that they were harassing you at school?" Sere frowned.

"I'm a second year med-school student and can more than handle the sharks or the occasional talk around campus." He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's only now that I'm home that trying to dodge them had been a pain. Mika's doll exhibit is coming up. They had better not mess that up for her…" Sam chuckled when Rosie left her booster seat to cuddle on his lap. "Hello munchkin. All finished eating?" He kissed the top of her head.

"I miss, Uncle Sammy." Rosie yawned as she sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"Me too…" Rafe easily escaped his own booster seat to squeeze in next to his sister on their uncle's lap.

"I missed you too." He absolutely adored all of his nieces and nephews.

"We miss." The other little ones chorused from their highchairs.

"We want story, Uncle Sammy." The twins pleaded up at him with their expressive blue eyes.

"Story!" The others echoed going as far as to bang their tiny fists on their trays.

"Story time it is then." Sam pushed his chair back and rose with the two of them cuddled in his arms.

"Sam, no Sailor Moon tales please." Sere told him softly.

"Rena, I'm saving those for when they're older." He winked at her. "I'll stick with the classics and fairy tales for now."

"Give us a few minutes and we'll bring the munchkins to the Playroom." Kev grinned.

"Not a problem. It'll take these two that long to choose the story." Sam gladly left the dining room full of couples. It was unnerving being the only one without a date for dinner.

-----------------------------------------

"Poor Sam," Sere sighed, unconsciously worrying her lower lip with her teeth.

"Why's that, my sweet?" Endy brushed a gentle kiss across her brow.

"He's surrounded by couples tonight and Mika has class tonight so he had to come stag." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"He's here for the summer. They'll have plenty of time to be together." Ellen reassuringly patted her daughter's hand. She was over the moon to have both of her kids where she could keep an eye on them.

"Dearest, you're forgetting that Sam is working at the hospital this summer." Kenji reminded her.

"Oh dear, that's right he is." Ellen frowned.

"They'll figure it out. Those two have been soul bonded since pre-school." Molly said.

"Mika will be lucky to squeeze Sam into her schedule, with her taking classes at the University, apprenticing under me, and preparing for her doll exhibit." Michelle was exceedingly proud of her finest pupil.

"Love always finds a way, darling." Justin leaned over to kiss his wife.

"Patience and nurturing perseverance are key as well." Stephen added smoothly winking at his wife.

"Well, some dreams need to be met and fulfilled so that one can focus solely on the love of ones life." Erica found herself being kissed mindless by her man.

"Others sneak off and secretly elope with their prince so as to focus on future careers and the like." Mina pinned Sere and Endy with a lets-see-you-talk-yourselves-out-of-that look.

Sere reigned in her temper and ignored the heated flush spreading to her toes, while Endy choked on the wine that he had downed as soon as that had left Venus's mouth.

_*So it's gonna be like that is it, Venus. Well, I can take it as good as you throw it at me.* _ She none too gently gave her prince's back a few whacks to help him with his coughing. **'Breathe, Muffin. I'll handle Mina.' **

**'I'm not choking, Meatball Head. I swallowed wrong, so ease up on the pounding will ya. Now as for Mina, well, she's all yours. Feel free to tell-all, but leave out our honeymoon, seeing as half the family as waiting with baited breath to hear what either of us has to say. ' **Endy gasped for air, but managed to get out. "We damn well earned that special time that summer…"

"It's alright, Muffin. I'll handle this." She crooned soothingly as she patted his back.

Endy's face turned fire-engine red with embarrassment.

The guys were snickering.

The big-brothers more so than his generals, but it was mortifying nonetheless. "One laugh or cheeky comment and you die…" He croaked out, but his eyes dared them to defy him.

They grinned at him. "Easy Endymion. She's called you that since forever and you teasingly call her dumpling head because of her Lunarian hairstyle."

"If you don't want to hear our side of the story then Endymion and I can adjourn to our wing…" Sere growled, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Ignore those prats over there and get on with the details." Raye growled.

"We'll behave. We promise." The guys winked at her.

"I was eighteen and my parents and Sam were our witnesses. Muffin…" She scowled when Eros, Aaron, and Hermes couldn't help themselves and started chuckling. "I hear that Limbo is quite pleasant this time of year…"

The three men instantly sobered up. "Sorry about that, please continue."

"Endy had been secretly planning with Mom and Daddy for months. They knew that I had my heart set on marrying him much more so than focusing on anything after High School. I had graduated in the top ten of our class. Which had beyond thrilled my parents and my prince…The thing was they also wanted me to continue on with my education, so they came up with a solution, a surprise wedding on my eighteenth birthday. So, Minako, my parents are well aware of that summer after graduation." She couldn't help but smirk at her courts stunned expressions.

Endy had finally managed to find his voice, all be that a little hoarse, again. "By then Dad and I had come to an understanding. She was my life and I hers. We both would give her the world, so we made her wish come true. My sweet was already sulking, because Molly and Melvin had married the week after graduation. Little did she know that they were in on it and it was one of the reasons why I gifted them their honeymoon in the States. Everyone had veered off in their own directions. Ami was settling in at Harvard. Lita was attending the Sorbonne in Paris. Mina was thriving with her skyrocketing idol career. Raye was devoted to Cherry Hill Temple and starry-eyed over her relationship with Chad. All of you were too busy fleeing the nest, to pin down, let alone confide to about our surprise for Serena. The Earth was at peace and had been for years, so you were all free to go off and chase your own dreams."

"Endy, it's alright if you wanna include me. After all, I was your Best Man." Andrew grinned sheepishly, when all of the girls glowered at him.

"So that's why you caved so easily about attending the convention with Mom, Daddy, and me." Lizzie remembered all too well how her brother had barely showed his face all week.

"We were all so relived that you were getting over Rita and taking a much needed break from your studies." Tony Hunter calmly sipped his wine.

"I was thrilled to see you actually smiling again." Meri Hunter smiled.

"Rita and I parted as friends, so our break-up, at least in my eyes, was not nearly as traumatic as all of you thought it was." Andrew rolled his eyes.

"You're mine." Dora blew him a kiss.

"Always, my darling." Andrew went to pull her out of her chair and into his arms, but the growl coming from his little sisters was enough for him to clear his throat and get on with the explaining.

"Medicine had always been my passion. And I was more than content to focus all of my energy on achieving that goal, but nothing could have prevented me from being there for my two closest friends on their special day. I finally got to meet and befriend the four of them. After hearing about all of their antics at Harvard, I was beyond curious to meet the guys that had finally managed to put a few dents into his highnesses all too perfect demeanor." He grinned at the four in question.

"Yeah, well, we were curious to meet the guy who Darien saw as his own brother." Kevin was all smiles.

"Yeah, that and how you managed to stay sane while you mediated their on again off again relationship." Nate smirked.

"It was never boring. No. Actually, it was quite fascinating being the sounding board for the two of them. The hardest part for me was keeping them from finding out that I was all too aware of their secret identities…"

He had everyone's undivided attention.

"I do pay attention you know." He grumbled, narrowing his eyes at their astonished faces. "It's not as if the girls wore masks to disguise their appearances and Dare completely up and vanished after that incident in Tokyo Tower. I stood by helpless watching as Rena moped around for days on end and I couldn't find any sign of Darien. I knew something major had happened when I got a call from Mr. Edwards…"

Endy arched a brow at him. This was all news to him.

"He was concerned that you had taken ill, so much so that you were missing all of your classes, and weren't answering your phone or door." Andrew took in Dare's puzzled expression before continuing on.

"So I went over to his place and found evidence that he'd tried to patch himself up, but no sign that he'd been there for days. Nearly all of His roses had all died and the ones still alive had turned black. He'd written down a time and place on a note pad that placed him at the scene at Tokyo Tower. He'd even written Zoisite in bold letters below it, even more troubling was that he had left his computer on…"

"You said that I left it at your place…" Endymion frowned.

"After discovering that you were nowhere to be found Mr. Edwards filed a missing persons report. If I hadn't taken your journal and computer, then all your secret identifies would have been blown." Andrew shot him an amused look.

Endy knew that look meant trouble, but was helpless to prevent him from continuing on with his confession. He had very few memories of that time, but from what he had seen in Sere's anime he could only imagine what was coming next.

"Your confusion over Serena and her similarities to Sailor Moon and your princess would have made you out to be a pedophile. She was fourteen after all. Your spare bedroom turned out to Tuxedo Mask HQ. It took me all night to dismantle it. I thought your map of all the Raye Hino stalking incidents was highly amusing. Particularly, the notes on how to explain to her that you were flattered, but felt wrong even holding your hand, and that being around her was like having a pesky little sister. Meatball Head was upset about it and for some reason that bothered you more than you wanted to admit."

"Andrew, what happened to it all? He never had anything near that fascinating in that room after he got his memory back. It was just a boring old study/Guest room." Sere arched a curious brow at him.

"I stored it all in water tight steamer trunks and stashed them in a corner of The Crowns basement. It was all old news. You had very little memories of that time and after that insanely rough patch during the Dark Moon arch of your tremulous romance. I thought it best if it stayed buried. You two were finally happy and the two of you had so little time before you had to go to Harvard…" Andrew found himself hugged by a bawling Sere.

"You're so important to us and all we've ever wanted was for you to finally find your soul mate and be happy." She sobbed against his shoulder.

"Easy, baby sister. I feel the same about all of you. I'd do anything to keep all of you safe during those dark times, even fly halfway around the world to separate Stephen from Rena. If Galaxia hadn't wreaked havoc across the globe I would have ditched Hopkins and been on the first flight out. Planes were vanishing all over the globe, so all flights were grounded. I hadn't heard a word from Darien and Rena's letters were tearing me to shreds. I've never felt so helpless in my life being stranded in the States, while all of you were fighting for your lives, not to mention the Universe. It was all unraveling again and I was helpless to fix it. Let alone explain to Darien's Uncle of sorts that it was pointless to search for his ward when odds were that he was trapped in another dimension again."

"Uncle Michael was all too aware of my alter ego. He had me followed one night during the Death Busters arc in our time as heroes. I found him sitting in my living room calmly downing shots of whiskey when I returned home from the battlefield. I was so exhausted that I hadn't bothered to de-transform. I was already stressed out over how much danger Serena and the girls were in. Add to that there were two new Senshi on the scene. I wasn't all that certain that they were on our side and Renny was back again. So when I saw him I collapsed on the couch and gave in to years of pent up emotion. I cried like a baby for hours and he listened to all that I had to say." Endy sighed able to continue now that Sere was once again cuddled in his arms.

"Gods, it was nice to have someone to sound off on. I trusted him completely. He'd been my mentor for years. After I was all talked out, he finally confided to me that he had been close friends of my parents and had been off the map for years before news of their deaths finally got to him. He had no immediate family of his own and devoted his life to making sure that the youth of the world had bright futures. He had been busy building schools and hospitals in third world countries when my parents had died and since his empire was in good hands was able to keep out of touch for years at a time. He'd wanted to take me back with him to England, but by then I was in middle school and would only tolerate a mentor figure in my life. So he relocated his empire to Japan and devised a plan to keep me under his protection without my ever knowing it. It was no coincidence that made me his heir. Serena had absolutely enchanted him at the party that all of us had attended and he knew her father quite well. Her Dad ran his newspaper and media empire here in Japan. I assured him that we all were pros at fighting evil now and that even during the darkest of times my princess always found a way to save us all from whoever we were battling at the time. That she'd already sacrificed so much already by giving up her life time and time again and without her all of us would be hopelessly lost. She was my life and although it killed me to see her have to fight battle after battle…I knew that without her and the Senshi all would be lost and it was an honor to fight and protect her as Tuxedo Mask."

Kenji was finding this chat highly enlightening. "Hmm…that more than explains his change of heart about how we were to covering our girls and their cleverly masked protector. It was quite a relief for me, as I already was well aware of my Rena's nighttime activities. You see, Sam and I followed you one night thinking that you had developed the habit of walking in your sleep."

"Daddy, you and Sammy could have been hurt." Sere's eyes widened, all of this was hard to take in. "One thing that kept me centered was that all of you were safe at home sleeping in bed."

"Sam was positive that you were actually Sailor Moon, because the resemblance was uncanny. I, on the other hand, couldn't accept that theory. It terrified me beyond words to think that she was the leader of our resident female superheroes or that it meant that Tuxedo Mask could very well be the young man that was vying for my baby girl's heart. I mean, how could I fault the young man who risked his life to protect her?" Kenji continued on.

"Oh Daddy…" Sere sniffled.

"Now, Rena, let him finish." Ellen wiped her own damp eyes with her napkin. "It was all I could do to keep him from sending you off to my parents place in the States."

"I wouldn't have gone. If anything I would have hid out at Raye or Lita's. There was no way that I could ever abandon everyone that I loved. I was more than willing to sacrifice my life in order to save everyone…" Sere frowned.

"Yes, I know that, sweetie, and so did your mother…"

"You knew…" She stared at her mother in wide-eyed shock. "How? When? I was so careful…After Galaxia I didn't have any choice, but before that…"

"Now, Serena, don't get all upset. I've known about your secret identity ever since I found your diary, pouring out all of your feelings, and thoughts about what was impossible for you to ever confide to anyone about, in Sammy's room..."

"It helped that she showed me your diary, which convinced me beyond a shadow of a doubt that you were capable of doing anything that you set your mind to, and had already endured more trials and hardships at fifteen than anyone three times your age. It also convinced me that Darien was truly worthy of my baby girl and I trusted him completely with you." Kenji's smile turned wary, as fire lit up his baby girls azure blue eyes.

"I kept it hidden in a locked box in the top corner of my closet under a pile of stuffed toys…" Sere's eyes narrowed to slits at the thought of her little brother being privy to her inner most thoughts for years. "That little brat…"

"Serenity, what was done is done. There will be no repercussions against your little brother, now calm yourself." Shantasia ordered in a soft but firm tone of voice.

"But he…trespassed…read my inner most thoughts…" She was seething mad and ready to throttle her little brother.

"Serenity, you will calm yourself or adjourn to your quarters for the night." Cronos growled softly.

"But… Daddy, it's not right…I risked my neck day in and day out to save the little brat and ensure that he actually lived to see puberty and all that time he was spying at me by sneaking into my room and taking my diaries!! My only outlet to conveying everything that I had bottled up inside me that I never allowed everyone to see… it was private for-my-eyes-only and he had no right to…"

Sam was standing in the archway with the twins in his arms.

"Momma, no be mad at Uncle Sammy." Rosie's tiny voice cut her off in midrant.

"Uncle Sammy, loves Momma. He worries…" Rafe echoed after her.

"I had every right after you saved me and Mika and it dawned on me that you were Sailor Moon. I wasn't an idiot, Rena. It wasn't as if you wore a mask or changed your hair color or signature hair style. You didn't even disguise your voice. None of you did, but then again who is gonna believe that five teenagers were the heroes that were saving all of our skins." Sam passed the twins over to Cronos and Shantasia, so that he could go have it out with his big sis.

"Sam, that isn't a good idea right now, she can and will hurt you." Endy warned.

"I agree with, Endymion," Sel was in full agreement. "If you push her she may very well break her cardinal rule."

"Kid, she's very pregnant. I'd let her be." Trevor added that bit of sage advice.

"This is gonna take a while, but feel free to carry on with desert without us." He ignored their warnings, easily scooped his fuming sister into his arms, and carried her out of the dining room.

"With her in that much of a snit, the kid is toast." Cam kissed Hotaru on the nose and fed her a bite of sinfully chocolate cake.

"Cam, this isn't humorous at all. She really could hurt him." She worriedly eyed the others.

"Well, I'll say this for the kid." Stephen was impressed by the kid's courage. "He's got guts going toe-to-toe with her when she's in that kind of temper."

"That's not Rena's style." Erica smirked. "It's just not in her to hurt anyone she loves and Renny is living proof of that."

"She's had a very emotional week." Shell laid her head of Justin's shoulder.

"True, but then again when isn't our Rena emotional?" Justin kissed the top of her head.

"She's just reeling over information overload." Lita smirked.

"That's putting it mildly, Red." Nate cuddled his sleeping baby girl in his arms.

"Diary reading is a capital offense in our eyes. Now if it was one of us, well, not so much. I'm so curious that I wanna find them and read them now." Mina had a very determined gleam in her eyes.

"Don't even think about it, V. She's just barely forgiven you for trashing her figurines." Kevin growled softly, as not to wake Kyle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter 18

Well you see…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindra©2002-2009


	19. Well you see

**Life after Sailor Moon**

Well you see…

By Cindra

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own this story and all of its original characters.

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters

' and in bold denotes a Heart link between a couple…

italics denotes a character's thoughts

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Put me down right this minute or else!" She hissed at him, her moon symbol blazing as bright as a beacon on her forehead.

"You and I are gonna get something straight about how your other alter ego's battles affected those around you." Sam slapped her once in warning on the rear after she reached up to grab his ear lobe.

"I'm not hurting you so be nice."

"You are squishing the babies! So, yes, Samuel you are causing me to hurt!" She hissed in pent up fury.

He set her down on her feet pointing to the chaise beside the mosaic fountain in the private tower rose garden. "Sit down there and shut up until I've had my turn at defending my actions."

"Guilty is guilty, Samuel Kenji." She sat down on the lounge in a huff.

"Back at ya, Serena Angela. You are just as guilty as I am, so shut up!" Sam snarled, his fury had darkened his eyes to a deep lapis blue.

"If I ever took anything then it was for good reason and to save your pain in the ass hide!"

"Let's get something straight, Rena. I borrowed your Senshi journals and steered clear of your other more romance novel class writings. Though I did read one..." He held his hands up in defense when she started to rise, but then a look from him had her sitting back down.

"Clearly by accident mind you and said not one word to our parents about your week at Darien's place. Not at Lita's or Ami's where you told our parents you were keeping her company while her mom was away at a medical conference in the States. Not to mention that for the first two days you were a preadolescent child. Do to my little nieces wish, or that final day after the spell had been broken you were taking full advantage of Darien's temporary lapse of sanity." Sam's eyes narrowed to slits.

"You are damned lucky that I did keep track of you long before that or Tuxedo Mask or not...I would have gone to dad and you know what would have happened to your prince."

Her eyes had widened as big as saucers and she was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth another sure sign that she was guilty. "Sam..."

"Not one word until I'm finished." He growled at her.

She wisely listened to his warning.

"The reason why you never clued in to my reading your Senshi memoirs was because I snuck into Dad's home office and copied them before you ever knew they were missing." He raked his fingers through his hair, grinning wickedly at her.

"After the first two I took it on myself to see for my own eyes what you were up to when you snuck out in the middle of the night. That spy gear that Gramps sent me for Christmas and my birthday worked wonders at tracking you down."

She gasped in surprise.

"Oh yes, big sister, you were bugged and it came in handy when Dad and I tracked you down..."

"But how..."

"Sorry...not telling." He shrugged. "I didn't study up on spy gadgets and electronics for nothing. Yeah, sis, you had a shadow all that time and didn't even know it. I had a birds-eye view long before Dad clued in and never once tried to use it to my advantage. It wasn't until I saw you sacrificing yourself in battle that it really hit me. You were obviously a fraud and your ditziness was nothing more than an act so no one would ever think that you were Sailor Moon."

"Well, some of it was like my being bad in school..."

"Uh-huh..." He arched a brow at her. "Anyway it was beyond clear in my eyes that you had to be adopted or that mom had been abducted by aliens..."

Sere burst out in laughter. "Really, Sam. Aliens..."

"Well, it didn't make any sense that and you didn't look like anyone on either side of the family tree. I decided to do some investigating of my own and that was when I found some very interesting reading in a locked box inside Dad's safe."

"Daddy has a safe?!"

"Yeah, sis, even our Dad keeps secrets. Its hidden behind our family portrait in the den. That's not the important part, but the file in it is. It deals with a high-end clinic specializing in frozen embryos. Our parents entered the program and seven months later you made the scene. It wasn't adoption in the classic sense, but it was close enough in my eyes."

"Go on..."

"It also listed the other participants, all of whom were parents to one of your exclusive circle of friends. Not to mention the parents of Darien Fortune, Andrew Hunter, Kevin Knight, Jared Kennedy, Nathan Stanton, and Zach Powers. They all turned out to be key players and future soul mates of you and your best friends, but at the time all I was interested in was anything on you. It all makes perfect sense since Selena, aka Sailor Pluto, oversaw the whole project. She struck gold with most of her choices, but then again even Selena can't be perfect on everything."

"I dare you to tell her that…"

"I'm not an idiot, sis." Sam grinned. "Anyway…Mom was incapable of having kids or that's what her file said…the thing is that three years later she and Dad go the surprise of a lifetime by conceiving me."

"You were momma's gift to our parents for being the best mother and father to me. I would imagine that Daddy's safe combination is your day of birth. After all you were a miracle baby." She pillowed her head in her hands and smiled thoughtfully up at him. "Your birth is also quite special to me too because that's when I met my prince…"

"Huh?" Sam sat down at the foot of the lounge, staring at her in confusion. "I don't follow, Rena. You were three and he was eight…"

"My parents and baby sister had died in a car accident. I was the only survivor. I had no memory of who I was because I had suffered a blow to my head. I was angry and scared out of my mind. I was alone; no one would ever make me feel loved or safe again." Endy made his presence known.

"So you two met…"

"Let him tell it…it will put the twins back to sleep again…" She soothingly rubbed her swollen middle.

He reached down to scoop her up into his arms, and then settled the two of them on the chaise, so he could hold her while he told the story of how they first met.

"Then an adorable little girl bravely entered my hospital room carrying a bouquet of roses in her arms. She solemnly asked me why I was crying. I had never felt such a connection with anyone like I did when she walked over to me and touched my hand. Here was this little angel looking up at me with her big blue eyes filled with such loving concern and trying desperately to will away my pain…" He kissed the top of her head.

"I remember feeling safe and warm inside and after hearing all of my woes she trustingly laid her head in my lap and said that I wasn't alone anymore. She would always be my family. She gave me a rose and was off to see her new baby brother."

"Well, not before I chattered your ear off telling you about why I was there and everything." She snuggled deeper in his arms. "You were so patient with me…"

"You were mine even then and part of me knew it." He smiled settling his chin on top of her head. "It took a decade or so to find each other again, but then we weren't exactly civil towards each other. The point is that in the end Sere and I found each other and above all she kept her promise…"

"Civil…you two had more of a love hate relationship." Sam rolled his eyes at the couple beside him. "I remember all to well Rena's plotting to dismember you or Raye when she dared date her arch foe. Darien was the devil incarnate, but Tuxedo Mask…"

Endy grinned knowingly. "It's okay, Sam. I know…"

"Gods, the way Rena used to swoon over your alter ego was disgusting…" He snorted in disgust. "Or over Andrew, but after you up and vanished on her…well, she moped for days…as if the world was over."

"Yes, well, I was a highly emotional teenager with the weight of the world on my shoulders and I didn't want any of it. I hated every minute of it…the endless baddies that just wouldn't give me a break." She sniffled blinking back tears. "But because of it I got my Muffin, Luna, and my kin-sisters back…"

"Easy, Rena…We get that loud and clear in the anime and all of us who never thanked you are beyond proud of all that you did and risked by saving us over and over again. Mom clued in to it all after hearing Renny call you momma, after you had a run in with…" Sam frowned. "I think you called them Death busters. Renny was worried about you…all of them were…"

"All of it was taking its toll on you and even Sailor Moon had her limit. Well, a day or so later Mom caught me sneaking out of your room with your Senshi Journal in my hands. I'd been off on a class trip for a week and was curious about what I'd missed…Long story short, mom grounded me for a month, ordered me to show her where I'd gotten your diary from. I didn't wish to incur the wrath of Sailor Moon, so I confessed all and gave her my copies of your other journals instead. She copied the one in her hands herself and then made me return it to your room…"

"All that time and never once…"

"And risk your life by revealing to you that she knew your secret? She didn't dare. I clued dad in because he was gonna have you sent to a sleep clinic that specialized on sleepwalking, since you faked that anytime he caught you sneaking back home. He got to witness your dream mirror shatter…"

Endy cuddled her even closer. "I was late…"

"I was fine, Muffin…"

"It took ten years at least off his life. It was all I could do to keep him from bursting onto the scene…" Sam said quietly. "He was a wreck for days after that. His baby girl was Sailor Moon. He got it into his head that if he got you out of Japan that you would be safe and was setting it up with our Grandparents there. Mom and I showed him your Senshi journals and he calmed down enough to see reason."

"You missed your calling, baby brother. Spying was your forte not medicine." Sere arched a silver brow at him.

"Nah, I burned all that out of me before I turned fourteen. Skulking after all of you was adventure to last a thousand lifetimes." Sam grinned.

"Sammy, you could have been killed…"

"Right back at ya, big sister."

"Yes, but I can't really die and you, little brother, can."

"I had a protector of sorts when it got really dicey…Oh and I put Dad's video camera to good use too…"

"Sam put a tracking device on me and apparently took home movies too." She sat up enough in her husband's arms so that could box her brother's ears.

"Sel had to have seen you…" He pinned him with a stern start talking or I hurt you look.

Sam rubbed his head where she had cuffed him, but still managed a wicked grin. "I was very sneaky, so she only caught me maybe a handful of times. It was King Cronos or Queen Serenity who took turns keeping me out of harms way. You see, when things got really dicey or the main event was at hand I got to watch from the safety of a portal. Watching helplessly as you sacrificed it all over and over again."

"Where did you stash all of those videotapes?" She asked a little too serenely.

"Gonna avoid that first part, huh, sis."

She narrowed her eyes at him as did Endy.

"Just kidding, you two…" Sam gave in and spilled all. "Mika and I were a team, so she kept the…"

His sister had sat up, fury was blazing in her eyes, so he did the smart thing by springing to his feet and getting out of harms way. His brother-in-law's expression telegraphed without a shadow of a doubt that he was walking on thin ice. "Now, Rena…Dare…you can't kill me I'm family…"

"Samuel Kenji, you had no right to involve Mika in your nightly spy ! I didn't do all of that by choice! I was doing it to protect all of you!! I saved both of you and for what! All it did was make you want to not leave it be!!" She focused on Sam's foot giving him an instant hotfoot.

"Ouch!! That hurts, Serena!! Ya didn't have to torch my bloody foot!" He hopped up and down on one foot.

"You are lucky that it was all that I did!! I thought that you were smarter than that, Sam."

"It was Mika's idea to tape you guys not mine! She was the one that got me thinking Sailor Moon was you! I swear that our capers were mutual decisions! I can't say no to her, never could…!" He was sitting on the edge of the fountain; his wounded foot was stuck in the soothing cool water.

"Yeah, it's hell isn't it, little brother. But we worship their every whim." Endy chuckled, his temper had vanished now that he knew that facts. "Are the two of you finished? Sam had a story to read to the kids. You need to calm down before the babies make you sick and you're stuck in bed for the evening."

Sam's phone rang. "Hi there, Doll Face…Yeah, you did feel me panic, but it's all good now. Why? Uh, our Dad spilled all at dinner. Yeah and Rena went mental over it…You had them what? All of them… No…that's fine; uh…Sure I'll ask." Sam risked a look in his sister's direction, wincing when she glowered back.

"She, uh…" He gulped. "Wishes to know if either of you wish to have our exclusive video documentary of your career as Sailor Moon?"

"Unauthorized is more like it, but yes…Samuel. I want them." She growled.

"Yeah, Doll Face, she wants them…What? Uh, that's not a good idea, Babe. She's really unhappy right now…Fine. Don't get all huffy…You can talk to her…" He reluctantly handed the mobile to his sister.

"Mika…" Sere listened intensely all the while shooting scathing looks at her brother. "I know the two of you meant well, but you both could have been killed!! Yes, that's true, but I was the one with the omni-powerful abilities and the two of you were not. It wasn't fun and for any of us! It was life-and-death!! We sacrificed everything to protect all of you and for what!? The two of you to get a rush out of watching us, like we were an action series on the television!? It was bad enough that you were following me, but then you went as far as taping the battles too! Enough! No! This is not okay with me! I'm beyond disappointed in both of you and I don't care if it was well over ten years ago! I can't forgive either of you for this, not for a long, long, time…" She tossed her brother back his phone. Closed her eyes to focus on her crystal and in a brilliant flash of light vanished from the lounge and Endy's arms.

"Yeah, doll face, she's beyond steamed at both of us…I know it really stings when she disowns you…even if it is a little while…I hope… Yeah, I'll talk to you later…love you too. Bye…" Sam raked his fingers through his hair in frustration, locking gazes with Endy.

"Fifteen years is a longtime to keep a secret from her…especially after everything she went through with Galaxia and Chaos…This is not going to be an easy fix between the two of you." He growled softly.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that, well, after that last battle she really changed so much and she was done with being a Senshi. She shot down any conversation when any of us tried to talk about her days as Sailor Moon, so I just left it be." Sam paced in front of him. "I mean, it's not like I really wanted to incur her wrath on my ass, ya know!"

"Sam, when you go through everything that my angel went through. You don't wish to go down that road again with anyone. She died not just once, but many times in order to keep everyone on this planet…everyone that she loved safe." He got to his feet, walked over, and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Give her time…she's still smarting over what Cindy pulled and now she finds out this…just give her time."

"Cindy?" Sam frowned in confusion. "What harm can a little toddler do and when did she come for a visit again? I mean, I'm stuck over in the states with my nose to the grindstone studying and no one here tells me anything!"

"She's eight and more trouble than Renny ever was." He filled Sam in on what had gone on while he was away.

"No wonder she's so stressed out like this! She's probably thinking how much of a bad mother she must be to have raised such a devious little brat ten times more of a pain than Serena Raye…"

"Her main problem is not understanding that she can't always have everything her own way, but other than that she's not nearly the brat that Renny was at her age. I'm going to go see to, Serenity. While you go do as you promised and read to the kids."

"Yeah, and while I'm at it I'll think of a way to make this up to her…" They both left the private gardens.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter 19

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindra©2002-2009


End file.
